Zmierzch ery
by nuadell
Summary: Pandora to planeta-więzienie, z której nie ma ucieczki. To miejsce, gdzie życie ludzkie jest warte tyle, co kilogram mięsa. Co się stanie, gdy w tym zapomnianym przez Boga miejscu rozbije się prom badawczy? Co jeśli przetrwa tylko jedna osoba - kobieta, która zapomniała kim jest, a której przeszłość rzuci cień na ustabilizowane życie Pandory? Zalążki romansu, czarny humor i przemoc
1. Chapter 1

Od zawsze pragnęliśmy wierzyć, że gdzieś w galaktyce znajdziemy inne, inteligentne formy życia. W ostatnich stuleciach technologia ziemska pozwoliła na dalekie podróże, ale na próżno. Nie udało nam się trafić na żaden ekosystem. Tylko bezkresne, jałowe pustkowia z nieprzyjaznym klimatem. Ciągłe zagrożenia wypływające z awarii butli tlenowej, czy też rozdarcia kombinezonu. Ja i moi towarzysze ze statku badawczego przelecieliśmy setki mil w przestrzeni kosmicznej od planety do planety, pogrążeni w głębokiej hibernacji w sumie na długie lata. Jedyne, co udało nam się znaleźć, to pustynie. Pustkowia. Bez wody, bez życia.  
Od zawsze pragnęliśmy spotkać inne organizmy biologiczne, przebadać ich skład, strukturę kości, sposób oddychania. Jako naukowcy, byliśmy w stanie wiele poświęcić, by odkryć prawdę - by zrozumieć, skąd się wzięliśmy. Im bardziej zagłębialiśmy się w ciemne otchłanie kosmosu, tym większy zawód nas spotykał. Nic, tylko pustynie. Lodowe, kamieniste, piaszczyste. I nic, żadnych bakterii, żadnych śladów roślin czy zwierząt, ani kropli wody.  
My, ludzie, pragniemy posiąść wiedzę o tym, co było, o tym co jest i o tym co będzie. Lecz co z nami będzie w chwili, gdy to pojmiemy? Co jeśli ta wiedza nie jest tak kolorowa, jak pragniemy? Co jeśli to, w co wierzyliśmy przez całe stulecia okaże się kłamstwem? Chociaż nie to byłoby najgorsze. Najgorszy moment będzie wówczas, gdy uzyskamy odpowiedzi na wszystkie nurtujące pytania i pozostanie jedno, bez odpowiedzi. Co dalej?  
Ja i czwórka towarzyszy... kompanów podróży... przyjaciół wręcz, zwiedziliśmy setki planet w nadziei, że natrafimy na obcą formę życia. W końcu nasze marzenia się ziściły. Szkoda, że ta obca forma życia właśnie pożerała jednego z moich kumpli. Josh, z którym jeszcze przed snem kriogenicznym grałam w kości, teraz leżał na mojej szklanej komorze. Zmasakrowany. Pożerany przez to... Coś.  
Nie wiedziałam co to za stworzenie, ale było umięśnione w barkach, a wąskie w biodrach. Człapało na czworakach, pewnie stawiając trójpalczaste, potężne łapy. Jak na masywną budowę, poruszało się z płynną gracją. Kroki, które stawiał nie pozostawiały po sobie żadnych śladów na pustynno-kamienistym podłożu. Łeb równie potężny, pokryty twardą skórą i pęcherzami, a czarne ślepia osadzone głęboko w czaszce błądziły nerwowo, szukając ofiary. Potężne nozdrza nabierały ze świstem powietrza, a przy każdym wydechu unosiła się z nich para. Najbardziej jednak przerażały mnie ich szczęki. Nie rozwierały się poziomo, jak u normalnego zwierzęcia, lecz pionowo. Wnętrze jego paszczy przypominało kolorową rosiczkę, a brzegi pokrywał rząd haczykowatych kłów. I nie była tutaj jedna bestia. Z mojej zamkniętej komory kriogenicznej dostrzegłam ich co najmniej tuzin. Błądziły po szczątkach statku, którym niegdyś przemierzałam kosmos...

Siedział na dachu, czerpiąc z ostatnich promieni zachodzącego słońca. Obserwował pustynne równiny przez lunetę karabinu snajperskiego w celu eliminacji zagrożeń. Ewentualnie wystrzelania skagów dla samej przyjemności ich wybijania. Te śmierdzące bestie pojawiały się w najmniej odpowiednim momencie i siały spustoszenie tam, gdzie się ich nie spodziewano. A o to było naprawdę trudno. Tutaj, na Pandorze, spodziewano się wszystkiego. Niemalże wszystkiego. Jednakże on, jeden z lepszych strzelców, mistrz sztuki przetrwania oraz człowiek, który zapomniał, co to jest człowieczeństwo, nie spodziewał się _tego._  
Szczyty podobne do tych z dzikiego zachodu stały tutaj gęsto niczym drzewa w lesie. Z daleka wyglądały na nieprzejezdne, ale tak naprawdę przejścia między nimi były na tyle szerokie, że dwa czołgi mogły się spokojnie wyminąć. Mordercai po raz kolejny sprawdzał amunicję i szybkość przeładowania, gdy usłyszał bardzo głośny charkot silnika. Nie zwykłego, samochodowego, bo te nauczył się rozróżniać w zależności od silnika czy paliwa. Ten brzmiał znajomo, lecz odlegle. Zupełnie jak...  
Nagle zza szczytów wyłonił się prom kosmiczny niewielkich rozmiarów. Kształtem trochę przypominał statek kosmiczny z bajki ToyStory, którą oglądał za dziecka. Stał w płomieniach, podwozie było urwane, a przez ciągłe obniżanie lotu, stracił skrzydło o jeden ze szczytów. Zaczął pikować, odbijając się od kolejnego szczytu . Spora część rozsypała się, lecz statek dalej spadał. W chwili, gdy zarył kadłubem w ziemię, stanął na krótką chwilę w pionie, po czym przewrócił się na plecy. Następnie zaczął się staczać, rozbijając na drobne części.  
Mordercai obserwował to beznamiętnie, jakby śmierć nie była czymś nowym. Jednak odezwała się radiostacja.  
- Dupa Szatana, Sutek Świata, co się dzieje? Coś się rozdupiło o kaniony? - usłyszał znajomy głos głównodowodzącej w New Heaven. Leniwie sięgnął po mikrofon podobny do tego, który jest w CB-radiu i odezwał się spokojnym, rzeczowym tonem.  
- Tu Dupa Szatana, Statek kosmiczny rozdupcył się. - Jego ton był chłodny, obojętny i wyrażał szczerą nadzieję, iż nie będą musieli ratować kolejnych darmozjadów, którzy i tak zdechną w cierpieniu.  
- Tu Sutek Świata, potwierdzam. - kobiecy głos o podobnych nastawieniu dotarł do uszu mężczyzny. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, rozsiadając się na ziemi wygodnie. Oparł broń o kolano, by ustabilizować obraz i obserwował uważnie wszystkie szczątki, które zalegały na ziemi.  
- Macica Rakka, tu Sutek Świata, widzę sporo elementów, które mogą się przydać przy rozbudowie New Heaven.  
- Tu Dupa Szatana, potwierdzam. - Po nadaniu wiadomości, odłożył broń, wziął zwykłą lornetkę i zaczął przyglądać się całości wraku. Część stała w płomieniach, a wszędzie walały się szczątki i różnego typu elementy. Dostrzegł kilka kabin kriogenicznych porozrzucanych losowo po tym obszarze.  
- Ocalali? - ponownie usłyszał głos szefowej w radiu. Nie odpowiedział, obserwując tereny.  
- _Wsztępnie_ widzę... - usłyszał kobiecy głos o specyficznej wadzie wymowy. Zerwał mikrofon i dusząc w sobie śmiech, zbeształ ją.  
- Salisa, a co z nazwą punku obserwacyjnego?  
- Dupek - usłyszał jej głos.  
- Mów mi po imieniu. No powiedz, sku-rwiel. - po jego słowach zapadła krótka chwila ciszy, którą przerwała dziewczyna.  
- _Szkurwiel._ - Następnie dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech i powiedziała na jednym wydechu. - _Aszaszynowe wszgósze._  
Reakcja była zawsze ta sama. Każdy wyłączał mikrofon, po czym zanosił się śmiechem. Wiedzieli, że ona nic nie mogła za to, iż nie potrafi wypowiedzieć eski i zetki osobno, tylko zawsze razem. Pokręcił głową, ponownie przykładając do oczu lornetkę i obserwując pustynne równiny. Dostrzegł ruch, bardzo dobrze mu zresztą znany. Nadciągały.  
- Ktoś żyje! Chodzi pomiędzy szczątkami! - usłyszał podniecone wołanie jednej z dwóch zwiadowczyń.  
Niewiele myśląc, odłożył lornetkę i zaczął przeglądać zgliszcza przez lunetę karabinu snajperskiego. W pewnej chwili dostrzegł młodego mężczyznę, półnagiego, który próbował iść, lecz ciągle się zataczał. Był nieporadny niczym dziecko, które dopiero uczy się chodzić. Co chwilę padał na kolana, następnie przechodził na czworakach, rozcinając sobie dłonie na ostrych kamieniach, po czym podnosił się, pozostawiając krwawe tropy.  
Mordercai westchnął, przeładowując magazynek i czekając na czystą pozycję do strzału.  
- To nic osobistego - szepnął. Czekał, aż dostrzegł, jak ten przystaje przy kabinie kriogenicznej i tak jakby coś mówi. Zauważył, że próbował ją otworzyć. Przeklął szpetnie, przeładowując magazynek. Nie miał czasu, potrzebował tylko czystej pozycij. Nie czekał zbyt długo - kiedy mężczyzna znalazł się w idealnym ustawieniu, nacisnął spust. Pocisk rozerwał czaszkę nieszczęśnika, rozbryzgując krew wraz z mózgiem wprost na jedną z leżących kabin kriogenicznych. Zaraz za nimi poleciała ofiara, tym samym skutecznie blokując kabinę.  
- Mordercai! Oszalałeś!? - usłyszał wołanie przez radio.  
- Co tam się dzieje? Słyszałam strzały. - ton głównodowodzącej nie brzmiał zbyt pokrzepiająco.  
- Mordercai, dlaczego _sztszelasz_ do cywili?  
Leniwie sięgnął po mikrofon, po czym nadał krótką wiadomość.  
- Północny wschód, między szczytami - powiedział opanowanym tonem, przeładowując broń i ponownie rozpoczął obserwowanie otoczenia.  
- Macica Rakka, tu _Aszaszynowe wszgósze. Tuszin szkagów szmiesza_ w kierunku wraku. - po tym sprawozdaniu zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza, która jednocześnie ułaskawiła poczynania mężczyzny. Następna nadana wiadomość przez dowódczynię była krótka i treściwa, a jej głos wyprany z emocji.  
- Utrzymać pozycje, zjawimy się za kwadrans.

Nie wiem, jak długo leżałam w kabinie kriogenicznej, ale obserwowałam z przerażeniem, jak bestia stąpa po mojej kryjówce, jednocześnie miażdżąc w paszczy głowę przyjaciela. Krew wraz z kawałkami mózgu spływały po szyi, kapiąc na szkło. Przełykałam ślinę, zamykając oczy tylko po to, by po chwili je otworzyć i obserwować przerażający widok, który roztaczał się nade mną. Widziałam, jak jednym ruchem łapska rozrywa brzuch, a potem zaczyna wyciągać jelita, które wiły się na kabinie, zalewając ją krwią. Czułam jej zapach, metaliczny posmak w ustach, mimo, iż nie miałam z nią styczności. Następnie słyszałam chrzęst oderwanej ręki, po czym nastąpiła seria dźwięków miażdżonych kości. Widziałam, jak łapy rozjeżdżały się na czerwonej wydzielinie ludzkiego organizmu. Przez grube szkło docierały do mnie niskie dźwięki wydobywające się z jego gardzieli - zupełnie, jakby śmiał się z łatwej ofiary.  
Nagle bestia złapała jedną łapą za wystającą część kręgosłupa i szarpnęła tak mocno, tak gwałtownie, iż wyciągnęła go w całości. Słyszałam szczęk łamanych żeber, rozrywanej klatki piersiowej, widziałam tryskającą krew. Zamknęłam oczy, tuląc się z przerażenia. Wiedziałam, że w końcu dostrzeże i mnie, a wówczas spróbuje dostać się do środka.  
Przez hałas kłapania szczęk, ich wyć i bulgotania, do moich uszu dotarł specyficzny dźwięk, jakby silnika. Po krótkiej chwili usłyszałam strzały z karabinu maszynowego, a przez kotarę krwi pokrywającej szklane wieko dostrzegłam tańczące płomienie. Krzyki ludzi, zawodzenie bestii, strzały w wyrzutni rakietowych. Mogłam jedynie wyczekiwać na to, co może się wydarzyć w nadziei, iż przetrwam. Nie wiem co dokładne się działo, lecz trwało to stosunkowo krótko, a jednocześnie miałam wrażenie, że całą wieczność. Cisza, która zapadła po tym całym harmiderze była przerażająca. Jakby obie strony wyrżnęły się, a okolica została usłana jest trupami. Ja natomiast spędzę jakiś czas w tej skrzyni, umierając z pragnienia, wycieńczenia, a nie daj Boże, któraś z tych bestii wróci i mnie dorwie.  
Leżałam, obawiając się poruszyć, jakby każdy szmer mógł przyciągnąć śmierć. Czułam, jak serce kotłuje się w klatce piersiowej, jakby chciało wyskoczyć, a szum krwi zagłusza niemalże wszystko inny. Niemalże. Usłyszawszy szmer, wszystko we mnie ucichło, a pozostały jedynie trzaski dobiegające z drugiej strony szkła. Zacząć stukać i krzyczeć? A co jeśli to jedna z tych bestii? I tym samym zwabię ją do siebie?  
Drgnęłam, gdy coś wskoczyło na moją komorę, po czym przed szkarłat dostrzegłam młodą dziewczynę o rudych włosach. Spoglądała na mnie iskrzącymi, złotymi oczyma, a widząc moją reakcję, wyszczerzyła się i pomachała do kogoś.  
Chwilę później wieko było uchylone, a ja siedziałam, drżąc na całym ciele. Szczątki promu, tuzin martwych bestii i ogień - wszechobecne płomienie tańczące po zgliszczach. Drgały nerwowo po czymś, co kiedyś było moim domem i czymś, co mogłam niegdyś nazwać marzeniem. Teraz wszystko przerodziło się w koszmar, a ja nie wiem do końca dlaczego.  
Rudowłosa stała obok, obserwując mnie uważnie. W kącikach oczu tańczyło rozbawienie, a usta wykrzywiła w nieodgadnionym wyrazie. Włosy miała ścięte krótko, a grzywka opadała leniwie na jedno oko. Ubrana w czerwony top podkreślający jej szczupłą figurę, a na niego nałożona była skórzana kurtka. Kremowo-brązowe bojówki moro opadały na biodra, a przed spadnięciem powstrzymywał je pasek z ćwiekami. Na każdym udzie miała opaskę i kabury, w których ładnie prezentowały się rewolwery.  
- Gdzie jestem? - szepnęłam, a ona wykonała zamaszysty gest, prezentując ten makabryczny widok.  
- Witaj na Pandorze, _w piekle_, z którego nie ma ucieczki.


	2. Chapter 2

Obserwowałam, jak układają ciała moich towarzyszy po to, by pozostawić je na pastwę hyane, jak nazwała je zielonowłosa dziewczyna. Ludzie poubierani w pustynne, wojskowe ubrania wyłamywali wieka kabin, wyciągając połamane, rozerwane przez siłę odśrodkową zwłoki, rzucając je na piasek i nie poświęcając im żadnej uwagi. _Ich poświęcenie może napełnić żołądki bestii, a co za tym idzie, uratować życie potencjalnych ofiar,_ mówili, ale do mnie to nie przemawiało. Bezcześcili zwłoki, traktowali ludzkie ciało jak bezwartościowe worki. Troje z przyjaciół leżało u mych stóp. Raczej dwoje i ta część, która pozostała z Josha. Brakowało tylko Jacka, wojskowego, który opiekował się nami w trudnych sytuacjach i był wsparciem. Jako jedyny był opanowany, potrafił kontrolować swój strach i wpływać na innych do tego stopnia, że nie było żadnych kłótni i sporów. Teraz go nie było. Może przeżył? Trzymałam się tej myśli jak tonący brzytwy, choć wiedziałam, że w każdej chwili nurt - prawda - może mnie porwać i utonę.

Usłyszałam wołania ludzi i zauważyłam nagłe poruszenie między nimi, co też wyrwało mnie z apatii. Zebrali się w jednym punkcie, obserwując coś uważnie, a ja poczułam rosnące napięcie. Zerwałam się na równe nogi, ale zielonowłosa dziewczyna znalazła się przy mnie, łapiąc mnie za ramię i pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Nie chcesz tam iść i nie chcesz tego widzieć - szepnęła chłodno, a jej oczy patrzyły na mnie z nieodgadnioną troską. Chciałam parsknąć śmiechem, wyrwać się, obrazić ją wulgarnymi słowami, ale jej mina sprawiła, że poczułam się małym, krnąbrnym dzieckiem.

- Co się dzieje? - spytałam, cały czas obserwując tłum gapiów.

- Znaleziono jednego z twoich. Poczekaj! - nie czekałam, tylko wyszarpnęłam się i pobiegłam w tamtą stronę. Gorące powietrze boleśnie raniło moje płuca, a do oczu cisnęły się łzy. Nie dostrzegłam, jak ktoś zastąpił mi drogę, więc zderzyłam się z wysokim, bardzo umięśnionym mężczyzną. Otarłam wierzchem dłoni wilgoć z rzęs i dostrzegłam, że podkoszulek opina bardzo dobrze wykształcone mięśnie, a twarz wykrzywia nieprzyjemny wyraz twarzy. Obrzucił mnie gardzącym spojrzeniem nawet się nie zatrzymując. Podniosłam się i nabrałam ochoty, by na niego nawrzeszczeć, odreagować cały ten stres, ale zrezygnowałam, uświadamiając sobie, że tam jest Jack i najprawdopodobniej potrzebuje pomocy. Z trudem przecisnęłam się przez tłum tylko po to, by zobaczyć przyjaciela siedzącego na ziemi. Miał odcięte nogi na wysokości ud, a na jego czoło wystąpiły kropelki potu. Opierał się o jakąś skrzynię, oddychając ciężko.

- Jack? - szepnęłam, padając na kolana i łapiąc go za rękę. Spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się.

- Słonko, żyjesz - odparł z wyraźną ulgą. Ścisnął mnie delikatnie za rękę. - O mnie się nie martw, nic mi nie będzie.

- Jakoś ci pomogą - złudna nadzieja wstąpiła we mnie. Rozejrzałam się, ale wszyscy ludzie opuścili głowy, a część zwyczajnie oddaliła się, by nie oglądać tego teatru, który rozgrywał się za każdym razem z tym samym schematem. Czułam to. Jack jednak pokręcił głową. Przeraźliwy, kobiecy krzyk zmroził mi krew w żyłach.

- Rozejść się ludzie! Nie będzie to przyjemny widok! - stała tuż za mną. Podniosłam się, stając z nią oko w oko. Prawa część twarzy pokrywała warstwa blizn po oparzeniu, warga opadała a powieka drgała. Otwarłam usta, ale nie wypowiedziałam ani słowa. Patrzyłam na nią, analizując każdy cal blizn na jej ciele. Pod krótkim topem oraz skórzaną kurtką majaczyły kolejne oparzenia, a spodnie moro opadały na biodra. Na głowie wojskowy beret tuszował brak włosów oraz popaloną skórę.

- Napatrzyłaś się już? - warknęła w moją stronę, a ja natychmiast opuściłam wzrok, mrucząc coś na wzór przepraszam. Odepchnęła mnie brutalnie, niemalże rzucając na ziemię i pochyliła się nad Jackiem.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie możemy wziąć zbędnego balastu? - spytała bez ogródek, a on kiwnął twierdząco głową. - Nie posiadamy ani możliwości sanitarnych, ani niczego, co byłoby w stanie pomóc ci funkcjonować właściwie. Tutaj nie ma miejsca dla osób, które są nieprzydatne - jej ton był wypruty z emocji, jakby powtarzała te słowa wielokrotnie. Sens wypowiedzi dotarł do mnie w chwili, gdy kobieta wyciągnęła z kabury rewolwer i wycelowała w jego głowę. Rzuciłam się na nią, odtrącając wyciągniętą rękę. Kula wbiła się w ziemię, a piasek odskoczył na boki. Ta nie czekała, tylko uderzyła mnie kaburą prosto w twarz. Zatoczyłam się do tyłu i padłam na ziemię, zwijając z bólu.

Krew zalała mi oko. Drżącymi z przerażenia i bólu dłońmi namacałam płytkie rozcięcie na łuku brwiowym. Rana płytka, niegroźna, ale obficie krwawiła i sprawiała niewiarygodny ból. Nim zdążyłam się podnieść, kobieta kopnęła mnie w brzuch, a ja zwinęłam się, jęcząc. Nikt mi nie pomógł, tylko każdy obserwował mnie, kręcąc głową. Jakbym to ja była ta zła. Miałam ochotę ją przekląć, ale nie potrafiłam wydusić słowa. Nagle złapała mnie za włosy, unosząc okrutnie głowę i przykładając lufę broni wprost do krtani pod takim kątem, że gdyby wystrzeliła, kula przeleciałaby przez szczękę i wyleciała przez czaszkę.

- Słuchaj, lala, stul dziób i czekaj grzecznie na swoją kolej - warknęła, a ja przełknęłam ślinę, przez co lufa wbiła mi się jeszcze głębiej. Zamknęłam oczy, gotując się na śmierć. Ta jednak puściła mnie, brutalnie rzucając na ziemię.

- Leż, psie - warknęła, a ja skuliłam się. Zobaczyłam przez mgłę, jak celuje w Jacka, który patrzył na tę scenę ze spokojem. A może nie widział? Kobieta jednak nie strzeliła, tylko patrzyła chwilę na niego, po czym spojrzała w moją stronę i uśmiechnęła się okrutnie. Kiwnęła głową, a dwóch stojących najbliżej mężczyzn podniosło mnie na nogi. Wręczyła mi pistolet, po czym wycelowała drugi rewolwer we mnie.

- Zastrzelisz go, albo ja zastrzelę ciebie a później jego - warknęła. Poczułam, jak wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiega nieprzyjemny dreszcz, a na czoło wstępują kropelki potu. Oni byli szaleni! Miałam go zastrzelić?! Przecież wystarczyło zatamować krwawienie - przeżyłby. I jakieś podstawy medyczne... przecież...!

- Nie zastrzelę go - szepnęłam, czując nieprzyjemną suchość w ustach. Kobieta złapała mnie za kark i przyłożyła lufę do skroni.

- Zastrzel go, albo ja zastrzelę ciebie - mówiła powoli, akcentując każde słowo. Patrzyła mi cały czas w oczy. Pokiwałam przecząco głową. Nie dam rady. Nie zastrzelę kogoś, kto nie raz uratował mi życie. Widząc moje wahanie, kobieta spoliczkowała mnie, rzucając mi gardzące spojrzenie.

- Żałosna - warknęła, tym razem łapiąc mnie za kark i zmuszając bolesnym uściskiem do padnięcia na kolana. Zmusiła mnie, bym spojrzała na jego pourywane kończyny i broczące krwią rany.

- Wyobraź sobie, że ma uciekać przed tymi bestiami w TYM stanie! - syknęła mi do ucha, a ciepły oddech owiał mój kark. - Teraz wyobraź sobie, jak pełznie po gorącym piasku, a ta bestia przydeptuje go, po czym zaczyna pożerać... od dołu. One wielbią się w krzykach, jękach i płaczu. To ONE wyrywają kończyny i przeżuwają je leniwie. Umierasz sam, a one jedynie ci w tym pomagają, rozumiesz? To jest akt łaski.

Otwarłam usta, by jej coś odwarknąć, lecz Jack drgnął nerwowo, a to, co znajdowało się za nim, opryskała krew wymieszana z mózgiem. Jego głowa opadła, a ja dostrzegłam dziurę w czole. W oczach wezbrały się łzy bezradności i wściekłości. Kobieta puściła mnie, po czym spojrzała w jakąś stronę i pogroziła dłonią.

- Żeby to było ostatni raz - zawarczała. Miałam wrażenie, że mówiła to do osoby obok, lecz każdy odsunął się, spuszczając wzrok. Ja natomiast objęłam się ramionami, czołem dotykając gorącego piasku. Pozostałam sama. Nikt nie przeżył...

Długo siedziałam na skrzyni, obserwując beznamiętnym wzrokiem krzątaninę uzbrojonych po zęby ludzi. Biegali, podnosili wszystkie kable, w miarę ocalałe szczątki ścian promu. W ciągu kilkudziesięciu minut pozostał tylko szkielet, a wszystko zapakowano do olbrzymich kontenerów ciągniętych przez potężne mini-czołgi. Patrzyłam, lecz nie widziałam. Słuchałam, lecz nie słyszałam. Przede mną w dalszym ciągu roztaczał się obraz martwych przyjaciół. Ludzi, którzy uratowali mnie nie raz, a ja nie byłam wstanie uratować ich. Tylko patrzyłam na ich ból, cierpienie, w końcu śmierć. Wszyscy wsiedli do czołgów, czego nawet nie zauważyłam, a między Lilith i głównodowodzącą toczyła się zażarta kłótnia.

Obserwowałam to, aż w końcu Lilith znalazła się obok mnie. Nie wiem kiedy przeszła ten dystans, ani tym bardziej skąd wzięła te wszystkie rzeczy, ale położyła je na kupce. Spojrzałam na nią półprzytomnym wzrokiem, a ona spoliczkowała mnie, zmuszając umysł do skupienia.

- Patrz uważnie - powiedziała, biorąc do ręki dwa rewolwery. Pokazała mi, jak się przeładowuje oraz dokładną ilość naboi. Spojrzałam na nią pytająco.

- Co się dzieje?

- Uznali, że jesteś bezużyteczna, więc cię zostawiają. Wywalczyłam tak zwaną szansę. Gra nazywa się łowy. Dostajesz minimum broni, ubrania - wskazała na mnie, a ja uświadomiłam sobie, że w dalszym ciągu siedzę w samej bieliźnie. - oraz kompas. Musisz dotrzeć do New Heaven, to ponad dwadzieścia kilometrów górzystych terenów. Jeśli ci się uda, dostajesz możliwość klimatyzacji.

- A jeśli nie? - spytałam, a ona pokręciła głową.

- Wówczas ktoś rozwali ci czachę, ewentualnie uprzedzi nas skag. Wstawaj, mam mało czasu...

W ciągu dziesięciu minut ubrano mnie w materiałowe, obcisłe spodnie moro, których nogawki znikały w wysokich, czarnych butach. W biodrach przepięła mnie szerokim pasem, który jednocześnie mógł pełnić rolę gorsetu i kamizelki kuloodpornej. Pas kończył się poniżej wysokości piersi, trochę je podkreślając, a jednocześnie chronił wszystkie narządy wewnętrzne. Szary, wytarty top z głębokim dekoltem oraz napisem wzdłuż linii brzegu i_I'm not your fucking dinner!/i_, co uznałabym za dość zabawne, gdyby nie sytuacja, w której się znalazłam. Dostałam również rękawiczki, które bardzo przypominały mi te, które ubierałam, gdy uczyłam się jeździć na wrotkach. Bez palców, z podwójną warstwą materiału na wnętrzu dłoni.

- Trzymaj się cienia - powiedziała, poprawiając i oceniając mój wygląd. - Unikaj również otwartych przestrzeni, bo będziesz zbyt widoczna. Jeśli zobaczysz jamy, jaskinie, uciekaj, prawdopodobne, że to domy skagów. Kiedy będą atakować, otworzą paszczę. Strzelaj tylko wtedy, tak to szkoda naboi. Mają grube pancerze. Idź w kierunku południowego-wschodu, a gdy natrafisz na drogę prowadzącą do...

- Lilith! - usłyszałyśmy wołanie, a chwilę później odpalono silnik potężnej maszyny. Kiwnęła mi głową, dokańczając zdanie. i_New Heaven_/i powiedziała, po czym pobiegła w stronę czołgów. Pozostałam sama, na pustkowiu, a za czołgami unosiły się jedynie kłęby kurzu. Sama jak palec, bez wsparcia, bez pomocnej dłoni, bez nikogo ani niczego, kogo mogłabym prosić o pomoc.

Siedział w milczeniu, obserwując zbiegowisko ludzi przez lunetę snajperską. Gdyby omyłkowo pociągnął za spust, komuś mógłby odstrzelić łeb. Z drugiej jednak strony, odblokowywanie jej zajmuje wystarczająco dużo czasu, by rokk mógł spokojnie przebić go którymś ze swych szponów. Nie, wolał nie ryzykować własnym życiem. Niech inni się martwią.

Ubrał słuchawkę z mikrofonem, ustawiając małą antenę na odpowiednią częstotliwość.

- Lilith, słyszysz mnie? - powiedział, namierzając jej rudą czuprynę wśród tłumów. Dostrzegł, jak ta macha wśród tłumu.

- _iSłucham cię?_/i - usłyszał w słuchawce.

- Zerknij do komory, ktoś może tam być - powiedział, ale Lilith pokręciła przecząco głową.

- _iPogrzało cię? /i -_jej oburzenie i sprzeciw zaczynał działać mu na nerwy. Ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miał ochotę, było schodzenie na dół i otwieranie komory osobiście.

_-_ Otwieraj komorę - powiedział opanowanym głosem, ale Lilith ponownie pokręciła przecząco głową.

- i_W życiu!/i_

- Jak zaraz nie otworzysz tej jebanej komory, to przysięgam, w życiu nie zrobisz już nic więcej - warknął wściekły. Dziewczyna natychmiast straciła na zawziętości, pogroziła mu tylko ręką i ruszyła w stronę skrzyni. Stanęła nad nią i spojrzała w dół.

- i_Jakaś pinda, zaraz zejdzie na zawał. Nie war.../i_

_-_Otwieraj do kurwy nędzy, bo będą zbierać twój mózg - zasyczał jadowicie, a na potwierdzenie własnych słów, przeładował. Trwało to szybko, ale było wystarczająco głośne, by słyszała. Spanikowana, zaczęła szarpać zamek. Męczyła się chwilę, ale w końcu klapa podniosła się.

Trwało krótką chwilę, nim wyszła ocalała z katastrofy. Dziewczyna okazała się niewysoką brunetką o dość ciekawych proporcjach ciała. Nie należała do tych ślicznych, ale brzydka również nie była, jak na jego gust. Nie dostrzegł twarzy, ale odznaczały ją kruczoczarne włosy, lekko falowane. Upięte były w warkocz, który przewiesiła przez jedno ramię. Sięgał on niemalże piersi, więc w rozpuszczonej formie musiały być do niemalże bioder. Ubrana w sportową, białą bieliznę.

- i_Gdzie jestem?-/i_usłyszał jej chropowaty głos, który ledwie przeciskał się przez ściśniętą krtań.

- iWitaj na Pandorze, w piekle, z którego nie ma ucieczki /i - powiedziała Lilith pogodnie nie zdając sobie jednocześnie sprawy, że straszy dziewczynę. Chociaż z drugiej strony może robiła to celowo? Dziewczyna rozglądała się półprzytomna, jakby nie wierzyła w to, co widzi. Rudowłosa w tym czasie oddaliła się minimalnie, przykładając rękę do słuchawki by lepiej słyszeć snajpera.

- iZadowolony? /i - warknęła, a Mordercai zaśmiał się pod nosem.

- Oczywiście - odparł. Nie patrzył już, co się dzieje z dziewczyną i pozostałymi. Do czasu.

Minęło jakieś piętnaście minut, a dziewczyna nadal siedziała przygnębiona na skrzyni, wszystko obserwując mętnym wzrokiem. Nie miała szans na przeżycie. Była zbyt rozdygotana emocjonalnie - on o tym wiedział. Westchnął, kładąc się na chwilę na plecach, by rozprostować bolące kręgi. Przeciągnął się kilka razy, zrobił parę brzuszków i od razu poczuł się lepiej. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na zbiegowisko.

- Sutek świata, słyszysz mnie? Odbiór? - nadał na odpowiedniej fali i po chwili uzyskał odpowiedź.

- iSłucham? Odbiór/i

- Tu Dupa szatana, idę rozprostować kości. Kwadrans.

- iPrzyjęłam./i

Przewiesił przez ramię snajperkę, wziął do ręki mały rewolwer dwustrzałowy i dla relaksu, ruszył na mały jogging. Teren, na którym się znajdował, oczyścił ze skagów i rokków kilka godzin temu, ale one pojawiały się w najmniej spodziewanym momencie, więc nauczony doświadczeniem, zabrał broń ze sobą. Przebiegł zaledwie sto metrów, gdy usłyszał ciekawą wiadomość w słuchawce.

- iSzefowo! Mamy rannego!/i

Nie przebiegł kolejnych kilkudziesięciu metrów, gdy ponownie usłyszał głos, tym razem należał on do Lilith.

i - Nie chcesz tam iść i nie chcesz tego widzieć/i - wiedział, do kogo ona mówi. W każdej chwili mogła zacząć się jatka. Usłyszał ponownie głos dziewczyny, której ocalił życie. Była zagłuszona, ale słyszał jej pytanie.

- i - Co się dzieje?/i

- i - Znaleziono jednego z twoich. Poczekaj! /i - wołanie Lilith go nie uspokoiło. Zawrócił, pędząc na złamanie karku w kierunku blaszanej budki, obok której przeważnie stacjonował. Stała ona na szczycie urwiska, była najwyżej położonym punktem. W środku mógł się schować przed rokkami. Skagi również nie chętnie wchodziły do środka. Przeważnie wylegiwał w cieniu rozciągniętej płachty. Kiedyś miał jeszcze krzesło, ale ktoś mu je gwizdnął, więc pozostało mu przesiadywanie na ziemi.

- Sutek świata, miej oko na sytuację, zrobi się gorąco! - zawołał do mikrofonu.

- iMordercai, co się dzieje? /i - spytała kobieta, ale nie odpowiedział. Powinna słuchać rozkazów bez zadawania zbędnych pytań! Dobiegł na miejsce, na szybko ustawiając odpowiednią falę. Usłyszał jedynie część wypowiedzi Heleny.

- i... będzie to przyjemny widok!/i - Przyłożył oko do lunety i dostrzegł, jak nowo przybyła mierzy się oko w oko z głównodowodzącą. Szok wymalował się na twarz brunetki, co tylko doprowadziło do furii drugą.

i - Napatrzyłaś się już?/i - Nie słyszał odpowiedzi brunetki, ale musiała zirytować Helenę. Odepchnęła brutalnie dziewczynę na bok. Mordercai obserwował to, marszcząc czoło w wyrazie niezadowolenia. Zaraz mogła rozpętać się jatka i to potężna.

- Nie mów tego, Helena - warknął do mikrofonu, ale ta zignorowała go. Mogła tu rządzić, ale on był samotnym strzelcem. Czasami tylko działał jej na rękę, chociaż w ostatnim czasie musiał ustępować nazbyt często. Tym samym umocniła się jej pozycja i poczuła się zbyt pewnie. Za bardzo pyskowała, co go irytowało.

i - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie możemy wziąć zbędnego balastu? -/i powiedziała to. Obawiał się, że to zrobi. Przeładował broń, czekając na reakcję nowo przybyłej. Dziewczyna mogła zareagować w sposób nieprzewidywalny.

i- Nie posiadamy ani możliwości sanitarnych, ani niczego, co byłoby w stanie pomóc ci funkcjonować właściwie. Tutaj nie ma miejsca dla osób, które są nieprzydatne -/i dostrzegł szarpaninę, a chwilę potem czarnowłosa zwijała się na ziemi, trzymając za obficie krwawiącą twarz. Pandora miała swoje prawa i jeśli chciała przeżyć, musiała się do nich stosować. Mordercai ściągnął brwi w wyrazie dezaprobaty. Helena kopnęła leżącą.

- Nie kopie się leżącego - warknął do słuchawki i dostrzegł, jak głównodowodząca pokazuje mu środkowy, serdeczny palec.

- iJakby ci szależało - /i usłyszał Salisę.

- Są zasady, które powinny być nadrzędne - odwarknął, obserwując, jak Helena łapie czarnowłosą za włosy i unosi do góry jej głowę, po czym przykłada lufę spluwy do krtani.

- iSłuchaj, lala, stul dziób i czekaj grzecznie na swoją kolej /i- przez wściekłość głównodowodzącej przebijała się zazdrość.

- Nie bądź zazdrosna - mruknął, zdając sobie sprawę, że sytuacja coraz bardziej wymyka się spod kontroli. Po chwili rzuciła dziewczynę na ziemię i posłała mordercze spojrzenie w stronę strzelca. Nie lubili się, mało tego, między nimi od zawsze dochodziło do spięć. Dziewczyna była mu obojętna, ale panowały zasady, którymi zawsze kierowali się ludzie na Pandorze. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż oszpecona doszła do władzy.

Pamiętał doskonale dzień, w którym wylądowała na Pandorze. Tak, był już przed nią, więc wpojono mu stare zasady, które może były brutalniejsze, a jednocześnie sprawiedliwe. Pod rządami Heleny zapanowało bezprawie. Bezprawie, w którym wpierw strzelano do kobiet. Bądź je okrutnie okaleczano.

Obserwował, jak Helena przez chwilę wpatrywała się w kalekę celując w niego z broni, po czym odwróciła się do dziewczyny. Kiwnęła na nią, a dwóch przydupasów znalazło się zaraz obok i dźwignęło nowo przybyłą do pionu.

- Helena, nie rób tego - warknął, wiedząc, co zamierza.

- iHelena! Do cholery! /i - usłyszał innego zwiadowcę.

- iMordercai, nie mam czysztej poszycji do sztszału! /i

Głównodowodząca wręczyła rewolwer dziewczynie.

i- Zastrzelisz go, albo ja zastrzelę ciebie a później jego -/i głos Heleny nawet przez zniekształcenia radiowe ociekał okrucieństwem. Czerpała satysfakcję ze znęcania się nad dziewczyną. Prawdę mówiąc, każdy na to patrzył z przyjemnością. Zadawanie bólu i łamanie nowych było ich pasją, hobby, jednak teraz za dużo ryzykowali. Dziewczyna miała w ręce broń, a jej umysł był bardziej niż niestabilny. Mogła zastrzelić kogoś nie odpowiedniego.

i- Nie zastrzelę go/i - drżący głos utrwalił Mordercaia w przekonaniu, że będzie się dużo działo. Prawdę mówiąc, sam zastrzeliłby głównodowodzącą dla samej przyjemności rozwalenia jej łba. Jednak jemu nic za to nie grozi, a tamtej okrutna śmierć. O ile nie dojdzie do wyrzynania się między wszystkimi.

-iMordercai! Strzelaj do cholery, rozwal jej łeb! /i

- Której? - spytał z satysfakcją, po której zapadła chwila milczenia. Jako jedyny miał czystą pozycję do strzału. Nie blokowały go ani skały, ani ludzie, a raczej należał do osób, które nie przywykły pudłować. Jego groźby nie były rzucane na wiatr.

i- Zastrzel go, albo ja zastrzelę ciebie -/i Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Helena przeginała. W każdej chwili mogła zaliczyć kulkę w łeb, nawet nie do końca zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Nie wiedziała, że dziewczyna przestrzeli jej mózg szybciej, niż ta zdąży o tym pomyśleć? Pewnie nie.

-iMordercai, strzelaj do cholery!/i - zobaczył, jak dowódczyni wymierza policzek. Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Ta cały czas kopała leżącego.

i- Żałosna -/i usłyszał jej głos. - iWyobraź sobie, że ma uciekać przed tymi bestiami w TYM stanie! Teraz wyobraź sobie, jak pełznie po gorącym piasku, a ta bestia przydeptuje go, po czym zaczyna pożerać... od dołu. One wielbią się w krzykach, jękach i płaczu. To ONE wyrywają kończyny i przeżuwają je leniwie. Umierasz sam, a one jedynie ci w tym pomagają, rozumiesz? To jest akt łaski. /i

- Skończ pierdolić - mruknął, naciskając spust. Dość mocny odrzut broni, specyficzny huk i małe zamieszanie na dole.

-iMordercai, kurwa, spudłowałeś! /i - usłyszał wściekły wrzask. Uśmiechnął się, rozmasowując bark.

- Sęk w tym, że nie - mruknął zadowolony. Dostrzegł przez lunetę, jak Helena grozi mu gestem.

i- Żeby to było ostatni raz /i- zawarczała.

- Możesz mi possać jeśli chcesz - warknął, a w jego duszy demony tańczyły radośnie. Wściekły grymas głównodowodzącej i podkopanie jej autorytetu zawsze poprawiały mu nastrój.

- iJeszcze raz taki numer, to... /i - zaczęła, ale przerwał jej, zanosząc się śmiechem.

- To co? iZapłoniesz/i gniewem? iWybuchniesz/i złością? Zatańczysz iogniste/i flamenco? - zakpił sobie z niej. Usłyszał wyłączane odbiorniki, by nie dotarło do niej, jak się jej podwładni naśmiewają.

-i Przypominam ci, Mordercai, kto tu rządzi /i - jej syk przypominał syczenie jadowitego węża.

- Przypominam, kto współpracuje z tobą z własnej woli, a kto ma tutaj lepsze obeznanie? - odgryzł się, co ponownie zaowocowało zmianą mimiki jakby połknęła stagowe gówna.

- iW dalszym ciągu mogę zablokować twoją możliwość handlu z tutejszymi.../i

- Bez kitu, pohandluję z Dzięwięciopalczastym i Sledgem - po tych słowach zapadła chwila grobowej ciszy. Wszyscy zamarli, zdając sobie sprawę jakim zagrożeniem byłby wówczas. Helena udała, że tego nie słyszała i znikła w tłumie. Stchórzyła. Uciekła, by nie mógł do niej strzelić. Skrzywił się. Przez kolejnych kilka minut było względnie cicho, gdy usłyszał inny głos, który wkradł się na jego falę.

- iMordercai?/i

- T.K. Baha? - był wielce zaskoczony, że słyszy swojego dawnego nauczyciela. Siedział w swojej samotni miesiącami, nie kontaktując się z nikim, nawet z nim.

- iPewna pizda wydała rozkaz eliminacji dziewczynki, o którą zapewne toczy się spór. Na innej, zaszyfrowanej fali dowództwa./i - Mordercai ściągnął brwi w wyrazie zaskoczenia. Przez lunetę broni odnalazł czarnowłosą, siedzącą na skrzyni i obserwującą wszystko z obojętnością wymalowaną na twarzy.

- Co to ma wspólnego ze mną? - spytał, ale podświadomie wiedział, jaki dostanie rozkaz.

- iBrakuje nam jednego gracza, a coś czuję, że nowa technologia nas przerośnie i znów przerobią coś cennego na bezsensowne umocnienia tych blaszanych murów/i - jego głos był pogodny, ale jednocześnie dawał jasno do zrozumienia, że nie ma mowy o porażce.

- Dziewczyna jest słaba - przyznał szczerze Mordercai. Świadomość, że prawdopodobnie nie dotrwa świtu działa zniechęcająco. T.K. Baha jednak zaśmiał się.

- iSzczylu, zapominasz, że my wszyscy byliśmy słabi. Nadal jesteśmy, tylko teraz mamy broń. I wiedzę/i - Mordercai uśmiechnął się. Tak, każdy kto tu zaczynał miał trudno. Westchnął, kręcąc głową.

- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić - mruknął, wzdychając. Sytuacja mocno się komplikowała. Odnalazł w tłumie rudowłosą dziewczynę, która w pewnym stopniu należała do jego szajki. Dokładniej rzecz ujmując, do szajki Bahy. Ten niewidomy człowiek miał największy staż z wszystkich na Pandorze - przeszło trzydzieści pięć lat. Stracił oczy dopiero kilka lat temu, ale zdążył uratować między innymi Mordercaia, jak i Helenę, Lilith oraz wielu innych. W feralnym wypadku stracił wzrok, a pech chciał, że już wtedy oszpecona kobieta była przywódczynią. Chciała go zastrzelić, lecz nie udało jej się. Pokrzyżowali jej plany, zakładając własną mini-bazę.

Udało im się wyłamać drzwi bardzo starego bunkra w górze i osiedlili się tam. Co prawda, ich samodzielność była ograniczona na tyle, na ile byli zależni od handlu z New Heaven, a co za tym idzie, musieli korzyć się przed Heleną. Wszelkie pojazdy należały do Scootera, tak samo jak i inni sprzedawcy z bronią, żywnością, napojami. Najgorzej było z lekarzem, który był uziemiony.

- Lilith, przejmujemy nową - poinformował.

-iKto tak powiedział? /i - odwarknęła, ale skrzywił się.

- Rozkaz z góry.

- iPrzyjęłam/i - mruknęła bez entuzjazmu, ruszając w stronę głównodowodzącej. Oczywistym jest, że Mordercai nie byłby w stanie porozmawiać z Heleną na pokojowych warunkach, więc wysłał Lilith, która w dalszym ciągu działa incognito. Zniknęła na chwilę w naczepie, a strzelec natychmiast odnalazł nowo przybyłą. Obserwował ją chwilę z zastanowieniem. Jak mogłaby im się przydać? Nagle usłyszał kłótnię.

_i- Zostawiamy ją tutaj i kropka/i -_ warknęła oszpecona kobieta, krocząc dumnie przez plac, po którym ludzie uwijali się jak mrówki. W przypływie emocji pewnie zapomniała o osobie, która siedzi na szczycie wzniesienia i celuje w nią z broni snajperskiej.

_i- Helena, ona może się przydać, słuchaj..._

_- Nie! Nie mamy miejsca w czołgach, tak? Tak. Jest ful i nie zamierzam ryzykować dla takiej idiotki._

_- Mamy miejsce, przecież..._ -/i obserwował, jak Lilith usilnie próbuje nadążyć za głównodowodzącą, a ta nie dość, że sobie nic nie robiła z rudowłosej, to jeszcze energicznie machała bronią w nadziei, że może uda się wystrzelić i niby przypadkiem wyeliminować narośl.

_i- Nie, nie mamy miejsca!/i -_ próbowała uciąć dyskusję. Mordercai leniwie przeładował broń i szukał swojej ofiary, która była w zasięgu wzroku. Dostrzegł pyszałkowatego głupca, który działał mu na każdym kroku na nerwy. Był małym, chudym cwaniaczkiem, który naciągał wszystkich na pieniądze. Stał idealnie na linii łączącej go z Heleną... Odczekał ułamki sekund i wystrzelił. Krew wraz z mózgiem ładnie opryskała ubrania głównodowodzącej, włącznie z twarzą, a bezwładne ciało upadło u jej stóp.

- Miejsce właśnie się zwolniło - mruknął zadowolony do mikrofonu. Helena uniosła gniewne spojrzenie w jego kierunku, pokazując palcem. Zapragnął umieścić kolejny pocisk jako trzecie oko kobiety z bliznami, ale wstrzymał się, wzdychając głęboko.

- iW dalszym ciągu nie ma miejsca na darmozjadów /i - warknęła. Mordercai spojrzał w niebo, jakby szukał oparcia w bogu, w którego, o ironio, nie wierzył.

- Nie bądź jeszcze większą pizdą, niż jesteś - powiedział, oczekując reakcji. Lilith natychmiast zasłoniła usta ręką, a Helena spłonęła wściekłym rumieńcem.

- iA ty nie bądź chujem/i - próbowała się odgryźć, a on zaniósł się głośnym śmiechem.

- Sęk w tym, że jestem.

- iI tak jej nie wezmę, a jeśli zaraz nie przestaniesz, właduję jej zaległą kulkę w łeb /i - warknęła, a Mordercai natychmiast spoważniał, przeładowując broń.

- Śmiało, ale przysięgam ci, że wręczę ci twoją, również zaległą. Pamiętasz? - Dostrzegł, że Helena otworzyła usta, by się odgryźć, lecz Lilith przerwała narastający spór.

-i Proponuję zabawę w łowcę /i- Mordercai przeklął cicho pod nosem, co nie umknęło uwadze głównodowodzącej. Uznała to za swą szansę.

- Zgadzam się na łowcę, ale na moich zasadach - powiedziała, uśmiechając się zjadliwie. Musiał się zgodzić, nie miał innego wyjścia. Dość żarliwie kłócili się o ograniczenie możliwości. On i Lilith chcieli trzymać się klasycznej wersji, lecz Helena uparła się na swoje, nowe metody, tym samym mocno komplikując całą zabawę. Dziewczyna nie mogła mieć kontaktu radiowego, co raczej było obowiązkowym elementem tej zabawy. Dodatkowo, dano jej tylko trzy magazynki sześciostrzałowego rewolweru, a nie jak było dotychczas, sześć. Oraz znacznie wydłużyli jej trasę, o ponad dziesięć kilometrów, nie dając ani żywności, ani wody. Skazano ją na katusze, a nie na chrzest bojowy.

Zazwyczaj w ten sposób eliminowali słabe ogniwa i niemalże każdy musiał przejść przez ten test. Jednak każdy, poza tym jednym wyjątkiem, otrzymywał anioła - osobę, która kontrolowała wszystkie posunięcia i ewentualnie naprowadzała na właściwą drogę. Mordercai przeszedł ją w wieku szesnastu lat, a potem drugi raz, by pomóc Helenie. Sama skazana była na śmierć. Pierwszy i ostatni raz zrobiło mu się kogoś żal. Teraz żałował tej decyzji. Obserwował, jak Lilith ubierała dziewczynę i wszystko jej tłumaczyła. Westchnął, przecierając twarz dłonią. Nie ma mowy, by to skończyło się powodzeniem.

Wyłączył swój nadajnik, podnosząc się.

- Krwawiec! - zawołał, dostrzegając swojego jastrzębia zmodyfikowanego genetycznie, który podleciał i wylądował mu na ramieniu. Pogładził go po głowie, wręczając małą przekąskę.

- Podążaj - szepnął, wskazując palcem na czarnowłosą, która pozostała sama na pustkowiu. Ptaszysko zaskrzeczało, porwało zasuszonego szczura i rozwinęło skrzydła. Po kilku minutach unosił się nad dziewczyną niczym sęp, oczekujący na śmierć swojej ofiary. Tylko ten sęp pełnił zupełnie inną funkcję. Następnie strzelec przykląkł przy odbiorniku, ustawiając bezpieczną falę do T.K. Bahy.

- Szefie, potrzebuje jeden czysty nadajnik z radioodbiornikiem - nadał komunikat. - Zaraz się po niego zjawię...


	3. Chapter 3

Pierwszą moją myślą po opadnięciu kurzu było i_No i pozostałam sama./i_ Następna myśl wprawiła mnie w osłupienie, tańczące bardzo blisko histerii. i_Zostałam sama!/i_Sama! Absolutnie sama, na całkowitym odludziu, pustyni, bez wody i jedzenia, a jedynie z rewolwerem, którym mogłam zasadzić kulkę we własny mózg. Rozejrzałam się przerażona, zdając sobie sprawę, że zapada zmrok. Przeklęłam szpetnie i niewiele myśląc, rzuciłam się sprintem w kierunku, w którym ruszyły czołgi. Złudna nadzieja, że to tylko żart i czekają za zakrętem minęła równie szybko, jak siły na bieg. Moja umierająca kondycja spowodowała, że potknęłam się o kamień i przeleciałam krótki dystans w powietrzu, po czym przeciorałam się po ziemi jak ofiara egzorcyzmów. Leżałam w bezruchu, a serce ściągnęło się strachem.

- Bez paniki - szepnęłam do siebie, łapiąc się za głowę.

Sama. Całkowicie sama, skazana na tylko siebie. Świadomość, że nikt mi nie pomoże sprawiła, że do oczu napłynęły łzy. Podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej i zaszlochałam. Moje załamanie trwało krótką chwilę, bo wrócił obraz Jacka - jego rozwalona czaszka, zamknięte oczy. Śmierć. Zginę tak, jak on. Potępiłby mnie, gdyby widział mój strach i moje załamanie. Byłam mu to winna. Wzięłam głęboki wdech, spoglądając w ciemne niebo. Noc zapadła bardzo szybko, a ciemność otuliła mnie, wprawiając w drżenie.

- Dam sobie radę, nie jestem amatorem przygód, prawda? - mówiłam do siebie, próbując dodać otuchy, lecz coraz bardziej uświadamiałam sobie beznadzieję sytuacji, w której się znalazłam.

Ciemność wokół mnie była przerażająca. Po chwili moje oczy przywykły do mroku i zaczynałam dostrzegać kontury otoczenia.

- Dobra, bez paniki - próbowałam wesprzeć sama siebie, ale słysząc drżenie i strach wyraźnie odbijający się w głosie, przełknęłam ślinę.

Cisza była bardziej przerażająca, niż mrok. Kiedy podniosłam się, słyszałam dokładnie każdy szelest materiału. Żadnego wiatru, żadnego poruszenia w otoczeniu. Jedynym źródłem dźwięku byłam ja. Ziemia szurała pod moimi nogami, kamienie toczyły się, gdy przypadkiem je trąciłam. Szłam przed siebie z rękoma w kieszeni i przygarbionymi plecami, wpatrując się uważnie w podłoże. Kamienie, piasek, skała i kości.

- Kurwa! - przeklęłam w końcu, kopiąc najbliżej leżący kamień. Zabolało, ale dzięki temu przekonałam się, że to nie jest sen. Rozcięty łuk brwiowy oraz policzek nadal piekł, ale ten ból stał się tak odległy, że niemal nierealny. Westchnęłam, spoglądając na rozcięcia wewnątrz dłoni, w które powbijały się małe kamyki. Wyciągałam je, cały czas idąc przed siebie. Kiedy kończyłam, wyciągnęłam broń i szłam przed siebie, trzymając ją kurczowo, jakby mogła mnie wybawić. Pustynia, równiny, szczyty i olbrzymie kamienie - wymarzona wycieczka krajoznawcza. Wliczone oczywiście są zwierzątka, przyjaźnie nastawieni tubylcy... No kurwa!

Mój oddech, echo kroków. Milczące głazy, równie małomówny mrok. Szepty wiatru cichły przy mej postaci, by trochę dalej znów plotkować między sobą. Kroczyłam samotnie przez pustkowie, przechodząc między szczytami. Dopiero teraz dostrzegałam ich ogrom, potęgę. Strach nie ustępował, nie opuszczał mnie ani na krok, lecz z czasem ukrył się bardziej w podświadomości.

Tylko ja, cisza i mrok. Człowiek, dźwięk i żywioł. Człowiek? Ofiara. Mięso. Tkanka mięśniowa i skórna. Ile człowiek tutaj znaczył? Tyle co składniki, z których był zbudowany? Czy tyle, ile warty jest kilogram mięsa? A jaka jest cena kilograma? Liczą jak wieprzowinę czy jak drób? A może mają swoje własne, kosmiczne ceny? Pandora. Słyszałam o tym miejscu na kursie, ale nie wspominali, że jest tutaj jakaś forma życia. Co oni wówczas mówili? Szlag! Myśl kobieto!

_iPandora. Asteroida-planeta, która wpadła na orbitę słońca kilkadziesiąt lat temu_. /iTak? Coś takiego tam było... Co jeszcze mówił wykładowca? i_Zawierała normalny ekosystem, wodę i atmosferę, była zdatna do zamieszkania, zaraz po tym, jak ustabilizował się jej lot orbitalny_./i Niepewnie otwarłam bębenek broni, licząc naboje. Sześć. i_Jednakże ludzie niechętnie deklarowali się do jej zasiedlania, więc zmuszono do tego degeneratów i kryminalistów._ /i Zamarłam, słysząc jakiś szmer. Zatrzymałam się w pół kroku, przełykając ślinę i rozglądając się. Niczego nie widziałam, a cisza, która zapadła, wydała mi się bardzo podejrzana. Wzięłam głęboki wdech najciszej jak potrafiłam i wyciągnęłam przed siebie ręce, celując w mrok. i_Ci, co mieli dożywocie lub karę śmierci zostali oddelegowani na tę planetę bez możliwości warunkowego zwolnienia._ /i Może to jakiś zagubiony frajer wyszedł mnie przywitać? I zasadzę mu kulkę w łeb? Albo on mi? Przed oczy wrócił obraz tej bestii, która pożerała Josha. Zrobiłam kilka kroków do tyłu, dotykając coś plecami. Z piskiem odskoczyłam, strzelając w to miejsce, po czym zaśmiałam się histerycznie, widząc kamień.

Kilkadziesiąt godzin o klimacie Pandory, o warunkach atmosferycznych, o analizie ziemi i składników wody - lecz nic o bakteriach czy... tym czymś. Nigdy, przenigdy nie mówili o tym, że dzikie bestie dokonują selekcji naturalnej i przetrwają tylko ci, co bardziej zdegenerowani być nie mogą. Cholera no! Te bestie sobie tu chodzą jak pierdolone króliki i wpierdalają nas, ludzi, jak jakieś mlecze! Krwawe mlecze! Z okresem kurwa! Chciałam krzyczeć, płakać, biegać bez celu, ale nie miałam odwagi. Wpatrywałam się w mrok, oczekując na jakikolwiek ruch. Jednak nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Wszystko stało w miejscu, żadnego ruchu, żadnego szmeru.

W końcu zrezygnowałam z wpatrywania się w ciemność i ruszyłam do przodu. Nie wiem jak dużo udało mi się przejść, gdy usłyszałam szelest. Przywarłam plecami do ściany klifu, biorąc głęboki wdech. Poczułam, jak nogi zaczynają drżeć, a serce bije jak oszalałe. Ten dźwięk z pewnością mi się nie wydawał...

Nie potrafiłam zlokalizować z której strony dobiega. Myśli, które dotychczas oplotły strach logicznymi wywodami, opadły, pozwalając przerażeniu galopować po moich organach wewnętrznych. Przełknęłam ślinę, rozglądając się uważnie. Gdziekolwiek byłam, cokolwiek miało się wydarzyć, chciałam przetrwać. Wzięłam głęboki wdech, poprawiając broń. Nie było czasu na przeliczanie naboi. Ile to ja wystrzeliłam? Jeden? Dwa?! Cholera jasna!

Słyszałam, jak zbliżało się powolutku. Nie wiedziałam jednak z której strony się pojawi. Odgłos kroków mieszał się z szumem krwi dudniącym w uszach i płytkim oddechem. Ścisnęłam mocniej broń, czując drżenie palców. Cokolwiek nadchodziło, było blisko. Usłyszałam cienkie, krótkie piski. Włosy zjeżyły się na karku i poczułam jak dostaję gęsiej skórki. Słyszałam TO, ale czy TO słyszało mnie? Czy to była ta bestia, która pożarła moją załogę? Czy coś innego? Może to... lata? Wyjrzałam zza kamienia ale żadnego ruchu nie dostrzegłam. Nic nie szło w moją stronę, a wyraźnie słyszałam chrzęst osuwanego piasku. Z sercem ściśniętym przerażeniem, podniosłam się, by dokładnie sprawdzić otoczenie. Ta część terenu była czysta - żadnych bestii. Na niebie również nic się nie ruszało. Przełknęłam ślinę, czując, jak drżą mi nogi.

Szlag! Wyraźnie słyszałam, ale w dalszym ciągu nic nie widziałam. A co jeśli to coś za mną podążało? Spojrzałam w przeciwną stronę, lecz niczego nie dostrzegłam. Kurwa! Wzięłam głęboki wdech, przytulając broń do piersi. Bez paniki, bez paniki. To tylko wymysł mojej chorej wyobraźni... to tylko moja wyobraźnia... to tylko...

Zdałam sobie sprawę, że to nie drogi mi drżą. To piasek pod moimi stopami się przesypywał, jakby coś się z niego... odkopywało. Przerażona, upuściłam broń i zaczęłam biec, dusząc łzy bezradności. Jednak po kilkunastu metrach uświadomiłam sobie, że upuszczając broń, wydałam na siebie wyrok. Zatrzymałam się, spoglądając do tyłu. Piasek uspokoił się, ale moje serce nie. W dalszym ciągu biło jak oszalałe. Dlaczego mi to zrobili? Dlaczego pozostawili mnie tu całkowicie samą?! Cholera! Cholera! Cholera! Wzięłam głęboki wdech, wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym niedawno stałam. Kilkanaście metrów, krótki dystans na sprint. Rewolwer w dalszym ciągu leżał w piasku. Przeżegnałam się, po czym zerwałam się w tamtą stronę sprintem. Cisza, która teraz panowała była przerażająca, tym bardziej, iż wiedziałam, że coś się w niej kryje.

Dobiegłam do miejsca, schylając się, by złapać za broń, gdy z piasku wychyliły się czułki oraz dwie pary ostrych jak brzytwy nóżek, które wbiły się w rękę. Nie krzyknęłam, nie pisnęłam zbyt zaskoczona, ale w chwili, gdy moje palce zacisnęły się na zimnej stali, wyszarpnęłam dłoń. Krew trysnęła obficie, ale na szczęście odnóża nie złapały na żyłę. Krwawiąc, odwróciłam się i rzuciłam do ucieczki. Cokolwiek było w tym piasku, piszczało. Serce biło jak oszalałe, w uszach szumiała krew. Szlag! Przebiegłam kilkanaście metrów, by odwrócić się i zobaczyć, czy za mną pełznie. Trwało to ułamki sekund.

Ten robal, co wyglądał jak mały pancernik, już leciał w kierunku mojej głowy. Odruchowo odepchnęłam go dłonią, jakbym broniła się przed piłką. W szoku patrzyłam, jak stworzenie ląduje na ziemi, zwija się w kulkę, po czym rozwija i ponownie rusza w moją stronę. Kątem oka dostrzegłam charakterystyczne buły, jakby coś pełzło pod cienką warstwą piasku.

Biegłam na oślep, unikając większych głazów i sytuacji, w których mogłabym się potknąć. One cały czas za mną pełzły - słyszałam ich piski, dźwięk osuwanego piasku. Czasami któryś mignął obok mojej głowy, jakby próbował się złapać czaszki. Cholera! Dostrzegłam większy głaz, ale wskakiwanie na niego nie miało sensu. Z łatwością dosięgłyby czaszki, by potem... Czułam, jak płuca płoną a mięśnie odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Wiedziałam, że jeśli upadnę, to już nie wstanę.

Ich piski świdrowały mózg, wbijały się w podświadomość. Nadawały tylko jeden sygnał: _iZaraz zginiesz_/i, a ja biegłam na oślep, chcąc ratować własne życie. Nogi zapadały się w piasku, przez co coraz niepewniej je stawiałam. Mijałam kaniony, głazy w nadziei, że za nimi nic się nie kryje. To, czy goniła mnie jedna bestia, czy też pięć nie czyniło mi różnicy. Przerażona, nie słyszałam już nic poza własnym oddechem i szumem krwi. Byłam wykończona... Nie miałam już sił...

Dopiero po kolejnych kilkudziesięciu metrach zatrzymałam się, gotowa na śmierć. Padłam na kolana, kuląc się i obejmując ramionami. Ból w klatce piersiowej, kolka, zdrętwiałe od nadmiaru ruchu nogi... umierałam już, czy dopiero zaczynałam? Dyszałam, a ciało zadrżało spazmatycznie. Zwymiotowałam, wbijając jednocześnie paznokcie w skórę.

Dopiero gdy oddech się uspokoił, dotarło do mnie, że otacza mnie cisza. I mrok. Przede wszystkim jednak cisza. Ani szumu piasku, ani ich pisków. Uniosłam głowę, rozglądając się półprzytomnym wzrokiem. Sceneria nieco się zmieniła. Nie znajdowałam u podnóża szczytów, lecz na pustynnej, otwartej przestrzeni wypełnionej głazami. Teren wznosił się i opadał, miejscami widziałam urwiska, czasami pojedyncze szczyty, ale nie były one tak gęsto zasiane jak wcześniej. Niepewnie odwróciłam głowę, mrugając energicznie, by łzy spłynęły po policzkach. Byłam sama, nic mnie nie goniło, nic nie pełzło ani nic nie latało. Przełknęłam ślinę, która uświadomiła mi, że mam suche niczym wiór gardło. Obserwowałam to, co znajdowało się za mną, lecz w dalszym ciągu nie dostrzegłam oznak pościgu. Odpuściły? Ale... dlaczego?

Usłyszałam szelest. Drgnęłam nerwowo, wyciągając broń przed siebie i szukając stworzenia, do którego miałam strzelić. Opodal, na zwalonym pniu siedział ptak. Zamrugałam energicznie. Moja dociekliwa natura walczyła teraz z przerażeniem. Póki skrzydlaty stwór siedział w bezruchu, obserwując mnie, czułam się bezpieczna na tyle, na ile byłam pewna, że zdążę wystrzelić.

Kreatura przede mną była wielkości dorodnego orła, lecz stosunkowo drobniejsza. Nie była potężna. Smukłe ciało pokryte cienką warstwą piór. Długie łapy niczym u żurawia czy czapli, a skrzydła... Przełknęłam ślinkę, analizując tę część ciała. Nie były pierzaste - bardziej przypominały te od nietoperza. Szkielet kostny identyczny, ale w przestrzeni, którą zazwyczaj pokrywały mięśnie i pióra, rozciągnięta była cienka błona. Szary dziób i upierzenie na plecach, białe piórka na klatce piersiowej i podbrzuszu. Trzymał coś w łapie, obserwując mnie. Co chwilę kręcił głową na wszystkie strony, jakby rozglądając się za ofiarą. Bądź zagrożeniem.

Zafascynowana jego anatomią i wyglądem ignorowałam dźwięki, które dopiero teraz mój umysł zarejestrował jako mowę.i

_-... ziemia do nowej, dostałaś udaru czy wylewu?/i_ - usłyszałam charyzmatyczny, lekko chropowaty głos. Dobiegał od... ptaszyska?! Otwarłam usta, zrywając się na nogi i robiąc krok do tyłu. Zapomniałam o zmęczeniu i wycelowałam palcem w ptaka.

- Ty... Ty gadasz! - mój głos zabrzmiał bardziej piskliwie, niż sobie tego życzyłam. Usłyszałam bardzo przyjemny, acz trochę psychopatyczny śmiech.

_i- Tak kurwa, kra kra/i_ - powiedziało ptaszysko, a ja wydęłam usta, rozglądając się. Śmiech był jeszcze bardziej donośny i pewnie gdyby to stworzenie mogło, turlałoby się ze śmiechu. Otworzyłam usta, by go ochrzanić, lecz zamilkłam. To przez zmęczenie, tak, z pewnością. Westchnęłam, odwracając się bez słowa i ruszając przed siebie.

_i- Ej ej ej! A ty gdzie?_ /i- usłyszałam głos tuż obok siebie. Ptaszysko stało opodal na ziemi, wpatrując się we mnie.

- Do New Heaven - odparłam.

_i- Bardzo mądre posunięcie, gdyby nie te krwawiące dłonie. Skagi lada chwila zwietrzą twój zapach_./i

Z jednej strony gadałam z ptakiem, co mogło oznaczać, że mocno pieprznęłam się w głowę w komorze podczas awaryjnego lądowania. Z drugiej jednak strony, stworzenie to gadało z sensem. Jak na dziwne, pokraczne ptaszysko. Ogólnie, jak na gadające zwierzę. Pokręciłam głową, siadając na ziemi i rozcierając skronie. Tego było za wiele. Najpierw awaria promu, potem śmierć towarzyszy, ta cała sytuacja przy wraku... te psy, te robaki... a teraz to! Gadający nietoperzo-ptak!

- Idź w cholerę - mruknęłam, a ptak dalej stał, wpatrując się we mnie. Po chwili do moich uszu dotarło rozgoryczone westchnienie.

- i_Ogarnij się, bo nigdy nie dojdziesz do New Heaven/i_ - powiedział, a ja wzruszyłam ramionami. Czy to było takie ważne? Wiedziałam, że zginę. Tu czy tam, co za różnica? Śmierć to śmierć. Spojrzałam na dłoń, w której w dalszym ciągu kurczowo trzymałam broń. Ostre elementy powbijały się w skórę, a krew sączyła się z drobnych ran. Uniosłam delikatnie rękę i dostrzegłam, jak czerwone krople spływają i kapią z łokcia.

- Dlaczego mi pomagasz? - spytałam, patrząc przed siebie, a ten zaśmiał się cicho, przestępując z łapy na łapę.

- i_Nie ważne dlaczego, ważne, że to robię. Ogarnij się, bo słowo daję, zdechniesz tutaj sama, a ja ci nie pomogę/i_ - jego ton był poważny, rzeczowy i dawał mi jasno do zrozumienia, że tutaj nie ma miejsca na sentymenty. Wzięłam głęboki wdech, ocierając wierzchem dłoni policzki.

- Co mam zrobić? - spytałam, wstając, a on zaśmiał się, rozprostowując skrzydła.

- i_Woda i bandaże. Podążaj za mną. No, to hop!/i - _Ptaszysko wbiło się w powietrze, a ja dalej słyszałam jego głos. Przetarłam twarz dłonią, ruszając za zwierzęciem. Szliśmy w kierunku szczytów, lecz w zupełnie inny rejon od tego, z którego przybyłam.

Obserwował, jak spanikowana błądzi pomiędzy szczytami, reagując niemalże histerycznie na każdy ruch. Z jednej strony uważał jej zachowanie za bardzo logiczne i właściwe, lecz z drugiej śmiał się z tego. Obawiała się cieni, zwłaszcza własnego. Przerażały ją własne kroki i własny oddech. Była sama, ale zachowywała się, jakby podążała za nią banda napalonych mężczyzn. Chichrał się co chwilę pod nosem, obserwując ją przez lornetkę termowizyjną. Cały czas miał włączony nadajnik ECHO, w którym co chwilę odzywali się jego towarzysze lub T.K. Baha z zapytaniem, jak radzi sobie nowa.

Z początku w planie miał ofiarować jej zwykły radioodbiornik, lecz nie mieli żadnego sprawnego. Nie był do końca pewien, jaką taktykę obrać w komunikacji z nią oraz czy w ogóle próbować się z nią kontaktować. Usłyszał skrzeczenie Krwawca w słuchawce. Dostrzegł go, a później rozejrzał się za dziewczyną. Stała przytulona do ściany klifu. Również usłyszała ptaka. Mordercai uśmiechnął się.

- Mądra dziewczynka - szepnął do siebie, siadając wygodnie na ziemi. Zasłaniał go łazik, którym przemieszczał się po pustyni. Szybki, z szerokim rozstawem osi. Opony szerokie z niewiarygodną przyczepnością pozwalały pokonywać nawet najtrudniejsze tereny. Najwygodniejsze było miejsce, do którego doczepiono małą wyrzutnię rakiet.

Uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy, gdy dostrzegł to, co wcześniej zauważył jego podopieczny. Pełzacze. Robale, których było pełno na pustyni. Lubowały się w ludzkich wnętrznościach, czasami składając jaja w jelitach. Nie raz, nie dwa, widział ciała, które były puste niczym wydmuszki. Te stworzenia atakowały z ukrycia, gdy się tego nie spodziewałeś. Przemieszczały się stadnie, a co gorsza, potrafiły organizować pułapki. Widział, jak pełzną w jej stronę pod piaskiem.

- Baha, możemy ją skreślić, wpadła w pułapkę pełzaczy - nadał komunikat, chowając zadowolony broń. Koniec jego zmiany, mógł w końcu odpocząć.

_i- Poczekaj szczylu. Póki nie zobaczysz trupa, nie schodzisz z posterunku /i_- usłyszał głos starca. Skrzywił się, ale dalej się pakował. - i_Widzę, że mnie ignorujesz. Założę się z tobą, że nie dasz rady jej pomóc i nie doprowadzisz jej do New Heaven./i_

- Jest martwa, tylko o tym jeszcze nie wie - odparł, poprawiając czerwoną chustę, która otulała jego głowę. Śmiech starca zirytował go bardziej, niżby sobie tego życzył.

_i- Poczekaj. Jeśli przeżyje, to założę się o porządnie wypieczonego kurczaka, że nie dasz rady doprowadzić jej do New Heaven. /i_

_- _Żaden człowiek o zdrowych zmysłach nie wymieni jej na kurczaka. Nie opłaca się! Kurczaki są przecież... - zaczął Mordercai, ale przerwał swoją wypowiedź, dostrzegając zmagania dziewczyny. Najpierw rzuciła się do ucieczki, upuszczając broń. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, kręcąc głową.

- Po niej, zostawiła broń.

- i_Oooo..._ /i - pełen zawodu jęk kilku osób skomponował się w idealną symfonię porażki. Jednak Mordercai dostrzegł, że prawdopodobnie to nie koniec. Oparł się wygodnie o snajperkę, przyglądając się, jak zatrzymała się w miejscu i wróciła spojrzeniem do miejsca, w którym leżał rewolwer.

- Chyba wróci się po broń - nadał komunikat zadowolony. Z jednej strony kończyło się jego zadanie odprowadzenia jej, ale z drugiej strony trochę mu było żal. Od tak dawna nie jadł kurczaka, że prawdopodobnie wykonałby tę misję bez zająknięcia. Przełknął ślinę, wyobrażając sobie chrupiącą, dobrze przypieczoną skórkę i te pyszne, soczyste mięsiwo... Potrząsnął głową, wybudzając się z transu.

Spojrzał w kierunku nowej akurat w chwili, gdy ta odbiła pełzacza jak piłkę. Zaśmiał się donośnie, unosząc rękę do góry.

- Dobra dziewczynka! - obserwował z uznaniem, jak rzuciła się do ucieczki. Pełzacze to były okropne i podstępne bestie, o różnej wielkości. Spotkał takie o rozmiarach pięści, jak i piłki, ale były również takie, co wzrostem przerastały człowieka. Były podłużne niczym ślimak, lecz pancerz trochę przypominał pchłę. Nóżki krótkie pod ciałem, przez co powolutku pełzały, ale były bardzo szybkie w skoku. Czułki i odnóża ostre, haczykowate, z lubością zatapiały się w skórę. Jedne pluły kwasem, inne wybuchały przy najmniejszym uderzeniu, a jeszcze inne wykształciły małe skrzydełka, dzięki którym latały jak trzmiele.

- Jest szansa - nadał komunikat, po czym wsiadł do pojazdu i przejechał jakiś kilometr, zatrzymując się przy kolejnym punkcie obserwacyjnym. Wysiadł leniwie, wziął swój noktowizor i odszukał biegnącego, jasnego punktu. Nadal uciekała, nieświadoma, że już dawno przekroczyła granicę Pełzaczy. Uciekła im. Wygrała los na loterii w chwili, gdy przeszła z piaszczystych wzniesień na skaliste równiny. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, kręcąc głową.

- Ładnie, ładnie... nie jesteś taka siksa jak sądziłem... - mruknął z uznaniem.

- Baha? - zawołał do mikrofonu. Słysząc pytające mruknięcie, wziął głęboki wdech. - Szykuj tego kurczaka.

Po tych słowach ściszył nadajnik, ale pozostawił możliwość słuchania i komunikowania. Tutaj nie zawsze trzeba było być w kontakcie - inaczej było się martwym. Musiał wiedzieć co się dzieje i gdzie się dzieje, wiedzieć z kim trzymać a od kogo z daleka. Wziął snajperkę, kilka magazynków i pokręcił ramionami, rozmasowując obolałe kości. Widział, że ta pada na kolana i dyszy.

- Ląduj - wydał polecenie i dostrzegł, że ptak zaczął opadać, aż wylądował na gałęzi zwalonego, zaschniętego drzewa.

- Hej, śliczna, słuchaj. Jestem Mordercai i chcę ci pomóc. Słyszysz mnie? Halo? Kurwa, komunikator się zjebał? Krwawiec, głos. - ptak zaskrzeczał, a dziewczyna jakby drgnęła. Zatem odbiornik się nie zepsuł. Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem. - Te, tu ziemia do nowej, dostałaś udaru czy wylewu?

_i- Ty... Ty gadasz! -/i _Słysząc jej piskliwy głos, westchnął i przetarł twarz dłonią. Idiotka uznała, że Krwawiec do niej gada.

- Tak kurwa, kra kra - warknął zirytowany. Wtem usłyszał odbiornik.

- i_Mord! Weź ją wkręć!/i -_ usłyszał głos Lilith i śmiechy kilku innych osób. Pokręcił głową, spoglądając w niebo. Niech im będzie. Dostrzegł, jak dziewczyna wstaje i rusza przed siebie.

- Ej ej ej! A ty gdzie? - Zawołał zirytowany. Nawet nie chciała z nim za bardzo rozmawiać. Bardziej go jednak wkurzyło to, że krwawiła i nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Krew była bardzo cenna, zwłaszcza na tej pustyni. Idąc i krwawiąc nie tylko przyciągnie uwagę drapieżników, to jeszcze prawdopodobnie padnie z wycieńczenia.

_i- Do New Heaven/i_ - odparła. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wiedziała, czego chciała i co powinna zrobić, jednak w pewnym stopniu jej instynkt samozachowawczy szwankował.

- Bardzo mądre posunięcie, gdyby nie te krwawiące dłonie. Skagi lada chwila zwietrzą twój zapach - powiedział, rozglądając się po pustyni. Jasne punkty, które z całą pewnością były tutejszymi psiakami, wyruszyły już na łowy.

Zaprowadził ją do miejsca, gdzie wcześniej ukrył bukłak z wodą i bandaże. Początkowo również chciał podłożyć nadajnik ECHO, ale uznał, że rozmowa przez Krwawca jest o tyle zabawna, że myślała, iż rozmawia z ptakiem, a nie z właścicielem. U podnóża klifu, z którego wszystko obserwował, mieściła się drewniana budka, a w niej kilka ważnych przedmiotów. Mordercai dla odstraszenia potencjalnych złodziei rozłożył martwe ciała, wcześniej skradzione prosto spod jam skagów. Wszędzie walające się jelita, płuca, serca. Piasek skąpany we krwi, odbite ślady psów.

Tak jak się spodziewał, dziewczyna w pierwszej chwili zrobiła krok do tyłu, przesłaniając dłonią usta i nos. Dławiące opary zgnilizny wyciskały z oczu łzy, a z żołądka soki. Unosił się kilkadziesiąt metrów nad tym, ale i tak czuł smród. Stanął tak, że nowa nie mogła go dostrzec i obserwował, jak Krwawiec przeskakuje z trupa na trupa, po drodze wydziobując jeszcze jakieś świeże białka oczne czy języki.

Mordercai patrzył na to niewzruszony, gorzej z dziewczyną, która zwymiotowała.

_i- Gdzie mnie wyprowadziłeś_?/i - spytała pełna oburzenia, a strzelec uśmiechnął się pod nosem, kucając i przyglądając się uważnie jej poczynaniom.

- Znajdziesz tutaj wszystko to, czego potrzebujesz. Radzę się pospieszyć, niedługo świt.

_i- Ale czego potrzebuję?/i_ - Nie odpowiedział na jej pytanie. Był ciekaw, co uzna za niezbędne.

Przeklęłam szpetnie, patrząc, jak ptak siada wygodnie na budce i obserwuje co robię. Skrzywiłam się, przechodząc między gnijącymi ciałami. Z trudem walczyłam z mdłościami, drżeniem ciała i narastającą paniką. Co za bestia musiała tutaj polować! Tyle ciał, tyle trupów... Rozszarpani ludzie, wnętrzności... Przełknęłam ślinę kiedy usłyszałam jak pęka jakiś organ pod moimi stopami. Z trudem nie rozjeżdżałam się na jelitach, które wiły się po piasku niczym martwe węże.

W końcu doczłapałam do budki. Wyciągnęłam broń, sprawdzając magazynek. Towarzyszył temu śmiech ptaka.

i- _Dobrze robisz /i - _stwierdził, a ja przeklęłam go w myślach. Zaprowadził mnie tutaj, pewnie wprost w pułapkę. Jednakże, skoro doszłam aż itutaj/i, powinnam zobaczyć co cennego tutaj znajdę. Domek nie miał drzwi, tylko wisząca szmatę jako kotarę. Przesłaniała widok na wnętrze. Wzięłam głęboki wdech, niepewnie odsłaniając zasłonę. Nie dostrzegłam kolejnych ciał, ani grubej warstwy krwi. Nie było nic, czego mogłabym się obawiać. Kilka szafek jak z liceum, jakaś skrzynia, pudła. Rozejrzałam się jeszcze po trupach, które tutaj zalegały. Robiło się coraz widniej, co przyjęłam z ulgą.

Weszłam do środka i w mrok, który był bardziej ciemny niż na zewnątrz, po czym zaczęłam szukać interesujących mnie rzeczy. W pierwszej kolejności szukałam wody, o której mówił ptak. Odnalazłam beczkę i po upiciu pierwszego łyku, poczułam w dłoniach drgania małych żyjątek.

- W wodzie są robaki... - jęknęłam histerycznie, a ptak zaśmiał się donośnie.

- iSa_me białko i proteiny, nie zaszkodzą ci/i. _Wzięłam głęboki wdech na odwagę, po czymłapczywie zaczęłam pić, nabierając wody w złączone dłonie. Ignorowałam metaliczny posmak i zmuszałam się do jeszcze większej obojętności na pływające w niej żyjątka. Kilkakrotnie zadrżałam spazmatycznie, lecz nie pozwoliłam sobie na wymioty, na kolejne ubytki wody w organizmie. Nawet wtedy, gdy jakaś larwa utknęła między zębami i instynktownie ją rozgryzłam. Kiedy już wypełniłam żołądek do granic możliwości, odetchnęłam z ulgą i poszukałam bukłaka. Napełniłam go wodą w nadziei, że jakiejś kijanki nie wpełzną do środka i nie zatkają ustnika. Kiedy był pełny go po brzegi, przyczepiłam do paska. Odnalazłam kilka magazynków i drugi rewolwer.

W ciągu kilku minut, które spędziłam w środku, zrobiło się jasno jak w popołudnie i równie parno. Powietrze suche natychmiast zadawało ból przy każdym wdechu. Smród gnijących ciał mocno się nasilił.

- _i Co wybrałaś? /i _- usłyszałam ptaka, który dalej siedział na dachu, czyszcząc pióra.

- Broń i bukłak wody - odparłam. Nic nie powiedział, więc westchnęłam i wyszłam. Zrobiłam kilka kroków, gdy słońce wychyliło się zza szczytu, padając na skórę. Oparło się na ciele na zaledwie kilkadziesiąt sekund, a ja już czułam nieprzyjemnie pieczenie. To wystarczyło, bym wracała sprintem do budki, a przez cały ten czas towarzyszył mi wesoły, psychopatyczny śmiech.

Siedząc bezpiecznie w cieniu, słyszałam jego głos.

- _i Czyżbyś przekonała się, że słoneczko nie jest twoim sprzymierzeńcem? -_/i Zapytał uradowany, a ja zaśmiałam się wymuszenie.

- Przynajmniej mam ciebie - odparłam w nadziei, że połechtam ego rozmówcy i w przypływie dobroduszności zdradzi mi kilka sekretów, które zna, a które z pewnością mi się przydadzą. Słyszałam, jak ptak zeskakuje na ziemię, po czym wchodzi do środka, zajmując miejsce na jednej ze skrzyń.

- iHo ho, nazywanie mnie sprzymierzeńcem jest mocno przesadzone... Z pewnością nie robię tego z własnej woli i nie pomogę ci, gdy zacznie ci się palić dupsko /i - skrzywiłam się słysząc jego wypowiedź. Więc nie pomagał mi, bo... Och, czego się spodziewałam? Tutaj, gdzie na dzień dobry każdy chciał mi zasadzić kulkę w łeb za to, że oddycham tym samym powietrzem? Mogłam się domyśleć, że to nie jest kaprys dobrodusznej duszyczki.

- Co z tego masz? - spytałam, dotykając skóry, która zaogniła się niebezpiecznie. Najmniejszy dotyk sprawił mi ból, chociaż to nie było jeszcze oparzenie słoneczne. Odnalazłam jakiś skrawek materiału, zanurzyłam w beczce z wodą i przyłożyłam do ręki. Przez krótką chwilę czułam ulgę. Ptaszysko przez ten czas milczało, po chwili odezwało się.

- iSzczerze? /i - spytał, a ja prychnęłam.

- Nie kurwa, okłam mnie - warknęłam, po czym dodałam już łagodniejszym tonem. - Szczerze.

- iHa!/i - zaczął się śmiać, po czym próbując zachować powagę, odpowiedział na moje pytanie. -i Będę mieć kurczaka, złociutka, z rożna. W opiekanej, złocistej skórce. Swoją drogą, zabawne, jak potrafisz być niemiła w stosunku do osoby, która może uratować twoje zgrabne nóżki /i.

- Niby jak? - spytałam, zaczynając grzebać po kartonach. - Masz skrzydła, łapy i dziób. Co możesz zrobić, hm? Zaskrzeczeć? I serio jestem warta tyle co pieczony kurczak, tak?

Cisza, która zapadła po moich złośliwościach źle wróżyła. Czekałam w bezruchu na jakąkolwiek reakcję, uświadamiając sobie, że bez niego jestem jak błądzące dziecko. Trwało chwilkę, nim usłyszałam odpowiedź. Zimny, bezduszny ton zaskoczył mnie, ale jeszcze bardziej to, co powiedział.

i- Serio wierzyłaś, że Krwawiec do ciebie przemawia? Masz ostro nasrane we łbie. Co oni wam robią na tych kursach? Bo z pewnością nie uczą.../i - skrzywiłam się, słysząc jego obelgę. Jednak byłam bardziej ciekawa, niż zła. - iDodatkowo, ktoś przecenia twoją wartość. Kurczak jest cenniejszy niż twoje życie, zapewniam cię. /i

- To z kim rozmawiam?

i- Gdybyś wcześniej nie trwała w takiej apatii, wiedziałabyś, że mam metr osiemdziesiąt, osiemdziesiąt kilo, chodzę na dwóch nogach i w dłoniach trzymam snajperkę. Dodatkowo, czekam tylko na okazję, by zrobić ci trzecią dziurkę w chwili, gdy biedne skagi nie będą mieć już sił cię gonić. /i

Otwarłam usta, lecz nic nie powiedziałam. Wpatrywałam się w niego, po czym podniosłam się, spoglądając w stronę, jak go określił głos, Krwawca. Nie wiedziałam, jak mam się zachować. Jestem na obcej planecie, gdzie słońce po godzinie zmieni moje ciało na wiór, albo mnie zastrzelą, albo nie daj boże coś mnie pożre, a jedyna moja nadzieja w tym szaleńcu ze snajperką. Czy mogłam mu ufać?

- Jaki masz plan? - spytałam, dusząc w sobie dumę i strach. Jeśli przeżyję, porachuję się z nim później, przysięgam. Teraz jednak chciałam przetrwać, a do tego potrzebny mi był ten psychopata. Przez dłuższą chwilę słyszałam głośny śmiech, który irytował mnie, jednak nie dałam po sobie tego poznać.

-iIdziesz przez pustynię, ot co/i - stwierdził, a ja prychnęłam.

- Ta jasne - warknęłam. - Lilith mówiła, że unikać otwartych przestrzeni.

- iPowiedz mi, złociutka, kto z tobą rozmawia? Ja czy Lilith? Kto mierzy snajperką, gdy się tego nie spodziewasz? Ja czy Lilith? Kto próbuje ci pomóc? Ja czy Lilith? Wiesz, kto kazał otworzyć komorę kriogeniczną, w której siedziałaś? Kto... Jak sądzisz? /i

Nie odpowiedziałam, tylko westchnęłam, znajdując puszkę z konserwą. Bez słowa otwarłam ją i powąchałam. W moje nozdrza uderzył nieprzyjemny zapach mięsa oraz jakichś ziół, który był dla mnie jak kopniak w i tak słaby żołądek. Zemdliło mnie, ale byłam głodna, więc zaczęłam jeść zakrwawionymi palcami. Starałam się zwalczać odruch wymiotny, którego częstotliwość narastała. Zjadłam tyle, ile byłam w stanie. Nie chciałam, by mój żołądek pozbył się tego, co w niego wmusiłam. Zaczęłam na spokojnie przegrzebywać resztę kartonów. Odnalazłam lnianą torbę przewieszaną przez ramię, do której zapakowałam jeszcze dwie małe puszki konserwy i zapasowy bukłak z wodą. Odnalazłam latarkę, która niestety, nie działała. Odrzuciłam ją, dalej grzebiąc.

Mój rozmówca siedział cicho, pewnie nasłuchując krzątaniny. Znalazłam jeszcze jakieś pieniądze, trochę przypominające dolary. Z uśmiechem schowałam je pod stanik, dalej przerzucają stare i nadgnite kartony. Westchnęłam, nie dostrzegając niczego przydatnego - żadnego płaszcza, kurtki czy nakrycia głowy. Spojrzałam na ptaka, który usiadł wygodnie i schował głowę pod skrzydło, zapadając w drzemkę.

- Masz tutaj jakieś ciuchy? - spytałam, a odpowiedziało mi milczenie. Westchnęłam, przecierając twarz dłonią. Byłam wykończona.

- Jak długo już jestem na nogach? - spytałam ponownie, lecz i tym razem nic mi nie usłyszałam. Przeklęłam szpetnie, spoglądając w sufit.

- Hej, obraziłeś się? - zawołałam głośniej, a do moich uszu dotarła gwałtowna krzątanina i pomruki przekleństwa. - Co ty robisz? - spytałam szczerze zdezorientowana.

i- Kurwa... /i- usłyszałam cichy pomruk, trochę... zaspany. Zaczęłam się śmiać, obejmując się rękoma za brzuch.

_i- Skoro cię to tak bawi, to ja się zbieram, powodzenia niunia_ /i- usłyszałam zirytowany głos.

- No daj spokój, fochasz się? - spytałam, ale odpowiedziała mi cisza. Uśmiech spełzł z mojej twarzy. - Ej, nie wkręcaj mnie - jednak otrzymałam milczenie. Westchnęłam, przecierając twarz dłońmi.

- Dobra, jak sobie chcesz, miej focha na cały świat - spróbowałam go sprowokować, lecz nic z tego nie wyszło. Przeklęłam szpetnie, uderzając ręką o blaszaną ścianę, czego natychmiast pożałowałam. Rany ponownie zaczęły krwawić. Posłałam ptaszysku gniewne spojrzenie, jakby był czemuś winny i z sykiem zaczęłam przemywać rany wodą. Kiedy skończyłam, zauważyłam, że głęboko rozcięta skóra sama się nie zrośnie, a lada chwila może wdać się zakażenie. Musiałam szyć. Starając się nie ruszać ręką, szukałam apteczki. Wiedziałam, że gdzieś mignęła mi czerwona skrzyneczka z białym krzyżem.

Kiedy ją otworzyłam, dostrzegłam starannie zapakowane przyrządy do szycia, jodynę oraz bandaże. Wzięłam głęboki wdech na odwagę i drżącymi dłońmi zaczynając szyć. Przy pierwszym przeciągnięciu nici wyłam, wijąc się po ziemi jak w agonii. Prawie sobie język odgryzłam zaciskając zęby. Wzięłam mokrą szmatę, którą wcześniej chłodziłam oparzenie i włożyłam do ust. Wróciłam do szycia z sercem ściągniętym przerażeniem. Ból był przeogromny, a z każdym kolejnym wbijaniem igły łzy ciekły coraz bardziej po policzkach. Krzyczałam, lecz szmatka skutecznie blokowała wszystkie dźwięki, tym samym nie zwróciłam na siebie uwagi bestii. Nie wiem ile czasu mi zajęło zszywanie ani ile krwi straciłam. Przemyłam ranę ostatni raz wodą, pozbywając się pozostałości szkarłatu i owinęłam bandażem od łokcia aż do palców. Rana nadal piekła, a ja miałam wrażenie, że zaraz odpadnie mi ręka. Mrowienie, pieczenie, wszystko na raz. Na czoło wystąpiły kropelki potu, z ust ciekła krew a oczy opuchły od łez. Ręce dygotały jak paralitykowi, ale najgorsze było już za mną. Nie wyszło idealnie, ale zatamowałam krwawienie.

Byłam wykończona. Bolało mnie ciało, ale i dusza mocno ucierpiała. Miałam ochotę położyć się i umrzeć, lecz czy tutaj byłam bezpieczna? Westchnęłam, przecierając oczy. Byłam wykończona... pragnęłam się położyć, tylko na chwilkę. Ziewnęłam przeciągle, przesłaniając usta dłonią, chociaż nikt inny tego nie widział.

_i- Zdrzemnij się, przed tobą daleka droga. Tam jesteś bezpieczna, nie wiadomo, kiedy natrafisz na przyjazny port -_ /iusłyszałam głos i uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem.

- Jednak się nie fochasz? - spytałam zaczepnie, lecz już się nie odezwał. Westchnęłam, kładąc się na ziemi i zasłaniając kartonami, by z wejścia nie było mnie widać. Położyłam się na boku i przymknęłam oczy, czując nieprzyjemne pulsowanie w ręce. Nie myślałam, że usnę. A tym bardziej tak twardym snem...

Przysłuchiwał się jej poczynaniom, ignorował jej jęki i krzyki, gdy zapewne zszywała rękę. Udawał, że nie słyszy jej przekleństw i pytań. Mała, irytująca baba, która sądzi, że cały świat padnie do jej stóp, gdy o to ładnie poprosi. Niestety, świat taki nie był. Westchnął, poprawiając się wygodnie w fotelu samochodu. Odjechał jakiś czas temu, szukając cienia, w którym mógłby zaparkować i się zdrzemnąć. Spędził przeszło trzydzieści godzin na nogach, bez nawet krótkiej drzemki i już ledwo na oczy patrzył. Wiedział, że w tym stanie nie potrafiłby jej pomóc. Jeśli zechciałby jej pomóc.

Cały czas jednak słyszał to, co robiła w kanciapie i uśmiechał się, drzemiąc. Nie, nie należał do łaskawych i przyjaźnie nastawionych ludzi, którzy wyciągają pomocną dłoń za każdym razem. On nie jest z tych, co karmi głodnych. On daje wędkę. I tyle, nie instruuje, nic. Pozostawia samych sobie, by nauczyli się radzić. Czy tym razem nowo przybyła okaże się wystarczająco silna, by przetrwać? Nie wiedział. Prawdę mówiąc - nie interesowało go to. Kolejny robak do zdeptania.

Usłyszał, jak ziewnęła przeciągle.

- Zdrzemnij się, przed tobą daleka droga. Tam jesteś bezpieczna, nie wiadomo, kiedy natrafisz na przyjazny port - powiedział. Słysząc jej pytanie, uśmiechnął się pod nosem i przyciszył nadajnik, biorąc głęboki wdech i zasypiając. Dzień dopiero się zaczynał, a droga przed nim była daleka. Przed nią nie tylko daleka, ale trudna i wyboista, pełna trupów.

Kiedy otwarł oczy, nadal było jasno a słońce prażyło. Powietrze stało się nieprzyjemnie suche i gorące, a horyzont kołysał się niczym morze. Westchnął, przecierając twarz i nakładając gogle na oczy. Wziął leniwie mikrofon z CB-radia i nadał komunikat do bazy.

- Która godzina? - spytał, ziewając.

- Dziesiąta godzina od świtu - odpowiedział mu głos. Westchnął, wyłączając nadajnik. Dziewięć godzin snu, może osiem. Za mało, a jednocześnie za dużo. Za mało, by się wyspać ale wystarczająco dużo, bo coś lub ktoś mógł zginąć. Kark mu zdrętwiał, tyłek go bolał i czuł każdą kość w swoim ciele. Każdy ruch wywoływał strzelanie w stawach.

- Starzejesz się - mruknął do siebie, odpalając silnik i ruszył w kierunku budki, w której powinna spać niunia.

Mordercai spędził na Pandorze dziesięć lat, może trochę więcej. Miał teraz dwadzieścia osiem lat. Był wysokim, szczupłym mężczyzną o surowej urodzie. Mało kiedy się uśmiechał, a jeszcze rzadziej się śmiał. Oczy ciemnobrązowe często nie wyrażały emocji - były zimne i wyniosłe, jakby nie patrzyły na człowieka. Czasami błyszczała w nich kpina, którą potęgowały uniesione brwi. Brązowawa skóra, sucha i szorstka w dotyku. Lata spędzone na słońcu i gorącym wietrze pustyni sprawiły, że wyglądał na znacznie starszego, niż był w rzeczywistości. Chronił wzrok pod czarnymi goglami - oczy były jego metodą na zarobek i nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby skończyć jak T.K. Baha. Czarne dredy upinał wysoko, a następnie głowę otulał czerwoną chustą, by chronić się przed udarem słonecznym. I zarost. Z początku nosił kozią bródkę, lecz z czasem zapuścił ją razem z baczkami. Zrobił to głównie dlatego, ze nie chciał marnować wody na tak bezsensowny zabieg, jak dbanie o zarost.

Nosił czarny, krótki rękawek, który był jedyną w miarę nową częścią garderoby. Skórzane rękawice oraz ochraniacze na łokcie pomagały mu, gdy się wspinał lub spadał. Chronił się tym samym przez otarciami, które na Pandorze niechętnie się goiły, ale z lubością tworzyły. Na ramieniu miał opaskę ze stalowymi wzmocnieniami - Krawiec siadał w tym miejscu jak papuga u pirata. Kamizelkę kuloodporną nakładał na koszulkę, a następnie owijał, podobnie jak głowę, czerwoną chustą. Nosił ją jak tunikę, kryjąc pod nią dodatkowe magazynki czy też bronie, a których nie powinny dostrzec wścibskie oczy. Spodnie szare, materiałowe były wielokrotnie szyte, zszywane i łatane, ale w dalszym ciągu w nich chodził. W sporej ilości kieszeni nosił różne, przydatne rzeczy. Nogawki wpuszczone w wysokie buty wojskowe. Na udach przypięte dwie kabury i pasek z miejscem na magazynki.

Jechał przez dobrze znaną mu pustynię bez obaw, że coś mu zagrozi. Wiedział, gdzie są tereny łowieckie i wiedział, jak unikać legowisk. Znał to miejsce bardzo dobrze, lecz i tak dał się zaskoczyć. Samotny, odrzucony od stada skag, czy też ciężarny rakk, który nie nadążył za stadem. Przebiegłe pełzacze i samobójcze miny, czy w ostatniej chwili wyskakujące pajęcze mrówki. Ta planeta była pełna niespodzianek - ewoluowała, a on próbował nadążyć za zmianami.

Dojechał do klifu, wysiadł z pojazdu i spojrzał w dół. Ciała dalej leżały porozrzucane, nie widział również śladów skagów. Wziął mikrofon do ręki z uśmiechem.

- Wstawaj, szkoda dnia - powiedział, oczekując jakiejś reakcji. Odpowiedziało mu milczenie. Ściągnął brwi w wyrazie zaskoczenia.

- Krwawiec? - zagadnął, ale ptak nie odpowiedział. Przeklął, rozglądając się. Nie dostrzegł nigdzie swojego towarzysza, ani dziewczyny, której miał pilnować. Przywiązał linę do haku holowniczego i zrzucił ją na dół. Obserwował, jak zawisła kilkanaście centymetrów nad ziemią. Potarł ręce, po czym złapał się liny. Opuszczał się powoli, odbijając się od ściany klifu. Nie podobała mu się ani ta cisza, ani bezruch. Zawisł na kilka metrów nad domkiem i trącił nogą odstający odłamek skalny. Spadł w głuchym łoskotem na dach i potoczył się po nim. Hałas, który przerwał ciszę zadał mu ból, lecz bardziej przejął się brakiem reakcji.

Wisiał jeszcze chwilkę, nasłuchując. Nie podobało mu się to. Jednakże był świadom, że gdyby coś było w środku, powinno wybiec. Zarówno dziewczyna, jak i potencjalna bestia. Chyba, że tej już dawno nie było? Wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął schodzić niżej, aż w końcu dotknął gorącego piasku. Zamarł, nasłuchując. Nawet wiatr przestał hulać, jak miał w zwyczaju i nasłuchiwał razem z nim.

Podniósł się, ostrożnie stawiając kroki, by chrzęszczący piasek nie zdradził jego pozycji. W wilgotnym od krwi podłożu widział odciśnięte stopy skaga. Jednak coś tutaj było. Przeklął szpetnie, przeładowując broń. Jeśli drapieżniki tutaj były, to prawdopodobnie wrócą. Wstrzymał oddech, odsłaniając kotarę i celując bronią w mrok.

Spodziewał się zmasakrowanego ciała i krwi, lecz zastał poukładane kartony. Porządek. Ktoś mu zrobił porządek! Zaśmiał się, zapominając o bezpieczeństwie i pokręcił głową. Wyszedł na zewnątrz, rozglądając się. Na ziemi opodal, we wnętrznościach, dostrzegł odbity ślad buta. Oraz łapy skaga. Uklęknął, przyglądając się okryciu.

Spojrzał w górę, na pojazd, który był doskonale widoczny. Ona wcześniej go nie zauważyła, bo nie spoglądała w niebo. Tak by dostrzegła i samochód, i jego. Lecz nie, ona patrzyła pod nogi, by się nie poślizgnąć. Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Idiotka, która miała więcej szczęścia niż rozumu. Przez nią uśmiechał się częściej, niż by sobie tego życzył. Nie wiedziała, że skag za nią podążą i udało jej się uciec z tego miejsca, nim ten ją dopadł. Pewnie dalej za nią podąża. Jeśli bestia ją dorwała, musiał się o tym przekonać na własne oczy.

Wyprostował się, poprawiając broń. Ruszył ostrożnie za śladami bestii, której nogi zapadały się głęboko w piasek. Skag, który za nią podążał, był duży jak na te osobniki. Głębokość zanurzenia łapy i odstępy między jednymi a drugimi śladami świadczyła, że prawdopodobnie miała do czynienia ze skagiem alfa - jednym z silniejszych. Zabicie takiego stwora wymagało znajomości taktyki i anatomii tych stworzeń, a ona była nowa. Jeśli ten ją dogonił, a dogonił z całą pewnością, nie miała szans. Mordercai jednak nie zrezygnował, tylko szedł dalej. Minęło dziesięć minut, gdy zauważył plamę krwi na skale. Przeklął, podbiegając do niej i przyklękając, by dotknąć życiodajnej esencji. Była wysuszona na wiór. Westchnął. Było po niej, skag ją dorwał, gdy uciekała. Tego był niemalże pewien. Potarł twarz dłonią. Koniec gry - przegrał.

Ludzka krew wysychała w kilkanaście minut, a tyle wystarczyło, by bestia za nią podążyła. Klęczał przy skale, przeklinając pod nosem swoją głupotę. W końcu podniósł się, rozglądając. Był sam, a pozostanie w bezruchu groziło śmiercią. Kopnął głaz, po czym odwrócił się i wrócił do pojazdu. Kiedy usiadł na niewygodnym fotelu kierowcy, wziął do ręki mikrofon radia i nadał krótki komunikat:

- Game over, pośmialiśmy się, pośpiewaliśmy a teraz trawimy.

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, ale był pewien, że każdy przyjął jego wiadomość z obojętnością, jak zawsze. Był zły, bo w głupi sposób przegrał kurczaka, którego obiecał mu Baha. Sam mógł go sobie kupić, ale nie szarpnąłby się na taki wydatek, bo chociaż było go stać, to naboje, renowacja broni, opłata za samochód i zwykłą żywność... Tak jak wszyscy tutaj - żył na granicy ubóstwa, zarabiając jednocześnie tysiące.

Odpalił silnik i ruszył przed siebie. Pewna kwestia w dalszym ciągu nie dawała mu spokoju. Gdzie był Krwawiec? Ptak po wykonaniu zadania wracał do niego, nie ważne gdzie ten by się nie znalazł. Długo szkolił to stworzenie, które przygarnął lata temu. Właściwie, uratował mu życie. Był pisklakiem bez matki, skazanym na śmierć. Przeznaczono go do upieczenia na rożnie, bo nikt nie dawał mu szans. On jednak ulitował się nad nim i dał mu szansę. Mimo, że był mały i kruchy. Mordercai wiedział, że nie mógł przeżyć, ale jednak przeżył. Teraz jego kompana nie było, bo wysłał go na misję, by podążał za... no właśnie, pisklakiem, który wypadł z gniazda.

Mały ptak jest bezbronny i skazany na zagładę w paszczy drapieżników. Kiedy zostaje wyrzucony z gniazda, umiera, napełniwszy czyjś żołądek. Nikt nie chce pomóc takiemu pisklakowi - raczej chcą go upiec i pożreć. Nawet ten sam gatunek go odrzuca.

Zwolnił, jadąc przez wyboiste pustkowie pełne ukrytych niebezpieczeństw i drapieżników. On też był niegdyś pisklakiem, który wypadł z rodzicielskiego gniazda i wpadł do tej otchłani. Wiedział, że był żółtodzióbem i Baha okazał mu olbrzymią łaskę, darując mu życie. Skazał go jednocześnie na długie lata w tym czyśćcu, w samotności i z dala od innych, toczonych trucizną egoizmu i zazdrości. Tutaj mordowano się wzajemnie w imię sprawiedliwości, która była bardzo subiektywna. Nie chciał paść jej ofiarą - wolał ją wymierzać.

Nagle zahamował, uświadamiając sobie pewną bardzo ważną kwestię. Krwawiec jeszcze nie wrócił, a przecież nie powinien był mieć problemu z odnalezieniem go na tym pustkowi. To mogło znaczyć tylko jedno - jeszcze za nią podążał. A to znaczyło, że nadal żyje. Zawrócił, zastanawiając się, gdzie będzie mój zjechać. W między czasie wziął mikrofon do ręki.

- Scooter, jesteś tam? Potrzebuję danych o położeniu Krwawca, bo zgubiła mi się ptaszyna - powiedział. Minęła chwila, po czym usłyszał głos faceta od samochodów i nawigacji. Każdy posiadał nadajnik określający jego położenie i kierunek przemieszczania - każdy zarejestrowani. Rozbitkowie dopiero po dotarciu do New Heaven.

- Stary, słuchaj, Helena się wścieknie, że za tą nową puściłeś swojego pupila. Najpierw odstrzeli tobie jaja, a potem jemu łeb - usłyszał głos. Skrzywił się, kręcąc głową.

- Blukasz, durniu. Kazałem mu pilnować jedną soczystą polędwicę na czterech odnóżach, a sam się zdrzemnąłem. Widać musieli się oddalić, bo nigdzie... - Mordercai próbował obrócić sytuację na swoją korzyść, lecz chłopak po drugiej stronie łącza zaśmiał się i przerwał mu.

- Nie kłam, ja nie ksiądz a to nie spowiedź. Mam podgląd z kamer i widzę wyraźnie, że twoje ptaszysko podążą za nową od jakiegoś czasu - mówił pogodnie, wesoło, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że jeśli ktoś ich słyszy, wydał wyrok na strzelca. Jednak oboje wiedzieli o jaką stawkę toczy się gra. To była licytacja.

- Czego chcesz? - warknął Mordercai, zatrzymując pojazd i rozglądając się, jakby ktoś na tym pustkowiu go obserwował. Samochody, czołgi, łaziki - olbrzymi obszar Pandory był równie ruchliwy jak autostrada. Pieszo nie poruszał się nikt o zdrowych zmysłach, a kogo byłoby na to stać. Owszem, były kaniony i inne tereny, w których musieli porzucić bezpieczną puszkę na kółkach i zdać się na własne nogi oraz kondycję.

- Przywieziono mi tu bardzo fajny wóz, aż szkoda byłoby go na drobne rozwalać - stwierdził zupełnie nie na temat Scooter. - Wygląda jak przerobiony Hummer, jest duży a w środku potrafi przewozić kilka innych ludzi. Ma mini działko na dachu, co dość tak przypomina czołg. Ale wiesz co jest najśmieszniejsze? Opony mają kolce, więc wespnie się na tereny niedostępne dla naszych łazików. Kurwa, dlaczego ja na to nie wpadłem wcześniej? Przecież to genialne...

- Scooter - warknął Mordercai, zirytowany przeciąganiem sprawy. Chłopak umilkł na chwilę, po czym zaśmiał się.

- Wstyd się przyznać, nie można tego rozłożyć na części, a uruchomić nie wiem jak. Mogę to najwyżej zmiażdżyć i na złom, a szkoda cacka - podsumował. Łowca, gdyż tak wołano na Mordercaia, uśmiechnął się.

- Postaram się ją sprowadzić w jednym kawałku, by zdradziła ci tajniki tej tajemniczej i wszechpotężnej maszyny - powiedział sarkastycznie Mordercai, parodiując jednocześnie jakiegoś Jedi z gwiezdnych wojen. Śmiech Scootera nigdy go nie bawił. Był skrzekliwy, irytujący i wgryzał się w mózg - przynajmniej on tak uważał.

- Południowy wschód, jakieś siedem, osiem kilometrów od ciebie i dalej się przemieszcza. Podać dokładne położenie?

- Nie, bo wtedy sygnał dojdzie do Heleny - rozłączył się bez pożegnania. Spojrzał na kompas, po czym na mapę. Znajdowała się na pustyni, z daleka od jakichkolwiek zabudowań. Z jednej strony to dobrze, żaden patrol jej nie zastrzeli, a jednocześnie nie miała gdzie się schronić. Uśmiechnął się, określając zakres poszukiwań. Ruszył w poszukiwaniu swojego kompana.

Przebudziłam się po godzinie. W śnie miałam objawienie, jeśli mogłam to tak nazwać. Zerwałam się na równe nogi, śmiejąc się z własnej głupoty. Niepewnie uchyliłam kotarę, wyglądając na zewnątrz. Upał był niemiłosierny, a ze zwłok unosiły się opary, które natychmiast podrażniły mój węch. Zatkałam usta dłonią, zatykając nos i zginając się w pół.

Pomysł, który wydał mi się genialny kilka sekund temu, teraz był godny pożałowania i zapragnęłam z niego zrezygnować. Wiedziałam jednak, że nie mogę - od tego zależało moje życie. Zdjęłam kotarę z drzwi, narzucając ją sobie na ramiona i głowę. Słońce przestało być na chwilę zagrożeniem, lecz nie mogłam wiecznie trzymać tego kawałka szmaty, a coś czułam, że na otwartej przestrzeni wiatr nie będzie łaskawy. Wypatrzyłam trupa, a raczej jego górną połowę z ładnym, brązowym płaszczem z kapturem. Płaszcz narzucało się na ramiona i zapinało pod szyją aż do piersi. Bardziej przypominał pelerynę, ale ładnie otulał postać człowieka.

Podeszłam do zwłok, odpinając z nich tę część garderoby. Starałam się ignorować fakt, że jelita wiją się u mych stóp, a odór nieszczęśnika drażnił drogi oddechowe. Nie dałam rady odpiąć guzików. Odskoczyłam, czując, jak soki żołądkowe opuszczają należne im miejsce. Złapałam się za brzuch, próbując zatkać usta, ale było już za późno. Bryzgi wymiocin przemknęły między palcami, dostając się do płytkich ranek na wnętrzu dłoni. Zaczęło mnie to szczypać. Skrzywiłam się, wracając do środka budki. Nabrałam wody do jakiegoś metalowego pojemnika i przemyłam najpierw dłoń, potem usta.

Wzięłam głęboki wdech, oddychając dusznym, lecz bez odoru śmierci powietrzem. Pogładziłam się po brzuchu, który w wyrazie buntu zaczął boleć. Przetarłam twarz dłonią, biorąc głęboki wdech. Musiałam to zrobić, musiałam, inaczej nie uda mi się wyjść przed zmrokiem. Do tego czasu może coś się tu zjawić. Logika wiedziała swoje, ale organizm definitywnie odmawiał. Przemogłam się, wstając. Nogi drżały pode mną a ja miałam wrażenie, że lada chwila runę na ziemię i już nigdy nie wstanę. Nie mogłam się poddać, nie tutaj.

Wyszłam ponownie na słońce, rozglądając się za czymś innym. Kolejne ciało, całkowicie zmasakrowane i zakrwawione twarz miało zasłonięte chustą. To ona było moim celem. Przezwyciężyłam swoją niechęć i odruchy wymiotne, podchodząc do zwłok i odwiązując chustę z głowy. W chwili, gdy odciągnęłam materiał od skóry, odskoczyłam z wrzaskiem, nerwowo wycierając ręce w spodnie. Białe robale kotłowały się pod materiałem, by po chwili zniknąć w otworze gębowym. Ta część ciała, która nie była zasłonięta, zasuszyła i pomarszczyła jak owoc, natomiast ta pod materiałem tętniła życiem robaków i insektów, które w promieniach słońca znikały w ciele.

Drżącą dłonią wzięłam chustę i zaczęłam biec, potrząsnęłam nią by pozbyć się szkodników. Krew uschła, usztywniając materiał. Musiałam ją zmyć, jeśli miałam ją ubrać. Wiedziałam, że wrzucenie jej do beczki z wodą skazi wodę, ale nie miałam pojemnika, do którego mogłam odlać potrzebną część. Przepraszając osobę, która mogłaby zjawić się tu po mnie, zanurzyłam chustę i przemyłam jej ze szkarłatu. W dopiero po chwili zauważyłam, że była to arafata w kratę, brązowo-czarna. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, wykręcając materiał i strzepując, po czym wyszłam na zewnątrz i powiesiłam ją tak, jak wisiała wcześniej kotara. Miałam nadzieję że szybko wyschnie.

Biały piasek i prażące słońce bardzo raniły moje oczy. Zaledwie kilka minut na zewnątrz sprawiło, że musiałam mrugać dwukrotnie szybciej, by nie płakać. Siedziałam w cieniu budki przez kwadrans, bo tyle czasu potrzebował kawałek materiału, by wyschnąć. Zawiązałam arafatę tak, by zasłaniała nos i usta. W dalszym ciągu śmierdziała trupem, ale nie był to już tak intensywny zapach, jak wcześniej.

Walcząc sama z sobą, podeszłam do zwłok, które obrałam jako pierwsze. Tym razem udało mi się zdjąć płaszcz i zanieść go do beczki. Zanurzyłam go w wodzie i pozostawiłam na dłuższy czas. Następnie przeszukiwałam kolejne ciała. Nie znalazłam żadnego magazynku, ale zauważyłam, że niemalże każdy człowiek ma ochraniacze na kolana i łokcie. Po dłuższym debatowaniu, znalazłam takie, które mi pasowały i ubrałam je.

Znalazłam również zwłoki dziewczyny, przynajmniej jej górną część. Miała ubraną czarną, przylegającą bluzkę z długim rękawem. Dekolt był znacznie mniejszy, więc nie zastanawiałam się długo. Dodatkowo uznałam, że lekka kamizelka ze skóry nie będzie jej potrzebna, więc pozwoliłam sobie zapożyczyć ten element ubrania. Opinał on talię, chroniąc narządy wewnętrzne i miał tylko jedno ramiączko.

Kiedy się przebrałam, wylałam całą wodę, która była w beczce. Zapobiegawczo, by ktoś, kto tu trafi po mnie, nie zatruł się bakteriami trupów i białymi robaczkami, które osiadły na dnie. Kiedy skończyłam, powiesiłam kotarę, ubierając pelerynę. Wilgotny materiał natychmiast otulił moje ciało. Właśnie zapinałam ostatnie elementy, gdy usłyszałam ciężki oddech za ścianą. Zamarłam, a serce ściągnęło się przerażeniem.

Krwawiec siedział cicho na pudle, ale obserwował świat za kotarą i stroszył pióra. Przez szpary w ścianie widziałam, jak na tle słonecznych promieni idzie duży dzień. Cokolwiek to było, było duże i dyszało, a oddech śmierdział trupami. Przełknęłam ślinę, zmuszając się do cichego przytulenia broni do piersi. Stał tuż za cienką blachą, wietrząc mój zapach. Wiedziałam, że mnie wyczuł. Dyszał ciężko, stojąc w miejscu.

Ptak milczał i miałam wrażenie, że gdyby mógł, to by uciekł, lecz opuszczona szmata uniemożliwiała mu to. Najpierw musiałby się z niej wyplątać, a w tym czasie bestia zdążyłaby zamknąć swoją paszczę na jego wątłym ciele. On wiedział, jak przetrwać. A ja?

Drżałam na całym ciele, modląc się, by sobie poszło. Ten jednak stał wytrwale, po czym odwrócił się w dokładnie z moją stronę. Zatkałam usta dłonią, nerwowo cofając się na drugi koniec. Nie zauważył mnie, lecz może usłyszał szuranie stóp o piasek. Przywarłam plecami do nagrzanej ściany i miałam wrażenie, że lada chwila zacznie parzyć mi skórę. Nie chciałam się ruszyć, bałam się. Zatkałam usta wolną dłonią, by nie krzyczeć. Gdzie był ten strzelec? Gdzie był ten szaleniec, gdy mógłby się przydać?

Czułam, jak nogi drżą, a serce bije jak oszalałe. Szum krwi dudnił w uszach. Zapragnęłam uciec, byle jak najdalej od tego miejsca. Obserwowałam uważnie, jak stworzenie poruszyło się, po czym zniknęło z pola widzenia. Trwałam, czekając aż powróci. Minuta, dwie, trzy, wieczność. W końcu zmusiłam sparaliżowane kończyny, by ruszyły w stronę ściany. Wyjrzałam przez dziurę po strzale, czy też gwoździu i zaczęłam obserwować okolicę. Nie chciałam wierzyć, że łowca tak szybko zrezygnował ze swej zwierzyny. Musiał być blisko, wiedziałam to. Ja chciałam się znaleźć jak najdalej od niego, ale co powinnam zrobić? Nie wybiegnę przecież z krzykiem.

Nie wiem ile tak trwałam, ale sekundy trwały wieczność, a sama wieczność była nieskończonością. W końcu zmusiłam się by podejść do drzwi, drżąc na całym ciele. Wyjrzałam niepewnie z myślą, że w każdej chwili może na mnie wyskoczyć i zacisnąć wielkie szczęki na głowie, miażdżąc czaszkę i bryzgając mózgiem... Zamknęłam oczy, walcząc z wizją własnej śmierci. Kiedy je otwarłam, przede mną roztaczał się widok zwłok, krwi i nasłonecznionej pustyni. Nic więcej, żadnych bestii czy zagrożeń. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, przytulając broń do piersi. Wiedziałam jednak, że nie mogę tu zostać. Poprawiłam płaszcz, ubranie, uzupełniłam magazynek i wzięłam głęboki wdech. Powinnam iść, spokojnie, miarowo, lecz obawa, że to coś może wrócić z każdym momencie przyćmiła zdrowy rozsądek. Wypuściłam krwawca i zaczęłam biec, ponownie obierając kierunek południowego wschodu.

Po kilku minutach biegu płuca paliły żywym ogniem, a nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Zwolniłam, nie wypuszczając z dłoni rewolweru. Drugi spoczywał bezpiecznie w kaburze na udzie, która nie przeszkadzała mi tak bardzo, jak oczekiwałam. Słońce prażyło niemiłosiernie, a pod tą warstwą ubrań pociłam się coraz bardziej. Z jednej strony pragnęłam zrzucić z siebie te ciuchy, ale z drugiej nie chciałam zmienić się w zwęglony ludzki posąg. Westchnęłam, idąc dalej.

Buty zapadały się w piasku, krople potu spływały po plecach, a oczy piekły coraz bardziej od jaskrawych barw, które mnie otaczały. Suche, nieprzyjemne powietrze drażniło drogi oddechowe, a skóra piekła nieprzyjemnie. Nie przeszłam dużo, gdy usłyszałam basowy ryk jakiegoś wielkiego zwierza. Zamarłam, przełykając głośno ślinkę. Krwawiec zaczął przeraźliwie skrzeczeć, a ja niepewnie odwróciłam się do tyłu. To coś biegło na mnie. Było znacznie większe od tego, którego widziałam na komorze. Był trzykrotnie większy, bardziej masywny i biegł wprost na mnie. Nie miałam szans na ucieczkę. Wycelowałam w niego broń i wystrzeliłam raz, drugi, trzeci.

W pewnej chwili, kiedy bestia była już blisko, trafiłam w łapę. Musiało to zaskoczyć zwierza, który potknął się i przetoczył. Nie liczyłam na to, że umarł, lecz miałam nadzieję, że się zniechęci. Odwróciłam się i zaczęłam uciekać...

Biegłam przed siebie, słysząc za sobą ryki bestii i jej ciężki oddech. Szum krwi, bicie serca, strach. Odległość między mną a zwierzęciem nie zmniejszało się, ale też nie zwiększało. Kulało na jedną łapę, biegnąc po skałach, głazach. Nie chciałam umrzeć, nie teraz, nie w jego paszczy. Łzy cisnęły się do oczu, a oddech stawał się coraz płytszy. Płuca piekły, nogi drżały, a pot spływał strumieniami. Oczy piekły, łzawiły, a katar utrudniał oddech, przez co musiałam brać hausty powietrza bezpośrednio przed usta.

Płaszcz powiewał za mną na wietrze, a ja miałam wrażenie, że do szczęki bestii zamykając się za mną raz po raz, by mnie dorwać. Nie wiem jak długo biegłam, ale wiedziałam, że nie dam rady biec dłużej. Organizm był skrajnie wyczerpany...

Zatrzymałam się, a nogi ugrzęzły w piasku, który pochłaniał moją postać jak bagna. Patrzyłam, jak zwierzę jest coraz bliżej. Biegło, niezdarnie stawiając kroki. Wskoczyło na pobliski głaz. Nie czekałam. Wystrzeliłam pierwszy, drugi nabój i trzeci. Potem ich zabrakło w bębenku. Przeklęłam, odrzucając broń i wyciągając drugi rewolwer. Bestia rozwarła pysk, przygotowując się do skoku. Nie miałam szans uciec, była za blisko. Wystrzeliłam kolejne cztery naboje.

Bestia skoczyła. Ostatni strzał, po czym przyłożyłam lufę do skroni. Jednak zwierzę kwiknęło cicho, po czym upadło prosto na pysk, przetoczyło się i stanęło na łbie na krótką chwilę. Słyszałam pękające kości, skowycie i bryzgającą krew. Patrzyłam, jak pada u mych stóp, drgając spazmatycznie. Otwarłam usta zaskoczona, po czym padłam na kolana i wybuchłam płaczem, śmiejąc się jednocześnie...

Klęczał, dotykając gorącego piasku i przesuwając opuszkami palców, mimo, że już dawno stracił w nich czucie od gorąca, jakim biły ziarenka. Przebiegała tędy dawno temu kiedy spał. Niewiarygodne, że w amoku i przerażeniu dokonała czegoś takiego.

Wstał, przyglądając się odciskom stóp, które z pewnością należały do dziewczyny. Zgodnie z informacjami Scootera, był tutaj tylko on, Krwawiec i ta sierotka Marysia, więc nie było innej opcji, by te ślady należały do kogoś innego. Wątpił, by skagi nauczyły się chodzić w butach rozmiar trzydzieści dziewięć. Westchnął, spoglądając do tyłu.

Tak jak się domyślał wcześniej, podążał za nią skag alfa. Obserwował teraz wypatroszone truchło olbrzymiego zwierza, które zaczynało już delikatnie gnić. Promienie słoneczne znacznie przyspieszało rozkład, ale mógł się domyśleć, że bestia nie żyje od co najmniej kilku godzin. Jelita wiły się po ziemi, a krew spływała po gorącym piasku. Łeb wygięty pod nienaturalnym kątem świadczył, że bestia musiała go skręcić w chwili, gdy się potknęła. Anatomia tych zwierząt uniemożliwiała im kręcenie łbem na boki, a spojrzenie w niebo graniczyło z cudem. Teraz czarne ślepia głęboko osadzone w czaszce obserwowały błękit nieba.

- Coś ty wykombinowała? - mruknął do siebie. Przyglądał się bestii, trzymając ręce na biodrach. Wiedział, że zabicie takiego skaga wymaga nie lada przebiegłości. Skręcenie mu karku graniczyło z cudem. Masywne łapy nigdy, ale to nigdy nie potykały się. Obszedł zwierzę, spoglądając na kończyny. Przyklęknął, sprawdzając każdą po kolei, po czym uśmiechnął się. Przestrzeliła staw, przez co łapa stała się wiotka i nie stanowiła oparcia dla masywnego ciała. Biegnąc na trzech, mogła się potknąć. Lecz dalej nie dawało to spokoju Mordercaiowi.

Obszedł bestię, sprawdzając uważnie cielsko. W końcu stanął przy pysku. Wziął głęboki wdech i rozwarł szczęki, dostrzegając mały, czerwony punkt, który krwawił obficie. Niewiele myśląc, zaczął włożył rękę do paszczy i zaczął grzebać za potwierdzeniem swoich domysłów. Wyciągnął scyzoryk i zaczął rozcinać mięso. Krew ciekła obficie, a odór stawał się coraz bardziej nieznośny. W końcu jednak wyciągnął nabój rewolweru. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, obracając kawałek metalu w dłoniach.

- Szczęściara - mruknął. Zamarł, słysząc wycie psów. Nadciągały, podążając za swoim przywódcą stada. Przeklął, ruszając biegiem do samochodu. W ostatniej chwili odpalił silnik, odjeżdżając.

Szłam długo przez pustynie, włócząc nogami. Bolały mnie mięśnie, bolała głowa. Czułam nieprzyjemnie pieczenie skóry, oraz szczypanie w miejscach, w których ubrania drażniły moje ciało. Pot lał się strumieniami po plecach, a nogi w dalszym ciągu zapadały się w piasku po kolana. Ledwo patrzyłam na oczy, z których coraz częściej wyciekały krople łez. Czułam nieprzyjemny zapach krwi, własnej krwi.

Drogi oddechowe podrażnione suchym i gorącym powietrzem krwawiły. Czułam szkarłat spływający po nosie, przecinający linię ust. Nie kapał jednak z brody, jak mogłam się spodziewać, lecz zasychał już na dolnej wardze. Usta zaschły i popękały.

Godzina za godziną, w ciszy. Psychopata, który towarzyszył mi na początku pozostawił mnie bez wsparcia. Nie, żeby mi na nim zależało, ale mógł do mnie mówić. Wówczas wiedziałabym, że żyję, że nie oszalałam, że jestem i że dalej egzystuję. Chciałam wierzyć, że nie padłam gdzieś po drodze, nie skonałam i teraz trwam w piekle, idąc dalej przed siebie i prawdopodobnie bez końca.

A może umarłam już wcześniej, a psychopata był tylko głosem rozsądku? Albo jednak katem... Jeśli umarłam, to dlaczego krwawiłam? Przecież nie mogę umrzeć ponownie. A co jak mogę umrzeć jeszcze raz? Wtedy umrę całkowicie, czy ponownie obudzę się w jakimś koszmarnym miejscu, w którym każdym będzie chciał mnie zabić?

Stąpałam, robiąc coraz mniejsze kroki i coraz niżej podnosząc nogi. Torba uwierała w ramię, wrzynając się w skórę. Czy to znaczyło, że żyję? Czy ból określał istnienie? Piasek, wszędzie piasek i skały. Zero życia. Chociaż nie chciałam, by życie znalazło mnie. Wolałam już iść, brnąc przed siebie w nieskończoność. I te słońce. Miałam wrażenie, że idę już kilkanaście godzin, a one dalej unosiło się na niebie, nie zmieniając położenia prawie w ogóle.

Poczułam, jak noga ugrzęzła za bardzo. Chciałam zrobić krok do przodu, lecz runęłam na twarz. Nie miałam sił już by się podnieść. Leżałam, przymykając oczy. Byłam taka zmęczona...

Przyłożył palce do tętnicy szyjnej i wyczuł, że jej serce jeszcze bije. Wykończona, leżała w piasku a jednak przeżyła. Dostrzegł, że z nosa ciekła krew, a z oczu już sączyły się łzy przebarwione szkarłatem żył. Była na skraju wytrzymałości, pozostawiona sama sobie. Nie miała już ani wody, ani żywności. Przebyła siedemnaście kilometrów w niesprzyjających warunkach, w pełnym słońcu. Przeżyła, gdy inni już dawno byliby martwi. Westchnął, rozglądając się.

Horyzont pustkowia falował delikatnie, a słońce prażyło niemiłosiernie. Oczy bolały go, mimo, iż miał gogle przeciwsłoneczne. Ona przebyła tę odległość nie mając żadnej ochrony. Siedemnaście kilometrów w pełnym słońcu. Ponad dwadzieścia dwie godziny pieszej wędrówki przez pustynię. Westchnął, wstając i walcząc z samym sobą. Krwawiec siedział na samochodzie, obserwując uważnie swojego pana i przyjaciela. Ten w końcu przemógł się, wziął dziewczynę na ręce i posadził na fotelu drugiego pasażera, po czym odjechał.

Leżała bezwładnie, a chropowaty oddech świadczył o poparzeniu dróg oddechowych. Jechał trochę ponad dziesięć minut, w końcu trafiając do małego, betonowego domu w cieniu góry. Zagroda, w której rosła specjalna odmiana rośliny, której nie przeszkadzał morderczy klimat planety stała tuż obok szopy na narzędzia, a raczej broń. Grządki rosły równo, zadbane i pełne życia, chociaż liście zaschły. Domek miał dwa piętra, zadaszony taras oraz mały wiatrak na szczycie, przy kominie. Był on źródłem elektryczności w tym miejscu.

Na tarasie, w cieniu zadaszenia siedział łysy mężczyzna o czarnych jak noc goglach. Ubrany w hawajską koszulę oraz krótkie spodnie z przewiewnego materiału. Był pomarszczony jak zaschnięta pomarańcza, a jego twarz oraz całe ciało znaczyły blizny. Trzymał w dłoniach dwururkę, o którą opierał się leniwie. Uśmiechnął się, słysząc silnik samochodu. Przeładował broń, po czym wycelował lufę prosto w Mordercaia. Ten zamarł, po czym westchnął.

- To ja, Baha - powiedział spokojnym tonem, w którym była lekka nutka zniecierpliwienia. Baha miał ponad pięćdziesiąt lat, ale wyglądał jak bardzo brzydki czterdziestolatek. Zaśmiał się, wstając.

- Szczylu, jak tam? Przed chwilą skończyłem jeść kurczaka? Był...

- Dziewczyna żyje, ale nie wiem jak długo - ukrócił jego dyskusję Mordercai. Niósł ją na rękach, mijając swojego towarzysza i wnosząc ją do domu. Wnętrze budynku zawsze przypominało mu dom z bajki "Chojrak tchórzliwy pies", którą oglądał w młodości. Nędzna, drewniana podłoga wyłożona na betonowym fundamencie chroniła przed pełzaczami. Bujany fotel, sofa, jakaś pufa. Stara lampa wisząca z chodzącym wiatrakiem. Pełno pudeł po konserwach, nabojach. Na ścianach różne wisiały różne typy broni - wszystkie sprawne. Okiennice były otwarte, a wiatr przemykał po pokoju, niszcząc spokój papierów, które zalegały na podłodze. Puszysty dywan na środku okazał się tak brudny, że nie w sposób było odgadnąć, jaki ma kolor.

Mordercai położył nowo przybyłą na sofie i dostrzegł, że na czoło wstąpiły kropelki potu.

- Trzeba wezwać Zeda - poinformował Bahę, który wkroczył za nim do salonu.

- Wydawało mi się, czy nadałeś komunikat o jej śmierci - stwierdził mężczyzna, siadając na bujanym fotelu. Łowca zignorował nutę rozbawienia w jego głosie. Wyszedł do kuchni, gdzie starzec miał nadajnik do New Heaven.

Układ domu był dość prosty - na parterze mieściła się kuchnia z jadalnią, oraz salon. Na piętrze z kolei była łazienka oraz dwie sypialnie, ale nikt tam nie wchodził od lat. Nigdy nie pytał dlaczego zamknął drzwi prowadzące na schody - pogodził się już dawno z myślą, że niektóre tajemnice pozostaną tajemnicami.

Zielona tapeta i rozpadające się meble świadczyły o latach, które ten dom stał na tym pustkowiu. Nadajnik radiowy wisiał na ścianie i bardziej przypominał przestarzały telefon. Wykręcił numer do doktora Zeda. Odczekał chwilę, by w końcu lekarz odebrał. W tle dobiegały jęki konających i płacz.

- Bardzo zajęty? - spytał Mordercai obawiając się, że doktor nie znajdzie czasu na wizytę domową. Tamten jednak zaśmiał się.

_i- A gdzie tam, eksperymentuję sobie na bandytach. W czym mogę pomóc, Mordi? /i_

Mordercai westchnął, zdejmując gogle i chustę z głowy.

- Baha gorączkuje, chyba za dużo czasu spędził na słońcu. Poparzenie dróg oddechowych i prawdopodobnie uszkodzenie oczu. Łzawienie razem z krwią - powiedział objawy machinalnie, jakby mówił o kimś obcym, to nie umknęło uwadze doktora. Zaśmiał się po drugiej stronie.

_i- Baha? Toć to obrażenia amatora! Z wiekiem jest coraz bardziej nieostrożny... Zupełnie, jakby trafił tutaj wczoraj... -/i_ Mordercai uśmiechnął się, słysząc delikatny nacisk na ostatnią część zdania.

- Nie da się ukryć. I mam wrażenie, jakby nie wiedział jak się porządnie zaszywa rozcięcia na ręce...

_i- Oo, Parkinson powiadasz? /i_

- Tego nie jestem pewien, ale nie wygląda to za dobrze, prawdopodobnie będzie ropieć. Gdybyś tak...

_i- Będę za kwadrans, góra dwadzieścia./i_

Kiedy się rozłączył, Mordercai wrócił do salonu. Baha uśmiechał się, bujając na swoim krześle, a dziewczyna dalej leżała nieprzytomna. Przyjrzał się jej ubiorowi i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wcześniej tego nie zauważył.

- Ogołociła trupy z ciuchów - stwierdził na głos, a ślepiec zaśmiał się.

- Wiem, czuję - odparł. Już nic więcej nie powiedzieli. Łowca wrócił do kuchni i nalał do miski wody z beczki, odnalazł w miarę czystą szmatę i wrócił do salonu. Zdjął z niej zakurzony i brudny płaszcz, po czym podwinął rękawy.

Ropiejące ślady po odnóżach pełzaczy obmył z krwi i ropy, oraz pyłu i piasku. Przyglądał się niedokładnemu szwu, który jednak z pewnością wiele wytrzymał. Następnie obmył twarz z grubej warstwy pyłu, oczyścił rozcięcie brwi i policzka, oraz pozbył się krwawych śladów łez. Kiedy skończył, zdjął jej buty. Piasek mieszał się z krwią odcisków i przetarć. Kiedy skończył oczyszczać rany na stopach, w drzwiach stanął doktor Zed.

Wysoki mężczyzna o czarnych włosach przyprószonych siwizną. Ubrany w szare spodnie i wojskowe buty, a na ciemny podkoszulek narzucony biały fartuch chirurgiczny. Spojrzał na dziewczynę i pokręcił głową.

- Jak daleko dotarła? - spytał, kładąc na najbliżej stojącym stoliku swoją walizkę z medykamentami.

- Zabrakły jej jakieś trzy kilometry - odparł Mordercai, a Zed zaśmiał się.

- Dobra dziewczynka, wie jak przetrwać. Teraz jednak do roboty...

Kiedy otworzyłam oczy, dostrzegłam nad sobą kręcący się wentylator. Huczał cicho, kręcąc się wokół własnej osi, ale nie wzburzał powietrza i nie spełniał swojej chłodzącej funkcji. Uniosłam się niepewnie na łokciach, przy czym poczułam ogromny ból w kręgosłupie, a przed oczami eksplodowały tysiące barw. Z jękiem opadłam na... tapczan?

- Czy ja umarłam? - spytałam na głos, kładąc dłoń na czole. Usłyszałam chichot tuż obok siebie, więc zerwałam się gwałtownie, co niemalże od razu przypłaciłam utratą przytomności. Udało mi się jednak zachować jasność umysłu i dostrzegłam starszego faceta siedzącego na bujanym krześle.

- Nie umarłaś - odpowiedział, drapiąc się po brodzie. - Chociaż byłaś blisko.

Dopiero teraz dostrzegłam świeże, profesjonalne bandaże na nogach i nadgarstku.

- Gdzie ja jestem? - spytałam machinalnie, rozglądając się po pokoju. Stary salon, dość zdewastowany. W głowie mi huczało, więc przyłożyłam rękę do czoła, by sprawdzić temperaturę.

- W domu - odparł mężczyzna, po czym wstał i bez słowa wyszedł na zewnątrz, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Patrzyłam na tę scenę jak na jakiś niesmaczny żart. W końcu zmusiłam się, by wstać i ruszyłam za nim, na podwórze. Na zewnątrz panowała ciemność, a temperatura była znacznie niższa niż za dnia. Obserwowałam oniemiała zielone otoczenie, które skojarzyło mi się z oazą. Nie wiedziałam, co mam mówić ani co mam myśleć. Kilkakrotnie otworzyłam usta, by coś powiedzieć, lecz uznawałam to za zbędne słowa i zagryzałam wargi speszona. Kimkolwiek był ten człowiek, w ogóle na mnie nie patrzył tylko uśmiechał się, patrząc przed siebie.

- Dziecko, podasz mi piwo? Postawiłem je gdzieś, ale nie jestem pewien gdzie.

Ściągnęłam brwi w wyrazie zaskoczenia, co zaowocowało szczypaniem brwi, która była rozcięta. Westchnęłam, sięgając po piwo które stało obok mojej nogi i wyciągnęłam w jego kierunku rękę. Nie wziął ode mnie butelki, tylko patrzył się przed siebie i uśmiechał głupkowato.

- Proszę - pomachałam, a on zaśmiał się.

- Dziecko, nie widzę cię, bądź łaskawa i daj mi do ręki - mówiąc to, wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę. Ja natychmiast spłonęłam rumieńcem wstydu i zażenowania. Dałam mu butelkę, opuszczając wzrok.

- Ja... przepraszam, nie wiedziałam - mruknęłam pod nosem. On zaśmiał się, upijając łyk prosto z butelki.

- Spokojnie, dziecko. Cieszy mnie, że potrafisz się wstydzić i rumienić w tym świecie bezwstydników - kiedy to mówił, na jego twarzy zagościł ciepły uśmiech. Nie potrafiłam przestać na niego patrzeć, zafascynowana jego wolą walki. Odbiła się w jego rysach i bliznach. Człowiek ten wzbudzał podziw, mimo, iż go nie znałam. Blizny po ospie i ogniu znaczyły jego twarz, szyję i ramiona miał podrapane, pogryzione i miejscami brakowało mięśnia, lecz on pił piwo z takim optymizmem. Hawajska koszula i spodnie, w które był ubrany tworzyły groteskowy obraz człowieka pokrzywdzonego przez los.

Kucnęłam, opierając się wygodnie o ścianę i wzięłam głęboki wdech. Płuca już mnie znacznie mniej bolały, a ciało przestało krzyczeć błagalnie o śmierć. Żyłam, a duszę opanował dziwny, błogi spokój.

- Helena powiedziała, że...

- Nie ma miejsca na zbędny balast - dokończył za mnie, rozsiadając się wygodnie. - Jednak ślepiec taki jak ja żyje sobie tutaj i pije piwo. Zastanawiasz się: dlaczego?

- T-tak - zająknęłam się, co przyjęto z chichotem.

- Nie bój się. Nie podzielam poglądu Heleny i tylko dlatego dzięki mnie żyjesz. Lilith oraz Mordercai pracują dla mnie, jeśli można tak powiedzieć - powiedział, a ja domyśliłam się, że gdyby nie on, to byłabym martwa. Uśmiechnęłam się z wdzięcznością zapominając, że nie mógł tego widzieć.

- Kim jest Mordercai? - spytałam, przełykając ślinę. Machnął ręką, pokazując wiaderko z butelkami zanurzonymi w lodowatej wodzie po szyjki. Wstałam, podchodząc do niego i wyciągając jedno. Podałam mu, on otworzył i oddał.

- Pij, dobrze ci zrobi oczyszczenie organizmu z tych toksyn, które są w wodzie - powiedział, a ja pociągnęłam łyk. Nie było to piwo, a raczej woda gazowana o posmaku tego alkoholu, jednak wydała mi się teraz zbawieniem. Na jednym oddechu wypiłam pół butelki, co mężczyzna przyjął ze śmiechem.

- Kim jest Mordercai? - ponowiłam pytanie, a on uśmiechnął się, drapiąc się po szyi i tym samym rozdrapując ropiejące strupy po ukąszeniu małych insektów.

- Aniele Boże stróżu mój... - zaczął mówić modlitwę, po czym urwał. Domyśliłam się o kim mówi.

- Więc on ma na imię Mordercai - słowa były bardziej skierowane do siebie, niż do niego, co doskonale rozumiał. Pociągnął łyk z butelki.

- Jest dość...

- Specyficzny? - wpadłam mu w słowo, a on zarechotał złośliwie.

- Tak, specyficzny. Kazał ci coś dać... - mówiąc to, wskazał głową na balustradę, na której coś leżało. Nie widział tego, ale jednak wiedział, że tam to leżało. Podniosłam się, podchodząc do tego miejsca i wzięłam niepewnie metalowy łańcuszek. Dostrzegłam, że ozdobą łańcuszka jest nabój z rewolweru.

- Co to? - spytałam niemal machinalnie, a mężczyzna zaśmiał się.

- Mnie się pytasz? Na moje oko to podarunek - powiedział sarkastycznie, po czym kontynuował. - Daj rzucić okiem, to ci powiem.

Nic nie odpowiedziałam na prowokację, tylko obracałam podarunek w dłoni. Był mały i lekki, stalowy z posrebrzaną końcówką. Niewiele myśląc, ubrałam go. Pierwszy podarunek, tylko co o znaczył? Człowiek, który był skłonny zasadzić mi kulkę w mózg ofiarował mi prezent. Coś tu śmierdziało, tylko jeszcze nie wiedziałam co. Wróciłam na swoje miejsce, biorąc butelkę i pijąc w ciszy.

Mrok otulał wszystko wokół niczym jedwabny szal i był równie subtelny. Jasna łuna majaczyła przy szczytach gór, wskazując miejsca, w których panował dzień. Nie była to noc jak w bezgwiezdnej, mrocznej toni kosmosu - była jak zmierzch, który otula delikatna poświata, a dostrzec w nim można każdy kamień i każdy dom, każdy wrak samochodu i każde martwe ciało. Nie było to te samo przerażające miejsce, jak ostatniej nocy. Teraz było piękne i niebezpieczne, przy czym pociągało i sprawiało, że dech zapierał w piersi.

- Widzisz, tutaj na Pandorze to w nocy toczy się życie. Bestie śpią, więc można swobodnie podróżować, zarabiać, plewić ogródek, czy też ruszać w kierunku New Heaven by dać sobie szanse - powiedział, posyłając mi szeroki uśmiech. Patrzyłam na niego, odstawiając pustą butelkę, po czym westchnęłam. Subtelny sposób na wyrzucenie mnie z domu.

- Nie wyrzucam cię - powiedział, jakby czytał w moich myślach. W jego głosie czaiła się nutka niepokoju, ale i ojcowskiej troski, co mnie zaskoczyło. - Teraz każdy może cię zabić, bo teoretycznie cię tu nie ma. Gdy dotrzesz do New Heaven, będą musieli cię zarejestrować, sprawdzą twój kod DNA i prawdopodobnie, kiedy w kartotece ukaże się, że jesteś niewinna, nikt nie śmie cię tknąć, nawet Helena. To twoja karta przetargowa, twój joker.

- Dlaczego jest tak, że ludzie na tym odludziu nie są ludzcy? - spytałam smutno, wchodząc do domu i ubierając buty, płaszcz. Zabrałam swoje rzeczy, broń, leżącą na stole amunicję. Dałam mu czas na zebranie odpowiedzi, a siebie przygotowałam na jej otrzymanie.

- To nie tak, że my nie jesteśmy ludźmi. Problem leży po twojej stronie - powiedział, przytulając swoją broń. Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Jak po mojej? Jestem tylko człowiekiem, który... - zaczęłam, lecz przerwał mi.

- Nie, tutaj jesteś aniołem, który rozpierdolił się o skały i wylądował w piekle.

Nic nie powiedziałam, tylko patrzyłam przed siebie. Góry skąpane w delikatnej poświacie gwiazd nie były już tak straszne i mroczne. Były piękne i urzekające.

- Gdzie jest New Heaven? - spytałam, a mężczyzna zaśmiał się, drapiąc dłonią po łysinie.

- Widzisz szczyty na południowym-wschodzie? To wysypisko śmieci i właśnie tam jest miejsce, do którego zmierzasz. Spiesz się, trochę więcej jak trzy kilometry przed tobą - powiedział, po czym wstał z swojego siedzenia i znikł w domu, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Pozostałam sama na ganku, w ciszy i w mroku. Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem. Aniołem? Ja?

W tym amoku nie słyszałam otwieranych drzwi, zobaczyłam tylko promień światła na ziemi i stojący w progu cień. Odwróciłam się zaskoczona i dostrzegłam zupełnie innego człowieka.

- Kim jesteś? - spytałam, podnosząc się. Nie odpowiedział, tylko uśmiechnął się i upił łyk wody z butelki. Natomiast w tle usłyszałam głos starca, który jak mantrę powtórzył:

- Aniele Boże stróżu mój... - po czym ucichł za zatrzaskującymi się drzwiami. Gapiłam się oniemiała na Mordercaia. Stał w drzwiach, pijąc spokojnie wodę z butelki i nawet na mnie nie spoglądał. Patrzył ponad mnie, na góry i pustynię, jakby ten widok koił duszę.

Dostrzegłam zwykłego mężczyznę w specyficznym ubraniu, z dredami oraz bronią przewieszoną przez ramię. Inaczej go sobie wyobrażałam. Psychopaci w moim przekonaniu mieli rozbiegane oczka, szaleńczy śmiech i non-stop celowali w ludzi z broni. A on? Stał, oparty leniwie i pił wodę jak gdyby nigdy nic. Nie poruszył głową, tylko jego oczy skierowały się na mnie.

Otworzyłam usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale natychmiast je zamknęłam. Co miałam powiedzieć? i_Miło mi cię poznać?/i _Wyjdzie, że to ja jestem wariatką. Obserwował mnie uważnie bez emocji na twarzy, a jego oczy wydały się mroczniejsze od nocy. Za nim zgasła lampka, przez co zlał się z cieniem. Złym cieniem.

Nie słyszałam go, jakby nie oddychał. Wiedziałam jednak, że tam stoi.

- Kim jesteś? - jego głos był spokojny, chłodny, ale wywołał we mnie irracjonalny lęk. Obawiałam się człowieka, który nic nie robił, tylko stał w mroku. Kiedy zrozumiałam, że zadał mi pytanie i oczekuje na odpowiedź, zarumieniłam się, opuszczając wzrok.

Właściwie, kim ja byłam?

Spojrzałam na swoje dłonie zaskoczona. Kim ja byłam? Jak miałam na imię? Ja... Należałam do załogi promu kosmicznego badającego obce formy życia we wszechświecie. I... tyle? Jaką ja funkcję pełniłam? Byłam biologiem? Czy mechanikiem? Wiedziałam kim byli inni, ale kim byłam ja?

Ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. Urodziłam się na ziemi czy w kolonii? Kiedy się urodziłam? Ile miałam lat? Jak... jak miałam na imię?

- Kim jestem? - szepnęłam, patrząc na swoje dłonie. - Nie wiem - odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą, co przyjęte zostało z chichotem.

- Jak to nie wiesz? - nie wiem, czy pod pogodnym głosem kryło się zirytowanie, więc niepewnie wstałam, podchodząc do schodów ganku. Starałam się zachowywać naturalnie, nie okazać strachu, więc stałam chwilkę tyłem, zbierając się na tłumaczenia. Kiedy odwróciłam, serce mi zamarło, a ja pisnęłam cicho, robiąc krok do tyłu. Przywarłam plecami do słupa balustrady.

Mordercai stał blisko, bardzo blisko. Nie słyszałam, jak szedł w moim kierunku ani tego, by oddychał mi tuż za uchem. Bałam się go, był nieobliczalny i szalony. Patrzył wyczekująco, a jego oczach czaił się obłęd. Jego skąpana w mroku twarz wydawała się jeszcze bardziej przerażająca. Nagle złapał mnie za ramię i wbił lufę pistoletu prosto w pierś, mierząc w serce.

- Więc? - spytał, a ja czułam, jak nogi zaczynają mi drżeć ze strachu.

- Nie pamiętam - szepnęłam, a w oczach wezbrały się łzy. Prychnął, puszczając mnie i chowając broń do kabury, po czym zszedł z ganku.

- Do zobaczenia w New Heaven - powiedział. Obserwowałam jak zniknął w cieniu. Z drżącym ze strachu sercem osunęłam się na ziemię, obejmując ramionami. Siedziałam chwilę, po czym podniosłam się. Musiałam dotrzeć do New Heaven. i Teraz każdy może cię zabić, bo teoretycznie cię tu nie ma./i Te słowa brzmiały w głowie echem, napędzając mnie do dalszej wędrówki. Mordercai mógł mnie zabić, ten starzec mógł mnie zabić... Dlaczego więc wciąż żyję?

Nocna wędrówka przez pustynię była o tyle łatwiejsza, że temperatura i słońce nie było tak okrutne jak dotychczas. Obolałe nogi w dalszym ciągu zapadały się w piasku, ale po godzinie udało mi się dotrzeć do kamienistych zboczy. Teraz nie zapadałam się, ale chwilami musiałam wspinać się na czworakach, by nie spać albo nie potknąć się o wystające kamienie.

Nie było ze mną Krwawca. Z jednej strony się cieszyłam się, bo to znaczyło, że nie ma Mordercaia i nie strzeli do mnie, gdy nie będę się tego spodziewała. Z drugiej strony wiedziałam, że łatwiej było przebyć te kilkanaście kilometrów ze świadomością, że ktoś jest i że prawdopodobnie mi pomoże. Wysypisko śmieci zaczynało się nagle, a wysokie na kilkadziesiąt metrów stosy odpadków gniły, tworząc nieprzyjemne opary. Przesłoniłam twarz chustą.

Góry śmieci - zużytych sprzętów, broni, jedzenia, papierów. Połamane meble, krzesła. Wszystko zalegało w wysokich pod niebo stosach, a potężne maszyny, głównie spychacze i żurawie, stały w bezruchu w oczekiwaniu na świt. Zapach gnijącego jedzenia, stęchłej wody - ogólnie śmieci był tak intensywny, że czułam go nawet przez chustę. Cienie w tym miejscu były znacznie ciemniejsze i bardziej złowrogie.

Ulice tworzyły kręty labirynt wśród tych toksycznych gór, a ja miałam wrażenie, że lada moment któraś przewróci się na mnie i zmiażdży toną bezużytecznych przedmiotów. Nic takiego się nie stało przez kolejną godzinę, ale strach o własne życie wrócił i był intensywny. Tutaj nie panowała cisza, wręcz przeciwnie. Słyszałam wiatraki elektryczne, które na tle ciemnego nieba przypominały skrzydlate bestie. Widziałam jamy i punkty strażnicze. Rumor, który tutaj panował wzbudzał największy strach.

i Teraz każdy może cię zabić, bo teoretycznie cię tu nie ma. /i Usłyszałam głosy za zakrętem. Zamarłam, rozglądając się i walcząc z histerią. Jedyną moją nadzieją była leżąca na uboczu lodówka, spowita w całkowitym cieniu. Pobiegłam w jej stronę, a śmieci osunęły się spod moich stóp z trzaskiem. Serce zabiło mocno, a ja rzuciłam się, w ostatniej chwili znikając za dużym gabarytowo sprzętem. Nadziałam się na coś o ostrej krawędzi. Zatkałam usta dłonią, by nie krzyczeć z bólu. W nozdrza uderzył zapach krwi - mojej krwi.

Pulsujący, nieprzyjemny ból promieniował na całą rękę i trochę na bok, ale milczałam, chociaż w oczach wezbrały się łzy. Chwilami myślałam, że dać się zastrzelić jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Słyszałam ludzkie wołania i nagle troje mężczyzn znalazło się opodal mnie. Byli ubrani bardzo podobnie do ludzi, których widziałam przy wraku. Wyposażeni w karabiny, rozglądali się, poszukując źródła hałasu, a ja ścisnęłam mocno wisiorek, który zalegał na piersi. Wzięłam wdech i zaczęłam się modlić.

Stali chwilę nasłuchując, po czym szli dalej, pozostawiając mnie w mroku. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, podnosząc się i z przerażeniem dostrzegłam szprychy z koła roweru przebijające drugą rękę w przedramieniu. Wyciągałam je pojedynczo, a z oczu ciekły łzy. Każdy ruch powodował nową falę bólu, a ja po wyciągnięciu jednego metalowego pręta dostrzegłam, że rana zaczęła obficie krwawić.

- Kurwa... - szepnęłam. Kiedy w końcu uwolniłam się od tego, zdjęłam płaszcz i zabandażowałam ciasno, próbując zatamować krwawienie. W końcu wstałam starając się jak najmniej ruszać obolałym ramieniem i ruszyłam przed siebie w nadziei, że nie zabiję się o jakieś inne, ostre rzeczy leżące na ziemi. Na moje szczęście, nikogo nie spotkałam po drodze.

New Heaven nie prezentowało się tak pięknie, jak brzmiała jego nazwa. Nie wyglądało ani na miejsce szczęśliwe, ani bezpieczne, ani nawet zdatne do mieszkania. Sporej wielkości wioska schowana między szczytami śmieci, otoczona wysokim, blaszanym murem, który mógł rozpaść się przy mocniejszym kopnięciu. Domy były dwu-trzypiętrowe, jednolite. Szare ściany, białe okna i drzwi, powybijane szyby, ledwie trzymające się okiennice. Wiatraki zasilające akumulatory, jakieś wewnętrzne ulice wypełnione po brzegi śmieciami. Brama była zamknięta, ale nie też nie stanowiła żadnej przeszkody. Praktycznie każdy mógł wejść na olbrzymie podwórze, na którym stały zaparkowane przerobione samochody, mini czołgi czy łaziki słoneczne.

Zdemolowane meble, zużyte opony, papiery, zniszczone sprzęty - wszystko zalegało pod ścianami domów, jakby była to jedyna tarcza przeciw pociskom przeciwnika. Ludzie siedzieli na krzesłach, ziemi, schodach, pijąc piwo bez chęci do życia. Wszyscy ubrani w podobne, znoszone ubrania, wielokrotnie zszywane, przeszywane i cerowane.

Ściany chwilami dziurawe jak ser szwajcarski - gdyby zabrakło amunicji, wystarczyłoby wyskrobać ze murów. Patrzyłam na ten widok oniemiała, stojąc na środku wioski zbudowanej na śmietnisku z rzeczy, które były śmieciami. New Heaven nie było wcale takie nowe, czy takie anielskie.

Dostrzegłam Mordercaia stojącego na dachu jednego z budynków. Leniwie pił piwo, a przez ramię przewieszoną miał broń. Patrzył na mnie nawet się nie uśmiechając. Tylko on mnie dostrzegł, mimo, iż stałam na środku podwórza i byłam na widoku niczym na patelni. Czyżby ludzie byli sobie tutaj tak obcy, że nie zauważyli nowych twarzy? Z przerażeniem zauważyłam, że nie było tutaj osób starszych czy też dzieci.

Uniosłam ponownie spojrzenie na Mordercaia, lecz tego już nie było. Rozejrzałam się za nim, lecz znikł. Przełknęłam ślinkę, czując, jak nogi mi drżą. Każdy posiadał broń...i Teraz każdy może cię zabić, bo teoretycznie cię tu nie ma. /i Wzięłam głęboki wdech. To była moja szansa. Nikt mnie nie rozpoznał, więc przeszłam żwawym krokiem przez dziedziniec. Nie wiem, gdzie miałabym się udać i co zrobić, by poczułam jak ktoś łapie mnie pod ramię i ciągnie w przeciwnym kierunku.

Odwróciłam głowę i dostrzegłam rudą czuprynę.

- Lilith? - szepnęłam, a dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko i przyspieszyła tempo, wbijając mi boleśnie paznokcie w poranioną rękę.

- Mamy mało czasu - powiedziała. Tym samym zamilkłam i podążyłam za nią. Udało nam się dotrzeć do małego budynku z halogenowym krzyżem. Domyśliłam się, że to tutejsza klinika. Lilith wepchnęła mnie do środka i zatrzasnęła drzwi, pozostając na zewnątrz.

Rozejrzałam się po wnętrzu i z przerażeniem stwierdziłam, że wszędzie była zaschnięta krew. Białe kafelki, ściany i sufit. Podobnie meble, łóżka z kilkoma nieprzytomnymi ludźmi. Miałam nadzieję, że z nieprzytomnymi. Nie byłam pewna, czy oddychają...

Krople, bryzgi, odbite dłonie - wszystko z szkarłatnej krwi. Na samym końcu, przy stole chirurgicznym stał mężczyzna w białym kitlu, rękawiczkach a na twarzy miał maskę chirurgiczną. Właśnie rozcinał jakiegoś faceta i nie był specjalnie delikatny. Człowiek leżał przywiązany do stołu skórzanymi paskami, a doktor rozcinał klatkę piersiową na żywca, bez znieczulenia. Świadczyły o tym krzyki mężczyzny. Zatkałam usta dłonią i zrobiłam krok do tyłu, potrącając leżące, metalowe puszki. Rumor był na tyle głośny, że doktor przerwał wykonywanie zabiegu i spojrzał na mnie. Zapragnęłam uciec, ale nie miałam jak. Drzwi były zaryglowane.

- Cześć - zawołał doktor, zdejmując maskę i posyłając mi szarmancki uśmiech. - Jestem doktor Zed. - mówiąc to, wbił nóż chirurgiczny prosto w bijące serce nieszczęśnika. Krew trysnęła na wszystkie strony, a zwłaszcza na sufit. Otwarłam szeroko oczy i rozejrzałam się za drogą ucieczki. Doktor zrzucił nieszczęśnika na ziemię, jakby ten był workiem kartofli, przetarł stół szmatką do czysta i poklepał go.

- No, siadaj - zawołał uradowany. Spojrzałam niepewnie na okno opodal. Jaka była szansa, ze udałoby mi się przez nie wyskoczyć i nie zabić się jednocześnie? Moja mina musiała bardzo rozbawić doktorka. Śmiech miałby zaraźliwy, gdyby mnie tak teraz nie przerażał. Przeniosłam spojrzenie na martwego człowieka pod stołem, w którego krew wypływała strumieniami i brudziła białą posadzkę.

- Nie przejmuj się nim, bawiłem się tylko - machnął niedbale ręką na zwłoki. Przełknęłam ślinkę. A co jeśli ja też byłam zabawką? Uśmiech znikł z twarzy lekarza, a oczy błyszczały gniewnie.

- Siadaj - warknął. Ten sam człowiek, zupełna inna maska na twarzy. Posłusznie podeszłam do stołu i usiadłam, cały czas rozglądając się za drogą ucieczki. Ten odwrócił się tyłem, grzebiąc po torbie z narzędziami.

- Nie po to ratowałem cię kilka godzin temu, by teraz cię kroić i dobijać, jasne? - jego ton ponownie stał się przyjazny i miły. Popatrzyłam na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Kilka godzin temu? - spytałam, a on zarechotał, wyciągając jakieś krople, strzykawkę i bandaże.

- No tak złociutka, myślisz, że sama znalazłaś się w domu Bahy? - spytał. Domyśliłam się, że Baha to starzec z domu. - Otóż, Mordercai cię przewiózł, bo praktycznie zmarłaś i wezwali mnie, bym cię podleczył. Cieszy mnie, że te kilka zastrzyków i maści postawiło cię na nogi. Teraz szybko zarejestrujemy cię w bazie, sprawdzimy twoją kartotekę i po sprawie, Helena będzie mogła cmoknąć własną dupę - powiedział to pogodnie, jakby się nie obawiał, że go ktoś podsłucha.

- Nie boisz się jej? - spytałam niepewnie. Machnął ręką, nakazując mi zdjąć pelerynę. Kiedy dostrzegł krwawiące ramię, pokręcił głową.

- Jesteś ofiarą losu. Helena nie będzie musiała cię zabijać, sama to zrobisz - stwierdził, po czym posłał mi szeroki uśmiech. Podwinął rękawy dość brutalnie, a jednocześnie z precyzją godną lekarza. Sprawdził dokładnie dziury, pomacał, sprawdził krwawienie, po czym zaśmiał się. Oczyścił rany, zaszył i zabandażował.

- Mam przeczucie, że będziesz moją częstą klientką - powiedział, a ja przełknęłam ślinkę. Dalej obawiałam się go, ale z drugiej strony, jakie miałby korzyści z zabicia mnie?

- Nie, nie boję się jej - powiedział, kiedy zakropił mi oczy. Nie pytałam dlaczego to robi. Nie chciałam go zirytować i skończyć jak ten facet na wcześniej. - Jestem jedynym lekarzem. Co prawda straciłem licencję na krojenie ludzi, ale nie wszyscy muszą o tym wiedzieć - powiedział, a ja drgnęłam. Zaśmiał się, klepiąc mnie po ramieniu.

- Nabrałaś się, złociutka? - Posłałam mu nerwowy uśmiech. Pragnęłam już stąd zniknąć. Podał mi szklankę z jakimś płynem. Zaczęłam pić, ignorując gorzki smak.

- Wszyscy wiedzą, że nie mam licencji, ale nikt się tym nie przejmuje.

Naplułam mu prosto w twarz. Stał z zamkniętymi oczyma, a ja zastanawiałam się, czy to dobra sytuacja, by uciec. Sięgnął na oślep po kawałek szmaty i wytarł twarz, posyłając mi rozbawione spojrzenie.

- Muszę zapamiętać, by nie stać w zasięgu twojego plucia - stwierdził. Nie był zły, raczej rozbawiony. Obserwowałam, jak zmienił mi opatrunki, sprawdził właściwe reakcje. Jednym słowem sprawdził właściwie reakcje organizmu. Trwało to kilka minut, po czym, odpalił stary komputer stacjonarny stojący za nim na biurku. Dostrzegłam, że odpalił arkusz rejestracyjny, w którym podał wzrost, wagę. Wypytał mnie o grupę krwi, wpisał nawet kolor oczu. Pozostały mu dwie rzeczy: imię oraz kod DNA.

- Może troszeczkę zaboleć- stwierdził, wyciągając strzykawkę. Zamknęłam oczy, zbyt przerażona. Nie chciałam patrzeć na to, co robi. Jak się okazało, pobrał tylko krew, przelał ją do probówki i pozostało nam czekać. Usiadł wygodnie na krześle, wyciągnął papierosa i zapalił końcówkę.

- Nie było tak źle, co? - spytał, a ja posłałam mu nerwowy uśmiech.

- Jesteś nawet... miły - ostatnie słowo z trudem przeszło mi przez gardło. Zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową.

- Miło mi to słyszeć, chociaż wiem, że to nie prawda. Boisz się mnie - stwierdził, zaciągając się i wypuszczając dym przez nos.

- Wyglądasz trochę jak dentysta - mruknęłam pod nosem. Widząc jego pytające spojrzenie, wzruszyłam ramionami. - Jego bałam się w równym stopniu, co ciebie.

- Chyba minąłem się z powołaniem - stwierdził śmiertelnie poważnie. Dalszą rozmowę przerwało walenie do drzwi. Poczułam, jak ogarniają mnie złe przeczucia, a wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiega nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Zed pokazał mi palcem, że mam milczeć, po czym zawołał.

- Co jest? Operuję!

- Gówno nie operujesz - usłyszałam znajomy głos Heleny. - Otwieraj i dawaj tu tę wywłokę!

- Helenko kochana, jedyna wywłoka, którą znam, właśnie stoi pod drzwiami - odwołał. Krótka chwila ciszy, po czym, zaczęli wyważać drzwi. Doktor odwrócił się i spoglądał na maszynę.

- Jeszcze kwadrans, cholera jasna... - mruknął. Wiedziałam o czym mówił. Potrzebny był kwadrans, by mnie zarejestrować na tej zasranej planecie. Piętnaście minut, bym przestała być niewidoczna.i Teraz każdy może cię zabić, bo teoretycznie cię tu nie ma. /i

Wpadli do środka nagle, celując we mnie bronią. A ja? Przegrałam. Nie strzelali jednak, tylko dumnie wkroczyła Helena. Stanęła na wprost mnie, posłała gardzące spojrzenie i spoliczkowała. Potem uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

- Zaraz będzie świtać, a ty jakby troszku blada jesteś - powiedziała, gładząc mnie po policzku. Cofnęłam się z obrzydzeniem, a ta ponownie mnie spoliczkowała. To co było później było niczym koszmar senny.

Obserwował beznamiętnym wzrokiem, jak taszczą dziewczynę na podwórze, obdzierając z niemalże wszystkich ubrań. Następnie przywiązali ją do samochodu, wystawiając na promienie słoneczne. Jeśli nie usmażyłaby się od nich, z pewnością spali ją blacha samochodu, która bardzo szybko nagrzewa się w tym słońcu. Westchnął, przecierając twarz dłonią.

Byli blisko. Praktycznie końcówka polowania. Dotarła do azylu, więc Helena nie powinna nic jej zrobić. Wywiązała się z gry, przeszła ją. Wziął głęboki wdech, przeładowując broń. Wiedział, co musi zrobić. Wiedział, że musi działać szybko. Obserwował smutnym wzrokiem, jak leży przygotowana na śmierć. Miała w sobie tę godność. Wiedziała, że krzyki, płacz i błaganie o litość nic jej nie dadzą.

Tylko on jeden miał odwagę się nad nią litować. Nagle pojawiła się obok niego Lilith.

- Zrobisz to? - spytała, kładąc ręce na biodrach. Stali na szczycie dachu, niezauważeni przez nikogo i obserwowali przedstawienie, które rozgrywało się na dole.

- Lepsze to, niż gdyby miała smażyć się na słońcu - odparł, obierając wygodną pozycję.

- Jeszcze pięć minut - usłyszeli głos Zeda w nadajniku, ale było za późno. Nie mieli tyle czasu. Odliczali sekundy. W końcu miał czystą pozycję.

- Wybacz, to nic osobistego... - szepnął, naciskając spust. To, co działo się później, było tylko formalnością. On nigdy nie pudłował.

Wokół mnie słyszałam rozmowy, lecz dobiegały z daleka, jakbym siedziała zamknięta w beczce. Bałam się otworzyć oczy, bałam się widoku, który może się przede mną rozpościerać. Co pamiętałam ostatnie? Wschodzące słońce, Helenę, jacyś ludzi, a potem wystrzał. Pamiętam rozrywający ból, krzyki ludzi. Wiem, że straciłam przytomność... a może umarłam? Lecz skoro umarłam, to dlaczego mam wrażenie, że żyję? A może tak wygląda śmierć? Było tylko jedno wyjście, by się przekonać.

- Czy ja umarłam? - spytałam na głos, lecz nie poruszyłam się. Usta miałam zaschnięte, a mój głos był nienaturalny i chrapliwy. Czułam ból przy każdym ruchu żuchwy.

- Nie umarłaś - odpowiedział mi znajomy głos, lecz był teraz tak jakby bardzo odległy. - Chociaż byłaś blisko.

W końcu zmusiłam się do otworzenia oczu. Leżałam na stole, obserwując czerwony... nie, biały, lecz zakrwawiony sufit. Zakrwawiony? Czy ja byłam w klinice?

- Co się stało? - szepnęłam, lecz i to zadało mi ból. Chciałam się podnieść, lecz ktoś położył mi rękę na klatce piersiowej, a nade mną zamajaczyły dwie znane głowy. Pochylali się, Zed i Lilith.

- Widzisz, miałaś być martwa - powiedziała Lilith, posyłając mi ciepły uśmiech. - Chcieli, byś spektakularnie usmażyła się na słońcu, dlatego też Mordercai okazał łaskę i chciał cię zastrzelić.

- Spudłował? - zacharczałam. Mój głos w dalszym ciągu był nienaturalny.

- Nie, on prawie nigdy nie pudłuje, nie z tej odległości.

Ściągnęłam brwi w wyrazie zaskoczenia. W końcu wyjaśnił sprawę Zed.

- Widzisz, kula trafiła w szyję i przeleciała na wylot pod takim kątem, że... cóż, żyjesz, krtań i kręgosłup całe, tylko troszeczkę mięśnie uszkodzone. Tydzień, dwa, może trzy i wszystko wróci do normy - podzielił się ze mną optymistyczną wiadomością. Zamrugałam zaskoczona.

- Przeżyłam? - szok odmalował się na mojej twarzy, a oni zaśmiali się.

- Przeżyłaś pełzacze, skaga alfa, wściekłość Heleny i strzał Mordercaia. Przy czym nasza ikochana/i przywódczyni jeszcze nie wie, że żyjesz - usłyszałam go, mojego oprawcę i wybawiciela w jednym. Stał poza zasięgiem mojego wzroku, ale doskonale słyszałam jego głos. Z jednej strony cieszyłam się, że tu jest, a z drugiej byłam wściekła, że próbował mnie zastrzelić.

- Musimy szybko dokończyć rejestrację. Powiedz mi złotko, jak masz na imię? - spytał Zed, wychodząc poza zasięg mojego wzroku. Przełknęłam ślinę, sprawiając tym samym ból w szyi i ramionach. Jak miałam im wytłumaczyć, że nie pamiętam? Sen kriogeniczny i niewłaściwe wybudzenie sprawiło, że straciłam tę pamięć, która nie była wliczona w program kosmiczny. Straciłam osobowość, lecz nie umiejętności. Kim byłam?

- Nie wiem - powiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą.

- Jednakże, musimy coś wpisać w rubryce - powiedział Zed. Usłyszałam głos Mordercaia.

- Wpisz: Lucky, bo trzeba mieć cholernie dużo szczęścia, by przeżyć, ale trzeba być szczęściem, by sobie poradzić i przeżyć.

- Lucky? - szepnęłam, po czym uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. - Podoba mi się.

- Witaj na Pandorze, Lucky.


	4. Chapter 4

_Kupili mnie? Kupili mnie jak krowę na targowisku. Jak oni mogli? Byłam człowiekiem! Byłam? Jestem. Tak sądzę... Ma to dla nich jakiekolwiek znaczenie?_

Siedziałam w samochodzie Mordercaia - dużym Pickupie o brązowym lakierze ze śladami krwi. Przedni zderzak owinięty drutem kolczastym, a pod nim kręcący się pręt z kolcami - śmiercionośna zabawka dla tych, co wpadną pod koła. Jechaliśmy w milczeniu, a ciszę przerywał szum załączonego CB-Radia. Okna mieliśmy otwarte, ale gorące powietrze nie chłodziło wystarczająco dobrze. Klimatyzacja nie działała, niestety. Byłam wykończona, więc podróż do bunkra, który miał być moim nowym domem była przeplatana krwawymi koszmarami i rzeczywistymi obrazami pustkowia, które mieszały się z moimi depresyjnymi myślami o tym, co wydarzyło się do tej pory.

Silnik ryczał pod maską, a Mordercai bezlitośnie wciskał pedał gazu gdy wjeżdżaliśmy pod górkę. Prawdę mówiąc, był to jeden z najbardziej zadbanych pojazdów, jakie zauważyłam - nawet jeśli właściciel znęcał się nad jego możliwościami.

Jechaliśmy dość długo. Rytmiczne kołysanie i turkot silnika usypiał mnie przez długi czas, ale w pewnym momencie obudził mnie chłodny podmuch wiatru. Drgnęłam nerwowo, rozglądając się półprzytomnym wzrokiem. Samochód stał a przez zaparowane szyby niczego nie widziałam. Otworzyłam okno, po czym zamarłam w szoku.

Pustynia zniknęła, a przede mną majaczyły białe szczyty pokryte grubą warstwą śniegu. Znajdowaliśmy się u podnóża góry. Temperatura była powyżej zera, więc śnieg się nie utrzymywał, ale zimny wiatr i ogólny chłód przenikał do kości. Strumienie roztopionego śniegu płynęły kamiennymi korytami, a skały stały gęsto.

Wioska w której się zatrzymaliśmy wyglądała na wyludnioną. Prawie każdy budynek znaczyły ślady po nabojach, powybijane szyby przesłonięto szmatami a w niektórych domach dachy były zarwane. Jedynie dym sączący się leniwie z komina sugerował, że ktoś tu mieszka. Niewiele myśląc, otworzyłam drzwi pojazdu i wyszłam, rozprostowując ścierpnięte nogi. Powoli zapadał zmierzch. Odwróciłam się w kierunku z którego, jak sądziłam, przyjechaliśmy i oniemiałam.

Za nami rozpościerała się złota, idealnie równa kraina nieskończonego piasku, której horyzont łączył się z niebem o bursztynowym kolorze. Łuna sąsiadującej bardzo blisko planety, która wyglądała niczym Jowisz tworzyła wrażenie aureoli. Słońce już zniknęło, dając płonącą poświatę piekła. Nad tym wszystkim majaczyło już mroczne, nocne niebo.

- Zabójcze piękno. - Słysząc głos Mordercaia tuż obok siebie, podskoczyłam nerwowo. Nie słyszałam jak się zbliżał, a teraz stał bardzo blisko, nawet nie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Mogłabym to przypłacić życiem. Ale czy by mnie zabił?

- Jesteś romantykiem? - wypaliłam, nim przemyślałam CO mówię i do KOGO mówię. Spojrzenie jego ciemnych oczu było niczym wbity sztylet prosto między żebra. Odruchowo skuliłam się w sobie i zrobiłam krok do tyłu.

- Czasami potrafię docenić to, co piękne - odparł spokojnym, chłodnym głosem. Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę samochodu. Patrzyłam na niego przez chwilę. Nie potrafiłam rozgryźć tego człowieka. Raz był nieobliczalnym skurwysynem, który sprzedał mi kulkę, a raz śmiejącym się do rozpuku towarzyszem, który chętnie gawędzi i żartuje. Odwróciłam się jeszcze raz spoglądając na piękne niebo, po czym podążyłam za nim. Otworzyłam drzwi od strony pasażera i usiadłam. Odpalił silnik i ruszyliśmy, ponownie milcząc. Chłód wieczornego powietrza przenikał mnie do kości, zwłaszcza, że ubrana byłam w pustynne ciuchy.

Miejscami jechaliśmy pod wielkimi skarpami, innym razem na skaju urwiska. Cały czas parliśmy pod górę, chociaż w wielu miejscach po wilgotnych kamieniach ślizgały się opony. Mordercai wówczas klął i męczył silnik do granic możliwości. Nie spałam w czasie dalszej podróży, ale i tak pamiętam ją jak przez sen. Męczyły mnie wspomnienia martwych towarzyszy, rozbitego promu, walki o przetrwanie. Kiedy skończyły się "łowy", zostałam poddana licytacji. Byłam zbyt osłabiona, by się przeciwstawiać. Dodatkowo zniechęcała mnie myśl, że każdy posiadał pistolet i mógł mnie zastrzelić za każde wypowiedziane słowo.

Licytację wygrał Mordercai z polecenia T.K. Bahy. Razem ze Scooterem, mechanikiem.

Z transu wybiło mnie silne szarpnięcie. Jechaliśmy bardzo krętą, wąską drogą, a nad nami górowały skały i kamienne urwiska. Znajdowaliśmy się w dolinie miejscami pokrytej cienką warstwą śniegu. Widziałam buchającą parę z gejzerów. Przed nami na urwisku stała niewiarygodnie wysoka wieża górująca nad całą doliną.

- To nasz bunkier - poinformował mnie Mordercai.

- To wieża, nie bunkier - powiedziałam coś, co było nadzwyczaj oczywiste.

- Helena nie musi o tym wiedzieć, prawda? - odparł z nutą rozbawienia w głosie. To było zagranie. Cwane.

Dotarliśmy do wieży w niecałą godzinę później. Zaparkowaliśmy u jej podnóża, po czym przeszliśmy pieszo około na sam dół zbocza. Okazało się, że wejście znajduje się w jaskiniach pod urwiskiem i jest trudne do odnalezienia. Ktoś niewtajemniczony z całą pewnością miałby problem z odkryciem go. Mordercai natomiast parł przed siebie bez wahania, przez co miejscami trudno mi było za nim nadążyć, zwłaszcza, że korytarze były nieoświetlone. Wilgotne, ciemne labirynty przepełnione stęchłym powietrzem wiły się i kręciły. Straciłam rachubę już dawno, ale w końcu trafiliśmy na dobrze zamaskowane schody wyciosane w kamieniu. Były śliskie od wody, do tego wąskie.

Szłam po nich powoli, a Mordercai przebiegł po dwa stopnie. Na końcu, w kamieniu, były ciężkie, pancerne drzwi otwierane na szyfr. Były podobne do takich, które można zobaczyć w bankach. Kiedy tylko się otwarły, poczułam gorący podmuch powietrza na twarzy i padł na nas snop światła, przez który musiałam zmrużyć oczy.

Wieża od środka była olbrzymia. Parter był wielkim, półowalnym pomieszczeniem. Z jednej strony stał bar i stoliki do picia, w innej części była kręgielnia i bilard. Panował tu półmrok. Druga część koła była oddzielona grubą, betonową ścianą, za którą mieściła się strzelnica ze zbrojownią. Sufit był jakieś dziesięć metrów nad nami. Schody wykonane z siatki wiły się przy ścianie, wzdłuż całej wysokości.

Wyższe partie wieży pewnie były porozbijane na mniejsze pokoje, połączone ze sobą siatką korytarzy. W pewnym stopniu mówili prawdę, gdy mówili o tym jako o bunkrze. Grube, betonowe ściany bez okien tylko z mnóstwem wirników pompujących powietrze do środka. Nikogo tutaj nie było, a cisza która tu panowała była niemal grobowa.

- Witaj w Bunkrze - głos Mordercaia poniósł się echem po całym budynku. Jednego byłam pewna - rozmowa w tym miejscu z samym sobą nigdy nie była tylko z samym sobą. Czekał cierpliwie, aż nacieszę oczy widokiem migających neonów, zdemolowanych mebli, obdrapanych i poplamionych krwią ścian. Czułam zapach potu i papierosów, ale ani odrobiny stęchlizny.

- Wszystko jest do twojej dyspozycji, pomijając pokoje innych. Poznasz je po tym, że są bardziej zagracone niż pozostałe. Urządź się wedle uznania. Chodź, pokażę ci twój pokój - powiedział, gdy już szłam w jego kierunku. Odwrócił się i poprowadził mnie po schodach na bodajże czwarte piętro. Sufity wraz z każdym piętrem były coraz niższe, a na czwartym były na wysokości, mniej więcej, trzech-czterech metrów. Otrzymałam klitkę z oknem. Łóżko, lampka nocna, szafka i biurko. Miejsca tylko tyle, by się przemieścić. Niegdyś białe ściany stały się szare i brudne, a z wybitego okna wiał nieprzyjemny chłód. Pocieszała mnie myśl, że przynajmniej będę miała dostęp do świeżego powietrza.

- Mam zabić ci dechami to okno? - spytał, pocierając dłonią brodę. Spojrzałam na niego i zauważyłam, że jest wykończony. Podkrążone, czerwone oczy i wyraźnie mętny wzrok. Ja przespałam całą drogę i byłam wyczerpana, a co dopiero on, kiedy cały czas prowadził.

- Nie, spokojnie, nie zamierzam skakać - powiedziałam najbardziej pogodnym tonem, na jaki byłam w stanie się zdobyć. Uśmiech na krótką chwilę wpełzł na jego twarz i musiałam przyznać, że miał go nieziemski.

- Jakbyś jednak zmieniła zdanie, to mnie obudź, chętnie popatrzę - odpowiedział i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Usiadłam na łóżku, które zgrzytnęło agonalnie pod moim ciężarem. W końcu dotarł do mnie ogrom zmian, jakie zaszły w moim życiu. Przez cały czas myślałam, że to sen albo jakiś okrutny żart, chociaż podświadomie wiedziałam, że tak nie jest.

Strach, który cały czas czułam ustąpił miejsca zmęczeniu. Zmęczeniu życiem i samym strachem. Mogłabym uciec - ale gdzie? Mogłabym się zabić - to po co walczyłam? Pozostało mi tylko czekać na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Wiedziałam jedno - nie mogę się poddać. Nie po tym wszystkim. I nie zamierzałam być cykorem. Zamierzałam być jedną z nich... tylko jak?

Bolało mnie całe ciało, zwłaszcza kark, który zdrętwiał do tego stopnia, że nie potrafiłam odwrócić głowy w lewo, ale zmusiłam się do przeszukania wieży. Znalazłam ciepłe skóry i futra, z których zrobiłam ciepłe posłanie. Jakimś kawałkiem szmaty pozabijałam dziurawe okno, dzięki czemu nie wiało od niego takim chłodem. Wymieniłam żarówkę, przyniosłam jakiś dywanik.

Na jednym piętrze zajrzałam do pomieszczenia i zauważyłam, że jest to łazienka. Uśmiechnęłam się triumfalnie. Była nieduża a w niej cztery otwarte kabiny prysznicowe niczym w wojsku, do tego osobne pomieszczenie z trzema kabinami na toalety i umywalki. Zielone kafelki i duże, szczelne okno, a światło neonowe oświetlało wszystko niczym w gabinecie chirurgicznym. Było to najczystsze pomieszczenie z wszystkich, które do tej pory zauważyłam.

Podeszłam do okna i wyjrzałam przez nie. Noc spowiła całą dolinę. Zawiedziona zamierzałam się odsunąć, gdy nagle dostrzegłam ruch za oknem, a raczej w odbiciu łazienki. Odwróciłam się i stanęłam na wprost Mordercaia, przepasanego TYLKO ręcznikiem.

- O boże! - pisnęłam, zasłaniając twarz rękoma. Czułam, jak rumieniec wpełza na moje policzki. Patrzył na mnie w równie wielkim w szoku, ale zreflektował się na moje stwierdzenie.

- Jak chcesz być na ty, to nie mów mi boże tylko Mord. I zjeżdżaj stąd. - zażądał, ale żadne z nas się nie poruszyło, tylko wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie. W końcu westchnął.

- Twoja obecność mi nie specjalnie przeszkadza... - na to stwierdzenie zaczął rozwijać ręcznik. Zasłaniając oczy i przyklejając się do ściany by przypadkiem na niego nie wpaść, dotarłam do drzwi. Wiedziałam jedno. Przyzwyczaić się do tego życia będzie cholernie trudno.

Wróciłam do swojego pokoju na drżących nogach i czekałam aż usłyszę, jak Mordercai wyjdzie z łazienki. Leżałam na łóżku masując kark przy całkowicie wyłączonym świetle. Czułam się trochę bezpieczniej z myślą, że wszyscy uważają, iż śpię. Słyszałam charkot silnika a potem śmiech Lilith i jeszcze jakiegoś mężczyzny. Zatrzymali się na krótki moment pod moimi drzwiami i dotarł do mnie szept dziewczyny.

- Pewnie śpi, jutro ją poznasz.

Jej rozmówca ruszył na wyższe partie wieży, ale i tak słyszałam jeszcze jego pełne powątpienia pytanie.

- Serio Mordercai do niej strzelił, trafił, a ona żyje?

- Niesamowite, nie? - zawołała wesoło.

Potem znów zapadła cisza przerywana jedynie szumem wody. Ocknęłam się jakiś czas później na dźwięk kroków. Miałam wrażenie, że zdrzemnęłam się na chwilę. Ktokolwiek szedł po schodach, szedł powoli i niespiesznie. Wstałam niepewnie i podeszłam do drzwi, przystawiając ucho metalu. Nie wierzyłam, że rozpoznam kroki. Ktokolwiek szedł korytarzem, nagle zatrzymał się przy moim pokoju. Wstrzymałam oddech, gdy usłyszałam jak ktoś opiera się o drzwi. Oczami wyobraźni widziałam, jak ten ktoś nasłuchuje podobnie do mnie. Trwało to chwile, a potem odepchnął się od drzwi i ruszył dalej.

Kiedy upewniłam się, że korytarze są puste, wzięłam znaleziony ręcznik i poszłam do łazienki. Rozebrałam się do naga, uważając na bandaż na szyi. Wszystkie ubrania - płaszcz, spodnie, arafatę, koszulkę, sweter i bieliznę - rzuciłam na ziemię prysznica i okręciłam kran. Woda była gorąca, co przyjęłam z zaskoczeniem i ulgą. Najpierw wykąpałam się czerpiąc niesamowitą przyjemność. Nie przejmowałam się, że bandaż przemoknął i boli mnie kark. Upragniona chwila relaksu. Kiedy się wykąpałam, wyprałam rozmoczone ubrania. Do ścieku spływała brudna, zielonkawa woda.

Nie wiem ile czasu spędziłam w łazience, ale kiedy z niej wyszłam, byłam wykończona. Przez ramię miałam przewieszone mokre, ciężkie ubrania, a owinięta byłam grubym, białym ręcznikiem. Na szczęście do pokoju dotarłam bez większych komplikacji. Dopiero w środku dotarło do mnie, że nie mam jak tego rozwiesić i wysuszyć. Jednakże potrzeba matką wynalazków - otworzyłam szafę i rozwiesiłam tam część ubrań, drugą część przewiesiłam przez poręcz łóżka. Pozostał mi jeszcze płaszcz i ręcznik. Spojrzałam niepewnie na drzwi i westchnęłam. Uchyliłam je, a one jak na złość, zgrzytnęły na całą wieżę. Przeklinając w duchu, przewiesiłam przez nie płaszcz i ręcznik, po czym naga owinęłam się w futra.

Leżąc na boku i patrząc w ścianę, rozmyślałam. Czułam się lepiej, gdy tkwiła we mnie dziecięca pewność, że nie będą do mnie strzelać. Że mnie nie zabiją. Że uratują mnie, gdy coś mnie zaatakuje. Myślałam, że najbardziej przerażające są te bestie i stworzenia, które zamieszkiwały pustynię. One jednak były daleko stąd, a ja dalej się bałam. Bałam się ludzi. Ludzi, którzy uratowali mnie tylko po to, by mnie zabić. Westchnęłam, gdy wróciło do mnie uczucie bólu kiedy pocisk Mordercaia przeszedł przez moje gardło. Odruchowo złapałam się za szyję, a moje palce natrafiły na wilgotne bandaże.

Nie było sensu o tym myśleć. Jeśli mam umrzeć, to najlepiej będzie wykorzystać ten czas, który mi pozostał. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie i swojej myśli Carpe Diem. Otuliłam się futrem i zamknęłam oczy. Drzemałam krótką chwilę, gdy poczułam podmuch powietrza na twarzy.

Podniosłam się i zobaczyłam, że Mordercai siedzi na krześle i spogląda na okno. Czułam zapach alkoholu i papierosów.

- Mord? - zapytałam zaskoczona, unosząc się i przytrzymując futro. Spojrzał na mnie leniwie, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Jesteś jedyną osobą, którą trafiłem a która nie zginęła - powiedział trochę bełkotliwym głosem. Był pijany i trzymał broń. Prawdziwą broń. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam piękny, elegancki rewolwer. Kręcił bębenkiem, jakby to była zabawka. Otworzyłam usta, by mu coś odpowiedzieć, ale głos uwiązł mi w gardle w chwili, gdy lufa wbiła mi się w gardło. Chciałam krzyknąć, ale ręką zatkał mi usta.

- Popsułaś mi nienaganną reputację - syknął, a moją twarz owiała woń mocnego bimbru. Nacisnął spust, usłyszałam huk i...

... wyrwałam się ze snu zlana potem.

- Kurwa! Lilith, nie rzucaj tym jak mięsem! - usłyszałam wściekły głos Mordercaia dobiegający się gdzieś z dołu. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, kładąc rękę na piersi i poczułam przez skórę jak serce wali w oszalałym ze strachu rytmie. Kłótnia zlała się w jednolity pomruk, a ja położyłam się z powrotem i przykrywałam futrem. To był sen. To był tylko pieprzony, cholernie realistyczny sen.

Mimo tragicznej pobudki, uśmiechnęłam się szeroko i z wyraźną ulgą. Kiedy ponownie zamykałam oczy, uchylone drzwi otwarły się z impetem i uderzyły w ścianę.

- Wstawaj - warknął wściekły Mordercai. Uniosłam się i spojrzałam na niego. Powinnam się go obawiać w złym humorze, ale z drugiej strony nie był wściekły na mnie. Powinnam być potulna, miła i uśmiechnięta, nie prowokować, ale nadmiar pozytywnej energii, którą dała mi świadomość, że jeszcze żyję sprawiła, że zrobiłam coś niewiarygodnie głupiego.

- Dzień dobry - odpowiedziałam z wyraźnym akcentem niezadowolenia na jego powitanie. Zmroził mnie spojrzeniem, przez co natychmiast pożałowałam swojej bezczelności. Ten jednak westchnął i przetarł twarz dłonią.

- Cześć - powiedział to tak, jakby cała złość wyparowała z niego niczym woda. Następnie wyszedł, pozostawiając mnie samą. Patrzyłam w miejsce, w którym przez chwilę wstał, po zaśmiałam się cicho. To było głupie i niedorzeczne, aż nabrałam ochoty uszczypnąć się w rękę by sprawdzić, czy znów śnię.

Mordercai - człowiek tajemnica.

Rozejrzałam się w poszukiwaniu ubrań i dostrzegłam je - wysuszone i poskładane - na biurku. Patrzyłam na nie przez chwilę jak na jadowitego węża. Postanowiłam nie wnikać KTO i CO zrobił z moimi ubraniami. Zamknęłam drzwi nogą i zaczęłam się ubierać. Kilkakrotnie ktoś przechodził obok mojego pokoju, ale nikt nie zajrzał na szczęście. Cały czas słyszałam dyskusje, rozmowy, kłótnie - wszystko na raz.

Nagle ktoś zapukał w drzwi i otworzył je niepewnie.

- Mogę? - usłyszałam głos Lilith. Nie czekała na odpowiedź, zwyczajnie wparowała do środka.

- Nie przestrasz się jak zejdziesz na dół, zjechali się wszyscy Vault Hunterzy by zobaczyć nieszczęście Mordercaia. - Jej pogodny i beztroski ton wcale nie poprawił mi nastroju. Chyba zauważyła moje lekkie przerażenie i pokręciła głową.

- Słuchaj, wiem że się boisz. Też tak miałam. Chcesz radę weteranki? - spytała, kładąc mi rękę na ramię. - Nie pokazuj że sie boisz i nie daj sobą pomiatać. Stań się nieobliczalna, a będą na ciebie uważać. Nie na odwrót, rozumiesz? - Potaknęłam nerwowo głową. Posłała mi ciepły uśmiech.

- Dasz radę, bo wiem, że masz pazur. Tylko musisz go wyciągnąć. Bądź twarda, a nic cię nie ruszy. Zejdź na śniadanie w miarę szybko, masz misję z Mordercaiem. - Po czym pozostawiła mnie samą w pokoju.

Kiedy już byłam gotowa, zeszłam na dół. Przy stolikach siedziało ponad ośmiu ludzi, którzy jedli śniadanie i dyskutowali o czymś zawzięcie. Zamarłam, gdy wszystkie oczy zatrzymały się na mnie. Lilith uniosła się i pokazała na mnie palcem.

- Panie i panowie, to Lucky urodzona pod szczęśliwą gwiazdą. Mordercai ją zastrzelił, a ona dalej żyje - zawołała. Nie pokazywać, że się boję? Trudne. Bardzo trudne. Uśmiech okazał się mniej wymuszony, niż się spodziewałam i ruszyłam w ich stronę, witając się z nimi grupowo. Kiedy spojrzałam na rudowłosą, ta puściła mi oczko. Poczułam się trochę pewniej z myślą, że mam kogoś po mojej stronie.

Poranek minął bardzo szalenie. Dostałam kawę, nałożyłam sobie trochę jajecznicy z jajek Rakków i usiadłam przy wolnym stoliku obok małomównego, wysokiego typa w hełmie. Kiedy uśmiechnęłam się do niego na powitanie, odpowiedział mi hologramem uśmiechniętej emotki. Wolałam nie wnikać kim on jest z obaw, że powie mi szczerą prawdę. Wypiłam szybko kawę, wmusiłam w siebie trochę czerstwego chleba, a potem Mordercai złapał mnie za ramię, pociągnął do Pickupa i ruszyliśmy z powrotem do New Heaven. Jedyne co zdążyłam zrobić na pożegnanie z ludźmi, których ledwie poznałam, było machnięcie ręką. Zdziwiło mnie, że prawie każdy odpowiedział tym samym.

Po drodze dostałam własny nadajnik ECHO, a w torbie znalazłam pióro i notes z informacją od Lilith. Ofiarowała mi dziennik z poradami. W New Heaven dostałam własny samochód, ale nie zdążyłam nawet dotknąć kierownicy, gdy Mordercai mnie podsiadł. Potem ruszyliśmy na misję.

_iWpis: Pierwszy_

_Jestem na Pandorze już pełen cykl. Poprawka, zarejestrowana jestem jeden pełen cykl. Jeden cykl byłam jako "outsider", więc nie liczy się to do mojej kadencji. Z początku wydawało mi się, że dzień dłuży się niemiłosiernie. Teraz wiem dlaczego. Dzień trwa siedemdziesiąt dwie godziny, a noc dwanaście. W sumie jestem skłonna dopuścić do siebie myśl, że to przez nieustający skwar i panujący dzień ludzie są tacy nerwowi - nie mogą się porządnie wyspać, a co za tym idzie, stają się podirytowani. _

_Przez ostatni czas sporo się wydarzyło, nie nudziłam się. Nie było to tak emocjonujące jak ucieczka przed robalami, czy strzelanie do skaga, ale... Może zacznę od początku._

_Po opuszczeniu kliniki Mordercai złapał mnie i pociągnął do Heleny, by przedstawić nowego człowieka w zespole. Nie była zachwycona. Inni patrzyli na mnie jak na upiora - strzelił do mnie najlepszy snajper, trafił, a ja nadal żyję. Zresztą, w dalszym ciągu spoglądał na mnie nieufnie. Nie wiedzą kim jestem, ani jakich zbrodni dokonałam, że tu trafiłam. Większość nie rozumie, że znalazłam się tutaj przypadkiem. Tutaj nie ma przypadków. _

_Nie dano mi broni do ręki, jak oczekiwałam - odebrano mi nawet tę, którą otrzymałam od Lilith i tę, którą znalazłam w budce. Ogołocili mnie z wszystkiego, co zostało mi dane. Na szczęście pieniądze, które wcześniej odkryłam okazały się na tyle przydatne, że pozwolono mi pozostawić ubrania. Wykupiłam je, co uznaję za całkowitą abstrakcję. Dlaczego ogołocili mnie z wszystkiego, co wcześniej zostało mi ofiarowane? Jednak nie to było dla mnie najdziwniejsze. Później rozpoczęła się licytacja. Sprzedawano... mnie. _

_Na Pandorze żądzą dziwne i brutalne zasady. Kiedy lądujesz w tym... piekle, albo zostaniesz zastrzelony na miejscu, albo pozostawią cię na pastwę losu, albo dają ci szansę. Polowanie, zabawa w łowcę. Ma to wiele nazw, ale polega zawsze na tym samym. Pozostawiają cię na odludziu z minimalną ilością naboi i każą ci gdzieś dojść. Jeśli ci się uda - jesteś na półmetku przeżycia. _

_Przez cały czas sprawuje nad tobą pieczę osoba, która uratowała ci życie na samym początku. Teoretycznie była to Lilith, gdyż otwarła moją komorę, ale wszyscy twierdzą, że był to Mordercai. Nie rozumiem dlaczego. _

_Kontynuując, jeśli przeżyje się zabawę w łowcę i nadmierną ambicję przywódczyni New Heaven, rozpoczyna się licytacja. W czasie polowania jest się obserwowanym - wówczas określa się wartość, cenę początkową, kwotę minimalną i zbiera zgłoszenia potencjalnych kupców. Później jest się własnością tego, co zaoferował największą kwotę. Chore, ale prawdziwe. Kto wygrał licytację? Jestem w połowie własnością Scootera - tutejszego mechanika oraz Mordercaia - łowcę i psychopatę, któremu zawdzięczam życie. Powinnam być wdzięczna. Powinnam. Staram się. Nie potrafię.../i_

- ... Jak zwykle nie słuchasz - usłyszałam niezadowolone stwierdzenie Mordercaia. Oderwałam wzrok od pierwszej strony dziennika.

- Co? - spytałam z roztargnieniem. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że jeep, którym jechaliśmy przez ostatni czas stoi w miejscu. Mordecai w dalszym ciągu siedział za kierownicą dudniąc o nią palcami. Widziałam w lusterku jego ciemne oczy, które wpatrywały się we mnie intensywnie. Nie odpowiedział, tylko pokręcił głową i wysiadł. Obserwowałam, jak odchodzi kilkanaście metrów i znika między głazami.

Siedziałam z tyłu, w pojeździe, który dawno temu był dobrym Hummerem H1, ale wpadł najpierw w ręce bandytów , którzy ucięli mu dach i zrobili z niego olbrzymiego cabrioleta i pomalowali krwią - wolę nie wiedzieć czyją. Następnie ten pojazd wpadł ręce siostry Scootera - Ellie - która wmontowała pancerne szyby i wstawiła brakujące drzwi. Na samym końcu Scooter dał nowe opony i pomalował go na moje życzenie. Pomalował go na brązowo w czarno-czerwone pasy tygrysa, a na masce z prawej strony namalował znak Vault Hunterów - V w okręgu. Dla żartu dodał płomienie słoneczne jako symbol, że spadłam im ze słońca. Pojazd był mój. Dopóki Mordercai go sobie nie przywłaszczył.

Mechanik wylicytował mnie, bo wpadł na genialny pomysł - miałam być kierowcą na posyłki i na wezwanie. Wmontował mi wszystkie możliwe nawigacje, mapy i zamknięte obszary. Cóż z tego, że mój drugi "właściciel" uznał, że co moje to i jego. Zostałam okradziona z pojazdu, który i tak był na dosłownie kredyt. Westchnęłam, zamykając dziennik i pióro, po czym zwinnie przeskoczyłam na miejsce kierowcy. Kluczyków nie było w stacyjce.

- Szukasz czegoś? - drgnęłam nerwowo słysząc Mordercaia tuż obok siebie. Stał za drzwiami i wpatrywał się we mnie, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy.

- Pomyślałam... - zaczęłam, ale machnął od niechcenia ręką i wskoczył na tył, siadając na oparciu siedzenia. Jedną nogę trzymał z tyłu, a drugą na oparciu obok mojej głowy. Na kolanach położył swoją ukochaną snajperę. Wręczył mi kluczyki z ostrożnością porównywalną do tego, jakby dawał kawałek myszy jadowitemu wężowi. Nie odezwałam się już, tylko odpaliłam silnik.

Puściłam delikatnie sprzęgło, wcisnęłam gaz i silnik zagrzechotał, po czym zgasł. Zobaczyłam drwiący uśmieszek wpełzający na usta Mordercaia. Zacisnęłam wargi i z konsternacją wymalowaną na twarzy po raz drugi odpaliłam pojazd. Zgasł niemal od razu.

- Skagi nigdy nas nie dogonią. - usłyszałam jego stwierdzenie. Silił się na poważny ton, ale nie był w stanie ukryć rozbawienia. Przeklęłam pod nosem i odpaliłam, nerwowo próbując ruszyć. Pojazd szarpnął, po czym zgasł. Demoniczny chichot obok uświadomił mnie, że on wie coś, z czego wyraźnie się śmieje. Skrzywiłam się.

- Skagi nie muszą nas gonić. Mogą pełznąć a i tak nas dorwą. - kpiąca nuta w jego głosie tłumiła strach, który we mnie wzbudzał. Ponownie odpaliłam i ponownie zgasł.

- Pomóc? - spytał. Westchnęłam i kiwnęłam twierdząco głową. - Wciśnij sprzęgło. Nie, nie odpalaj. Patrz...

Przerzucił trzeci bieg na pierwszy i wyprostował się z zadowoleniem. Zagryzłam zęby i odpaliłam pojazd. Nie zgasł tym razem, ale też nie chciał ruszyć mimo gazowania. Silnik wył pod maską, ale samochód ani drgnął. Mordercai westchnął, pochylił się i zrzucił ręczny. Szarpnęło ostro do przodu, przez co prawie wpadliśmy na głaz. Przy czym łowca siedzący na oparciu spadł na tył pojazdu, klnąc przy tym jak szewc. Zaśmiałam się, ale umilkłam gdy tylko zimna lufa dotknęła mojego gardła, wbijając się boleśnie.

- Zabawne? - warknął.

- N-nie - szepnęłam, czując jak gwałtownie zaschło mi w gardle. Widziałam jego twarz nie wyrażającą żadnych emocji, ale za to oczy błyskały gniewnie. Wpatrywał się we mnie, czekając na jakiś znak zezwalający na strzał. Czułam, jak drżą mi nogi wciśnięte w hamulec i sprzęgło. Ręce zrobiły się wilgotne od potu, a po plecach powolutku spływała kropelka. To trwało krótką chwilę, a ja miałam wrażenie, że wieczność. Prychnął, siadając tak jak poprzednio.

- Kłamiesz - mruknął pod nosem.

Trzymałam kurczowo kierownicę podczas jazdy. Jechaliśmy przez pustynię w całkowitym milczeniu. Już po kilkunastu minutach wpatrywania się w złote piaski piekły mnie oczy. Wszyscy nosili okulary przeciwsłoneczne lub gogle, jak w przypadku Mordercaia. Ja nie miałam tego luksusu - nie było mnie na to stać. Każdą znalezioną rzecz mogłam sprzedać, a za pieniądze coś kupić. Niczego nie otrzymałam od nich. Bardziej niż brak okularów doskwierał mi brak broni

Nie skarżyłam się, to nie miało sensu. On i tak by się tym nie przejął a jeszcze miałby pretekst by mi dogryzać. Albo zastrzelić. Obserwował otoczenie, zwłaszcza gdy wjechaliśmy między szczyty, w których rozbił się prom. Wrak został doszczętnie rozebrany przez rabusiów i rzezimieszków, a wszystko co było do pożarcia zostało pochłonięte przez wygłodniałe bestie.

Bałam się. Z całą pewnością wewnątrz mnie siedział strach, że horror nadal trwa. Lęk, że w każdej chwili Mordercai przestrzeli mi czaszkę nie ustępował mnie ani na krok. Bywały jednak chwile, że chciałam, by mnie zastrzelił. Wówczas nie żyłabym w takim strachu. W chwili takiej jak ta, gdy jechaliśmy samochodem w ciszy i całkowitej samotności zastanawiałam się nad tym czy naprawdę zastrzeliłby mnie, gdybym powiedziała prawdę. Zwłaszcza, że wiedział. Wiedział, że kłamię.

Westchnęłam, zmieniając biegi.

- Co wzdychasz? - słysząc to pytanie, byłabym skłonna się uśmiechnąć, gdyby... no właśnie, gdyby.

- Tak sobie - odparłam, siląc się na najbardziej obojętny ton. Powstrzymałam nerwowe drgnięcie, gdy osunął się na siedzenie przez co przez krótką chwilę lufa snajperki wystawała w moim kierunku. Nie wiem czy zauważył moje nerwowe spojrzenie, ale zmienił ułożenie broni. Jechaliśmy w ciszy, a samochód co chwilę wydawał dziwne dźwięki. Nie raz miałam wrażenie, że zgaśnie. Mordercai jednak milczał.

- Potrafisz w ogóle jeździć? Prawko, auto i takie tam? - spytał nagle, a ja poczułam jak włos mi się na karku jeży. Ponownie zbaczaliśmy na niebezpieczny temat jego upadku.

- Nie wiem - odburknęłam cicho, zerkając na niego kątem oka. Nie odpowiedział nic, tylko ziewnął.

Jechałam powoli po niebezpiecznym, kamienistym gruncie i w coraz węższych alejkach. W końcu szczyty zatrzasnęły nas w labiryncie wysokich kanionów, w których panował ujmujący chłód i odór gnijących zwłok oraz roślin. Mijała minuta za minutą, a samochód sunął powoli kołysząc się na nierównym gruncie. Silnik chodził na niskich obrotach, tworząc spokojną symfonię uspokajających dźwięków. Zerknęłam na Mordercaia. Miał odchyloną głowę i zamknięte oczy.

Spoglądając co chwilę na niego zrozumiałam, że zasnął.

W końcu dojechałam do martwego punktu. Mapa urywała się w tym miejscu, gdyż dalszy obszar mógł być nieprzejezdny lub niebezpieczny do przejazdu. Utknęłam w wąskim punkcie, gdzie nie miałam jak zawrócić i pozostała jazda do przodu. Między szczytami było tak mało miejsca, że obawiałam się, że urwę lusterka przy minimalnie złym skręcie. Zatrzymałam pojazd, rozglądając się z lekkim strachem. Szczyty zamykały się wysoko nad moją głową, a promienie słoneczne prześwitywały między szczelinami.

Mordercai nadal spał. Wyłączyłam silnik i wzięłam elektroniczną mapę na kolana. Cel misji łowcy znajdował się w martwej strefie, do której mogłam lecz nie powinnam wjeżdżać. Grunt był nieprzejechany i w każdej chwili mogłam uszkodzić opony, nadwozie, zawieszenie - jednym słowem łatwo o zniszczenie auta i utknięcie tutaj na dobre.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu - mruknęłam do towarzysza. Drgnął nerwowo. Nim się obudził, złapał broń gotów do oddania strzału. Dopiero wówczas rozejrzał się zaspany, próbując zrozumieć gdzie się znajduje i co się dzieje wokół. Z jednej strony wyglądało to komicznie, ale z drugiej mu współczułam - kiedy śpisz, każdy szmer i szelest jest czymś, co odbierze ci życie. Nie możesz się wyspać, a zmęczenie prowadzi do opuszczenia gardy, która jest przyczyną śmierci. Martwy krąg.

Ziewnął, zasłaniając usta dłonią i przeciągnął się. Słyszałam jak strzelają mu kości. Obserwowałam go uważnie. Kiedy nasze oczy się spotkały, natychmiast uciekłam spojrzeniem w bok. Zaśmiał się i poklepał mnie po głowie. Jego śmiech brzmiał trochę psychopatycznie, a jednocześnie miał w sobie ciepłą nutę.

- Uśmiechnij się dziewczyno - powiedział to bardzo beztrosko. Nie wiem czy zapomniał, że niedawno mi groził czy też dzień wcześniej próbował mnie zastrzelić. Potem znów przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy, wziął snajperkę i wstał. Następnie przeszedł po masce i zeskoczył na ziemię.

- Zostań w aucie, wrócę dwie albo trzy godziny - stwierdził. Nie odpowiedziałam, a on też nie czekał na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Nałożył broń na ramię, sprawdził kabury i znikł za zakrętem. Spojrzałam na elektroniczną mapę i dostrzegłam migający punkt zaraz obok mojego symbolu. Mordercai przemieszczał się po czarnym polu mapy, błądząc to w jedną to w drugą stronę. Mijała minuta za minutą a upał zaczynał dawać mi się we znaki. Zdjęłam arafatę, czując jak kropelki potu spływają mi po szyi. Wrażenie chłodu przeszło, zastąpione przez ciężkie powietrze, którym trudno się oddychało. Zamknęłam oczy i odchyliłam głowę do tyłu zapadając w czujną drzemkę. Dużo później usłyszałam szept tuż obok mojej głowy. Podskoczyłam nerwowo, uderzając się kolanami o kierownicę. Przeklęłam szpetnie i odwróciłam się. Przez cały czas słyszałam śmiech Mordercaia.

Podskoczyłam, gdy coś uderzyło w maskę. Odwróciłam się i z ulgą zauważyłam Krwawca, który obserwował mnie uważnie tymi swoimi ślepiami. Nadajnik przy jego łapie emitował głos Mordercaia.

_- Cykor -_ poinformował mnie mężczyzna. Skrzywiłam się, rozsiadając się wygodnie i krzyżując ręce pod biustem. Uzbrojony po zęby facet naśmiewa się z dziewczyny, która nie posiada nawet dobrej pałki, wałka czy patelni. Nie powiedziałam tego jednak. Ptaszysko usiadło na skraju szyby i obserwowało mnie. Kiedy udawałam, że go nie ma, dziobnęło mnie w rękę.

- Idź sobie - warknęłam, ale ptaszysko złapało mnie za rękaw i pociągnęło lekko.

- Czego chcesz? - spytałam, odpychając go, ale wrócił równie natrętny jak mucha. Nagle odezwało się cb-radio.

_- Mordercai? - _usłyszałam głos Heleny. Skrzywiłam się, ale wzięłam do ręki mikrofon.

- Tu Lucky - odpowiedziałam. Cisza, która zapadła uświadomiła mnie, że kobieta nie jest zadowolona z mojej obecności. Potem usłyszałam westchnienie.

- _Gdzie Mord? _

- Ruszył na misję jakąś godzinę temu...

- _Cholera! Znikaj stamtąd! W kanionie widziano Skagzillę - _usłyszałam T.K. Bahę.

Nie wiem co to było, ale sama nazwa wywołała u mnie gęsią skórkę.

- A Mord...

- _Da sobie radę! Znikaj cholera jasna! _

Niewiele myśląc, odpaliłam silnik, a Krwawiec zaskrzeczał głośno w wyrazie sprzeciwu.

Cisza nie podobała mu się od samego początku. Bywał tutaj nie raz, ale tym razem było coś, co niepokoiło jego instynkt. Nauczył się ufać własnym reakcjom, więc był czujniejszy niż zazwyczaj. Zwalczył chęć zawrócenia kiedy miał taką możliwość, chociaż najchętniej nie opuściłby samochodu. Zażądałby odwrotu i poinformował, że nie potrafił znaleźć tego, czego szukał zleceniodawca. Nie potrafił jednak zrezygnować od tak, zwłaszcza przez kłamstwo. Nie był wiarołomcą, więc kontynuował misję. Wbrew sobie i wbrew instynktowi. Liczył na to, że jak zrobi się gorąco, to dziewczyna okaże na tyle intuicji samozachowawczej, że ucieknie. Oczywiście, tym samym skazałaby go na śmierć i pewnie miałby do niej o to pretensje, ale z drugiej strony nie miała powodu ratować go. Nie po tym wszystkim. Nie dał jej powodu do lubienia go.

Jednakże, teraz było za późno. Siedział w cieniu, w małym wyżłobieniu w skale i obserwował Skagzillę. Dawno jej nie widział, chociaż miał pewne szczęście do częstego spotykania jej na całym globie. Zupełnie jakby go śledziła. Nie dostrzegła go, a jak na złość, nie zamierzała sobie pójść. Wyczuwała jego obecność, więc chodziła i węszyła.

Jej nazwa pochodziła z tego, że rozmiarami dorównywała czołgowi. Gdyby miał odwagę na nią wskoczyć, potrzebowałby pomocy kogoś bardzo wysokiego i silnego, kto by go wybił. Anatomicznie nie różniła się od swoich pobratymców. Twardy pancerz na łbie i ramionach, masywne barki i wąskie biodra. Człapała na czterech, trójpalczastych łapach. Rozwierała pysk w poprzek, a wnętrze niczym u rosiczki pluło jadem. Nie widziała na jedno oko - zawdzięczała to właśnie Mordercaiowi Węszyła potężnymi nozdrzami rozpoznając zapach człowieka. Kolce na jej grzbiecie kołysały się przy każdym kroku.

Nie zabił jej do tej pory żaden człowiek - na jej ciele znaczyło się wiele blizn. Od oparzeń, kwasu, broni palnej, wybuchowej, od tasaków i innych ostrych narzędzi. Ostatnim czasem gdy ją widział chodziła z wbitymi grabiami. Uroku dodawała jej noga farmera wystająca spomiędzy kłów.

Siedział ukryty, jego życie było zagrożone, ale nie czuł strachu. Liczył na farta, na swoje szczęście weterana. Z drugiej strony umrzeć w paszczy Skagzilli byłoby jakimś wyróżnieniem dla niego - zawodowego zabójcy skagów. Z drugiej jednak nie spieszyło mu się do umierania. Westchnąłby, gdyby nie wiązało się to ze zwróceniem na siebie uwagi bestii, która krążyła coraz bliżej jego kryjówki. Lada moment miała odnaleźć go, złapał ozorem za nogę i wyciągnąć, a potem rozerwać na części.

Przytulił do siebie swoją broń i wziął głęboki wdech. Usłyszał, jak stanęła tuż obok jego kryjówki. Namierzyła go. Skończył się czas. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył jej pysk. Zwęszyła jego zapach. Zaraz zacznie macać językiem za ciałem, a jemu pozostanie jeden strzał. Strzał, który jej nie zabije, a jedynie zaznaczy się na jej pysku. Pozostawi ślad po tym, że stał się jej ofiarą. Nagle bestia wstrzymała oddech, by lepiej słyszeć. Gdyby nie zobaczył tego na własne oczy, byłby przekonany, że to czysto ludzka domena. Bestia jednak była mądrzejsza, niż mogłoby się wydawać.

Do jego uszu również dotarł ten dźwięk. Silnik. Wszystko trwało zaledwie ułamki sekund. Trąbienie. Krzyk Skagzilli. Odgłos uderzenia. Wyskoczył ze swojej kryjówki i zobaczył maskę samochodu pozaginaną jak harmonijka, próbującą ustać bestię i Lucky z krwawiącym czołem. Dziewczyna cały czas gazowała, silnik ryczał równie głośnie jak Skagzilla, a ta powoli zaczynała odpychać pojazd. Lada chwilę mogła odrzucić pojazd jak dziecko zabawkę.

Wskoczył na siedzenie obok Lucky, a ta od razu wrzuciła wsteczny i wcisnęła gaz do dechy. Bestia zatraciła oparcie i runęła na pysk, by po chwili już ich gonić. Przeładował broń i strzelał, podczas gdy Lucky w szaleńczej jeździe na wstecznym zgubiła lusterka i zdzierała całkowicie blachę po bokach. Przy złym ruchu mogli się zaklinować.

Nie miał czasu jednak o tym myśleć. Nie tylko oni mieli problem przepchnąć się w wąskich szczelinach. Masywne ciało bestii zdzierało skórę po bokach, ale nawet przez to nie traciła prędkości. Kłapała pyskiem coraz bliżej, a lepki język machał coraz bliżej twarzy. Wyciągnął broń zapalającą i strzelał do niej na oślep siedząc na oparciu fotela. Nawet jeśli trafił, nic to nie dawało.

Auto podskakiwało, kołysało się, karoseria jęczała i trzeszczała, a silnik wył w morderczym wysiłku.

- Mord, siadaj! - przez serię strzałów usłyszał jej głos. Zignorował żądanie Lucky, a ta puściła jedną ręką kierownicę i popchnęła go na tył. Runął, uderzając głową o blaszaną podłogę. Cios był tak silny, że zamroczyło go, a chwilę potem nad nim zapadł mrok, usłyszał ostry dźwięk zdzieranej blachy i uderzenia. Słyszał krzyki, ryki bestii, trzask stali i wycie silnika, ale zlewały się one w jeden rumor. Zamknął oczy, czując pulsujący ból w czaszce.

Czuł, jak ziemia się trzęsie a po głowie toczyła się metalowa kula. Słyszał swoje imię w oddali. Uchylił niepewnie powieki i zobaczył nad sobą cień otoczony światłem.

- Umarłem? - spytał chropowatym głosem, czując jak zaschło mu w gardle.

- Nie sądzę, ale myślałam, że tak - odpowiedział kobiecy głos.

- Umarłem - stwierdził, oddychając z lekką ulgą ale i wewnętrznym niepokojem. - I rozmawiam z aniołem...

Poczuł wymierzony policzek. Zapiekła go skóra, obraz przed oczami zawirował i natychmiast się wyostrzył. Leżał na tyle hummera. Zamrugał trochę energiczniej i dopiero teraz zauważył, że to Lucky się nad nim pochyla. Rozcięty łuk brwiowy krwawił intensywnie, na skórze miała mnóstwo małych zadrapań i patrzyła na niego jednym, niezakrwawionym okiem. Do tego sadza na jednym policzku.

Żył. Prawie zginął. Przez nią. Złapał ją za ramiona i brutalnie położył na plecach, sam usiadł na niej okrakiem i przyłożył jej nóż do gardła, przytrzymując ręce nad głową. Spodziewał się dostrzec w jej oczach strach, ale zobaczył... złość? Gniew? Irytację?

- Podaj mi jeden powód dla którego nie powinienem poderżnąć ci gardła tu i teraz? - syknął jadowicie, przyciskając ostrą brzytwę do gardła. Strużka krwi wyciekła spod ostrza i zaznaczyła swoją drogę na bladej skórze. Nie odpowiedziała mu, nie słowami. W jej oczach dostrzegł coś, przez co zwątpił na krótką chwilę. Zasłużył na śmierć. Mogła go zabić, miała do tego prawo.

Nie bała się. Spokój i pewność siebie bijąca od jej twarzy kruszyła jego opanowanie. Zacisnął mocniej dłoń na ostrzu, ale nie był pewien, czy chce ją zabić. Oczy. Szarobłękitne, pełne chłodu oczy. Pełne... smutku?

Z trudem utrzymywałam samochód na właściwym torze. To był wyścig ze śmiercią, która czekała na nas z każdej strony. Nie musiałam patrzeć przed siebie, by wiedzieć, że Skagzilla jest tuż tuż. Bestia przerażała mnie, a odór jej pyska przy każdym ryku wywoływał mdłości. Każdy zły ruch, większy kamień lub zadrżenie sprawiało, że rozpędzony hummer obijał się od ścian i tracił kolejne elementy. To była kwestia czasu aż samochód stanie lub się zaklinuje. Wiedziałam o tym.

Silnik wył pod pogniecioną maską. Mordercai strzelał, ale nie byłam pewna, czy w ogóle trafiał. Był zafascynowany i zbyt zajęty utrzymywaniem się na siedzeniu. I dostrzegłam za nami jednolitą ścianę klifu, bez możliwości przejazdu. Niemalże. Droga się nie kończyła, tylko wydrążony przez wodę tunel był za niski, by samochód mógł przejechać.

Mieliśmy inne wyjście?

- Mord, siadaj! - zawołałam. Nie słyszał mnie. Ponowiłam krzyk. Byliśmy coraz bliżej ściany. Nie było czasu. Puściłam kierownicę i popchnęłam go do tyłu. Słyszałam jak runął. Spojrzałam ostatni raz do wstecz i zobaczyłam jak jesteśmy metr od kamiennej ściany.

Położyłam się na siedzeniach w ostatniej chwili. Huk był przeogromny. Miałam wrażenie, że rozsadzi mi bębenki. Ciemność rozpierzchła się, a powietrze zrobiło się gorące. Zobaczyłam płomienie liżące sufit tunelu, a chwilę potem dotarł do mnie dźwięk eksplozji i ryk bestii. Trwało to ułamki sekund - lita skała może miała półtorej metra. Samochód przecisnął się, fotele rozerwało na części i mnie zaklinowały, kawałki skał pospadały na samochód.

Pojazd wystrzelił jak pocisk z tunelu, by wbić się w kolejny klif. Poczułam silny cios w głowę, obraz mi zawirował. Nie straciłam przytomności, ale z trudem wygrzebałam się spod tego wszystkiego, co na mnie spadło. Czułam ból w całym ciele, w głowie mi huczało, a z rozcięcia ciekła krew zalewając mi oko. Z trudem przegrzebałam się na tył samochodu, gdzie zobaczyłam nieprzytomnego Mordercaia.

- Mord? - szepnęłam i pochyliłam się nad nim. Oddychał, ale nie reagował na swoje imię. Przeklęłam szpetnie i wróciłam na przód pojazdu. Dorwałam się do CB-Radia.

- Mej dej, rozwaliliśmy pojazd - nadałam komunikat. Odpowiedział mi Scooter.

- Co? Jak to rozwaliliśmy? Przecież Morda pożarła Skagzilla.

- Nie do końca. Wróciłam po niego i podczas ucieczki...

- Wróciłaś? To twój jebany problem, malutka. Mam w dupie co się z tobą stanie, bo zignorowałaś odgórny rozkaz i wjechałaś na teren zakaz...

- Nie ma na to czasu! - wydarłam się do mikrofonu. - Mord jest nieprzytomny a Skagzilla jest równie martwa co dziesięć minut temu!

- Lubię Morda i to nie jest nic osobistego, ale zdychajcie tam sobie do woli - odparł Scooter. Poczułam jak krew we mnie wrze. Bolał mnie każdy mięsień, kark mi zesztywniał całkowicie i do tego w głowie nadal huczało od wybuchu.

- Scooter, przysięgam, jak wyjdę z tego cało, przestrzelę ci to jebane dupsko - warknęłam i rzuciłam mikrofonem, co po drugiej stronie zostało odebrane jako ostry pisk. Byłam wściekła. Jak oni mogli być tak obojętni?! Dygocząc ze złości, podeszłam do Mordercaia. Słyszałam jeszcze głos Scootera.

- Słodziutka, nie rzucaj obietnic, których nie spełnisz.

- Mordercai? Mord? - mówiłam do niego, sprawdzając tył czaski i kark. Był nienaruszony, nie wyczułam krwi ani nic. Nagle poruszył się i otwarł oczy. Patrzył na mnie mętnymi oczami.

- Umarłem? - spytał słabym głosem.

- Nie sądzę, ale myślałam, że tak - odparłam z uśmiechem. Poczułam olbrzymią ulgę na myśl, że żył, ale w dalszym ciągu byłam wściekła.

- Umarłem - mruknął święcie przekonany o prawdziwości własnych słów. Usłyszałam Skagzillę, która ryczała niedaleko. Szukała do nas dojścia. Nie było czasu. Wymierzyłam silny cios z otwartej dłoni w policzek Mordercaia. Otrzeźwiał i patrzył na mnie chwilę, po czym na jego oblicze wpełzła wściekłość. Wykrzywił twarz w grymasie złości, przewalił mnie na plecy i unieruchomił, przyciskając brzytwę do gardła.

- Podaj mi jeden powód dla którego nie powinienem poderżnąć ci gardła tu i teraz? - Miałam ochotę napluć mu w twarz, nawrzeszczeć, kopnąć. Chciałam mu powiedzieć, że przyjaciele odwrócili się od niego i pozostawili na śmierć. Miałoby to sens? Nie. Wpatrywałam się w jego oczy intensywnie. W końcu rozejrzał się, zauważył osmolone przejście, następnie zauważył ogrom zniszczeń. Wszystko, co wystawało ponad dolną linię szyby zostało dosłownie oderwane od pojazdu i zrozumiał co się stało. Westchnął i zszedł ze mnie, rozsiadając się wygodnie.

Otwarł usta, ale nic nie powiedział. Również usiadłam, rozmasowując bolący kark. Milczenie przerwał ryk Skagzilli. Wymieniliśmy z Mordem spojrzenie i uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie, co było tak irracjonalne w tej sytuacji. Nagle zrobił coś, co mnie zaskoczyło. Rzucił mi swój rewolwer i powiedział bardzo beztroskim tonem.

- Przyda ci się.


	5. Chapter 5

Cisza nie podobała mu się od samego początku. Bywał tutaj nie raz, ale tym razem było coś, co niepokoiło jego instynkt. Nauczył się ufać własnym reakcjom, więc był czujniejszy niż zazwyczaj. Zwalczył chęć zawrócenia kiedy miał taką możliwość, chociaż najchętniej nie opuściłby samochodu. Zażądałby odwrotu i poinformował, że nie potrafił znaleźć tego, czego szukał zleceniodawca. Nie potrafił jednak zrezygnować od tak, zwłaszcza przez kłamstwo. Nie był wiarołomcą, więc kontynuował misję. Wbrew sobie i wbrew instynktowi. Liczył na to, że jak zrobi się gorąco, to dziewczyna okaże na tyle intuicji samozachowawczej, że ucieknie. Oczywiście, tym samym skazałaby go na śmierć i pewnie miałby do niej o to pretensje, ale z drugiej strony nie miała powodu ratować go. Nie po tym wszystkim. Nie dał jej powodu do lubienia go.

Jednakże, teraz było za późno. Siedział w cieniu, w małym wyżłobieniu w skale i obserwował Skagzillę. Dawno jej nie widział, chociaż miał pewne szczęście do częstego spotykania jej na całym globie. Zupełnie jakby go śledziła. Nie dostrzegła go, a jak na złość, nie zamierzała sobie pójść. Wyczuwała jego obecność, więc chodziła i węszyła.

Jej nazwa pochodziła z tego, że rozmiarami dorównywała czołgowi. Gdyby miał odwagę na nią wskoczyć, potrzebowałby pomocy kogoś bardzo wysokiego i silnego, kto by go wybił. Anatomicznie nie różniła się od swoich pobratymców. Twardy pancerz na łbie i ramionach, masywne barki i wąskie biodra. Człapała na czterech, trójpalczastych łapach. Rozwierała pysk w poprzek, a wnętrze niczym u rosiczki pluło jadem. Nie widziała na jedno oko - zawdzięczała to właśnie Mordercaiowi Węszyła potężnymi nozdrzami rozpoznając zapach człowieka. Kolce na jej grzbiecie kołysały się przy każdym kroku.

Nie zabił jej do tej pory żaden człowiek - na jej ciele znaczyło się wiele blizn. Od oparzeń, kwasu, broni palnej, wybuchowej, od tasaków i innych ostrych narzędzi. Ostatnim czasem gdy ją widział chodziła z wbitymi grabiami. Uroku dodawała jej noga farmera wystająca spomiędzy kłów.

Siedział ukryty, jego życie było zagrożone, ale nie czuł strachu. Liczył na farta, na swoje szczęście weterana. Z drugiej strony umrzeć w paszczy Skagzilli byłoby jakimś wyróżnieniem dla niego - zawodowego zabójcy skagów. Z drugiej jednak nie spieszyło mu się do umierania. Westchnąłby, gdyby nie wiązało się to ze zwróceniem na siebie uwagi bestii, która krążyła coraz bliżej jego kryjówki. Lada moment miała odnaleźć go, złapał ozorem za nogę i wyciągnąć, a potem rozerwać na części.

Przytulił do siebie swoją broń i wziął głęboki wdech. Usłyszał, jak stanęła tuż obok jego kryjówki. Namierzyła go. Skończył się czas. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył jej pysk. Zwęszyła jego zapach. Zaraz zacznie macać językiem za ciałem, a jemu pozostanie jeden strzał. Strzał, który jej nie zabije, a jedynie zaznaczy się na jej pysku. Pozostawi ślad po tym, że stał się jej ofiarą. Nagle bestia wstrzymała oddech, by lepiej słyszeć. Gdyby nie zobaczył tego na własne oczy, byłby przekonany, że to czysto ludzka domena. Bestia jednak była mądrzejsza, niż mogłoby się wydawać.

Do jego uszu również dotarł ten dźwięk. Silnik. Wszystko trwało zaledwie ułamki sekund. Trąbienie. Krzyk Skagzilli. Odgłos uderzenia. Wyskoczył ze swojej kryjówki i zobaczył maskę samochodu pozaginaną jak harmonijka, próbującą ustać bestię i Lucky z krwawiącym czołem. Dziewczyna cały czas gazowała, silnik ryczał równie głośnie jak Skagzilla, a ta powoli zaczynała odpychać pojazd. Lada chwilę mogła odrzucić pojazd jak dziecko zabawkę.

Wskoczył na siedzenie obok Lucky, a ta od razu wrzuciła wsteczny i wcisnęła gaz do dechy. Bestia zatraciła oparcie i runęła na pysk, by po chwili już ich gonić. Przeładował broń i strzelał, podczas gdy Lucky w szaleńczej jeździe na wstecznym zgubiła lusterka i zdzierała całkowicie blachę po bokach. Przy złym ruchu mogli się zaklinować.

Nie miał czasu jednak o tym myśleć. Nie tylko oni mieli problem przepchnąć się w wąskich szczelinach. Masywne ciało bestii zdzierało skórę po bokach, ale nawet przez to nie traciła prędkości. Kłapała pyskiem coraz bliżej, a lepki język machał coraz bliżej twarzy. Wyciągnął broń zapalającą i strzelał do niej na oślep siedząc na oparciu fotela. Nawet jeśli trafił, nic to nie dawało.

Auto podskakiwało, kołysało się, karoseria jęczała i trzeszczała, a silnik wył w morderczym wysiłku.

- Mord, siadaj! - przez serię strzałów usłyszał jej głos. Zignorował żądanie Lucky, a ta puściła jedną ręką kierownicę i popchnęła go na tył. Runął, uderzając głową o blaszaną podłogę. Cios był tak silny, że zamroczyło go, a chwilę potem nad nim zapadł mrok, usłyszał ostry dźwięk zdzieranej blachy i uderzenia. Słyszał krzyki, ryki bestii, trzask stali i wycie silnika, ale zlewały się one w jeden rumor. Zamknął oczy, czując pulsujący ból w czaszce.

Czuł, jak ziemia się trzęsie a po głowie toczyła się metalowa kula. Słyszał swoje imię w oddali. Uchylił niepewnie powieki i zobaczył nad sobą cień otoczony światłem.

- Umarłem? - spytał chropowatym głosem, czując jak zaschło mu w gardle.

- Nie sądzę, ale myślałam, że tak - odpowiedział kobiecy głos.

- Umarłem - stwierdził, oddychając z lekką ulgą ale i wewnętrznym niepokojem. - I rozmawiam z aniołem...

Poczuł wymierzony policzek. Zapiekła go skóra, obraz przed oczami zawirował i natychmiast się wyostrzył. Leżał na tyle hummera. Zamrugał trochę energiczniej i dopiero teraz zauważył, że to Lucky się nad nim pochyla. Rozcięty łuk brwiowy krwawił intensywnie, na skórze miała mnóstwo małych zadrapań i patrzyła na niego jednym, niezakrwawionym okiem. Do tego sadza na jednym policzku.

Żył. Prawie zginął. Przez nią. Złapał ją za ramiona i brutalnie położył na plecach, sam usiadł na niej okrakiem i przyłożył jej nóż do gardła, przytrzymując ręce nad głową. Spodziewał się dostrzec w jej oczach strach, ale zobaczył... złość? Gniew? Irytację?

- Podaj mi jeden powód dla którego nie powinienem poderżnąć ci gardła tu i teraz? - syknął jadowicie, przyciskając ostrą brzytwę do gardła. Strużka krwi wyciekła spod ostrza i zaznaczyła swoją drogę na bladej skórze. Nie odpowiedziała mu, nie słowami. W jej oczach dostrzegł coś, przez co zwątpił na krótką chwilę. Zasłużył na śmierć. Mogła go zabić, miała do tego prawo.

Nie bała się. Spokój i pewność siebie bijąca od jej twarzy kruszyła jego opanowanie. Zacisnął mocniej dłoń na ostrzu, ale nie był pewien, czy chce ją zabić. Oczy. Szarobłękitne, pełne chłodu oczy. Pełne... smutku?

Z trudem utrzymywałam samochód na właściwym torze. To był wyścig ze śmiercią, która czekała na nas z każdej strony. Nie musiałam patrzeć przed siebie, by wiedzieć, że Skagzilla jest tuż tuż. Bestia przerażała mnie, a odór jej pyska przy każdym ryku wywoływał mdłości. Każdy zły ruch, większy kamień lub zadrżenie sprawiało, że rozpędzony hummer obijał się od ścian i tracił kolejne elementy. To była kwestia czasu aż samochód stanie lub się zaklinuje. Wiedziałam o tym.

Silnik wył pod pogniecioną maską. Mordercai strzelał, ale nie byłam pewna, czy w ogóle trafiał. Był zafascynowany i zbyt zajęty utrzymywaniem się na siedzeniu. I dostrzegłam za nami jednolitą ścianę klifu, bez możliwości przejazdu. Niemalże. Droga się nie kończyła, tylko wydrążony przez wodę tunel był za niski, by samochód mógł przejechać.

Mieliśmy inne wyjście?

- Mord, siadaj! - zawołałam. Nie słyszał mnie. Ponowiłam krzyk. Byliśmy coraz bliżej ściany. Nie było czasu. Puściłam kierownicę i popchnęłam go do tyłu. Słyszałam jak runął. Spojrzałam ostatni raz do wstecz i zobaczyłam jak jesteśmy metr od kamiennej ściany.

Położyłam się na siedzeniach w ostatniej chwili. Huk był przeogromny. Miałam wrażenie, że rozsadzi mi bębenki. Ciemność rozpierzchła się, a powietrze zrobiło się gorące. Zobaczyłam płomienie liżące sufit tunelu, a chwilę potem dotarł do mnie dźwięk eksplozji i ryk bestii. Trwało to ułamki sekund - lita skała może miała półtorej metra. Samochód przecisnął się, fotele rozerwało na części i mnie zaklinowały, kawałki skał pospadały na samochód.

Pojazd wystrzelił jak pocisk z tunelu, by wbić się w kolejny klif. Poczułam silny cios w głowę, obraz mi zawirował. Nie straciłam przytomności, ale z trudem wygrzebałam się spod tego wszystkiego, co na mnie spadło. Czułam ból w całym ciele, w głowie mi huczało, a z rozcięcia ciekła krew zalewając mi oko. Z trudem przegrzebałam się na tył samochodu, gdzie zobaczyłam nieprzytomnego Mordercaia.

- Mord? - szepnęłam i pochyliłam się nad nim. Oddychał, ale nie reagował na swoje imię. Przeklęłam szpetnie i wróciłam na przód pojazdu. Dorwałam się do CB-Radia.

- Mej dej, rozwaliliśmy pojazd - nadałam komunikat. Odpowiedział mi Scooter.

- Co? Jak to rozwaliliśmy? Przecież Morda pożarła Skagzilla.

- Nie do końca. Wróciłam po niego i podczas ucieczki...

- Wróciłaś? To twój jebany problem, malutka. Mam w dupie co się z tobą stanie, bo zignorowałaś odgórny rozkaz i wjechałaś na teren zakaz...

- Nie ma na to czasu! - wydarłam się do mikrofonu. - Mord jest nieprzytomny a Skagzilla jest równie martwa co dziesięć minut temu!

- Lubię Morda i to nie jest nic osobistego, ale zdychajcie tam sobie do woli - odparł Scooter. Poczułam jak krew we mnie wrze. Bolał mnie każdy mięsień, kark mi zesztywniał całkowicie i do tego w głowie nadal huczało od wybuchu.

- Scooter, przysięgam, jak wyjdę z tego cało, przestrzelę ci to jebane dupsko - warknęłam i rzuciłam mikrofonem, co po drugiej stronie zostało odebrane jako ostry pisk. Byłam wściekła. Jak oni mogli być tak obojętni?! Dygocząc ze złości, podeszłam do Mordercaia. Słyszałam jeszcze głos Scootera.

- Słodziutka, nie rzucaj obietnic, których nie spełnisz.

- Mordercai? Mord? - mówiłam do niego, sprawdzając tył czaski i kark. Był nienaruszony, nie wyczułam krwi ani nic. Nagle poruszył się i otwarł oczy. Patrzył na mnie mętnymi oczami.

- Umarłem? - spytał słabym głosem.

- Nie sądzę, ale myślałam, że tak - odparłam z uśmiechem. Poczułam olbrzymią ulgę na myśl, że żył, ale w dalszym ciągu byłam wściekła.

- Umarłem - mruknął święcie przekonany o prawdziwości własnych słów. Usłyszałam Skagzillę, która ryczała niedaleko. Szukała do nas dojścia. Nie było czasu. Wymierzyłam silny cios z otwartej dłoni w policzek Mordercaia. Otrzeźwiał i patrzył na mnie chwilę, po czym na jego oblicze wpełzła wściekłość. Wykrzywił twarz w grymasie złości, przewalił mnie na plecy i unieruchomił, przyciskając brzytwę do gardła.

- Podaj mi jeden powód dla którego nie powinienem poderżnąć ci gardła tu i teraz? - Miałam ochotę napluć mu w twarz, nawrzeszczeć, kopnąć. Chciałam mu powiedzieć, że przyjaciele odwrócili się od niego i pozostawili na śmierć. Miałoby to sens? Nie. Wpatrywałam się w jego oczy intensywnie. W końcu rozejrzał się, zauważył osmolone przejście, następnie zauważył ogrom zniszczeń. Wszystko, co wystawało ponad dolną linię szyby zostało dosłownie oderwane od pojazdu i zrozumiał co się stało. Westchnął i zszedł ze mnie, rozsiadając się wygodnie.

Otwarł usta, ale nic nie powiedział. Również usiadłam, rozmasowując bolący kark. Milczenie przerwał ryk Skagzilli. Wymieniliśmy z Mordem spojrzenie i uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie, co było tak irracjonalne w tej sytuacji. Nagle zrobił coś, co mnie zaskoczyło. Rzucił mi swój rewolwer i powiedział bardzo beztroskim tonem.

- Przyda ci się.

Kiedy pojął, że tak właściwie dwukrotnie uratowała mu życie, nie potrafił się wściekać. Właściwie, trochę głupio mu się zrobiło, że tak nieufnie i nerwowo ją potraktował. Siedzieli w samochodzie, spoglądając na siebie aż w końcu uśmiechnął się do niej. Przyszło mu to z trudem, zwłaszcza że spodziewał się całkiem innej reakcji z jej strony. Ta jednak odwzajemniła uśmiech.

- Zatem nie ma do mnie urazy - pomyślał i rzucił jej swój rewolwer. Nie do końca przemyślał tą decyzję, był to raczej impuls. Nie wiedział, czy dobrze zrobił. Nie patrzył na jej reakcję, tylko wstał i poprawił ubranie.

- Lepiej ruszajmy, nim nas dorwie. - Oboje wiedzieli o kim mówi. Zabrał broń, poprawił ubrania i ruszyli powoli wąskimi przejściami. Mordercai wybierał wąskie labirynty, w których byli bezpieczni przed większymi okazami skagów. Mniejsze nie stanowiły dla nich problemu. Początkowo szli bardzo intensywnym krokiem, chcąc zwiększyć dystans.

Gorące powietrze w labiryncie wysokich ścian było nie do zniesienia, a z drugiej strony pozbycie sie warstw ochronnych równało się z samobójstwem. Wolał przegrzać organizm, niż dać się posiekać przez kły skaga. Co chwilę spoglądał do tyłu na Lucky, która starała się nadążyć za jego tempem marszu. Nie narzekała, patrzyła pod nogi i uważnie nasłuchiwała przez cały czas.

Widział kropelki potu wstępujące na jej czoło, po ruchach dostrzegał, że odczuwa silny ból ,ale nie poprosiła o zwolnienie kroku, czy chwilę odpoczynku. Po trzech godzinach marszu w końcu znaleźli jaskinię, w której płynęła mała rzeczka. Rzucił broń na ziemię, uwalniając się od wrzynających się w ramię pasków. Następnie zrzucił plecak.

- Odpoczniemy tutaj z godzinę - poinformował. Usiadł na wilgotnych kamieniach i obserwował, jak Lucky pozbywa się plecaka, który wrzucił jej wcześniej na ramiona i dłonią rozmasowuje kark. Położyła broń, nadajnik i komunikator ECHO na ziemi. Następnie podeszła do rzeczki, uklękła przy niej i zanurzyła w dłonie. Najpierw się napiła, potem rozebrała się z arafaty, płaszcza, podwinęła rękawy i chłodziła ciało zimną wodą.

Nie patrzył na to, tylko zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Oddychał chłodnym powietrzem jaskini i zastanawiał się, czy uda im się wyjść z tego cało. Ich sytuacja wbrew pozorom była fatalna. Znajdowali się na terenie łowieckim skagów, tym samym Skagzilla stała się ich najmniejszym problemem. Mimo swoich rozmiarów. Z drugiej jednak strony, dalej żyli.

- Scooter po nas nie przyjedzie - usłyszał głos Lucky. Otworzył oczy i dostrzegł, że wpatruje się w niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Była taka naiwna, nie znała zasad tej Pandory.

- Wiem o tym - odparł. W dalszym ciągu było mu gorąco, więc wstał i rozwiązał się z czerwonej chusty, którą był owinięty. Pozbył się również rękawic i zawahał się na krótką chwilę, po czym zdjął kamizelkę i rękawek, który nosił pod nią. Nie patrzył na Lucky, tylko minął ją i podszedł do strumienia. Ona udawała, że jest zainteresowana stalaktytami i stalagmitami. Mimowolnie wyszczerzył się.

- Krępujesz się? - spytał ponętnym głosem. Jej reakcja ubawiła go do łez. Zerwała się na równe nogi i sztywna, jakby ktoś jej włożył kij w dupę. Odeszła trochę, ale nie wystarczająco szybko. Złapał ją za ramię, odwrócił, następnie podniósł trzymając za przedramiona Patrzyła na niego w szoku. Wyszczerzył się szeroko, a następnie niewiele myśląc, wrzucił ją do wody. Znikła na chwilę z oczu, a kiedy się wynurzyła, była mokra po sam czubek głowy. Jej oczy ciskały pioruny i wydęła usta. Woda zmyła krew z jej twarzy. Nurt nie był zbyt silny, ale brzeg wystarczająco stromy, by nie wyszła bez pomocy. Kiedy była wystarczająco blisko, wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę.

- Wybacz, byłaś zbyt gorąca i postanowiłem cię ochłodzić - zażartował. Patrzyła mu w oczy, ale nie potrafił niczego wyczytać z jej spojrzenia. Kiedy złapał ją za rękę, uśmiechnęła się diabolicznie i pociągnęła go. Zbyt mocno i zbyt nagle. Poleciał prosto na głowę, a kiedy się wynurzył by wziąć wdech, chlusnęła mu wodą prosto w twarz.

Woda sięgała im ledwie do pasa, ale była lodowata. Płynęła pod ziemią od samych gór, więc słońce nie oparło się na niej jeszcze i nie zmieniła swojej temperatury zbytnio. Lucky odsunęła się na bezpieczną odległość od Mordercaia. Kiedy zaczął iść w jej stronę, nucąc melodyjkę z horroru "Szczęki", zachichotała jak mała dziewczynka. W końcu wycofała się pod samą ścianę, zanurzając się pod sam nos. Mordercai w tym czasie znalazł się obok niej, rękoma blokując jej ucieczkę z obu stron. Wyszczerzył się do niej.

- Właśnie się zastanawiam, czy masz łaskotki - szepnął. Widząc jej rosnące z przerażenia oczy, szybko ją objął i zaczął łaskotać. Ta szarpała się, wyrywała i histerycznie śmiała. Po chwili puścił ją, by mogła trochę uciec i ponownie ruszył na polowanie za nią. Kiedy znów traciła dech, przestawał łaskotać i puszczał, by znów ją złapać i torturować. Trwało to trochę czasu, ale w końcu lodowata woda dała im się we znaki.

Usiedli na ziemi zadowoleni. Sam zdjął mokre spodnie i siedział w samych bokserkach, podczas gdy Lucky trzęsła się z chłodu.

- Zamarzniesz w tych mokrych ciuchach - stwierdził. Pokręciła przecząco głową, ale jej drżąca warga przeczyła jej przeczeniu. Westchnął, przecierając twarz dłonią. - Albo sama się rozbierzesz, albo ja zedrę z ciebie te ubrania. - powiedział śmiertelnie poważnym głosem. Posłała mu pełne zwątpienia spojrzenie. Wstał, potarł ręce i przygwoździł ją do ziemi, nim zdążyła krzyknąć. Rosłemu mężczyźnie w rozmiarach Mordercaia rozebranie dziewczyny o tak wątłej posturze jak Lucky zajęło bardzo mało czasu. Kiedy już pozostała tylko bielizna, odsunął się od niej i usiadł pod ścianą.

- Trzeba było po dobroci - warknął. Otworzyła usta, by się odgryźć, ale nie potrafiła znaleźć sensownych słów. Obserwował, jak wstaje i bierze jego czerwoną chustę, owijając się nią i tworząc prowizoryczną sukienkę. Widział, jak się uśmiecha.

- Wiedziałam, że masz na mnie ochotę, ale żeby być takim brutalem? - odgryzła się żartobliwie. Wiedział, że to był żart. Żartowała. Jego własna reakcja zaskoczyła również jego. Znalazł się tuż obok niej, pochylając się w jej stronę, że dzieliły ich milimetry. Trzymał ją brutalnie za ramię, ale nie wyszarpnęła się. Patrzyła mu twardo w oczy, co go zaskoczyło, tym samym bardziej rozjuszyło.

- Musiałbym być największym desperatem na Pandorze, by cię tknąć, ale jeśli chcesz bym cię przeleciał, to nie ma sprawy. - syknął jadowicie, a uśmiech spełzł z jej twarzy. - Nie jesteś tak ładna jak ci się wydaje, ale można na to zaradzić. Owinę twoją głową tą jebaną chustą i będę udawać, że jesteś kimś innym. Tego chcesz? - już od wypowiedzenia pierwszych słów wiedział, że robi źle. Uratowała mu życie dwukrotnie, nie była taką za jaką ją uważał na początku. Nie była siksą, dawała sobie radę. Nawet potrafił się z nią dogadać. Nie wiedział, dlaczego zareagował tak gwałtownie, ale zobaczył jak zbladła. Wymierzony przez nią policzek był tak silny, że aż zaćmiło mu przed oczami.

Nic nie powiedziała, tylko odsunęła się i poszła na drugą stronę jaskini, po czym usiadła na ziemi i objęła kolana rękami. Nie widział jej twarzy, a ona nie wydała również żadnego dźwięku. Dobry nastrój, który zrodził się w tej jaskini umarł, zmiażdżony przez niego. Westchnął i przetarł twarz dłonią, rozmasowując bolący policzek. Zasłużył. Również usiadł.

Posiedzieli jeszcze trochę, ale atmosfera zrobiła się tak nieprzyjemna, że ubrał wilgotne ubrania. Poszła za jego przykładem, oddając mu chustę. Spodziewał się, że będą się unikać, ale patrzyli sobie w oczy, wyzywając tym samym.

Bała się. Widział to, ale mimo wszystko, potrafiła przezwyciężyć lęk. Potrafiła być twarda.

Szli w milczeniu przez kolejnych kilka godzin. Rozmawiali ze sobą tylko tyle, ile było to konieczne. Decydowali o kierunku, o postoju, czasami nawet się kłócili. Plecaki ciążyły, duszne powietrze utrudniało oddychanie, szybko się męczyli. Najgorsze były momenty, gdy musieli ze sobą współpracować w oparciu o zaufanie. Żadne z nich nie odezwało się w sprawie wcześniejszego zwarcia.

- Jesteśmy już trzydzieści godzin na nogach - stwierdził Mordercai, wypijając trochę wody z bukłaka. Nie pozostało im jej zbyt wiele. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Lucky, ta upiła trochę i oddała mu manierkę, mrucząc coś na wzór "dzięki". Patrzyli na siebie chwilę, aż w końcu otworzył usta, by jej coś powiedzieć. Wówczas odezwał się komunikator.

- Jesteś tam? - usłyszał głos Lilith. Wziął mikrofon i z uśmiechem odparł.

- A co, stęskniłaś się? - Dało się wyczuć zaskoczenie po drugiej stronie łącza.

- Mord?

- Nie, święty mikołaj z snajperą - odparł. Lucky mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Jedynie broda pasowała do mikołaja, a na złość wyobraziła go sobie w czerwonym stroju z czapką z bąblem. Parsknęła śmiechem. Posłał jej zdziwione spojrzenie, ale machnęła ręką, że ma się nie przejmować.

- Dobra, nie ważne. Czekam przy wylocie tej drogi. Od godziny idziecie w moją stronę, ale dopiero teraz złapaliście falę.

- Ile? - spytał, spoglądając na Lucky.

- Siedemset metrów.

Resztę drogi pokonali w znacznie lepszym humorze. Uśmiechali się, chwilami poszturchiwali. W końcu, w oddali, dostrzeli samochód Lilith. Stała pickupem Mordercaia i machała do nich. Odmachali jej. Łowca wpatrywał się w plecy towarzyszki, po czym westchnął. Zatrzymała się i odwróciła w jego stronę.

- Coś się stało? - spytała. Jej głos był naturalny, nie patrzyła na niego wrogo, co przyjął z uśmiechem. Kiwnął przecząco głową. Dotarli do samochodu bardzo szybko. Lucky położyła się na przyczepie, a Mord usiadł na miejscu pasażera. Rudowłosa odpaliła silnik i ruszyli do New Heaven.

Kilkanaście minut jechali w milczeniu.

- Lucky, jak towarzystwo Morda? Ja bym go zabiła - zawołała wesoło, ale nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Oboje zasnęli.

Kiedy się obudziłam, leżałam w czyimś pokoju. Uniosłam się niepewnie na łokciach i rozejrzałam, po czym z westchnieniem ulgi zrozumiałam, że to był MÓJ pokój. Pusty, zimny i złowrogi jak Pandora, jak ci ludzie. Jeśli musiałam tu mieszkać, to powinnam... Nie, jeśli chciałam tu mieszkać, musiałam sprawić, by bardziej przypominał dom niż więzienie.

Z westchnieniem przykryłam sie szczelniej futrami i zamknęłam oczy, ale sen nie wracał. Pozostały tylko natarczywe myśli. W końcu zrezygnowana sięgnęłam po mój dziennik i pióro, po czym zaczęłam notować.

i_Wpis: Drugi:_

_Nie wiem co mam myśleć o tym co się dzieje wokół mnie. Ci ludzie ocalili mi życie, a potem chcieli zabić. Jednakże traktowali mnie życzliwie... Tak sądzę. Trafiłam na Pandorę, do piekła - ludzie nie mogli być aniołami. Zakładając, że są demonami, to wydaje mi się, iż traktują mnie najlepiej jak tylko potrafią. Czy to ma sens? Możliwe, że nie, ale muszę to gdzieś zawrzeć. Nie mam z kim o tym porozmawiać, a trzymanie tego w sobie może być fatalne w skutkach._

_Może... to właśnie jest problem? Każde z nich jest zamknięte, nie ma z kim porozmawiać. Psycholog ze mnie żaden, ale wiem, że to może być fatalne w skutkach. _

_Ja... Cóż. Słowa Mordercaia były... Nie, nie chcę o tym pisać. To jest coś, co wolę jednak przetrzymać w sobie./i_

Przetarłam twarz dłońmi, po czym ruszyłam niepewnie głową. Kark w dalszym ciągu był tak zdrętwiały, że nie mogłam spojrzeć w lewo. Nieprzyjemny, szarpiący ból towarzyszył mi przy każdym kroku, jakbym na plecach nosiła psa, który kąsał mnie za każdym razem, gdy robiłam niewłaściwy krok. Zamknęłam oczy i położyłam się chwilkę.

_i Mam mnóstwo czasu. Może powinnam przeprowadzić trochę... badań? W końcu jestem w ekipy ekspedycyjnej a ryzyko to moje drugie imię. Pierwsze to cykor, ale nie muszą o tym wiedzieć. Dobrze, od czego mogłabym zacząć? Przede wszystkim muszę wiedzieć na czym stoję. Pytania:_

_Czy traktują mnie normalnie/ulgowo/złośliwie? Odpowiedzią na te pytanie będzie obserwacja ich wzajemnych relacji. Jeśli będą między sobą tacy, jak dla mnie, to znaczy, że chyba mnie akceptują, prawda?_

_Czy problemem nerwowości i wybuchowości jest niemożność wygadania się komuś? Ale jak to sprawdzić? Przecież nie podejdę do Mordercaia z pytaniem "Cześć, masz jakiś problem?"Hah, ale by to komicznie wyglądało. Prędzej taka taktyka wyszłaby z Lilith albo... Nie, w sumie lepiej nie pytać ich czy mają jakiś problem, bo wyjdę na osiedlowego dresa. Może lepiej będzie zagrać psychologicznie? /i_

Zamknęłam notes słysząc, jak ktoś idzie po schodach. Wolałam, by nie dorwali się do mojego dziennika, więc schowałam go w miejscu, które uważałam za bezpieczne. Następnie wzięłam swój ręcznik i udałam się do łazienki. Kiedy wróciłam do pokoju, spojrzałam niepewnie na rewolwer leżący na biurku. Wzięłam go do ręki, żeby trochę przesunąć, gdy poczułam jak rękaw zahacza o jakąś wystającą część. Nie miałam nastroju na spokojne i ostrożne wyplątywanie się, więc szarpnęłam. Huk ogłuszył mnie na krótką chwilę, w ścianie zrobiła się dziura a ja poczułam, jak nogi uginają się pode mną.

Potem usłyszałam krzyki na korytarzu. Chociaż ich nie rozumiałam przez dudnienie w głowie, wiedziałam, że nawołują co to był za wystrzał.

- To przypadek! - zawołałam, lub tak przynajmniej mi się wydawało. Nie słyszałam własnego głosu, ale wiedziałam, że dźwięki przechodzą przez moją krtań. Chwilę później w drzwiach stanął wysoki mężczyzna ubrany w specyficzny kombinezon i z hełmem na głowie. Miał wymalowane zero na lewej piersi.

- To niechcący - szepnęłam, kładąc broń na blacie jakbym miała do czynienia z jadowitym wężem. Nie powiedział nic, tylko wziął rewolwer ze stołu i ukląkł, pokazując, jak się blokuje możliwość wystrzału. Nie wiem czy coś mówił, czy też milczał jak głaz. Mruknęłam coś, że zrozumiałam.

Kiwnął głową, wstał i wyszedł, pozostawiając mnie samą. Podniosłam się z ziemi i zaczęłam masować skronie, pozbywając się natarczywego dudnienia w czaszce. Kiedy w końcu wszystko wróciło do normy, wzięłam do ręki broń. Z początku zastanawiałam się co mam z nią zrobić, a potem ją odblokowałam, by ponownie zablokować. Powtarzałam tę czynność przez kwadrans, aż w końcu płynnie, w ułamku sekund, udawało mi się odblokować bez gubienia naboi. Nie wystrzeliłam ani razu. I nie upuściłam na ziemi.

Rewolwer był dość klasyczny, jak w starym filmie o dzikim zachodzie. Drewniany uchwyt, sześciostrzałowy bębenek. Zaintrygowało mnie to, że doczepiono małą lunetę w podobnym wykonaniu. Kiedy przestałam ćwiczyć, postanowiłam zejść na dół na strzelnicę i poprosić kogoś, by mi pomógł w nauce strzelania. Nie chciałam się bać, ale czułam, jak serce wali mi jak oszalałe. Zacisnęłam mocno palce na broni czując, jak drży mi dłoń. Bałam się, ale nie mogłam tego po sobie poznać. Musiałam być twarda. Musiałam być jedną z nich - mieszkańcem Pandory, który trafił do piekła. Skoro każdy tutaj był kryminalistą, to... Nie. Nie chciałam być kryminalistą.

Trwało chwile, nim wezbrałam się w sobie i wzięłam broń, schodząc na dół. Z początku chciałam poprosić Lilith o naukę strzelania, ale okazało się, że nie było ani jej, ani żadnej innej kobiety. Pozostałam sama z facetami. Mordercaia również nie było, ale tego nie poprosiłabym o naukę strzelania.

Zobaczyłam tego samego gościa, co był w moim pokoju kilkanaście minut temu, oraz żołnierza w mundurze moro i kamizelką kuloodporną. Miał krótkie, brązowe włosy i niebieskie oczy, a nad lewym okiem miał dwie metalowe blaszki. Stał opodal pijąc drinka i opowiadając o czymś zamaskowanemu mężczyźnie, który siedział na krześle. Kiedy weszłam, oboje spojrzeli na mnie a opowieść została przerwana.

- Nauczy mnie ktoś strzelać? - zapytałam bez ogródek, przyjmując najbardziej luzacką pozycję, na jaką potrafiłam się zdobyć. Pozostałam jednak na oparciu ciężaru ciała na jednej nodze a rękę, w której trzymałam rewolwer niedbale położyłam na biodrze. Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na mnie z powątpiewaniem.

- Malutka, żeby nosić broń... - zaczął żołnierz blokując mi drogę, ale wiedziałam co chce powiedzieć. Chciał mnie obrazić, a ja nie mogłam dać sobą pomiatać. Czyż nie tak mówiła Lilith? Czując, że nogi mam jak z waty zmusiłam się do ruszenia w kierunku strzelnicy. Popchnęłam go ramieniem tak, jakby stał mi na drodze robak, w efekcie czego oblał się alkoholem.

Zrobiłam zaledwie kilka kroków, gdy usłyszałam pełen furii głos.

- Ty... - syknął. Jakie szanse miała dziewczyna taka jak ja w starciu z mężczyzną takim jak on? Niewielkie. Walcząc z chęcią ucieczki, odwróciłam się i uniosłam dumnie głowę.

- Co? - odwarknęłam. Mój głos był trochę wątły i miałam nadzieję, że nie wyczuł w nim drżenia. Nie odpowiedział nic, tylko uśmiechnął się i machnął na mnie ręką.

- A idź w cholerę, wypierze się.

Kiedy znalazłam się na strzelnicy i zamknęłam drzwi, oparłam się o nie i przytuliłam do siebie broń, po czym osunęłam się na ziemię na miękkich nogach. Czułam jak mi drżą nogi, serce wali w oszalałym rytmie. To było straszne, ale dałam rady. Żyję. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, niemalże się śmiejąc, gdy poczułam jak ktoś otwiera drzwi. Nie zdążyłam złapać równowagi i poleciałam do tyłu, prosto na nogi zamarkowanego. Popatrzył na mnie z góry, po czym ujrzałam hologram emotki ":)".

- To nie jest śmieszne - odparłam, samej zaczynając się śmiać. Hologram zamienił się na ":D". Nieznajomy pomógł mi wstać i otrzepać z kurzu, który zalegał na podłodze. Strzelnica była dobrze oświetlona, a w oddali zobaczyłam tarcze w kształcie ludzi. Było to wbrew pozorom sporej wielkości pomieszczenie. Jedna połowa służyła do strzelania, a w drugiej mieściły się skrzynie z bronią i nabojami.

- Jak mam się do ciebie zwracać? - spytałam, a nieznajomy pokazał na swój malunek na mundurze. Zero. Dziwne imię sobie wybrał, ale nie miałam prawa go krytykować. Nie miałam imienia. Przynajmniej nie prawdziwe.

- Lucky - wyciągnęłam w jego kierunku rękę. Uścisnął ją, po czym pociągnął mnie do skrzyń. Był nieco wyższy ode mnie. Ubiór miał czarno-szary, ze skóry. Miejscami był zdarty i przetarty. Z przodu od bioder po samą szyję miał utwardzaną skórę, coś na wzór kamizelki kuloodpornej. Pokazał mi, które naboje są do mojego rewolweru, jak mam przeładowywać. Na początku zostałam zmuszona do szybkiego przeładowywania. Kiedy mieściłam się w czasie kilku sekund, pozwolił mi strzelać. Pokazał jak trzymać broń, jaką pozycję przybrać.

Po godzinie miałam dość, ale i tak siedzieliśmy w swoim towarzystwie, nie odzywając się do siebie. Jak na milczącego towarzysza, był bardzo gadatliwy. Uśmiechnięta emotka była potwierdzeniem, smutna przeczeniem, a ":|" oznaczało tyle samo, co nie mam zdania.

Siedziałam na jednej skrzyni ćwicząc się w odblokowanie, przeładowanie i wymianę magazynka. Zero robił podobnie, siedząc po na skrzyni niżej.

- Uważasz, że mam szanse, że mnie zaakceptują? - spytałam. Odpowiedział mi znakiem zapytania. Wskazałam głową w kierunku sali obok. Chyba domyślił się, że mówię o pozostałych z jego drużyny. Odpowiedział mi uśmiechniętą buźką.

- Już mnie akceptują? - spytałam z powątpieniem. Widząc ":) / :(" domyśliłam się, że połowa mnie akceptuje a połowa nie. Westchnęłam, ruszając głową i rozmasowując kark. Krzywiłam się przy tym, bo ból pełzł wzdłuż kręgosłupa aż do lędźwi. Dodatkowo głowa mnie coraz bardziej rozsadzała od środka. Widząc znak zapytania, uśmiechnęłam się.

- Kark mnie boli, mięśnie mi sztywnieją. - Kiedy ponowił hologram, wyjaśniłam mu, że mam dziurę w ścięgnach po strzale Mordercaia. Wówczas wrócił do zabawy bronią.

Zero był bardzo tajemniczym osobnikiem, ale poczułam do niego pewną sympatię. Wyróżniał się na tle chaotycznych i nerwowych osobników. Bił od niego niesamowity spokój, a miałam zapewnione, że jedyną formą naśmiewania się ze mnie będzie ":D". O ironio, godzina rozmowy z nim okazała więcej emocji niż cały dzień spędzony z Mordercaiem, który jeśli okazywał emocje, to były one niewłaściwe do sytuacji.

- Jak mam zarobić kasę? - spytałam się. Podniósł głowę, po czym wskazał na mnie palcami, którymi potem przeszedł w powietrzu naśladując ruchy nóg. Zaśmiałam się.

- Że niby mam wstać, pójść i zarobić? - widząc uśmiechniętą emotkę, zatkało mnie.

- Twierdzisz, że mogę ot tak wyjść z wieży? I nikt mnie nie zatrzyma? - ponownie odpowiedział twierdząco. Wydało mi się to dość komiczne. Z drugiej jednak strony, nie byłam ich więźniem. Chyba. Ale byłam własnością Mordercaia.

- I co mam zrobić? - Pokazał na mnie palcem, a potem złapał niewidzialną kierownicę i zaczął nią kręcić. Wyglądało to dość komicznie, zwłaszcza, że dodał emotkę ":3"

- Rozwaliłam samochód - odparłam, a on wyciągnął z kieszeni kluczyki i ponownie wyświetlił emotkę " :3 "

- Pożyczysz mi auto? - spytałam z powątpieniem. Pokręcił przecząco głową i wskazał najpierw na siebie, potem na mnie i dopiero wówczas złapał kierownicę. Wiedziałam, że ma jakiś plan, tylko nie miał jak mi go przybliżyć. W końcu co mi pozostało do stracenia? Tylko życie, które jakby nie patrzeć, w tym świecie było warte tyle co nic. Westchnęłam, posyłając rozbrajający uśmiech i uniosłam kciuk do góry.

Zero jeździł mini-czołgiem, które widziałam w dniu, w którym rozbiłam się na tej planecie. Pojazd był dwuosobowy, nieosłonięty przez co, cytując słowa kogoś z drużyny "Pizgało, aż się jaja kurczyły". Jedna osoba siedziała za kierownicą, a druga na dachu w działku. Na moje nieszczęście, nie wiedziałam jak steruje się tym ustrojstwem, przez co zostałam posadzona przez karabin maszynowi.

Zimny wiatr, deszcz ze śniegiem i ogólnie średnie jakościowo okrycie sprawiło, że nim wyjechaliśmy z górskich partii, nie czułam rąk, nóg, uszu, nosa i miałam wrażenie, że skóra pęka i krwawi od zimna. Na szczęście, to było tylko takie wrażenie. Na pustyni natychmiast uderzyło we mnie gorące słońce, suchy wiatr i piasek pilingujący każdy milimetr odsłoniętego ciała. Podróż trwała zaledwie dwie, trzy godziny, ale miałam wrażenie, że skoki temperatur mnie dobiją z każdą chwilą.

W New Heaven tętniło życie. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Świadczyła o tym obecność trzech ludzi na dziecińcu i dwoje na balkonie. Wynędzniali ludzie w przetartych ubraniach, w czapkach i osłonach przeciw słońcu. Wyglądali na nie tylko zmęczonych skwarem, ale i życiem. Każdy ruch, każdy gest wydawał się wyzuty z emocji. Byli jak puste wyżarte od środka kokony. Kiedy tylko któryś uświadamiał sobie, że go obserwuję to opuszczałam oczy lub znajdywałam coś innego, co mogłoby zainteresować moje oczy.

Szłam przez wyludnione, zaśmiecone miasto nie dostrzegając znajomych twarzy. Podążałam cały czas za Zero, który doprowadził mnie, ku mojemu przerażeniu, do biura Heleny. Kiedy zaparłam się nogami z zamiarem zawrócenia, złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Wyglądało to dość komicznie, gdy kłóciliśmy się. Znaczy, ja na niego krzyczałam, a on odpowiadał mi emotikonami. W końcu weszłam do środka. Okazało się, że kobiety nie było.

Pomieszczenie było małe, z biurkiem i mapą Pandory. Stalowe regały w różnymi, mniej lub bardziej wartościowymi przedmiotami. Uwagę mojego towarzysza przykuło coś innego - wskazał na wielką tablicę korkową, na której wisiało kilka starych kartek. Rogi były zerwane, a od wielokrotnego składania i rozkładania napisy miejscami były nieczytelne. Po przeczytaniu kilku punktów z listy, zrozumiałam z czym mam do czynienia. Z prawem Pandory.

Ku mojemu przerażeniu, Zero bezceremonialne zaczął grzebać po szufladach biurka Heleny, po czym wręczył mi plik kartek z tymi samymi zasadami. Postukał w nie palcem, a potem wskazał na moje oczy.

- Mam to przeczytać? - spytałam z powątpiewaniem. Potaknął, a ja zapragnęłam rzucić w nim tymi papierami. I po to ciągnęłam się za nim taki szmat drogi!?

- Słuchaj, dzięki, ale ja potrzebuję zarobić, a nie zarobię na... tym. - potrząsnęłam plikiem kartek. Skrzyżował ręce na torsie i zaczął stukać butem, co wyglądało dość komicznie. W końcu westchnęłam, przecierając twarz z potu.

- Później, w bazie. Teraz potrzebuję kasy. Nie mam ubrań, nie mam okularów, nie mam naboi... - zaczęłam wymieniać. Wówczas złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął do wyjścia w chwili, gdy stanęła w nich Helena. Nie powiedziała nic. Nie zdążyła. Szybkie tępo towarzysza zmieniło się w ucieczkę. Nie musiał mnie przekonywać do tego, że trzeba biec. Przekonały mnie do tego kule świstające koło uszu i krzyki wściekłej kobiety.

Siedząc w wielkim kontenerze na śmieci i czekając, aż wściekła kobieta przestanie nas wyzywać, grozić nam, strzelać w powietrze i przeklinać, zastanowiłam się nad celem swojego istnienia jeszcze. Vault Hunterzy byli szanowaną grupą na Pandorze, ale Helena nic sobie z nich nie robiła. Dlaczego? Musiałam to pytanie koniecznie podciągnąć pod listę zagadek do rozwiązania. Zero w tym czasie wertował szybko kartki. Zastanawiałam się, jak on widział w tych ciemnościach te kiepskiej jakości pismo, oraz jak potrafił wytrzymać w tym smrodzie. Razem z nami w tym kontenerze ukrywała się ryba, jakieś pozostałości po rakkach i, sądząc po zapachu, pieluchy.

Helena w końcu się znudziła, albo zmęczyła gonitwą za nami. Odetchnęłam pełną piersią gorącym, pustynnym powietrzem. Z dwojga złego, lepiej suche i ostre, niż przegniłe i śmierdzące. Zero w tym czasie podsunął mi pod nos kartkę i postukał w nią palcem.

- Nie teraz, słuchaj... - zaczęłam, ale był nieustępliwy. Bez przerwy wyświetlał "113" i nie pozwalał mi zrobić kroku. Westchnęłam, posyłając mu pełne politowania spojrzenie. Robił się irytujący. Dla własnego, świętego spokoju przeczytałam paragraf numer 113.

i"Wszystko, co spadło razem ze skazańcem należy do niego aż do chwili śmierci."/i

Odsunęłam od siebie papier i spojrzałam na Zero, który wyświetlał właśnie ":D".

- Wszystko co spadło? Wszystko? - szepnęłam, rozmyślając intensywnie. - Ale co spadło? Przecież ja... o cholera. - zrozumiałam. Zrozumiałam wszystko o co toczyła się gra. Zrozumiałam wszystko.

- To nie o mnie przez ten cały czas chodziło - szepnęłam. Poczułam rosnącą we mnie wściekłość. Zero wyświetlił "?". - Wam nie zależało bym przeżyła, tak jak Helenie nie zależało na mojej śmierci. Chodziło o to, co należy do mnie. Chodziło o prom, o broń, o żywność i pieniądze. Tu nigdy nie chodziło o mnie, prawda? - Nie musiał odpowiadać. Widziałam to w jego postawie.

Nie byli dla mnie mili, bo chcieli. Byli mili, bo pragnęli tego, co należało do mnie. Helena chciała mnie zabić, by otrzymać prawnie to, co należało do New Heaven po mojej śmierci. Należąc do Vault Hunterów, to oni dostawali to, co należało do mnie.

Paragraf 113 ustęp pierwszy i"Po śmierci wszystkie przedmioty należące do zmarłego przypadają zgrupowaniu, do którego należał. /i" Paragraf 113 ustęp drugi "iJeśli zmarły nie należał do żadnego zgrupowania, wszystkie jego przedmioty stają się własnością rządzącego na danym terenie miasta/i"

Miasta New Heaven. Z Heleną na czele.

- Ale ja byłam głupia - szepnęłam, siadając na pobliskim kartonie. Zero obserwował, jak kartki wypadają mi z dłoni i rozwiewają się po okolicy. Strona z trzema paragrafami pozostała mi w ręce. W końcu podniosłam się i spojrzałam na towarzysza. Pragnęłam się na niego wściekać, być złą, zwalić na niego całą winę. Uczucia nie zaślepiły jednak rozsądku. Przywiózł mnie tu i pokazał mi moje prawa. Pokazał mi, że nie mam przyjaciół. Ostrzegł mnie.

- Dziękuję - powiedziałam twardym, wyzutym z emocji głosem. Następnie wyciągnęłam rewolwer i ruszyłam do garażu Scootera. Helenę pragnęłam pozostawić na koniec, a chwilowo zająć się płotkami. Mechanik był niskim, mało przystojnym człowieczkiem o pulchnych policzkach i małych oczkach. Na głowie nosi idiotyczną czapkę z daszkiem, a cały wysmarowany był olejem. Wyraźnie zaskoczył go mój widok.

Siedział na krześle w swoim garażu. Kiwnęłam na Zero, który szedł za mną jak potulny psiak, by zamknął wrota. Chłopak, bo miał niewiele mniej ode mnie lat, wyczuł, że coś jest nie w porządku.

- Hej mała, jak miło że... - dalszą wypowiedź przerwał wrzask niewiarygodnego bólu. Spełniłam swoją obietnicę, strzeliłam do niego. Nie zamierzałam jednak go zabić, tylko dotrzymać złożonego słowa. Strzeliłam mu w udo, unikając tętnicy. Jeśli nie miało wdać się zakażenie, nic nie powinno mu się stać. Zero zapalił światło i dopiero teraz, z tyłu, dostrzegłam to o co mi chodziło.

Pewna część mnie wiedziała, że na promie znajdowało się coś wartościowego i że to ocalało. Teraz wiedziałam co. Jeep Wrangler, zielony z napędem na cztery koła o modyfikowanej karoserii, dzięki której stała się trzykrotnie twardsza. Opony owinięte łańcuchami i szyby pancerne. Czterodrzwiowe, pickupem i w cholerę silnikiem potężnym silnikiem, na który trzeba mieć specjalny patent do prowadzenia. Patrząc na ten pojazd wiedziałam, że jest on mi dobrze znany.

- Zero, leć po doktorka - poprosiłam. Zauważyłam chwilowe wahanie w postawie towarzysza, ale dodałam. - Proszę? - kiedy wyszedł, uśmiechnęłam się do chłopaka.

- Gdzie są kluczyki? - spytałam, celując w głowę Scootera. Nie zamierzałam go zastrzelić, co to, to nie. Nastraszyć? Owszem.

- T-tam. - wyjąkał chłopak, pokazując na wieszak z kluczami. Wzięłam te, które mnie interesowały. - Coś się w nim popsuło, nie otworzy się - wyszeptał. Posłałam mu pełen pobłażania uśmiech.

- Doprawdy? Iva, otwórz się - wydałam polecenie. Każde z nas usłyszało trzask otwieranych zamków. Scooter patrzył na to w szoku, zapominając o krwawiącej nodze i bólu, który temu towarzyszył. Nowa technologia, nowy patent.

- Samochód należy... - zaczął, ale mu przerwałam.

- Do mnie, zgodnie z paragrafem sto trzynaście, czyż nie? - spytałam. Na tym był koniec dyskusji. W garażu stały jeszcze dwa inne łaziki, oraz mnóstwo kartonów z różnymi rzeczami z promu.

- Wezmę tylko parę rzeczy, resztę pozostawiam tobie. - poinformowałam. Widać, zaskoczyło go to. Nauczony, że ludzie to chciwe stworzenia, liczył na to, że jeśli tego nie wezmę, to zażądam pieniędzy. Pozostawiłam mu wszystkie narzędzia, śrubki i tego typu elementy. Wysypałam wszystko z jednego kartonu na ziemię i zaczęłam przegrzebywać sporą stertę. Zainkasowałam metalowy kubek, termos na gorące napoje i paczkę kawy. Całą resztę pozostawiłam w świętym, niezmąconym pokoju. Pomogłam chłopakowi usiąść na krześle trzymając w bezpiecznej odległości broń, jakby zamierzał się zrewanżować i czekałam na lekarza, dotrzymując towarzystwa i w dalszym ciągu wygrzebując ciekawe przedmioty.

- Wiesz... nie spodziewałbym się, że. - Machnęłam ręką, nakazując mu milczeć.

- Jestem nowa i jeszcze nie wystarczająco skrzywiona. Głupio, że dowiedziałam się o wszystkim przez przypadek, ale zapewniam, że i tak pozwoliłabym ci zatrzymać te wszystkie duperele. Kto jak kto, ale tobie z pewnością się przydadzą?

Po raz kolejny emocje przegrały z logiką. Co miałabym z tego, że wezmę te kilkadziesiąt pudeł złomu, śrubek i rozłożonych na części przedmiotów? Mogłabym zarobić, zdzierając kasę z mechanika, a on potem zdarłby ze mnie, gdybym potrzebowała naprawić samochód. Czyż nie tak się sprawy miały? Udało mi się znaleźć kapelusz kowbojski i nałożyłam go na głowę.

- A weź go sobie, nie przyda mi się już - stwierdził chłopak. Nie wiem czy to z dobrego serca czy też ze strachu, że zastrzelę go gdy mi się sprzeciwi. Z całym szacunkiem, nie byłam Mordercaiem.

- Ja nie miałabym z tego pożytku - kontynuowałam przerwany wątek przeglądając się w lustrze, a on słuchał mnie, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu. - A kto wie, może kiedyś będę potrzebować złotej rączki do naprawienia Ivy?

- Dlaczego do mnie strzeliłaś? - spytał, a ja posłałam mu najserdeczniejszy uśmiech, jaki byłam w stanie z siebie wykrzesać.

- A czy nie to obiecałam ci po tej akcji ze Skagzillą?

Spodziewałam się wszystkiego, ale nie tego, że zacznie się śmiać.

- A niech mnie dziewczyno, jesteś lepsza kosa niż wyglądasz! Psia mać, jesteś może wolna? - parsknęłam śmiechem, kręcąc przecząco głową.

- Obawiam się, że mam faceta. - powiedziałam, a widząc jego zaskoczony wyraz twarzy, wskazałam na broń. Nie wiem czy odebrał to dwuznacznie, czy zwyczajnie moja odpowiedź go zaskoczyła, bo ryknął takim śmiechem, że myślałam że spadnie z krzesła. Na szczęście doktorek zjawił się dość szybko, a Zero otworzył garaż na nowo.

- Co się stało? - spytał lekaż, oglądając ranę postrzałową. Scooter wskazał na mnie ręką. Nie przemyślałam tego i poczułam, jak ogarnia mnie panika. Przecież prawo broniło również i jego. - Tak mnie zaskoczyła swoim żartem, że sam siebie postrzeliłem.

Kłamstwo było tak banalne, że lekarz z pewnością je przejrzał. Posłał mi tylko niedowierzające spojrzenie, nie komentując niczego. Odetchnęłam z ulgą i założyłam ocalałe okulary przeciwsłoneczne, czarne pilotki. Doktorek wraz z Zero przetransportowali chłopaka do kliniki, a ja pozostałam sama. Znalazłam jeszcze nadpalony album ze zdjęciami, stalowe pudełko z płytami CD i stary dziennik pisany niezrozumiałym szyfrem. Znalazłam również trochę ubrań - męską, białą koszulę, krótkie spodenki, w miarę nowe buty na sprzączki, rurki w moro, dwie bluzki na ramiączkach i o zgrozo, sukienkę w kwiatki. Uznałam, że dobrze by było z niej zrobić firanki do okna.

Wzięłam również małego misia pluszowego, który miał urwane uszko i jedną łapkę, oraz nadpalony pyszczek. Nie wiem jak to możliwe, ale znalazłam pełną apteczkę oraz pudełko z igłami i nićmi. Znalazłam mnóstwo mniej lub bardziej przydatnych przedmiotów, gdzie z co poniektórych cieszyłam się bardziej. Przykładowo ze scyzoryka, który wcisnęłam do kieszeni spodni. Jednak dużo więcej nie miało żadnej wartości - jakieś ozdoby, korale, świeczki, obrus, stalowe kubki. Wszystko ładowałam do kartonu i do samochodu. Znalazłam również taboret, który wrzuciłam na otwartą część bagażnika. I kufer z kolejną porcją nieprzydatnych przedmiotów, które zamierzałam przeszukać w domu. Dlaczego to wszystko było na promie? Nie mam pojęcia.

Kiedy skończyłam, usiadłam za kierownicą i odpaliłam silnik, który zaryczał jak wściekłe zwierze. Czułam silne wibracje oraz ryk, który kotłował się pod maską. Ta maszyna musiała mieć potężnego kopa, mimo, iż na taką nie wyglądała. Z początku chciałam wyjechać z garażu, ale rozmyśliłam się i wygasiłam silnik.

Siedząc za kierownicą i trzymając dłonie na zimnej skórze, rozmyślałam intensywnie nad planem działania. Tę sprawę załatwiłam w sposób bardziej ugodowy, niżby planowała. Pozostała Helena. Z jednej strony naprawdę, ale to naprawdę, pragnęłam przestrzelić jej poparzoną twarz, a z drugiej strony wiedziałam doskonale, że robiła to wszystko z troski o ludzi, których miała pod swoimi skrzydłami. Gdyby życie moich przyjaciół zależało od życia jednej, obcej mi osoby, nie wahałabym się ani przez sekundę. Jednak nawet dzięki tej świadomości, nie potrafiłam jej tak po prostu wybaczyć. Byłam tylko człowiekiem.

Nie chciałam od niej wiele. Liczyłam na... przeprosiny? Nie, wątpiłam by była do tego zdolna. Pieniądze? Nie powiem, przydałyby mi się. Może liczyłam na samo utarcie jej nosa? Albo chociaż by zrozumiała, że nie jestem dla niej żadnym zagrożeniem? Chociaż jeśli utrę jej nosa, stanę się faktycznym zagrożeniem. Westchnęłam.

Mogłam albo wszystko zignorować, albo pokazać jej, że się nie boję. Najgorsze jednak było to, że się bałam. Cały czas trzęsłam się jak osika. Czułam to w nogach jak kroczyłam przed siebie, czułam jak serce bije niczym oszalałe. Oddech miałam przyspieszony, a reakcje nerwowe. Bałam się i oni chyba o tym wiedzieli. Chyba. W końcu zmusiłam się do tego, by wyjść z pojazdu i ruszyłam przez słoneczny dziedziniec. Na głowie miałam kowbojski kapelusz przewiązany sznurkiem i ciemne okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu - NIKT mnie nie rozpoznawał. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie, ale zupełnie inaczej. Uśmiechy, poufałe spojrzenia, szepty między sobą - i zero wrogości, niepewności, braku zaufania. Mimowolnie uśmiechnęłam się do siebie szeroko. Może nie byłam jedną z nich, ale się nią stawałam.

Gabinet Heleny miał zamknięte drzwi, więc niewiele myśląc otworzyłam je na oścież i zamarłam. Zimne spojrzenie kobiety zmroziło mnie w kościach, sprawiło, że ta pewność siebie uleciała ze mnie. Serce przyspieszyło, oddech się spłycił. Jednak przywódczyni New Heaven nie była sama. Bardziej zaskoczyło mnie zimne spojrzenie brązowych oczu należących do dobrze znanej, a jednocześnie obcej mi osoby.

- Mordercai, co tu robisz? - wyrwało mi się, nim przemyślałam to co chcę powiedzieć. Mężczyzna wstał i bez cienia uśmiechu odpowiedział:

- Mógłbym zapytać o to samo.

- Chcesz czegoś, gówniaro? - powiedziała Helena nad wyraz przyjaznym tonem, ale nim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, snajperzysta się wtrącił.

- Uważaj co mówisz i do kogo mówisz, Helenko. - Ostrzeżenie w jego głosie dodało mi otuchy. Nie był moim przyjacielem, ale może i nie był moim wrogiem. Próbował mnie zastrzelić. Potrząsnęłam głową. Nie mogłam mu ufać. Z drugiej jednak strony czułam, że on by mnie nie kłamał. i"Wszystko, co spadło razem ze skazańcem należy do niego aż do chwili śmierci."/i Tu nie chodziło o mnie.

- Chcę tego, co moje - warknęłam. Po tych słowach zapadła złowroga cisza. W końcu przerwała ją pobliźniona kobieta, wyraźnie zirytowana moim stwierdzeniem.

- Jesteś głupia, upośledzona i...

- Paragraf sto trzynaście - przerwałam jej. Cisza była cicha, złowróżbna. Przynajmniej do chwili, w której Mordercai ryknął głośnym, psychopatycznym śmiechem. Poklepał mnie po ramieniu i spojrzał zadowolony na Helenę.

- Szach mat, skwarku.

Spodziewałam się, że Helena się wścieknie, zacznie drzeć i strzelać z broni. Ta jednak usiadła zadowolona, skrzyżowała ręce na brzuchu i posłała nam pełne pobłażania spojrzenie.

- Jej to prawo nie obowiązuje - obwieściła wspaniałomyślnie. Otworzyłam usta, by przedyskutować tę kwestię, gdy Mordercai położył mi rękę na ramieniu, nie odrywając spojrzenia od Heleny.

- Jest jedną z nas i zna swoje prawa. Oddaj to, co sobie nieprawnie przywłaszczyłaś. - Musiałam przyznać, że Mordercai doskonale wiedział jak w ładny sposób powiedzieć "ukradłaś".

- Wszystko, co spadło razem ze iskazańcem/i należy do niego aż do chwili śmierci. - Zaakcentowała w ładny sposób kobieta i poprawiła się, wyraźnie zadowolona. Ona wiedziała, że przyjdę po swoje, że odkryję prawdę. Odkryła to już dawno i tylko czekała, aż znajdę sposób, by się odegrać. Słyszałam to w jej głosie już przy wejściu. Sprawa była przegrana. Wszyscy znali prawdę, ale w świetle prawa nie byłam skazańcem. Urodziłam się tutaj, bez jakiegokolwiek majątku. Była nietykalna.

- Sprawa skończona, Mord. Nie masz już żadnych argumentów.

Mordercai nagle uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Jeszcze się porachujemy, iślicznotko/i - zasyczał, po czym wskazał na drzwi.

Ruszyłam posłusznie ku wyjściu. Nie odezwaliśmy się do siebie, aż ponownie znaleźliśmy się w garażu Scootera. Usiadłam na masce Ivy, podczas gdy snajperzysta najpierw walnął pięścią w samochód. Nie krzyknął, nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku, tylko zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu trzymając rękę w ręce, jakby sprawdzał, czy połamał sobie kości. Bolało go to i to cholernie, ale za nic w świecie nie chciał się do tego przyznać. Usiadł, jak gdyby nigdy nic, ręka mu drżała niebezpiecznie, ale zagryzł zęby i cierpliwie czekał, aż będzie w stanie wykrzesać z siebie chociażby słowo.

W końcu westchnął.

- Myśleliśmy, że uda nam się odzyskać chociaż część - powiedział.

- Wzięliście mnie tylko po to, by zagarnąć to, co należy do mnie? - spytałam, spoglądając w czubki swoich butów. Pewną częścią jaźni chciałam, by zaprzeczył.

- Tak.

- Więc zabilibyście mnie. - bardziej stwierdziłam, niż spytałam, a on zaśmiał się.

- Musimy być podłymi bydlakami w twoich oczach, skoro tak nas oceniasz. - stwierdził, machając ręką i sprawdzając kości. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Jednego mogłam być pewna - był człowiekiem i czuł ból.

- Tylko ty. - przyznałam zgodnie z prawdą. Zaskoczone spojrzenie jakie mi posłał rozbawiło mnie do łez. Nie spodziewał się takiej szczerości. Nie miało już sensu udawanie i kłamanie. Jeśli chcieli mnie zabić, to i tak mnie zabiją. Pora była na grę w otwarte karty. Prawdę mówiąc chciałam, by zrobił to on. Dokończył to, co zaczął. On jednak... zaśmiał się. Zaczął się śmiać i wstał. Czułam, jak sztywnieją mi mięśnie. Moja jaźń krzyczała, że mam uciekać, a druga, że to i tak nic nie da. Zabije mnie albo on, albo Pandora.


	6. Chapter 6

_Wpis: Kolejny, nie chce mi się liczyć który._

_Jestem Lucky a moje życie to tragiko-komedia egzystencjalna, której zakończenie jest jedną wielką niewiadomą. Tragiczna nuta mojej historii polega na tym, że obudziłam się na tej planecie, na Pandorze i nie jestem pewna, czy to jeszcze ziemia, czy już piekło. Okrutny klimat, braki żywności i wody zdatnej do picia, potwory. I naturalnie pieski, ptaszki i inne poczwary, noszące swoje przecudaczne imiona. Prawdę mówiąc, zaczynam mieć pewne obawy. Lilith powiedziała, że jestem na Pandorze, w piekle. A jeśli faktycznie jestem w piekle? Umarłam? Umieranie chyba nie boli, prawda?_

_-_ Umieranie boli, bo wszyscy których zabiłem darli się w niebogłosy - usłyszałam markotny głos Mordercaia. Nie odzywając się do niego, usiadłam pod takim kątem, by nie mógł mi czytać przez ramię. Uśmiechnął się i rozsiadł, specjalnie kładąc nogę opodal mojej twarzy.

_Ostatnie moje wspomnienie dotyczy snu kriogenicznego. Rozmawiałam jeszcze z kimś z załogi. Nie pamiętam czego dotyczyła dyskusja, ale to była kłótnia. Ostra kłótnia. Podrapałam tej osobie twarz. Dość głęboko przeorałam skórę ostro spiłowanymi paznokciami. Zupełnie jakbym tego chciała, jakbym czekała na okazję. Pamiętam krew tej osoby. _

_Chociaż... Nie, to nie ja podrapałam jego twarz. To wspomnienie jest bardzo pogmatwane, coś jak sen. To jakieś stworzenie podrapało twarz człowieka, ale ja czerpałam z tego dziką satysfakcję. Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić. Wspomnienie jednak do mnie wraca jak żywe, we śnie. Z początku było bezbarwne, nijakie, ale za każdym razem staje się coraz wyraźniejsze. _

_To na tym opiera się moja tragedia. Nie wiem kim jestem, jaki jest mój cel, a tym bardziej czy jeszcze żyję. Obudziłam się tu, na Pandorze. Pytanie, czy jako trup czy jako ktoś żywy?_

_Pisałam również, że moje życie to komedia. Siedzę w moim samochodzie posiadającym sztuczną inteligencję z trzema Vault Hunterami. Prawdę mówiąc, mój samochód to chyba jedyna inteligentna forma życia w tym towarzystwie. Sama czuję się jak głupie dziecko. Obok mnie, rozwalony na siedzeniu tkwi Mordercai. Nogi ma na masce rozdzielczej, zdjął okulary i chustę. Ma zamknięte oczy i udaje, że drzemie. Gdybym miała o nim powiedzieć kilka słów... Cóż. Trudny charakter i trudny człowiek. Nie da się z nim współżyć pod żadnym względem - indywidualista, który liczy głównie na własne przetrwanie. Nie spogląda do tyłu, nie ma litości. Czy bezduszny? Trudno mi powiedzieć. Jest trudny do rozgryzienia. _

_Z tyłu natomiast, zaraz za mną, Salvador. Umięśniony karzeł, który ma manię na punkcie mordowania i ćwiartowania. Pogodny człek, bez przerwy się śmieje. Mam do niego pewną nutę sympatii. Nigdy nie dał mi odczuć, że mnie nie lubi. Wszystkich lubi - mniej lub bardziej - ale lubi. Nawet tych, którym wyrywa nogi, by mu nie uciekli za czas wykonywania jakiejś misji. _

_Tak - Salvador wyrwał jakiemuś bandycie nogi, by móc spokojnie wystrzelać wszystkich jego kompanów. Nie chciał, by mu zabawka uciekła. Skagom urywa łby._

_I to jest w nim najbardziej przerażające - lubi, ale nie przeszkadza mu to w zabijaniu. Mordercai przynajmniej bardziej kontroluje swoją radość z zabijania. Znaczy, nigdy nie widziałam, by mu to sprawiało radość. Chociaż z drugiej strony robi to nazbyt dobrze, by tego nie lubić. Przecież nie opanowujemy czegoś do perfekcji, jeśli tego nie lubimy. ._

_Trzecią osobą jest Zero - milczący towarzysz, którego najbardziej lubię. Nie wiem kto chowa się pod maską - kim lub czym on jest. Ot, jest. I jest najbardziej pomocny. Mało kiedy nasze drogi się krzyżują na Pandorze, ale jak już, to jazda jest wesoła. Pomijając ten jeden, jedyny raz. Wzięłam tę trójkę na stopa, gdy szli na jakąś misję. I utknęliśmy w pustynnych górach, w kanionie. _

_Siedzę z tą trójką w samochodzie, otoczona zewsząd skagami. Śpiącymi, wielkimi bestiami, które wzięły samochód za dziwny, kwadratowy głaz. By było śmieszniej, jeden tkwi centralnie przede mną, na masce rozdzielczej. Nie jedziemy, bo Mordercai wyciągnął świece, bym przypadkiem bez nich nie odjechała. Więc czekałam na nich cierpliwie, później oni przyszli do samochodu, a zaraz za nimi pojawiły się pieski. Ledwie zdążyli wsiąść. _

_I tak oto siedzimy w tej nasłonecznionej puszcze ostatnie dwanaście godzin. Najśmieszniejsza rzecz w tym wszystkim? Siusiu mi się chce. Od kilku godzin. I nie mogę wyjść!_

- Musiałeś wyciągnąć te świece, prawda? - odłożyłam notes do bocznej kieszonki pojazdu. Zostałam ostentacyjnie zignorowana przez winowajcę, który z lubością zaczął wyciągać bród spod paznokci swoim żołnierskim nożem. Westchnęłam, przecierając twarz dłońmi. Przez dwanaście godzin, w bezruchu, w zamkniętej puszcze, w pełnym _czerwonym_ słońcu Pandory.

Westchnęłam, przecierając twarz. Milczenie w pojeździe było złowróżbne, zwłaszcza, że Mord bawił się nożem, Salvador karabinem a Zero wpatrywał się w szybę, trzymając swoją broń snajperską na kolanach. A ja? Ja zostawiłam moje rewolwery w skrytce, która znajdowała w bagażniku. Jedyna nasza nadzieja była w nocy, do której pozostało jeszcze kilka godzin. Upał dawał w kość, pragnienie paliło w przełyku, ale pełny pęcherz uniemożliwiał zaspokojenie pragnienia w obawie, że pewien organ nie wytrzyma i popuści. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałeś trójki, która mi wówczas nie odpuści.

- Oj, macie problem - usłyszałam głos Salvadora z tyłu.

- Zauważ, że tkwimy w problemie po uszy - odwarknął Mord nawet się nie odwracając.

- Co masz za problem? - spytałam, zaintrygowana nowym tematem.

- Wczoraj zżarłem trzy puszki fasoli, puszkę skaglizny i wypiłem kilka butelek piwa - odparł.

- Wstrzymaj się, dobrze ci radzę - warknął Mordercai. Kiszki niskiego, barczystego mężczyzny nic sobie nie zrobiły z groźby

Utknęłam. Z nimi. W zamkniętym pojeździe. W komorze gazowej Salvadora.

Kiedy się ocknęłam, na zewnątrz panował nieprzenikniony mrok, a ciszę przerywało donośne chrapanie Salvadora. Poruszyłam się niepewnie, cała odrętwiała. Kark rwał niemiłosiernie, nie potrafiłam w ogóle głową ruszyć a nogi miałam jak sparaliżowane. Po jakimś czasie wszystko wróciło do normy, ale trudno mi było powstrzymać chichotanie kiedy przy każdym ruchu kłuła mnie skóra. Zawsze to wrażenie wywoływało u mnie salwę śmiechu. Wszyscy spali, włącznie z psami. Niewiele myśląc, otworzyłam drzwi i zamarłam, nasłuchując. Kiedy nic sie nie poruszyło, beknęło czy, chroń mnie Boże, pierdnęło, wyszłam z pojazdu.

Oddychanie świeżym, pustynnym powietrzem było o niebo lepsze od komory gazowej, w której przesiadywaliśmy. Dotarłam do bagażnika, z którego wyciągnęłam kabury z rewolwerami, na wszelki wypadek wzięłam również saszetkę z nabojami i latarkę.

Stąpałam ostrożnie, by nie obudzić stworzeń, między którymi lawirowałam. Jeden zły krok był równoznaczny ze śmiercią. Jednak pełny pęcherz znaczył dla mnie tyle samo. Odeszłam kilkanaście metrów, pozakręcałam trochę między głazami aż znalazłam wystarczająco ustronne miejsce. Tak na wszelki wypadek, jakby ktoś chciał mnie znaleźć nim zaspokoję fizjologiczną potrzebę.

Wyłączyłam latarkę, załatwiając swoje sprawy. Obserwowałam mrok ażi uświadomiłam sobie, że na wzgórzu widzę kontury głazów. Do świtu było jeszcze dużo czasu, więc to nie mogło być słońce. Wyglądało trochę jak... światło płomienie? Tam gdzie ogień, z pewnością nie ma bestii. Jednakże są ludzie. Zdrowy rozsądek nakazywał mi wrócić do pojazdu. Byłam na Pandorze. W piekle. Wzięłam głęboki wdech.

Wbrew sobie, ruszyłam w tamtym kierunku. Stąpałam ostrożnie, by nie trącić nawet kamyczka. Oddychałam równomiernie, a na czoło wstąpił zimny pot. Zamarłam, słysząc jak coś się zbliża.

Leżał na siedzeniu z zamkniętymi oczyma, delektując się świeżym powietrzem napływającym przez uchylone okno. Obudziła go Lucky, kiedy zamykała bagażnik. Domyślił się, że wybiera się na mały spacerek, dlatego udawał, że śpi dalej. Cisza, mącona jedynie donośnym chrapaniem, wydawała się kojącym lekarstwem na jego zszargane nerwy. Ostatnio miał bardziej niż intensywny tryb życia. Mało sypiał, jeszcze mniej jadł, dużo pracował. Teraz jednak z Lucky jako kierowcą mógł odsypiać wszystkie zarwane godziny. Nie gadała za dużo, jechała spokojnie, do tego radziła sobie coraz lepiej. Zamknął oczy, by się zdrzemnąć jeszcze kilka minut.

Nie mógł jednak usnąć. W końcu, zrezygnowany, wyszedł z pojazdu prawie rozdeptując szczeniaka. Zauważył go w ostatniej chwili. Kwik małego mógł obudzić całą watahę, a tym samym wywołać spore problemy. Te psy były głuche w po zmroku, gdy zapadały w sen. Ot, nie słyszały trzaskających drzwi, ale wystrzał z broni albo kwik któregoś z stada natychmiast stawiał je na nogi.

Wyciągnął latarkę zza pasa, zapalił i włożył nieświecącą końcówką do ust. Następnie podniósł maskę i próbował zamontować świece. Męczył się z tym i doszedł do wniosku, że łatwiej było wymontować niż zamontować. W końcu zatrzasnął klapę i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Spojrzał na zegarek i zamarł. Ponad pół godziny, a dziewczyny dalej nie było z powrotem. Wziął swój komunikator ECHO i znalazł jej falę.

- Lucky?

- _Lucky? _- odpowiedziało mu jego własne echo. Otworzył schowek i zobaczył luźno leżący nadajnik. Nie wzięła go. Przeklął, zatrzaskując drzwiczki. Stukał nerwowo o oparcie fotelu, aż w końcu spojrzał na tył pojazdu. Salvador rozwalił się na całej szerokości, rozrzucając kończyny we wszystkie strony. Otworzył usta i chrapał donośnie. Zero z kolei siedział wtulony w drzwi i snajperę.

Wysiadł i poszedł mniej więcej w tę stronę, w którą poszła Lucky. Przyzwyczajony do wędrówek w takim mroku, szedł dwa razy szybciej od dziewczyny. Miał nadzieję ją złapać nim wpadnie w tarapaty. Pozostawiała za sobą ślady, stosunkowo świeże, więc zakładał, że nie uszła daleko.

Gwiazdy i planety przesłaniały gęste, burzowe chmury, które tylko potęgowały mrok. Nie bał się, niewiele stworzeń grasowało po zmroku. Zwłaszcza na tych terenach.

Nie świecił latarką - światło mogło przyciągnąć niepotrzebną uwagę. Nie zakładał, że jest jedyną nieśpiącą istotą na tych terenach. To ludzi się obawiał. Świecąc latarką dawał sygnał jakiemuś snajperowi "Tutaj jestem kretynie, założę się, że nie trafisz". Nagle zatrzymał się, słysząc szelest. Dopiero teraz zauważył coś, czego nie powinno tu być. Nie o tej porze. Przeszedł ledwie kilkadziesiąt metrów, ale dopiero dostrzegł, że za głazami coś było. Prawdopodobnie ognisko. Zwolnił kroku, dobył broni. Zaczął rozróżniać kontury kamieni i krzaków na które padała delikatna łuna. Podszedł najbliżej jak potrafił, następnie wspiął się na głaz.

Leżąc na brzuchu, podpełzł na skraj i zobaczył w dole tak zwanych Psycho, którzy tańczyli wesoło wokół olbrzymiego ogniska. Byli ubrani w więzienne ciuchy, postrzępione i brudne do tego stopnia, że straciły na kolorze. Na twarzach nosili biało-czarne maski. Nie posługiwali się bronią palną - nigdy. Maczety, miecze, kamienie, granaty. To była ich metoda walki. Byli hałaśliwi, nieobliczalni i obawiali się ich zwyczajni ludzie, jak i bandyci.

Nie przepadał za nimi wyjątkowo, bo wyjątkowo często na nich wpadał. Nienawidził zwłaszcza karłów. Małe, hałaśliwe, biegające zygzakiem i straszliwie trudne do trafienia poczwary. Co gorsza, ci ludzie nie odczuwali bólu. Śmiali się a nawet błagali o niego. Psycho to byli skazańcy, którzy... cóż, z początku byli normalnymi obywatelami Pandory. Jednak i tutaj są radioaktywne środki, które wypaczają mózg. Są również szaleńcy, którzy trafili tu skrzywieni, albo zbzikowali od nadmiaru wrażeń. Takim jak oni nie stajesz się z dnia na dzień - etap jest powolny, prawie niezauważalny.

Gdy coś złapało go za nogę, szarpnął nerwowo i wycelował spluwę w miejsce, w którym powinna znajdować się głowa. Już miał pociągnąć za spust, gdy jego mózg zarejestrował, że to tylko Lucky. Opuścił broń i wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Czuł, jak serce wali mu jak oszalałe. Odczuł niewiarygodną ulgę. Czułby się podle, gdyby pozwolił jej tu umrzeć. Był jej to winien. Prawie ją zabił, wiedział o tym, a ona? Ona natomiast nie widziała swojej prawie śmierci, chociaż pewnie domyślała się, że popełniła błąd. Wspięła się na kamień i położyła obok niego..

- Co to jest? - szepnęła. Patrząc, jak płomienie ogniska tańczyły po jej twarzy, dostrzegł smugi krwi. Dotknął niepewnie jej policzka, przez co instynktownie się odsunęła. Krew była świeża, jeszcze lepka. Nie spojrzała na niego, tylko uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, wyraźnie zadowolona z siebie.

- Spotkałam jednego z nich przed chwilą - mówiła zniżonym głosem, obserwując z grozą i fascynacją dziki taniec na dole. - Zaskoczyłam go. Uderzyłam go kamieniem wielkości dłoni. Zamroczony, walczył dalej. Szarpaliśmy się - niepewnie sięgnęła ręką za tył głowy i skrzywiła, gdy dotknęła czaszki. - Trochę mnie poobijał, ale nadział się na kaktusa. Znaczy, nadziałam go. I się zjarał.

Kaktusy na Pandorze słyną z specyficznych reakcji bojowych. Są to rośliny o możliwości samozapłonu lub wytwarzające bardzo silne wyładowania elektryczne. Przy czym, one same nie ucierpią.

Mordercai uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale spoważniał, gdy tylko zobaczył krew na palcach dziewczyny. Jej krew. Sięgnął do głowy i gdy tylko dotknął wilgotnych od krwi włosów, ta syknęła cicho. Psycho musiał nią uderzać o podłoże.

- Wracajmy - zawyrokował, ale Lucky ani drgnęła. Wpatrywała się zafascynowana. Postanowił zmusić ją do zejścia. Sam zaczął schodzić po to, by na dole pociągnąć ją za nogi i zrzucić z głazu, gdy dziewczyna drgnęła nerwowo.

- Patrz - szepnęła, łapiąc go za ramię. Szybko wczołgał się na swoje miejsce i dostrzegł, jak psychopaci niosą tobołki owinięte w płótna. Wiedział, co się święci. Rytuały ognia.

- Znikajmy - złapał ją i zamierzał ściągnąć z głazu siłą, ale było już za późno. Zrozumiała, co niosą. Nieśli ludzi. Żywych, krzyczących i wierzgających ludzi, który nie mogli uciec, nie mieli jak. Związani grubymi linami wołali o litość, ale ta umarła już dawno. Złapał Lucky tak, by zablokować wszelkie ruchy. Wiedział, że pobiegłaby z ratunkiem. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Próbowała się wyrwać, z początku słabo, bo jeszcze nie rozumiała, co się dzieje. Zamarli, gdy przy ognisku wszyscy ucichli.

Mordercai spojrzał w tamtą stronę pewny, że zostali namierzeni. Nikt jednak nie zwracał uwagi na dwa cienie szamoczące się na głazie. Wpatrywali się, jak dwóch kołysze zakneblowanym człowiekiem, odprawiając jakiś nieludzki rytuał. Jeden trzymał za nogi, drugi za ręce. Zamknął oczy w chwili, gdy zauważył, jak puszczają nieszczęśnika. Padł na Lucky, przygważdżając ją do ziemi swoim ciężarem.

Wrzaski palącego się człowieka przechodziły na wskroś przez jego mózg. Dziewczyna szarpała się, ale nie krzyknęła, nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku - nie zdradziła ich położenia. Milczała, walcząc zawzięcie. Nie potrafiła jednak wygrać tej rozgrywki. Poddała się w chwili, gdy kwilenie umilkło, a do ich nozdrzy dotarł smród palonego ciała. Mdły, szczypiący w oczy odór.

Szczęściara była wściekła, dyszała a oczy zacisnęła, powstrzymując łzy. Kiedy wrzucono kolejnego człowieka do ognia, nie szarpała się już, tylko leżała i próbowała się wyłączyć na te dźwięki. Sam też próbował ignorować te przeraźliwe krzyki, którym towarzyszyły wrzaski ekstazy stworzeń na dole. Nie śmiał nazwać ich ludźmi.

- Nie było sensu w ocaleniu ich - szepnął. Nie zareagowała, może nie słuchała. Otworzył usta, by powiedzieć coś jeszcze, gdy przez ogólną wrzawę dało się słyszeć strzały i krzyki. Oboje spojrzeli jednocześnie w stronę ogniska. Między psychozami biegał jakiś człowiek, strzelający do nich. Padali jedynie ci, których trafił w głowę lub w serce, pozostali biegali za nim. Trwało to ułamki sekund, jak któryś się podłożył, by inny mógł wbić maczetę w plecy nieszczęśnika po samą rękojeść.

- Nie czują bólu - wyjaśnił. - Nie boją się śmierci, cierpienia czy kalectwa. Sami się torturują. I sami składają w ofierze. Jeśli ktoś jest stary, chory lub stracił kończynę, zostaje wrzucony do ognia.

Nie musiał na nią patrzeć by wiedzieć, że jest zaskoczona. I przerażona. Krzyki, śmiechy i wycie docierały do nich z ogniska. Obserwowali, jak główny, dajmy na to kapłan, wycina kawałki mięsa z nieszczęśnika, a inni pożerają je na surowo. Nie musiał namawiać Lucky do powrotu. Sama zeszła z głazu i ruszyła przed siebie, chwiejąc się na nogach i trzymając ręką za brzuch.

- Czym oni są? - spytała. Nim odpowiedział, usłyszał jak się potknęła i przeklęła pod nosem, następnie zwymiotowała. Czekał cierpliwie aż się podniesie. Nie zapalili latarek, więc szli w całkowitym mroku. W końcu pomógł jej wstać i ruszył, trzymając ją za rękę i ciągnąc za sobą.

- Kiedyś byli ludźmi - zaczął. - Ale skażenie biologiczne, dramatyczne przeżycia, upał, brak snu. Trudno powiedzieć który czynnik sprawił, że są tym, czym są. Każdy tutaj może być taki jak oni, ale nikt nie chce. Trudno wyeliminować tę plagę, osobiście wątpię, by kiedykolwiek dało się ich wytępić. Zaraz pojawią sie kolejni i kolejni.

Kiedy skończył, cisza była nazbyt wyraźna. Słyszał każdy szelest, przyspieszony oddech i odchrząknięcie. Czuł przyspieszony puls towarzyszki, jak i swój. Nie odzywali się do siebie, stąpając ostrożnie. Ta lekcja dała w kość im obu, chociaż Mordercai nie pierwszy raz widział te makabryczne sceny. Nie raz, ani nie dwa, sam prawie skończył jak ten nieszczęśnik. Nauczył się wówczas, że nie każdy zasługuje na ratunek.

- Dlatego ruszyłeś w teren? - Słysząc te pytanie, zatrzymał się na chwilę, szukając właściwiej odpowiedzi. Powiedzenie wprost, że się martwił, byłoby całkowicie bezsensownym rozwiązaniem. Wolał też nie mówić, że jest jej dłużnikiem i w głębi serca jest jej wdzięczny za ratunek. Dlaczego za nią poszedł?

- Tylko ty potrafisz kierować tym ustrojstwem, a kiedy długo nie wracałaś, uznałem, że się zgubiłaś.

Nie wiedział, czy mu uwierzyła. Starał się, by wytłumaczenie było naturalne, oczywiste wręcz. Teraz nie był do końca przekonany do własnych słów.

Czuł pewną sympatię do tej młodej, rozhisteryzowanej dziewczyny. Uratowała mu życie, dawała sobie radę, nabierała odwagi i potrafiła mu napyskować, co go zaskoczyło. Raz, kiedy szukał sposobu na odreagowanie i zaczął się jej czepiać, wdała się z nim w kłótnie. I nie przerażał jej. Była pyskata do samego końca, nawet gdy lufa wbiła się jej w brzuch.

Lubił ją? Raczej nie, drażniła go, denerwowała. Była irytująco niezdarna, a jednocześnie fascynująco samodzielna. Załatwiła psychoza, nawet się nie zastanawiając, czy jest to przyjaciel. Najbardziej denerwowała go jej dobroczynność, chęć niesienia pomocy i ratunku. Był zazdrosny, bo ta cecha umarła w nim dawno temu.

Wkurzała go przede wszystkim dlatego, że uświadamiała mu, że nie jest już dobrym facetem, który tutaj trafił. Teraz był... Był tym, kim był.

Wkurzała go. Tak, wkurzała go, denerwowała, a jednocześnie wnosiła do jego życia trochę... radości? Za mocne słowo. Trochę nowości. Potrafiła zaskoczyć i chyba właśnie to w niej lubił. Niespodziankę, którą ze sobą niosła. Kiedy miał dobry humor, była idealnym towarzyszem, ale kiedy wpadał w parszywy, doprowadzała go do szewskiej pasji.

Uświadomił sobie, że nadal stoją w gęstym mroku, nie widząc się, a do tego dalej trzymała go za rękę. Poczuł, jak wzbiera się w nim wściekłość. Bezpodstawna, dzika wściekłość, która nie posiadała właściwego uzasadnienia. Jak wtedy, w jaskini. Wyszarpnął swoją dłoń i zrobił kilka kroków przed siebie. Zatrzymał się nagle i odwrócił, by coś powiedzieć, ale wpadła prosto na niego. Kamień pod jego stopą osunął się, przeważył i poleciał do tyłu, razem z dziewczyną. Miał ją już przekląć, gdy ziemia zaczęła się osuwać, a oni razem z nią. Lawina kamieni w dół zbocza nie mogła zrobić im krzywdy, ale nie wiadomo co się czaiło na dnie.

Sunął na dół z podłożem aż zatrzymał się na samym dole. Nasłuchiwał, jak Lucky sunie zaraz za nim, a potem zatrzymała się opodal. Szli wzdłuż zbocza już dłuższy czas, o czym nie wiedzieli, a teraz znajdowali się znacznie dalej od pojazdu. Nie był pewien czy wie, gdzie jest auto. Wściekłość, która się w nim wezbrała potrzebowała ujścia.

- Idiotko, wszystko twoja wina! - syknął wściekły.

- Chrzań się! Po co się zatrzymywałeś?

- Bo tak! Mam prawo zatrzymać się gdzie chcę i jak chcę. - Irytacja w głosie Mordercaia była nazbyt wyraźna.

- Srać to, jesteśmy na dole a auto na górze. Jak chcesz tam dotrzeć, panie mądraliński? - Lucky z kolei miała nastrój na zaczepki.

- Zaraz cię zastrzelę.

- Spróbuj.

Oboje wiedzieli, że irracjonalność tej sytuacji jest komiczna. Nieprzeniknione ciemności, zaduch oraz idealna cisza przerywana przez kłócącą się o bzdety dwójkę. Jednakże nerwowość atmosfery w powietrzu musiała zostać rozładowana.

Lucky umilkła pierwsza, wzbudzając tym samym lekki niepokój u towarzysza. Kiedy trajkotała jak kura to wiedział, że przynajmniej jest i żyje. W końcu sięgnął w jej kierunku ręką, ale musnął tylko powietrze. Nie było jej.

- Lucky? - zagadnął ciemność. Mrok, który ich otaczał stawał się coraz bardziej irytujący.

- Jestem, jestem. - Jej głos dobywał się trochę dalej niż miejsce, w którym jego ręka przecięła powietrze. Z jednej strony odetchnął z ulgą, a z drugiej miał ochotę ją udusić. Nauczony do samotności, lubił jej towarzystwo a jednocześnie drażniła go.

Siedzieli chwilę w milczeniu, nie potrafiąc się zebrać na to, by wstać i ruszyć do pojazdu. Westchnął, przecierając twarz dłonią i otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć.

- Hellou, przybysze! - wesoły krzyk między nimi wywołał tę samą reakcję. Szarpnięcie broni i wystrzał. W błysku Mordercai rozpoznał kształt do którego strzelali. Mały robot CL-4P TP, zwany przez nich Claptrap. Nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć, gdy metalowe pociski przeszyły go na wylot. Spięcia wewnątrz jego ciała dawały poświatę, rozświetlając ich grobowe miny.

- Ups - mruknął, ale nie schował broni. Lucky wyglądała na bardziej przerażoną.

- Co to jest? - spytała. Co miał jej powiedzieć? Że właśnie rozwalili skrzynkę na małej oponie, z rączkami i wszelkimi nadajnikami, które byłyby im potrzebne do odnalezienia pojazdu?

- To był nasz ratunek, jak mniemam - mruknął. W przebłyskach dostrzegł pytające spojrzenie, więc wyjaśnił jej, że CL-4P TP to małe roboty produkowane przez Hyperion. Są głównymi de-szyfrantami bram i tajnych przejść, mają wszelkiego typu nadajniki i są doskonałymi, chociaż tchórzliwymi przewodnikami. Jednak jakoś rok wcześniej wycofano je z produkcji i okazało się, że z dnia na dzień ubywa ich w zastraszającym tempie. Służyły za tarcze strzelnice dla bandytów, a dla samych mieszkańców były niczym innym jak hałasującym szkodnikiem, którego da się tolerować.

Zdziwił go jednak fakt, że Lucky uparła się, by go za sobą pociągnąć i naprawić. Kiedy odmówił, sama zaczęła go ciągnąć, przez co tempo marszu spadło o połowę. W końcu pomógł go dociągnąć do samochodu. Odnaleźli go w samą porę - jasna łuna wschodzącego słońca zaczęła się pojawiać na horyzoncie. Załadowali robota na bagażnik.

Okno pojazdu otworzyło się i wychyliła się głowa Salvadora.

- No nareszcie! Ile można na was czekać?

Żadne nie skomentowało jego powitania, tylko każde usiadło na swoim miejscu. Lucky odpaliła silnik, który z początku zajęczał agonalnie, ale na szczęście złapał iskrę. Niepewnie spojrzała na pasażera obok, a ten udawał, że świat za oknem jest bardzo interesujący nawet dla kogoś, kto spędził w tym piekle kilkanaście lat. Nagle pojawiła się głowa Salvadora między nimi, wyszczerzona i ucieszona jak u małego dziecka, który dostał lizaka.

- Spaliście ze sobą, co? - Kiedy usłyszałam to pytanie, myślałam, że to żart.

Reakcja Morda jak i moja była identyczna. Parsknęliśmy głośnym, niepohamowanym śmiechem. To było tak niedorzeczne, że aż komiczne. Ja i Mord? Widziałam, że myślał podobnie. Byliśmy dla siebie niczym jadowite węże z zupełnie obcych gatunków.

- Posrało cię? - spytał Mord, krztusząc się ze śmiechu.

- No weź, nie podupczyliście no? - wyraźna nuta zawodu w głosie krasnoluda wywołała u mnie atak histerycznego śmiechu. Nie wiem czy oni się śmiali z tej sytuacji, czy też ze mnie, bo im bardziej ja się śmiałam, tym bardziej oni rechotali.

- No co?

- Salv, skończ tak gadać, bo ja się wydupczę. Z tego auta. - Ostrzegł go Mord. Jeszcze trochę czasu zajęło mi opanowanie histerii śmiechu. W końcu odpaliłam silnik. Ja i Mordercai? Niedorzeczność...

Dojechaliśmy do New Heaven w kilka godzin później, a ja byłam całkowicie wykończona. Oczy mi się kleiły a jedyne, czego pragnęłam to prysznic i łóżko. Zatrzymałam pojazd na dziedzińcu tak, by inni mogli spokojnie wyjechać. Z tyłu siedzenia nachylił się Zero z równo ułożonym rulonem banknotów spiętych gumką. Salvador, również wyciągając w moim kierunku banknoty, ale pozaginane na pół.

- Dzięki mała za podwózkę. - Wzięłam od nich pieniądze za transport, po czym wyszli żegnając się. Mordercai cały czas siedział obok, udając, że liczy pieniądze. Kiedy pozostaliśmy sami, rozsiadłam się wygodnie i spojrzałam za okno.

- Wiem, że i tak masz odliczone - mruknęłam jakby od niechcenia.

Na moje stwierdzenie zaśmiał się i rozsiadł wygodnie, dając jedną nogę na siedzeniu i opierając na niej łokieć. Ręką cały czas poprawiał brodę. Wpatrywał się w dzieci biegające po dziecińcu. Dzieci. Przerażała mnie wizja tego, jak te niewinne istoty przez błędy rodziców trafiły do tego piekła. Ba, urodziły się w nim. I radziły sobie znacznie lepiej niż niejeden dorosły. Były lepiej obeznane ode mnie, mało tego, bawiła ich moja niezdarność i niewiedza.

- Proszę cię, nie daj się zabić.

Zamrugałam energiczniej i spojrzałam na niego, całkowicie zaskoczona. Nie patrzył na mnie ale widziałam, że te słowa ciężko przechodzą przez gardło. Martwił się o mnie? Kiedy na mnie spojrzał, musiał wyczytać myśli z mojej mimiki. Uśmiechnął się natychmiast, dość złośliwie zresztą i natychmiast dopowiedział kilka zdań.

- Postawiłem na ciebie w zakładzie sporą sumkę. Przetrwaj rok, a będę bogaty jak nigdy w życiu.

Mimowolnie, uśmiechnęłam się na wieść o tym. Robili zakłady o to, kto przeżyje. O to, czy ja przeżyję i ile czasu. Powinnam być zbulwersowana. Ciekawe czy sama mogłabym postawić na siebie w zakładzie?

- A jak już masz umrzeć, to daj się zastrzelić, nie pożreć. Na pożarcie masz największe noty, a ja stawiałem na to, że ktoś cię zastrzeli - dodał. Parsknęłam śmiechem, chociaż powinnam być śmiertelnie przerażona. Powinnam. Jednakże ostatnio coraz mniej się bałam, chociaż coraz częściej mi grozili. Uodporniłam się? Było mi to obojętne? Trudno powiedzieć. Ot, tak. Taki klimat Pandory. Umrzesz, zaraz cię zastrzelę, poszlachtuję cię... Im więcej tego nasłuchasz, tym mniej wierzysz.

- To strzelaj teraz - zaproponowałam. Parsknął, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

- Mówiłem, więcej zarobię na tym, że przetrwasz. No nic mała. - Poklepał mnie po udzie. - Jak się wyśpię to ruszam na samo południe, na drugi biegun Frozen Wastes. Mam kilka spraw, trochę zadań, więc nie prędko się zobaczymy.

- Mam nadzieję, że wrócisz cało - powiedziałam obserwując jego reakcję. Zesztywniał, jakbym rzuciła w niego jakimś jadowitym gadem. Spojrzał na mnie i dostrzegłam pustkę w jego oczach.

- Nadzieja? Po co ci nadzieja? To tylko bagaż, który trudno udźwignąć. Lepiej się jej wyzbądź, a nie zawiedziesz się na życiu - powiedział smętnym głosem. Chciał mnie zdołować? Przekonać do swoich racji? Jeśli tak, to mogłam się z nim sprzeczać. Nadzieja umiera ostatnia.

- Nadzieja pozwoliła mi przeżyć. Przetrwałam upał, pragnienie i głód. Pokonałam strach i zwalczyłam przeciwności losu z nadzieją. To ona dawała mi sił by biec, gdy goniły mnie skagi. To ona nie pozwalała mi upaść, gdy goniły mnie te robale. Rozumiesz? Nadzieja mnie pchała do przodu. - Starałam się mówić opanowanym, chłodnym głosem. Jednak drżał, a cała pewność siebie i siła zaczęła mnie opuszczać. Znów byłam tą dziewczyną, która dopiero co się obudziła i musiała walczyć o życie.

- Nadzieja na co? Że zastrzelą cię, gdy tylko dotrzesz do miasta? Nadzieja, że pozostaniesz w tym piekle? Będąc tutaj, umarłaś. Jesteś w piekle, w piekle nie ma nadziei. Musisz to zrozumieć. - Nie chciałam tego zrozumieć. Nie chciałam, ale i nie potrafiłam. Przełknęłam łzy i spojrzałam mu pewnie w oczy, nie obawiając się. Starałam się być twarda.

- Nawet w piekle jest nadzieja. Przetrwałam, bo miałam nadzieję, że przeżyję i że gdy tylko cię spotkam, skopię twoje wredne dupsko. - Słysząc tę szczerą prawdę, parsknął śmiechem.

- Spotkałaś mnie, więc dlaczego nie realizujesz dalszej części planu, hm? Wiesz czemu? Jesteś słaba! Tylko to dała ci twoja nadzieja. Przeżyłaś i co dalej? - Zaczynał być zirytowany całą tą dyskusją. A ja? Nie poddałam się. Fakt, nie zrobiłam mu nic, bo byłam za słaba.

- Teraz mam nadzieję, że stanę się tak silna, że będę mogła skopać ci dupsko bez zająknięcia.

- I co dalej? Co zrobisz, jak będziesz mogła to zrobić bez strachu i bez konsekwencji? - Sprowokował mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się ciepło, co wyraźnie wytrąciło go z równowagi.

- Nic. Nie zastrzelę cię wówczas dlatego, że nie nawykłam bić słabszych od siebie - szepnęłam. Patrzyliśmy sobie dogłębnie w oczy, w końcu westchnął i przetarł twarz dłońmi.

- Pandora oduczy cię nadziei i sentymentów, zobaczysz.

Machnął ręką, zostawiając kasę i wysiadł zirytowany. Obserwowałam, jak odchodzi i poprawia broń, którą przewiesił przez plecy. W mgnieniu oka na jego ramieniu wylądował Krwawiec, a raczej wylądowała. Była to dziewczynka. Mordercai. Człowiek tajemnica. Nie potrafiłam rozgryźć jego charakteru, tego jaki jest naprawdę, a kiedy się zgrywa.

Odpaliłam silnik. Zmęczona na pewno nie odkryję prawdy, dlatego też ruszyłam do bunkra. Był idealnie pusty, jedynie wiatr hulał po pustych korytarzach. Wzięłam prysznic, poszłam na strzelnicę, trochę pograłam w bilard, wypiłam kilka drinków. Spędziłam kilka długich godzin w samotności, aż w końcu położyłam się w łóżku i usnęłam. Zarobiłam wystarczająco dużo, by móc się wyspać. Drzemałam co najmniej kilkanaście godzin, a nawet jeśli nie, to przewracałam się w łóżku i rozmyślałam. Nie pisałam nic w dzienniku, bo pozostał w pojeździe. Sen nadchodził i odchodził, a mnie śniły się kolejne koszmary.

Usłyszałam jakieś głosy i otworzyłam oczy. Jednak wszystko widziałam w wielu barwach, jakby moje oczy widziały ciepło, a nie... Spojrzałam na rękę, która okazała się szponiastą łapą. Och, znów sen. Świadomość, że śnię nieco poprawiła mi nastrój. Czymkolwiek byłam, to ciało miało czteropalczaste łapy o ostrych szponach. Wiem, że miałam również skrzydła z haczykowatym wykończeniem, jak u nietoperza. Nie wiem czy do wieszania się czy też do wspinania. Ogon zakończony ostrym kolcem, który w podświadomości był jadowity. Zrobiłam to, co robiłam za każdym razem, gdy tkwiłam w tej marze.

Drzwi klatki były otwarte, więc wypełzłam i rozejrzałam się uważnie. Ludzie, którzy stali opodal ubrani byli w białe kitle. Dyskutowali o czymś, ale nie widzieli mnie, za to co chwilę wskazywali na klatkę. Gestykulacja sugerowała mi, że się kłócą. Przemknęłam korytarzami laboratorium, obserwując coraz to różniejsze bestie w klatkach. Wszystkie wyczuwały mnie, nawet jeśli nie widziały. Nie wiem czym byłam, ale cudowne uczucie nieuchwytności towarzyszyło mi za każdym razem. Byłam wolna na swój sposób. Dotarłam do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, a drzwi otworzyły się wyczuwając mój ciężar.

Kilkadziesiąt ludzi siedziało przy stolikach, spożywając codzienny posiłek na stołówce. Kilkadziesiąt ludzi, których twarze i rozmowy rozlewały się w jedno. Wiedziałam, że nie mogę iść pomiędzy stolikami. Dlatego wspięłam się do kanału wentylacyjnego i przemknęłam kilkanaście metrów wąskim tunelem. Stąpałam cicho, ostrożnie. Każde urządzenie elektroniczne zaczynało wyć, gdy tylko znalazłam się w pobliżu. Było to związane z moją niewidzialnością?

Wyskoczyłam z szybu i znalazłam się w kolejnym laboratorium, ale tutaj była tylko dwójka ludzi. Wiedziałam, że się kłócą. Krzyczeli, ale nie rozumiałam słów. Brzmiały w moich uszach tak, jakbym siedziała w beczce wygłuszającej. Twarze rozmazywały się, ale podświadomie wiedziałam, że to kobieta i mężczyzna. Przyglądałam im się, aż nagle mężczyzna podniósł rękę na dziewczynę. Instynktownie zamachnęłam się łapą. Ostre szpony rozszarpały lewą część twarzy. Aromat krwi wypełnił nozdrza. Nie dałam się ponieść fali uniesienia, tylko spojrzałam na kobietę. Nie bała się. Patrzyła na mnie i się uśmiechała.

_- Lucky?_ - Nie otworzyła ust, ale słyszałam jak zwraca się do mnie. Nie, to nie ja byłam Lucky. To...

- Lucky? - Otworzyłam oczy, wyrwana ze snu. Zamrugałam energicznie i dostrzegłam nad sobą znajomą twarz.

- Lilith? - mruknęłam, przecierając twarz dłońmi i unosząc się na łokciach.

- Strasznie się szarpałaś przez sen, wybacz, że obudziłam. - Pokręciłam jednak głową. Do odkrycia kim są te postacie we śnie była daleka droga. Uśmiechnęłam się i podziękowałam. Resztę dnia spędziłam z Lilith na omawianiu ubrań, fryzur, malowaniu paznokci i graniu w bilard, czym doprowadzałyśmy do szału przewijających się przez główny pokój Vault Hunterów. Typowo babski dzień dobrze mi zrobił, bo kolejnej nocy nie miałam już koszmarów. Kiedy się obudziłam, zrozumiałam, że by odkryć co kryje się za snami, muszę poradzić sobie z teraźniejszością. Muszę odnaleźć odpowiedź we wraku.

Po porannej rozmowie z Lilith wróciłam do New Heaven. Porozmawiałam ze Scooterem, który udostępnił mi pudła z wszystkimi rzeczami z wraku, a które nie zostały jeszcze sprzedane lub zużyte. Kolejne godziny przegrzebywałam setki niepotrzebnych elementów, szukając klucza do snów. Niestety, nie znalazłam nic.

Teraz siedziałam na masce samochodu na wprost budynku, w którym mieścił się gabinet Heleny i walczyłam sama z sobą. Nie byłam pewna, czy ma to sens. W końcu westchnęłam, przetarłam twarz dłońmi i udałam się do najbliższego sklepu, w którym kupiłam dwie butelki piwa. Nie lubiłam jej, ale potrzebowałam informacji. Nie miałam wyjścia.

Kiedy zapukałam do drzwi, usłyszałam zdziwione:

- Wejść?

Tak jak się spodziewałam, nie ucieszył jej mój widok. Postawiłam butelki piwa przed nią i pomachałam białą flagą, którą pożyczył mi Scooter. Na zewnątrz toczyły się zakłady, czy wyjdę tu sama czy z pomocą. Albo na wózku. W czarnym worku. Uniosła brwi w wyrazie zdziwienia, który nadawał jej bardziej groteskowy wygląd. Mimo, iż w dalszym ciągu jej blizny wzbudzały we mnie swoistą fascynację, powstrzymałam się przed gapieniem na nią. Wskazała mi na krzesło, które posłusznie zajęłam.

- Słuchaj, gówno mnie obch...

- Mam biznes do ciebie - przerwałam. Moje słowa wyraźnie ją zaciekawiły. Wykorzystałam fakt, że milczała. - Nie potrafię wiele zaoferować, ale mogę coś przewieźć czy coś. W zamian chcę tylko informację.

- Nie będę handlowała informacjami o członkach społeczeństwa. - Próbowała uciąć temat, ale nie dałam się.

- Przecież nie jestem członkiem społeczeństwa, prawda? - odpowiedziałam głosem ociekającym jadowitą słodyczą. Zmrużyła oczy podejrzliwie.

- Co przez to rozumiesz?

- Chcę wiedzieć kim byłam. Spora część promu już się rozeszła. Nie, nie chcę niczego - dodałam natychmiast widząc, że się podnosi. - Chcę tylko przejrzeć te rzeczy, bo coś może zawierać informacje o mnie.

- I czego niby szukasz?

- Nie wiem. Czegoś. Jak to zobaczę, to będę wiedziała co to.

- Jeśli ci to udostępnię, zrobisz co tylko zechcę? - spytała w niebezpieczną nutą w głosie. Domyśliłam się, że chce, bym zdradziła informacje o bunkrze. Uśmiechnęłam się.

- Nie handluję informacjami o społeczeństwie, do którego należę, Heleno. Mogę ci coś przewieść. Coś, kogoś. - Jej twarz nie odzwierciedlała myśli. Utkwiła we mnie spojrzenie, w końcu westchnęła i sięgnęła po piwo.

- Dobra, niewielka przysługa za niewielką przysługę. Skąd mogę wiedzieć, że mnie nie oszukasz? - Czekałam na to pytanie. Uśmiechnęłam się, sięgając po własne piwo.

- Tak samo jak ja nie wiem, czy czegoś przede mną nie zataisz.

Tym sposobem kolejne dwa cykle spędziłam na przeszukiwaniu setek przedmiotów z promu. Pomagało mi kilku tutejszych ludzi, jednak bez efektu. Sprawdzaliśmy u kupców, sprzedawców i w hangarze, w którym wszystko było magazynowane. Wiele godzin zmarnowane na rzeczach, które nie potrafiły uwolnić mnie z moich obaw. Mój sen miał dla mnie duże znaczenie, chociaż równie dobrze mógł być wymysłem, wytworem wyobraźni.

Sypiałam w aucie, praktycznie nie opuszczałam New Heaven i nie wykonywałam żadnych misji, przez co zapas gotówki znacznie się uszczuplił. Przez czterdzieści osiem godzin łapałam się krótkich, małych robót, by zarobić cokolwiek na wodę i najtańsze jedzenie. Jeśli myślałam, że puszka skaglizny to ohyda, to jeszcze tańsza żywność uświadomiła mnie, że byłam w błędzie.

Czasem, gdy pojawił się jakiś Vault Hunter, postawił mi porządny obiad. W końcu, kiedy trzeci cykl zaczął się krwawym zachodem, miałam dość wszelakich poszukiwań. Chłód, niewyspanie i coraz częściej śniący się ten sen. Teraz jednak kobieca postać śmiała się, a ja nie wiedziałam z czego.

Potrzebowałam gotówki, odpoczynku i odrobiny towarzystwa. Powrót do bazy nie miał sensu, bo wedle ECHO wszyscy znajdowali się rozsypani po całej Pandorze.

Wyszłam z auta, ziewając i przeciągając się. Podeszłam do tylnej klapy bagażnika i zobaczyłam nieaktywnego, zniszczonego robota, który pokrył się już grubą warstwą pustynnego pyłu. Patrzyłam na niego, rozmyślając, co z nim zrobić? Z jednej strony mogłam go sprzedać, ale z drugiej strony... Postanowiłam podpytać o koszty naprawy.

- Hej, dziewczyno.

Nawet przez komunikator Helena brzmiała wystarczająco groźne, by mi się włos na głowie zjeżył. Wzięłam jednak mikrofon do ręki.

- Słucham cię.

- Pamiętasz naszą umowę? - Oczywiście, przecież podpisałam pakt z diabłem. Chciałam to powiedzieć, ale pozostałam tylko na "oczywiście".

- No, to masz trasę.

Radość w jej głosie dała mi jasno do zrozumienia, że przede mną ciężkie dni.


	7. Chapter 7

_Wpis: Nie mam pojęcia, straciłam rachubę po dwudziestu._

_Tak jak się spodziewałam, umowa z Heleną jest jak kontrakt z diabłem. Wysłała mnie samą do Windshear Waste, ostatniego miasteczka na południe. Przed wyjazdem jednak wróciłam do bunkra. Sprawdziłam wówczas dokładnie skrzynie, które zabrałam z garażu - wcześniej nie miałam do tego okazji. Otrzymałam trochę ubrań, a z pomocą igły i nici uszyłam sobie całkiem znośny strój. Znalazłam czarne krótkie szorty z zapinaniem aż pod biust i dziurawe długie rurki moro. Zszyłam całość na wzór kowbojskich. Do tego po kaburze z rewolwerem na każdym udzie. Do tego miałam szarą bluzkę na ramiączkach, a pod nią długi czarny rękaw z cienkiego materiału. Wszystko włożone do spodni, przez co ładnie opinało talię. Nie potrafiłam zrezygnować ani z okularów pilotek, ani tym bardziej z kowbojskiego kapelusza z czarnego materiału. Komplet uzupełniały czarne rękawiczki bez palców. Na ramiona narzucałam skórzaną, męską kurtkę, którą wygrzebałam z piasku podczas jednego z wypadów. Była trochę popękana, ale pomijając ten defekt, jej stan był idealny. Pozostawiłam ochraniacze na łokcie, oraz wysokie buty z ochraniaczami na łydki i kolana. _

_Zdobyte pieniądze przeznaczyłam na kupno białego futra z bullymonga, tutejszego czteroramiennego yeti. Zrobiłam to trochę z własnej wygody, bo nie chciałam za każdym razem mieć sopli z nosa. Zajmowało ono nie dużo miejsca, a było bardzo ciepłe i wygodne. Kaptur z zdartą ciemnoskórą mordą, materiał długi do łydek. Był tak zszyty, że mało spostrzegawczy snajper weźmie mnie za bestię i skończę jak właściciel futra._

_Potem wyruszyłam. Musiałam przejechać tysiące kilometrów pustyni, następnie wkroczyć na pustynię "Dead Sands". Słodka nazwa, która idealnie odzwierciedlała klimat tamtych pustkowi. Otwarta pustynia, bez głazów czy też szczytów. Ciągnęła się setki kilometrów bez wody, bez postoju. Koła zapadały się miejscami, ale IVA dawała sobie radę. Jakoś. _

_Jeśli sądziłam że przy New Heaven jest gorąco, to się myliłam. Dead Sands były miejscem, w którym nawet bestie nie chciały egzystować. Bałam się gdziekolwiek zatrzymywać, bo nie dało się wysiedzieć w pojeździe. Rozebrałam się z każdej możliwego, wierzchniego nakrycia. _

_Następnie musiałam przejechać przez Higlands, czyli górskie tereny. Było znacznie chłodniej, miejscami zalegał śnieg. Wąskie trasy, wysokie szczyty, tunele pod górami i głazami. Zatrzymałam się na parkingu w małym miasteczku zwanym Overlook, które mieściło się na skraju urwiska. Kilkanaście budynków na betonowych palach, wysoka wieżą z zegarem i kilka domów wiszących nad przepaścią. Nie wyszłam z pojazdu - zamknęłam się od środka i zasnęłam. Udało mi się przespać kilkanaście godzin. Ruszyłam w drogę, nalewając sobie wody ze strumienia do butelek by zabić głód. Nie miałam co jeść, a nie miałam funduszy by coś kupić. _

_Przejechałam przez te wyżyny tylko po to, by wjechać w lodowe góry. Kilkukilometrowy tunel pod górą ciągnął się w nieskończoność, a gdy z niego wyjechałam otoczył mnie śnieg i mróz. Ubrałam się w ekspresowym tempie, do tego poowijałam futrami i włączyłam nawiewy na siebie. Droga przez Three Horns Valley, którą początkowo miałam obrać okazała się nieprzejezdna - lawina zablokowała wszelkie ścieżki i nadal nikt jej nie odkopał. Dlatego musiałam zawrócić i przejechać przez tereny Tundry Ekspress, a dopiero przejechać przez Three Horns Divine. Przynajmniej według mapy. _

_Swoją drogą, spędziłam bardzo dużo czasu na studiowaniu map zarówno elektronicznych, jak i starych papierowych. Rozumiałam, dlaczego Helena mnie tu wysłała. W pewnym momencie przestaję jechać po kamieniach pokrytych lodem i śniegiem - jadę po samym lodzie i śniegu, który miejscami może być grubszy jak i cieńszy. To kwestia jednego czy dwóch błędnych kroków, by samochód razem ze mną zanurzył się w lodowatej wodzie. Sprytny sposób na pozbycie się niewygodnego człowieka. _

_Przez całą tę wędrówkę nie dane mi było nikogo spotkać, pomijając wszelakiej maści stworzenia, które w mniejszym lub większym stopniu próbowały mnie unicestwić. Nie wiem jak to możliwe, że wyjechałam z tego bez szwanku. Im bardziej na południe, tym zimniej się robiło. Aktualnie termometr zewnętrzny pokazywał minus dwadzieścia stopni. _

_Teraz, pisząc tę notę, siedzę w samochodzie i trzęsę się z zimna. Silnik jest wyłączony, szyby zaparowały, owinęłam się szczelnie wszystkimi futrami i kosami. Czekam przy porcie na prom, który przewiezie mnie na lodową wyspę. A żeby było śmieszniej, wyspa nie ma ani kawałka kamienia - wszystko lód. Kiedy ludzie w porcie dowiedzieli się, że mam zamiar jechać wypakowanym po brzegi samochodem, spojrzeli na mnie z pobłażaniem. Wiedziałam, że to samobójstwo, bo lód nie mógłby utrzymać takiego obciążenia. Helena również o tym wiedziała. Niemniej, wyjeżdżając otrzymałam jeszcze sporo innych zleceń, nieźle płatnych zresztą. Głównie polegały na "przywieź mi to i to" albo "pogadaj z tym i tym". Auto jednak wyładowany był tym, co wcisnęła mi Helena. _

_Jest przeraźliwie zimno, jestem głodna i nie mam co pić. Woda, którą miałam zamarzła całkowicie. Mija minuta za minutą. Siedzę już tutaj... około sześciu godzin. Przez ten cały czas nie miałam kontaktu z nikim z towarzyszy, nawet straciłam ich na nadajniku. Nie wiem z czego to wynika, ale wzbudza lekki niepokój. Nie, żebym spodziewała się ratunku, ale ktoś mógłby mi postawić obiad... Idę spać, może nie będę myśleć o głodzie. _

_Nie spałam za dobrze. Trzy godziny snu, jestem bardziej wykończona niż byłam. Nie jadłam niczego konkretnego od dwóch... trzech dób? Wątpiłam, by udało mi się upolować jakieś robaki czy inne, drobne elementy do upieczenia. Nie czuję palców u stóp, ale jeszcze nie zsiniały. _

_Próbuję się rozgrzać, ale nie chcę odpalić silnika. Paliwa jest na rezerwie. Jedynym plusem tej planety jest to, że u Scootera mogę brać benzynę na kredyt. Jeny, jestem wykończona._

_Kolejna godzina, a mnie skręca. _

_Zasnęłam z piórem w ręku. Mam problemy z pisaniem, bo atrament zamarza. Muszę go rozgrzewać oddechem by cokolwiek napisać. Minęło... zaledwie kilkanaście minut. Mimo, że kręci się tutaj mnóstwo ludzi, nikt nie da mi niczego do zjedzenia. Nie za darmo. _

_Miasteczko jest małe, drewniane. Wygląda jak typowa wioska wielorybnicza. Łodzie wypływają i przypływają, ale prom, który ma mnie zawieść na wyspę dalej jest poza zasięgiem. Muszę wyjść do ludzi i popytać o to, ile to jeszcze potrwa. Nie wiem jak długo jeszcze wytrzymam..._

Odłożyłam pióro, zginając i rozprostowując palce. Zaczynały mi delikatnie sinieć, a wszystko przez to, że nie dane mi było kupić rękawiczek. Teraz nie miałam za co. Zmusiłam się do otworzenia drzwi. Natychmiast uderzył we mnie lodowaty podmuch wiatru, który potęgował mróz. Owinęłam się szczelniej białym futrem bullymonga i ruszyłam przez miasteczko. Nim dotarłam do gospody, piekły mnie policzki, z oczu ciekły łzy oraz przemarzłam do ostatniej kości. Zaczynała się zamieć, bo co chwilę piały puch muskał mnie po twarzy.

W gospodzie było ciepło, tłoczno i gwarno. Cuchnęło alkoholem, papierosami, potem. Śmiechy, rozmowy i dyskusje zlewały się w jeden rumor, który radował ucho. Drewniany budynek z owalnymi stolikami i mnóstwem krzeseł, z barem i telewizją, w której puszczano jakieś czarno-białe filmy. W powietrzu wyczuwałam zapach gorącego posiłku i grzanego wina. Przełknęłam zbierającą się w ustach ślinę i ruszyłam w kierunku lady, wzbudzając zainteresowanie zebranych mężczyzn. Nie byłam jedyną kobietą, właściwie było ich tu całkiem sporo. Niektóre były zwykłymi prostytutkami, inne barmankami, a niektóre żonami czy siostrami.

W końcu usiadłam na krześle, zdejmując futro i kładąc je sobie na kolanach. Mój ubiór wzbudził wyraźne zainteresowanie kobiet - był czysty, zadbany i bardzo wyróżniający się w tłumu. Mężczyzn zainteresowała z kolei moja anatomia, ale starałam się zachować obojętny wyraz twarzy.

- Gdzie mogłabym sprzedać broń? - spytałam, kładąc ręce na ladzie. Nie czułam się za dobrze sprzedając jeden z dwóch rewolwerów, ale martwej na nic by mi się nie zdały. Potrzebowałam jedzenia. Barman, wysoki i szczupły mężczyzna otaksował mnie spojrzeniem, po czym uśmiechnął się szarmancko. Widząc jego uśmiech, natychmiast nabrałam podejrzeń. Coś było nie tak.

- U mnie mogysz, ładnie wybulam. - powiedział nietypową gwarą, ale pi przez drzwi zrozumiałam, co chciał mi przekazać.

Wyciągnęłam rewolwer, który kupiłam u Marcusa. Dowiedziałam się w swoim czasie, że jest on najlepszym sprzedawcą broni, a jego pistolety są niezawodne. Nigdy nie sprzedawał bubli. Położyłam go na ladzie. Wyglądał ładnie, elegancko z krótką, ale szeroką lufą. Bębenek na dwanaście naboi, a strzelał po dwie. Taki rewolwer-dwururka.

Mężczyzna wziął go do ręki i zaczął oglądać, a ja się rozejrzałam. Ludzie, którzy mnie obserwowali natychmiast opuścili wzrok. Czułam się trochę nieswojo, więc zaczęłam oglądać ściany. Tak jak myślałam, była to wioska wielorybnicza, ale stworzenia morskie znacznie różniły się od tych z ziemi. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiem kto na kogo polował na tych wodach.

- Lipa, do życi, nie dom za niego więcej jak czterysta, ale żech je hojny, bo gryfne lico mosz. Czterysta pięćdziesiąt. - powiedział, kładąc go na ladzie. Uśmiechnęłam się jak idiotka, trzepocząc rzęsami. Wyglądało to dość komicznie, czułam się komicznie, ale mężczyźnie to z pewnością schlebiło. Za czterysta byłabym ustawiona, mogłabym kupić ubrania i ciepły posiłek, jednakże za broń zapłaciłam trzy razy więcej. Czy byłam w aż takiej desperacji?

- Tak z ciekawości, kto jest waszym dostawcą broni? - spytałam, udając szczerze niedoinformowaną. Zaśmiał się, drapiąc po brodzie i pochylił się w moją stronę, opierając o ladę.

- A taki jeden cep, wołomy go Shooty.

Słyszałam o nim. W New Heaven mówili "Nigdy nie kupuj u Shooty'ego, sprzedaje spluwy firmy Dahl - strzelają wszędzie tam, tylko nie w cel". Rewolwer, który leżał między nami był firmy Jacobs, która produkowała broń o celności snajperskiej.

- Gdyby Marcus usłyszał, że chcesz za mojego Jacobsa czterysta, wyśmiałby cię, zastrzelił i opluł - powiedziałam śmiertelnie poważnym głosem, chowając broń. Imię Marcusa oraz nazwy Jacobs wyraźnie wzbudziły zainteresowanie kilku amatorów zadań, bo przy ladzie pojawiło się trzech mężczyzn.

- Naprawdę to rewolwer Jacobs? - zagadnął któryś z nich. Każda broń miała swoje tajne miejsce na podpis, którego nie dało się w żaden sposób podrobić. Ten pistolet miał go na spuście, wyryty drobnymi literami, ale wystarczająco dużymi, by można było przeczytać. Do tego na dolnym podbiciu było wyryte "M", znaczy Marcus.

Posłałam sprzedawcy zadowolone spojrzenie, gdy cena pistoletu przekroczyła półtorej tysiąca. Licytacja stanęła na dwóch. Ci ludzie nie mieli szans otrzymać broń tego kalibru za mniej niż trzy, bo Marcus nie wszędzie prowadził eksploatację. Im dalej od New Heaven, tym drożej dla wszystkich. Nie dlatego, że Marcus sobie liczył, bo wszędzie ma te same kwoty. Tylko pośrednicy nakładają mordercze marże.

Nagle poczułam muśnięcie na udzie, w okolicach mojego drugiego rewolweru. Odepchnęłam rękę, wyciągnęłam broń, odblokowałam i wycelowałam. Trwało ułamki sekund, ale przerażenie na twarzy mężczyzny wzbudziło we mnie... Zadowolenie. Potrafiłam wzbudzić strach, chociaż nie tak, jak Mordercai. Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie, subtelnie i powiedziałam spokojnym, opanowanym głosem.

- Podaj jeden powód, dla którego nie miałabym cię zastrzelić? - spytałam. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na sytuację, wszystkich zafascynował mój drugi rewolwer. Piękny, misternie robiony. Drewniana rączka, z dobrego stopu stali zrobiony. Sześć naboi, długa rurka i mała luneta. Duży, ładnie wygrawerowany na boku napis "Jacobs".

- Ile chcesz za niygo? - spytał sprzedawca, patrząc na broń z czcią. Kopnęłam złodziejaszka i kiwnęłam na drzwi, że ma uciekać, nim zmienię zdanie. Potem schowałam pistolet.

- Nie jest na sprzedaż.

- Daj spokój, to jeden z najrzadszych modeli, wyprodukowano zaledwie egzemplarzy. - Słysząc kogoś innego, zamarłam. Wiedziałam, że jest to drogi model, ale nie wiedziałam, że aż tak. Wartość mogła przekroczyć dziesięć tysięcy.

- Nie jest na sprzedaż - powiedziałam bardziej zawziętym głosem. Poczułam się zagrożona. Otoczona kilkoma mężczyznami, którzy wyraźnie zapragnęli posiadać tę broń i bez szans na wsparcie. Nie zamierzałam jednak jej sprzedać, bo nie należała do mnie. Otrzymałam ją od Mordercaia w dniu, w którym uratowałam mu życie przed Skagzillą. Nie upomniał się o nią, ale też nie wiem, czy otrzymałam ją na stałe. Przede wszystkim, nie wiedziałam, ile jest ona warta.

- Swoją drogą, skąd masz taką spluwę? - spytał jakiś facet, a ja wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Dostałam od... przyjaciela. - Zawahałam się przy ostatnim słowie. Mogłam nazwać Mordercaia przyjacielem? Na pewno nie był moim wrogiem, a to było już coś.

Jeszcze długo miałam wrzody na tyłku odnośnie mojego rewolweru, ale w końcu odczepili się, a ja kupiłam sobie gorący posiłek i grzane wino. Zjadłam z lubością pieczone udo skaga, jakieś warzywa. Dokupiłam suchy prowiant do samochodu, suszone mięso i puszki, oraz termos z gorącym winem. Teoretycznie mogłam wynająć pokój w gospodzie i wyspać się w wygodnym łóżku, ale czułam się bezpieczniej pozamykana w samochodzie. Wyszłam sporo czasu później, gdy już wygrzałam się przy kominku. Spytałam barmana o drogę do jakiegoś sklepu z ciuchami, gdzie mogłabym zaopatrzyć się w ciepłe rzeczy.

Kiedy wyszłam na zewnątrz, wiatr dmuchnął mi w twarz śniegiem. Przeklinając pogodę, Pandorę i wszytko, co naszło mi na myśl, dotarłam do sklepu, który był na końcu miasteczka. Ulice były wyludnione, a nie widziałam nic na więcej niż kilka metrów przede mną. Zamieć szalała i to porządnie.

Zapukałam do drzwi, otulając się jeszcze bardziej futrem. Otworzyła mi pulchna kobiecina poubierana w ciepłe, eskimoskie ubrania i nie pytając o cel wizyty, wpuściła mnie do środka. Sklep był mały, wypełniony futrami i różnymi przedmiotami, mniej lub bardziej przydatnymi.

- Przylazłaś żeś kupić futro? - spytała dziwną gwarą, ale pokręciłam przecząco głową.

- Nie, mam to. - Przecież nie w sposób było nie zauważyć tego białego puchu. Kobiecina zaśmiała się.

- To futro to jeno je taki wichajster na szrank abo ściany, to nie jakla się na te mrozy.

No tak, to by wszystko wyjaśniało. Zostałam naciągnięta na kasę dla futra, które nie ma żadnej wartości. I już było jasne, dlaczego tak w nim marzłam. Przetarłam twarz dłońmi.

- Ile kosztuje pełny ubiór?

- Oj złociutka, nie momy całych zestawów, ale coś ci wybierymy, pra? - zawołała. Za ladą siedziała dużo młodsza kobieta, której twarz była w strzępach. Ta padła ofiarą skaga, który rozszarpał skórę. Nie wzdrygnęłam się resztką siłą woli.

Z pomocą kobiet znalazłam ocieplacze na nogi, które zakłada się pod buty. Sięgały połowy ud i trzeba przyznać, ograniczały utratę temperatury. Następnie wybrałam ciepłe, białe futro z kapturem, czapkę z futra. Bardzo przypominała mi te rosyjskie czapki czołgistki. Kupiłam również okrągłe gogle z nakładkami przeciwsłonecznymi. Udało mi się również zakupić nauszniki, dwie pary rękawiczek i ciepłe buty, które nakładało się na zwykłe. Z jednej strony wyglądałam w tym wszystkim bardzo niezgrabnie, ale z drugiej strony zestaw był lekki i nie krępował ruchów. Dokupiłam jeszcze niewielki plecak, od którego powrzucałam wszystkie zakupione drobne elementy i żywność. Podziękowałam grzecznie, zapłaciłam i wyszłam na zewnątrz.

Od razu poczułam różnicę. Dotarłam do samochodu bez problemu, bez przemarznięcia. Pozamykałam się od środka, pozasłaniałam okna, położyłam na tylnim siedzeniu i poprzykrywałam futrami.

_Wpis: Trolololo 3_

_Może zacznę nazywać wpisy? Bo numerowanie mi ich zupełnie nie wychodzi. Dalej tkwię na tym odludziu, w samochodzie. Minęła... doba od ostatniego wpisu. Przerażające, jak ten czas się wlecze na czekaniu. Zaraz wychodzę na obiad - oszczędzam pieniądze i pozwalam sobie na tylko jeden ciepły posiłek dziennie. Po tych wszystkich zakupach nie pozostało mi zbyt wiele pieniędzy. Jeszcze jeden cykl i znów zacznę głodować._

_O! Jestem na Pandorze jakieś... trzynaście cykli. 10 cykli razy 84 godziny = 840 godzin, podzielić przez ziemskie doby = 35 dni. Jestem na Pandorze już przeszło miesiąc. Niewiarygodne, póki tego nie przeliczyłam, nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, jak czas tutaj leci. Zapewne za jakiś czas cykle zaczną mi się mieszać, zacznę jakieś pomijać, jakieś dodawać. Kiedy wstaję i widzę słońce, to nie wiem, czy jest już kolejny cykl czy trwamy w tym. _

_Mam przetrwać rok - pytanie, rok ziemski czy Pandory? Zakładając, że ilość cykli odpowiada ilości ziemskich dni... 365 dni razy 84 godziny = 30600, a to podzielić przez doby... O kurw... 1277 lat?! Szalone liczby rządzą Pandorą. _

_O, zapukano mi na szybę, że statek wypłynął z wyspy i dotrze za sześć godzin. Pocieszająca myśl. W końcu zamieć skończyła się zaledwie cztery godziny temu. Mój samochód wygląda jak białe Igloo z zielonymi drzwiami. Przynajmniej nie musiałam się martwić o prywatność - wszystkie okna przesłonił śnieg. _

_No nic, idę się przejść i coś zjeść. Nuda związana z czekaniem zmieniła się w ekscytację. _

Wysiadłam z samochodu i brnąc w śniegu, który sięgał mi niemalże do piersi, dotarłam do wykopanego tunelu, którym przemieszczali się mieszkańcy. Dla nich nie było to nic niezwykłego. Wszystkie budynki pokrył taki puch, że mogli sobie spokojnie wykopywać tunele z dziurami na powietrze, które łączyły domostwa i sklepy. Życie pod śniegiem.

Ktoś mi powiedział, że w okresie zimy miasteczko znika na całe pół roku, a z tego co obliczyłam, to właśnie zbliżało się lato. Ten czas jest tak zwanym _Czerwonym Słońcem,_ czyli gwiazda sieje olbrzymie zniszczenia w roślinach i organizmach. Trafiłam na pustynię w okresie lata, czyli w najgorsze upały. Zimą, na pustyni temperatura spada poniżej trzydziestu stopni, słońce nie jest destrukcyjne a bestie stają się mniej aktywne. Miało to się zmienić za mniej więcej ziemski miesiąc, czyli za trzynaście cykli. Niezwykłe. Jaka różnica w wydźwięku - miesiąc a trzynaście.

Dotarłam do gospody w której jak zawsze panował tłok. Zamówiłam sobie jakiś zestaw i kolejną porcję gorącego wina. Kiedy tak siedziałam i zajadałam pieczone mięso w samotności, przysiadł się do mnie nieznany mi osobnik. Przez czas, który tu tkwiłam, nauczyłam się rozpoznawać bywalców a nowoprzybyłych.

- Podobno posiadasz bardzo rzadki rewolwer Jacobsa - zagadnął, siadając naprzeciwko. Facet był około trzydziestoletni, z pobliźnioną twarzą. Miał rude, kędzierzawe włosy i gęsty zarost. Nie owijał w bawełnę, bo położył pistolet na stole przed sobą. Rozsiadł się i skrzyżował ręce.

- Wiesz, to by było bardzo nierozważne jak na złodzieja. Zwłaszcza, że tylko jedna osoba na Pandorze posiada ten rewolwer. Skąd go masz?

Przełknęłam to, co miałam w ustach i popiłam winem.

- Dostałam. - Odparłam. Odruchowo moja dłoń sięgnęła po rewolwer, ale ten był szybszy. Nim zdążyłam mrugnąć, przystawił mi lufę do gardła.

- Nie radzę - syknął. Położyłam rękę na stole, a on odłożył pistolet. Westchnął, rozglądając się po sali. Wszyscy natychmiast odwrócili wzrok.

- Czego chcesz? - spytałam. Jakie były szanse, że ucieknę? On jakby czytał w moich myślach.

- Poza mną, co najmniej czterech chce cię załatwić. Wszyscy są tutaj i wszyscy mają broń w pogotowiu. Nie dobiegniesz nawet do drzwi.

Przeklęłam w duchu.

- Czego chcesz? - ponowiłam pytanie. Uśmiechnął się.

- Widzisz, krótko przed twoim przybyciem dotarła do nas informacja z New Heaven. List gończy z nagłówkiem: Złodziej. Morderca. Widzisz koniczynko, twoje imię na nim widniało.

Byłam w szoku. List gończy z... HELENA! Zacisnęłam zęby, co nie umknęło uwadze mężczyzny. Uśmiechnął się i oparł się łokciem o stół, po czym pochylił się w moją stronę.

- Sprawa rysuje się tak. Mordercai zaszedł ci za skórę, bo każdy wie, jaki on jest. I kiedy spał, poderżnęłaś mu gardło, okradłaś go z broni i zniknęłaś.

- Wierzysz w to? - spytałam machinalnie. Ten jednak zarechotał pod nosem.

- W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych, mam oczy i potrafię patrzeć. Wiadomość wysłana tylko tutaj, więc jakimś sposobem Helena musiałaby się dowiedzieć o tym, że tu będziesz. To raz. Dwa - posiadasz tylko rewolwer, ale jego snajperka posiada znacznie większą wartość. Gdyby zależało ci na wzbogaceniu, już dawno byś opyliła te cuda, a nie głodziła się w samochodzie, szczękając zębami z zimna. Trzy - Bloodwing. To ptaszysko nie odpuściłoby ci, a nie jest wspomniane, by i ona padła martwa. Cztery - Mordercai nikomu nie ufa, nie mogłaś mieć dostępu do niego jak śpi. Więc tandetny blef.

- Znasz prawdę i nadal zamierzasz mnie zabić? - spytałam chłodnym głosem. Odsunął się i rozsiadł wygodnie, klepiąc po udzie nieznany mi rytm. Obserwowałam go, czując jak serce wali mi jak oszalałe. Jak mam umrzeć, to przez zastrzelenie? Mord, wiedziałeś o tym?

- To, czy przeżyjesz, zależy od ciebie. - Jego głos był poważny, rzeczowy. Prawie jakby ubijał interes życia.

- To znaczy?

- Nagroda za twoją głowę jest mniejsza niż cena rewolweru, który posiadasz. Oddaj mi pistolet, a puszczę cię wolno. - Prychnęłam.

- A co z twoimi kolesiami? Odpuszczą od tak?

- Wyprowadzę cię z miasta.

Propozycja była bardzo kusząca, jednak ten człowiek powiedział, że Mordercai nikomu nie ufa. Oddanie mu rewolweru sprawi, że stracę wszelką szansę na obronę. Nic go nie powstrzyma, by sprzedać pistolet i zgarnąć nagrodę za moją głowę. Helena to sobie bardzo dobrze przemyślała. Wiedziała, że tu będę. Dlatego mnie wysłała. Znałam już swoją odpowiedź, ale udałam, że się zastanawiam.

Tak naprawdę łowiłam obce twarze w tym tłumie. Naliczyłam ich tylko dwóch. Głupio odsłonięci, stali przy drzwiach i udawali, że o czymś dyskutują. Tak naprawdę jeden spoglądał w naszą stronę i relacjonował drugiemu. Trzeciego zauważyłam przypadkiem. Maskował się, grając w pokera. I ten przede mną czwarty. Odwróciłam się do niego, jakbym chciała coś powiedzieć. Pochyliłam się, jakbym chciała to zrobić szeptem. Gdy tylko się nachylił, chlusnęłam mu w twarz gorącym winem. Prosto w otwarte oczy.

Wrzasnął, ale ja nie miałam czasu. Porwałam jego broń ze stołu i strzeliłam do ludzi w drzwiach. Kiedy padł pierwszy strzał, ludzie padli na ziemię w histerii. Pierwszy strzał - pierwszy padł na ziemię. Następnie wycelowałam w drugiego, ale ten już celował we mnie. Padłam na ziemię, a kula śmignęła mi nad głową. Strzeliłam mu w nogę. Kula przeszyła łydkę. Wrzask, krzyki, szlochy, piski. Wszystko zaczynało się zlewać w jedno, zagłuszane przez moje serce.

Drugi strzał gdy upadł. Prosto w klatkę piersiową. Zerwałam się do drzwi, przewracając stoliki. Nabój trafił mnie w udo. Krzyknęłam i padłam na ziemię, nim zdążyłam dobiec do wyjścia. Odwróciłam się i strzeliłam na oślep. Trafiłam w lampę. Zapadła ciemność. Krzyki. Strzały. Ktoś przebiegł obok mnie. Ktoś inny próbował zapalić latarkę.

Nie mogłam wyjść - jeśli otworzyłabym drzwi, ściana światła zdradziłaby moją sylwetkę i zaliczyłabym kulkę. Celniejszą od poprzedniej. Czułam, jak moje ciało drży, a żołądek ściska spazmatycznie w przypływie bólu, którego nigdy dotąd nie odczułam. Przed oczyma zaczęło mi ciemnieć. Dotknęłam ręką uda i zawyłam. Jakby ktoś przebił mi nogę rozżarzonym prętem. Niewiele brakowało do tętnicy, ale i tak rana obficie krwawiła. Ogólnie histeria otoczenia zaczynała mi się udzielać.

Krzyki ludzi, nawoływania, próby zapalenia światła. Ktoś przeszedł obok, nie zauważył mnie. Usłyszałam jęk otwieranych drzwi, w strumieniu światła stała jakaś postać. Nie wiem kto. Nie miałam czasu nad tym myśleć. Błysk, huk, zapach palonego prochu, świstające koło uszu pociski. Człowiek, który próbował wyjść poleciał do przodu jak szmaciana lalka.

Shotgun. Salwa wrzasków, ale nie strachu. Wściekłości i nienawiści. To był jeden z nich, ludzi z wioski. Wszystkie dźwięki zlały się w jedno, ale nie czekałam na efekt. Wycelowałam w miejsce, w którym rozbłysło światło i strzeliłam. Przez ogólny rumor dotarł do mnie dźwięk padającego ciała. Trafiony? Nie wiedziałam. Szamotanina przede mną trwała krótką chwilę, ale w końcu ktoś uruchomił zapasowy generator.

Opodal mnie, na ziemi, leżał rudobrody, który miał całkowicie poparzoną twarz. Wyglądał, jakbym wylała na niego wrzący olej. Krwawiące oczy zasłaniał rękoma, jakby próbował powstrzymać krwotok. Jeden z jego towarzyszy leżał martwy obok mnie, trzeci gdzieś zwijał się z bólu gdy kula wbiła mu się w klatkę piersiową. Trzeci stał na muszce właściciela baru.

Nikt się nie poruszył, nikt się nie odezwał. Każdy oddech, każdy szmer i każda przełknięta ślina niszczyła ciszę. W końcu odezwał się szef baru.

- Co to miało być, do cholery? - wrzeszczał, a ludzie podnosili łowców nagród i stawiali ich pod ścianą. Zanosiło się na to, że lada chwilę mogła się odbyć egzekucja. Kiedy widziałam, że zbliżają się do mnie, zacisnęłam zęby i pozwoliłam się zawlec pod ścianę. Zanosiło się na to, że i ja zostanę rozstrzelana. Przynajmniej Mordercai trochę się wzbogaci.

- Powtórzę pytanie. Co to do kurwy nędzy było? - wydarł się ponownie właściciel baru. Cóż za ironia, nie zastrzelił mnie najlepszy snajper, a zabije mnie kto? Barman!

- Ta pizda wylała mi na twarz gorące wino! - nienawiść przebijała się przez każde słowo, które wykrzyczał. Dłonią przesłonił oczy, a przez palce przeciekała strużka krwi. Twarz znaczyły już ropienie i bąble pooparzeniowe.

- Groziłeś mi i obrażałeś mnie, a ja sobie tego nie życzę - odpowiedziałam, ale mój głos był słaby, drżący. Pulsujący ból w nodze i strach o własne życie, który powrócił w chwili, gdy byłam pewna, że się go pozbyłam. Serce waliło mi jak oszalałe, a ręce zaciskałam nerwowo na krwawiącym udzie by powstrzymać drżenie.

- Szefie - zagadnął barmana - Za tę laskę jest sporo kasy, podzielimy się. Dostaniesz połowę, jak mnie puścisz.

- Mam inną propozycję. Zgarnę całość i jeszcze twoją głowę, Rudobrody, hm? - odpowiedział mężczyzna, tym samym ucinając dyskusję o próbie przekupstwa. Jednak uwaga całej bandy została skierowana na mnie, a nie na łowcę głów.

- Za co cię ścigają? - wskazał na siedzących mężczyzn.

- Za kłamstwa. Babską, zazdrosną naturę. Za to, że moja przeciwniczka jest upierdliwą zołzą. - zaczęłam wymieniać, a ludzie zaczęli się między sobą śmiać. Jednak usta osoby, która trzymała mnie na muszce ani drgnęły.

- Konkretniej - warknął jakiś człowiek z tłumu.

- Helena z New Heaven nie przepada za mną i wysłała za mną list gończy - powiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą, ale Rudobrody prychnął.

- Gówno prawda. Zastrzeliła Mordercaia we śnie i ukradła mu broń. Przecież każdy widział jej rewolwer. - Poruszenie, jakie wywołało to stwierdzenie troszeczkę mnie zaniepokoiło.

- Jak ze mną rozmawiałeś, to rzekomo poderżnęłam mu gardło. Więc jak było? Najpierw zastrzeliłam potem poderżnęłam, czy na odwrót? - spytałam, siląc się na najbardziej sarkastyczny ton. Widocznie trafiłam na mało podatną grupę, bo nikt nie zrozumiał mojego żartu.

- Zastrzeliłaś go w tych ich bunkrze - warknął.

- W sypialni Mordercaia, która znajduje się na najwyższym poziomie, a echo zwykłych kroków jest słyszalne na samym dole. Rzeczywiście, strzelanie do niego było bardzo rozsądnym wyjście - ponownie powiedziałam sarkastycznie.

- To w końcu zastrzeliłaś czy poderżnęłaś gardło? - spytał jakiś miejscowy błazen, który nie tylko nie nadążał za rozmową, jak i nie rozumiał mojego sarkazmu.

- Ani to, ani to - usłyszałam bardzo ciepły, męski głos z specyficznym, angielskim akcentem. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż odwrócili się i zobaczyli w drzwiach stojącego mężczyznę. Pomijając, że był poowijany w brązowe futra, na głowie nosił kapelusz a'la kowbojski z wywiniętym daszkiem i piórkiem oraz okulary o okrągłych szkiełkach. Kiedy zdjął płaszcz, zobaczyłam że jest ubrany w kurtkę o kremowej barwie z długimi rękawami a na to narzuconą kamizelkę kuloodporną ze skórzanymi naramiennikami. Dwie zwykłe kieszenie i dwie zawieszki na naboje o dość dziwnych lotkach, przypominających pociski usypiające. Luźne spodnie. Wysokie buty ze skóry. A raczej jedne but. Prawą nogę, jak i prawą rękę miał mechaniczną. Dostrzegłam jeszcze czarną bluzę pod tym wszystkim.

Ów człowiek był ciemnoskórym mężczyzną, wysokim o brązowych bokobrodach i wąsach. Bardziej wyglądał mi na łowczego z Afryki. Albo takiego łowczego z bajki. Pampalini łowca zwierząt?

- Skąd możesz wiedzieć? - spytał zaskoczony właściciel baru. Natychmiast odłożył broń a serdeczne nastawienie tubylców przekonało mnie, że to ktoś znany i wartościowy.

- Otóż, rozmawiałem z nim niecałe czternaście godzin temu, a wedle założeń, dziewczyna była siedemdziesiąt godzin w trasie. Więc?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Wszystkie utkwione w nim spojrzenia mówiły, że nie wiedzą, co mają myśleć. W końcu jednak właściciel baru westchnął, a ja zostałam nawet delikatnie wywleczona na zewnątrz. Dwóch rosłych osiłków odprowadziło mnie do samochodu, w asyście mojego wybawiciela. Pozostawili nas samych przy zaspie, którą mogłabym nazwać moim pojazdem.

- Wybacz, że dopiero teraz się przedstawiam. Jestem Sir Hammerlock - przedstawił się, salutując. Kiwnęłam mu głową i zamierzałam odpowiedzieć, gdy kontynuował swoją wypowiedź.

- Przywozisz zapasy o dość nietypowej porze, młoda damo, zwłaszcza, że za miesiąc na wyspie nie będzie ani jednego człowieka. Zapewne zaszłaś komuś za skórę i to konkretnie, skoro wysłano za twą śliczną buźką kogoś takiego, jak ten typ spod ciemnej gwiazdy.

Akcent jak i sposób mówienia przywodził mi na myśl brytyjskiego gentelmana, więc mimowolnie, zwróciłam się do niego z uprzejmym "per pan".

- Proszę pana, dziękuję za ratunek. Jestem...

- Lucky, wiem. Słyszałem o tobie od pewnego przyjaciela.


	8. Chapter 8

Czułam się z tym faktem dziwnie. Ten człowiek wiedział o mnie wszystko od momentu, jak pojawiłam się na Pandorze a ja nie wiedziałam o nim nic i na domiar złego, nie wiedziałam kto mu o mnie opowiedział. To było frustrujące. Siedziałam na fotelu pasażera, owinięta futrem, a ten przeuroczy gentleman chodził po kołyszącym się na wszystkie strony promie. Sama świadomość, że płyniemy po wodach, których temperatura zabije człowieka w kilka minut nie dodawał mi odwagi. Równie mało pocieszająca była świadomość, że otoczeni jesteśmy krami i górami lodowymi.

Zdradliwe prądy niejednokrotnie próbowały zanieść statek na mieliznę, a ja wszystko przeczekałam w samochodzie, jakby ten mógł ocalić mi życie przed śmiercią w lodowatej otchłani. Nie, właściwie, nawet tak nie myślałam. Tylko widok morza wywoływał u mnie mdłości i miałam dość pytań Hammerlocka, czy jestem w ciąży. A co ja, kurwa, wiatropylna? Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem zamarzniętej gumy, a powiew lodowatego, arktycznego powietrza, który mógł spaść poniżej czterdziestu stopni celsjusza wkradł się do środka. Mój "wybawiciel" usiadł na miejscu kierowcy, rozcierając ręce i uśmiechając się pod nosem.

- Za godzinę będziemy na miejscu - oznajmił, posyłając mi ciepły uśmiech. Chyba jedyna ciepła rzecz w tym miejscu. W co ja się, kurwa, w pakowałam? Nie odpowiedziałam nic, wyglądając za okno. Stateczek, którym płynęliśmy był mały - mieścił zaledwie cztery pojazdy czterokołowe oraz tuzin dodatkowych osób.

- Sir Hammerlocku - zaczęłam, a on zachęcił mnie gestem do dalszego mówienia. - Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego jest tak, że ludzie mnie nie lubią? Przecież nic im nie zrobiłam, staram się wpasować, ale mimo wszystko, jestem ta gorsza.

- Koniczynko. - Zamrugałam energicznie, słysząc te określenie. Nie powiedziałam jednak nic. - Problemem nie są ludzie, ale ty. Masz w sobie pozytywne myślenie, nadzieję na to, ze coś się zmieni na pozytywne. Jesteś optymistką, a ten gatunek zginął tutaj jako pierwszy. Uświadamiasz tym wszystkim ludziom, że ich życie nie ma barw i jest wypełnione jedynie strachem. Ty potrafisz się uśmiechać, żartować i nie chcesz strzelać ludziom w brzuch gdy tylko ci nie podejdą. Jesteś jak jednorożec - mityczna. Nie lubią cię właśnie dlatego, że tu nie pasujesz.

Nie powiedziałam nic, a przez twarz przebiegł cień uśmiechu. Nikt nigdy nie mówił o mnie w taki sposób. Coś, co dla osoby takiej jak ja było codziennością, dla innych było czymś niezwykłym. Nie wiem dlaczego, poczułam się z tym troszeczkę lepiej. Owinęłam się szczelniej futrem i przymknęłam oczy, by się zdrzemnąć po raz kolejny, gdy radio zapiszczało. Drgnęłam zaskoczona i zerknęłam na Hammerlocka, który był równie zaskoczony jak ja.

- Halo, Lucky? - usłyszałam znajomy głos, lekko zniekształcony przez szumy. Wzięłam mikrofon do ręki.

- Tak Lilith?

- Gdzie... - Dalsza część wypowiedzi została zagłuszona.

- Frozen Wastes. - Domyśliłam się, że chodziło jej o to, gdzie się znajduję. Więcej jej nie usłyszałam. Prom w końcu dobił do brzegu i zamierzałam się wymienić z Hammerlockiem miejscami, jednak on stanowczo odmówił.

- Nie zgadzam się. Wyspa jest jedną wielką krą, a lód w większości miejsc jest za cienki i nieprzejezdny. Ogólnie, jazda samochodem to samobójstwo. Powinnaś na tę trasę otrzymać łazik śnieżny, czterokrotnie lżejszy od tego twojego jeepa.

Nie powiedziałam nic, tylko sięgnęłam po klapkę na której przeważnie umieszczano lusterko. Hammerlock zachichotał, podkręcając wąs.

- Poprawianie urody w takiej sytuacji...

Nie dokończył zdania. Mały panel komputerowy o dotykowej matrycy informował mnie o wszystkich warunkach atmosferycznych - od wilgotności powietrza, po skład podłoża, prędkość wiatru, temperaturę oraz, przynajmniej w tej sytuacji, grubość lodu. Specjalnie sondy w oponie, które wbijały się w podłoże pobierały dane i dokonywały szybkiej, wstępnej analizy. Ustawiłam w danych minimalną grubość dopuszczalnej pokrywy po której może jechać pojazd. Kiedy "klapnęłam" system, wszelkie dane statystyczne wyświetliły się na wyświetlaczu radia.

- Technologia... - zaczął gentelman, a ja zachichotałam.

- Standardowe wyposażenie. Uprzedzam, nie wiem skąd to wiem, a obsługuję intuicyjnie - powiedziałam, odpinając pas i wychodząc na zewnątrz. Niewiarygodnie silny podmuch prawie zwalił mnie z nóg, ale w ostatniej chwili złapałam się drzwi. Wiatr rzucał we mnie śniegiem i drobinami lodu, szarpał ubraniami i wyciskał do oczu łzy. Trzymając się pojazdu, przesiadłam się na miejsce kierowcy. Mężczyzna przesiadł się sam, nie wysiadając nawet z pojazdu. Poprawiłam fotel, zapięłam pas i odpaliłam silnik. W przeciągu pięciu minut dzień się skończył, a nas zewsząd otoczyła ciemność.

Jechaliśmy bardzo powoli, dając czas komputerowi na analizę podłoża. Przy tych podmuchach nie dało się jechać za szybko, bo auto co chwilę zarzucało na boki albo wpadało w poślizg. Z trudem utrzymywałam kierunek. Zagryzałam zęby, przeklinałam, męczyłam silnik, ale nie poddawałam się. Hammerlock siedział i uważnie obserwował moje poczynania, uśmiechał się i przede wszystkim, nie komentował moich wysiłków. Nie mądrzył się, nie śmiał, nie udzielał rad. Pozwolił mi się uczyć, za co byłam mu ogromnie wdzięczna. Do miasteczka mieliśmy niecałe dziesięć kilometrów, ale jechaliśmy przeszło cztery godziny. Końcowa część drogi była najtrudniejsza - pod cienką warstewką śniegu w świetle reflektorów błyszczał lód, a do tego trasa prowadziła pod górkę. Kilkakrotnie osunęliśmy się w dół, dwukrotnie auto nie potrafiło nawet podjechać i staczało się bezwładnie. W końcu, na pierwszym biegu, rozpędzając się wcześniej udało mi się wjechać. Teoretycznie byliśmy w wiosce, ale nie widziałam nic.

Kiedy zamierzałam wyjść z pojazdu, wiatr zatrzaskiwał drzwi, a nawet raz przytrzasnął mi nogę. Przeklinając w duchu, zaciskając zęby i dławiąc łzy, w końcu wysiadłam i poleciałam kilka kroków do tyłu. Na szczęście wielka zaspa śnieżna przyjęła mnie z otwartymi ramionami. Bałam się ruszyć. Każda próba wyjścia mogła zakończyć się kolejnym lotem do tyłu.

Nie widziałam nic - ani samochodu, ani domów. Nagle z mroku wyłoniła się stalowa ręka, która mnie złapała za przedramię i pociągnęła do góry, a następnie pomagając utrzymać równowagę, pociągnęła za sobą. Miałam wrażenie, że wędrówka zajęła nam wieczność - wyjący wiatr, ryki, echo lawin. Wszystko urwało się jak tylko otworzyły się przede mną drzwi w mroku. Jasny snop światła zapraszał, oferując ciepło i bezpieczeństwo. Weszłam pierwsza do domu, odprowadzana ręką mężczyzny, a potem wszedł on sam, zamykając z trzaskiem za sobą drzwi.  
Dom Hammerlocka był niewielkim, piętrowym budynkiem. Parter składał się tylko z dwóch pomieszczeń - łazienki oraz kuchnio-jadalnio-biblioteko-pokojem gościnnym z kominkiem. W marmurowym, piękne rzeźbionym kominku przywodzącym na myśl czasy wiktoriańskie wesoło trzaskał ogień i to on był źródłem ciepła. Ściany obłożone drewnianą boazerią, podłoga wyłożona miękkimi dywanami, piękne meble wiktoriańskie, regały uginające się od ciężaru książek i mały barek z winami. Stół na cztery osoby, wielka sofa pod ścianą i jeszcze większa wersalka, stolik nocny z piękną lampą. Wnętrze urządzone w niezwykłym, wiktoriańskim stylu, pełne przepychu, tworzące poczucie ciepła i bezpieczeństwa. Mimo żarówek wiszących z sufitu, jedynym źródłem światła był kominek.

- Generator znów siadł, jak to przy zamieci - poinformował mnie Hammerlock.

- Łał - wyrwało mi się, kiedy gapiłam się na wnętrze z podziwem. Mężczyzna zachichotał pod nosem, ponownie podkręcając wąsa. Pomógł mi wyzbyć się ze wszystkich futer. W budynku panował niewiarygodnie kojący upał, więc bez problemu mogłam chodzić w swoich pustynnych ubraniach. On sam również był lekko ubrany. Nalał mi grzanego wina i podsunął dwie pufy pod kominek razem z podnóżkami. Kiedy ja siedziałam, grzejąc przemarznięte kończyny i sącząc alkohol, który przyjemnie rozgrzewał żołądek, Hammerlock ugotował szybki obiad. Nie było to danie najwyższych lotów - ot, zwykła zupa. Jednak jego kuchnia różniła się od tej, którą jadłam do tej pory. Ten człowiek miał przyprawy. Sól, jakiegoś kucharka, maggi, suszone zioła. Nie ważne co, ale zupa smakowała przyprawami, mięsem i warzywami, a nie wodą z czymś.

Kiedy skończyliśmy posiłek, który spożywaliśmy w ciszy, przyniósł ciepłe futra i zrobił mi posłanie na wersalce, dał ręcznik i pokazał gdzie jest łazienka, po czym udał się na górę. Prysznic brałam długi i relaksujący - nie kąpałam się od momentu, jak opuściłam New Heaven. To będzie jakieś... Ponad sto godzin? Sto dwadzieścia? Nie ważne ile, ale wiedziałam, że nie pachnę fiołkami, tak samo jak moje ubrania. Hammerlock posiadał również szampon do włosów i mydło, czyli coś, czego nie posiadała połowa społeczeństwa na Pandorze, zwłaszcza z tych rejonów pustynnych. Vault Hunterzy nie byli wyjątkiem. Wymyłam się porządnie, wyprałam ubrania i przebrałam się w białą, męską koszulę i szorty - moją prowizoryczną piżamę. Kiedy ja brałam prysznic, Hammerlock przyniósł na dół suszarkę i rozłożył ją. Powiesiłam na niej ubrania, położyłam się na niewiarygodnie miękkiej wersalce, wyciągając ręce i nogi, po czym usnęłam zadowolona. Nie wiem ile spałam, ale obudziłam się wyspana i zadowolona. Jednak nie tylko - nic mnie nie bolało i kark mi nie zesztywniał. Czułam się jak nowo narodzona.

W powietrzu unosił się zapach jajecznicy, świeżego pieczywa, a przez odsłonięte okna wpadały promienie porannego słońca. Dopiero świtało, bo wnętrze domu skąpane było w pomarańczowej barwie. W kominku wesoło trzaskały płomienie, a przez noc budynek nie wyziębił się ani trochę. Uniosłam się na łokciach i rozejrzałam. Sir Hammerlocka nie było, ale na czteroosobowym stole leżały trzy talerze - dwa puste z pozostałościami jajecznicy oraz jeden pełny. Obok kubek z gorącą, jeszcze parującą herbatą. Nie wiem kto tu był jak spałam, nie przypominam sobie by ktoś chodził. Nawet nie słyszałam właściciela domu. Obmacałam się dla pewności, że nikt mi nic nie zrobił kiedy byłam _półmartwa_ i odetchnęłam z ulgą. W pierwszej kolejności zjadłam jeszcze ciepły posiłek, następnie poszłam się ubrać. Poskładałam pościel w kostkę, pozostawiając ją na wersalce, pozmywałam po śniadaniu i ubrałam się w futra, by wyjść na zewnątrz.

Kiedy zatrzasnęły się za mną drzwi, ja stałam w szoku na progu. Wioska była niewielka, zaledwie siedem czy osiem budynków, których wystawały tylko dachy. W śniegu wyciosane ścieżki, schody, a z brył lodu zrobione ogrodzenia. Wszędzie zwisały sople, które osiągały rozmiary nawet półtora metra. Psy rasy husky biegały swobodnie po mieścinie, obwąchując i szczekając na wszystko i wszystkich. Ludzie krzątali się, odgarniając to, co nasypało przez noc. Mój samochód stał zaledwie cztery metry od domu Hammerlocka. Znaczy podejrzewałam, że to mój samochód, bo wielka zaspa do złudzenia kształtem przypominała pojazd. Z trzech stron wioska otoczona była wielkim, lodowym klifem, na którego błękitnym obliczu błyszczały pomarańczowe ogniki słońca. Lodowe lustra odbijały słoneczny okrąg tak, że miałam wrażenie, że obserwują mnie miliony oczu.

- Piękny widok, prawda? - zagadnął Hammerlock, stając tuż obok mnie. Nawet nie wiem kiedy się zbliżył.

- Tak, bardzo. - Nie było innego określenia. Nie rozmawiałam zbyt wiele z moim gospodarzem aż do obiadu. Przez cały czas pomagałam sprzątać wioskę, a sama stałam się jakby atrakcją tutejszej ludności. Rozładowałam pojazd, nosząc kartony do magazynu, a w zamian otrzymałam niewielki karton z podstawowymi kosmetykami. Z jednej strony mogłam to uznać za sugestię, że śmierdzę, ale z drugiej strony ci ludzie mogli mieć rację. Nie miałam im tego za złe, ba, byłam wdzięczna za to. Gdybym otrzymała ten pakunek zaraz po przybyciu na Pandorę, zapewne bym się obraziła na osoby, które dały mi ten prezent. Teraz wiedziałam jednak, że ten towar jest jednym z najcenniejszych na planecie. Żywność i broń to coś, co dostaniesz w każdym sklepie. Z pitną wodą jest już gorzej, ale i tak najbardziej potrzebne były lekarstwa i środki czystości. W jakimś stopniu wiedziałam, że któregoś dnia te braki doprowadzą ludzi na granicę życia i śmierci. Wiedziałam to, ale nie potrafiłam rozgryźć skąd i dlaczego?

Wielokrotnie przekonałam się, że wiem coś, czego wiedzieć nie powinnam. Mówię tutaj o danych z planety, ludzi. Moja podświadomość krzyczała wręcz, że sir Hammerlock jest kimś, o kim wiele wiedziałam. Przynajmniej w poprzednim życiu. Z pewnością egzystencja w tej wiosce była całkowicie odmienne od życia, które toczyli ludzie... Które toczyłam ja na pustyni i w górach. Tutaj każdy miał swoje obowiązki a dobro wioski było dobrem ogółu. Nikt nie patrzył na niesmaki, nie było śmiertelnych wrogów i nikt w nikogo nie celował z broni. Do mnie również, chociaż większość nie była zadowolona z faktu, że jestem w tym miejscu.

Kiedy skończyłam odśnieżać chodniki, nosić pudła oraz przeszłam szybki kurs skórowania i patroszenia zwierzyny - ku mojemu przerażeniu poszło mi znacznie lepiej i bez odruchów zwrotnych - udałam się na obiad.

Przekroczyłam próg domku i natychmiast uderzyło mnie gorące powietrze z aromatami obiadu. Gotowany udziec jakiegoś zwierzęcia oraz warzywa, przynajmniej tak sądziłam po wyglądzie. Mój gospodarz czekał na mnie z uśmiechem, bawiąc się widelcem. Rozebrałam się ze skór, udałam się umyć ręce, po czym wróciłam i zajęłam miejsce naprzeciwko.

- Mieszkańcy cię polubili - stwierdził, poprawiając się na krześle. Nabiłam na widelec coś, co wyglądało jak burak, ale chyba było zabarwionym ziemniakiem. Chociaż z drugiej strony to może był kalafior? Powąchałam to niepewnie. Z drugiej strony to równie dobrze mogła być wątróbka? Ugryzłam niepewnie by przekonać się, że nie wiem co jest. Było bez smaku, prawie jak papier i do tego żuło się podobnie jak gumę. Hammerlock chichotał pod nosem obserwując, jak krzywię się i przeżuwam, by z trudem przełknąć ten kawałek.

- Jeśli ci nie smakuje, to nie musisz tego jeść, ale bardzo odżywcze.

- W takim razie zjem. - Nie powiem, przyszło mi to z wielkim trudem. Zjadłam to "coś", by na sam koniec delektować się gotowanym mięsem. Był to soczysty udziec, dobrze doprawiony, bez tłuszczu. Nie wiem z jakiego zwierzęcia on był i prawdę mówiąc, nie zbyt mnie to interesowało."Mniej wiesz, lepiej śpisz" jak to ktoś kiedyś powiedział. Przez cały czas czułam na sobie spojrzenie mężczyzny i w pewnej chwili zaczęło mi to przeszkadzać. Nie powiedziałam jednak nic, by nie urazić mojego gospodarza. Pod koniec posiłku praktycznie rozbierał mnie wzrokiem, a ja usilnie gapiłam się w talerz. Kiedy skończyłam, zaczął bić brawo. Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona, całkowicie zbita z tropu.

- Powiedziano mi, że jesteś niewiarygodnie miła nawet dla ludzi, którzy mają wyraźnie złe zamiary, a którzy przez chwilę byli dla ciebie mili - poinformował mnie, kładąc ręce na stole i splatając ręce. Uśmiechał się serdecznie, a cała wcześniejsza jego nachalność całkowicie zniknęła.

- Kto panu tak powiedział? - spytałam zaskoczona, a on wzruszył ramionami.

- Dobry duch. - Po tych słowach zaczął się śmiać. Skrzywiłam się, wstając i zbierając brudne naczynia z zamiarem ich umycia. Gdy udałam się do łazienki do umywalki przekonałam się, że ktoś przed nami już jadł. Wydało mi się to co najmniej dziwne, ale ponownie nie pytałam go drugiego gościa, którego nie miałam okazji jeszcze spotkać. Kiedy wróciłam do pokoju, Hammerlock siedział przy kominku i grzał nogi, sącząc lampkę parującego wina. Wskazał ręką na stół, gdzie stała druga lampka, dla mnie. Wzięłam ją posłusznie, siadając obok.

- Czy to, że taka jestem, jest moją wadą? - spytałam nagle, a on zachichotał, po czym upił łyk. Dopiero wówczas odpowiedział na moje pytanie.

- Sądzę, że aktualnie jest to twoją wadą, ale już niedługo twoje ciepło i optymizm zaczną przyciągać do ciebie ludzi. Nie wiem jednak czy wówczas nie będziesz miała większego piekła niż dotychczas.

- Dlaczego? - spytałam, ewidentnie zaskoczona jego słowami.

- Widzisz, nie ty jedyna miałaś w sobie ten optymizm. Wielokrotnie trafiali tu tacy ludzie i albo ginęli, albo wypalali się i stawali się gorsi od innych.

- Mówiąc to, masz kogoś konkretnego na myśli, prawda? - Posłał mi przeciągłe, pełne smutku spojrzenie. Domyśliłam się, mówi o kimś, kogo znał. Nie nalegałam, tylko upiłam łyk alkoholu.

- Spotkałaś jedną taką osobę, nawet dwie. Helena chociażby. Na początku była dokładnie taka jak ty. Śliczna, pełna optymizmu i walcząca nie tylko o własne życie, ale o życie innych. Jednak miała wypadek, dość przykry - przerwał na chwilę, by upić trochę alkoholu, a ja wykorzystałam tę chwilę na zadanie nurtującego mnie pytania.

- Co jej się stało? Te blizny i oparzenia...

- Helena nie potrafiła za wiele. Ani strzelać, ani walczyć. Nijaki był z niej kompan, więc otrzymała zadanie bardzo podobne do twojego. Otrzymała samochód i miała dostarczać towary między miastami. Raz, kiedy jechała przez nieprzyjazny teren, wpadła w zasadzkę psychopatów. Podpalili pojazd, blokując możliwość ucieczki. Mordercai wybił okno, ale świeże powietrze tylko podsuciło płomienie i Helena się zapaliła. Trochę czasu zajęło nim udało się ugasić, ale blizny pozostały do dziś.

- Mordercai przybył jej na pomoc? - Moje zdziwienie było jak najbardziej prawdziwe. Ta dwójka żywiła do siebie czystą nienawiść, nie ograniczoną żadną inną emocją. Nie byli w stanie wytrzymać w swoim towarzystwie. Mordercai wybitnie wręcz nie znosił kobiety, dogryzał jej na każdym kroku i czułam, że tylko czekał na okazję by móc ją zastrzelić.

- Nie złociutka, Mordercai z nią jechał. Widzisz, ta dwójka była kiedyś parą.

Słysząc te słowa, zakrztusiłam się winem. Kaszlałam, a Hammerlock klepał mnie po plecach z tajemniczym uśmiechem. Do oczu napłynęły mi łzy, a dech zaparło w piersiach. Trochę czasu upłynęło, nim udało mi się wykrzesać z siebie jakieś słowa. Nigdy, przenigdy i za żadne skarby świata bym się tego nie spodziewała. Mój gospodarz milczał, aż w końcu westchnął i przetarł twarz dłonią.

- Nie powinienem był w ogóle o tym mówić, bo to nie moje sprawy, jednak uważam, że powinnaś o tym wiedzieć. Jesteś piłeczką, którą sobie odbija ta dwójka. Trafili tu razem i trzymali się, chroniąc własne tyły przez ponad pięć lat. Aż zdarzył się tamten wypadek i Helena poniosła szkody. Mordercai był z nią w tym aucie. W przeciwieństwie do Heleny, ma niewielkie oparzenia na plecach i lewej ręce, z której prawie nigdy nie zdejmuje rękawicy.

- I to przez wypadek się rozstali? - spytałam, słuchając uważnie tej historii. Miałam pytanie do Hammerlocka, bardzo ważne dla mnie pytanie, ale postanowiłam grzecznie poczekać do końca historii. Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że tę dwójkę w przeszłości mogło coś łączyć!

- Nie, ale Helena się zmieniła. Wraz z urodą przeszła pasja, chęć życia i optymizm. Stała się taką, jaką jest teraz. Nie była wówczas przywódczynią New Heaven. Byłem nim ja, o zgrozo, wraz z T. ą. Postanowiliśmy odejść na... Nazwijmy to emeryturę i mieliśmy dwoje kandydatów. Zgaduj, kogo?

- Mordercaia i Helenę - odpowiedziałam, a on kiwnął twierdząco głową.

- Tak. Jednak by to rozstrzygnąć, postanowiliśmy rozegrać polowanie, próbę łowcy. Brałaś w tym udział na dzień dobry. W tej kwestii faworytem był Mordercai. Znał teren, potrafił sobie radzić w trudnych sytuacjach, a Helena była... Słaba. Już po kilku godzinach wiadomo było, że to on zostanie liderem. Jednak on wrócił po nią i pomógł jej dotrzeć do New Heaven. Została mianowana, a ja z Bahą musieliśmy uciekać.

- Jak zerwali ze sobą? - spytałam, zaciekawiona.

- Można powiedzieć, że zerwała z nim w chwili, gdy pociągnęła za spust. Widzisz, zaraz po przybyciu do New Heaven strzeliła mu w plecy, by pozbyć się go jako konkurenta. I próbowała zabić mnie i Bahę. Uciekliśmy, ratując przy okazji Mordercaia.

Skończył historię, a ja siedziałam nieruchomo, całkowicie w szoku. Nie wiedziałam, że jest taka historia. Mało tego, nie wiedziałam, że kiedyś pomiędzy tą dwójką było coś więcej niż tylko nienawiść. Wiedziałam, że Helena to parszywa gnida, ale żeby zrobić coś takiego komuś bliskiemu? Komuś, kto ryzykował dla niej życiem? Nie potrafiłam tego pojąć. Podzielałam niechęć łowczego do tej kobiety. Jedna kwestia nie dawała mi spokoju.

- Powiedziałeś, że jestem piłeczką, którą odbijają między sobą. Co miałeś na myśli? - To pytanie zawisło w powietrzu, otulone ciężką atmosferą i aurą milczenia. Hammerlock dopił swoje wino, wstał i zaczął się ubierać, by wyjść. Nie powstrzymałam go, tylko czekałam cierpliwie. Kiedy już stał w progu, trzymając rękę na klamce, stwierdził:

- Zapytaj Mordercaia, nie mnie. I mam dla ciebie sprawę, czekam przy aucie.

Po czym wyszedł. Dopiłam swoje wino, pomyłam po sobie i ubrałam się w futra, by wyjść na zewnątrz. Słońce powolutku chyliło się ku zachodowi, a po ludziach nie było nawet śladu. Jedynie Hammerlock stał przy moim samochodzie, pakując coś do niego. Kiedy tylko się zbliżyłam, zobaczyłam parę kartonów z konserwami, butelkami ze spirytusem, naboje, części wymienne do snajperki i ciepłe, świeże ubrania.

- Do kogo to? - zagadnęłam, a gospodarz nie odpowiedział na moje pytanie, tylko uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i poklepał mnie po głowie. Bez słowa sprzeciwu pomogłam mu pakować auto w różne sprzęty, mniej lub bardziej wartościowe. Kiedy skończyliśmy, wszędzie panowała nieprzenikniona ciemność, a wraz z ostatnimi promieniami słońca przybył mróz.

Auto miałam zapakowane na co najmniej dwa tygodnie życia w dziczy, włącznie z dwoma kanistrami benzyny, tranem, środkami czyszczącymi, drewnem na opał i mnóstwem konserwowej żywności. Tego wieczora nie jadłam kolacji, tylko poszłam pod prysznic i kiedy wróciłam do głównego pokoju, Hammerlock jeszcze sączył wino przy kominku. Zaczęłam rozkładać pościel, gdy usłyszałam nieobecny głos mężczyzny.

- Powinnaś być dla niego bardziej łaskawa - stwierdził, a ja zamarłam, po czym odwróciłam się niepewnie. Obserwował mnie, podkręcając wąs.

- Dla kogo.

- Złotko, wiem, że mnie nie znasz i jakakolwiek prośba z mojej strony, zwłaszcza taka prośba, jest czymś niedopuszczalnym, ale błagam cię. Jutro jedziesz do mojego przyjaciela i proszę, zostań w tej chacie, pilnuj mojego towarzysza i przynajmniej staraj się, by jadł coś, a nie tylko pił. To bardzo... Ekscentryczny typ. Nie ucieszy się, że cię widzi. - Nie wiedziałam o kim mówi, ale nie byłabym w stanie odmówić pomocy za jego gościnność i sam fakt, że był dla mnie miły. Nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu, który cisnął się na usta. Podeszłam do Hammerlocka, położyłam mu rękę na ramieniu i spojrzałam głęboko w oczy, by dostrzegł, że go nie okłamuję i to, co mówię, to najszczersza prawda.

- Nie odmówię ci pomocy, niezależnie jakim dupkiem nie jest ta osoba. Zrobię co w mojej mocy, obiecuję - powiedziałam. Uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego twarzy wstrząsnął mną. Nie był to pogodny wyraz twarzy, wręcz przeciwnie. Parzył na mnie smutno, jakbym przypomniała mu o najboleśniejszych prawdach.

- Mówisz tak, jak mówiła Helena - powiedział, a ja cofnęłam rękę, zaskoczona jego wyznaniem. To nie mogła być prawda. Nie byłam taka jak ona. Nigdy. Chciałam na niego nawrzeszczeć, ale nie potrafiłam. Chciałam zrobić krok do tyłu, ale położył mi rękę na ramieniu.

- Jesteś naprawdę za miła i wszystkim przypominasz Helenę. Stań się ostrzejsza, pyskata. Nie trać swojej pogody ducha, ani tym bardziej optymizmu i nadziei. Jednak nie bądź za miękka. Owszem, pomagaj gdy tylko możesz, ale nie oferuj się. I nie mów tak. Możesz nawet nie odpowiadać.

Kiwnęłam głową, że rozumiem. To już druga osoba, która mi powiedziała, że jestem za miękka i za miła. Może faktycznie powinnam spróbować się zmienić? Przynajmniej z pozoru, by ludzie mnie nie wykorzystali? Kiedy leżałam w łóżku, sama, późnym wieczorem, a Hammerlock spał, otworzyłam dziennik na kolejnym wpisie.

i_Wpis strututu z trototo.  
Trafiłam do Frozen Wastes. Piękne miejsce - mroźne, niebezpieczne, nieubłagane. Ludzie nie są tak okrutni jak Ci na pustyni, ale też nie są byt delikatni._ _Nie lubią mnie tak samo, ale jedni mniej to okazują, inni bardziej. Trudno im się dziwić. W końcu przypominam im Helenę za czasów, kiedy była całkowicie inną osobą. Teraz jest podłą, okrutną kurwą, która tylko patrzy swojego tyłka. Tak naprawdę nie lubi konkurencji i jest gotowa zastrzelić każdego, kto odmówi współpracy. Jak mogą kojarzyć mnie z nią!? Z tym... potworem! _

_Jutro mam ruszyć na dalszą część wyspy i mam zostać przez trochę ponad dwa tygodnie, a wracając z gostkiem, którego mam pilnować muszę wstąpić po Hammerlocka. Wioska powinna w tym czasie być wyludnioną, a my pozostaniemy ostatnim transportem na brzeg. I jeśli pamięć mnie nie myli, a pewnie mnie myli, będziemy musieli wrócić do New Heaven. Nie powiem, bym za nim tęskniła. Tutaj może jest zimno, a ja jestem bezużyteczna, ale lepiej spędza mi się czas. Ja... późno już. O świcie wyjeżdżam. /i_

Obudziłam się przed świtem, by zjeść na szybko śniadanie, przebrać się, spakować i wyruszyć, pozostawiając gospodarzowi karteczkę z podziękowaniem. Nie chciałam go budzić. Ludzie w wiosce w sporej większości już nie spali i obserwowali, jak się pakuję do samochodu, odpalam silnik i opuszczam bezpieczne schronienie, wyjeżdżając na białą pustynię skąpaną w pomarańczowym blasku słońca. Jechałam jakieś trzy godziny krętymi, wyżłobionymi w górach lodowych, drogami. Przejeżdżałam lodowymi mostami nad rozpadlinami lub kraterami z zimną wodą. Podróż była bardzo emocjonująca, zwłaszcza gdy Bullymongi - tutejsze yeti z czterema ramionami, o białym futrze i czarnym, małpim pysku, zaczęły rzucać lodowymi głazami, które były wielkości połowy mojego samochodu.

Silnik wielokrotnie wył agonalnie, ja płakałam razem z nim z prośbą, by mi nie umarł na tym pustkowiu. Mijałam watahy psów i wilków, które przyzwyczaiły się do niebezpiecznego klimatu wyspy. Nie spotkałam żadnego człowieka. Moim celem okazała się mała, drewniana chata na szczycie lodowego klifu, na którą można było wjechać tylko i wyłącznie za pomocą windy. Zatrzymałam się u podnóża olbrzymiej lodowej skały, wzięłam komunikator ECHO i nadałam krótki komunikat.

- Tu Lucky, przysyła mnie sir Hammerlock. Mam zapasy żywności, ubrań i drewna - mówiąc to, obserwowałam windę, która ani drgnęła. Ktoś był i słuchał moich słów, bo szum na linii mnie w tym utwierdzał, ale rozmówca ani myślał posyłać za mną windę. Westchnęłam, biorąc komunikator jeszcze raz.

- Mam spirytus.

Nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy winda zaczęła się leniwie opuszczać na dół. Kiedy w końcu dojechała na dół, wjechałam na nią pojazdem i czekałam cierpliwie. Kiedy w końcu znalazłam się na szczycie, zobaczyłam niezwykły widok. Drewnianą, parterową chatkę z kominkiem, oparte o ścianę sanie eskimosów, około tuzin wesoło merdających ogonami psów oraz człowieka, którego miałam pilnować.

- Kurwa, no nie - mruknęłam, chowając twarz w dłoniach. W co ja się, do diabła, wpakowałam?


	9. Chapter 9

Mordercai ucieszył się na mój widok w takim samym stopniu jak ja na jego. Właściwie, jego radość była wprost nieproporcjonalna do tego, co ja czułam. Podszedł do samochodu prawie zabijając mnie wzrokiem, otworzył drzwi, wyciągnął pudło ze spirytusem, zszedł z windy i nim zdążyłam zareagować, włączył opuszczanie kładki. Próbowałam jeszcze wyjść z auta, ale było już za późno. Mogłam tylko obserwować znikający szczyt. Nie zamierzałam odjechać, ba, nie zamierzałam odpuścić. Usiadłam grzecznie w samochodzie, owinięta kocami i zerkając na resztę paliwa na wskaźniku, przeklinałam swój los. Benzyny starczy zaledwie na dojazd do promu. Nie mogłam odpalić silnika, nawet jeśli chciałam się tylko ogrzać.  
Nie wiem ile czasu siedziałam w pojeździe, ani tym bardziej nie pamiętam chwili, kiedy moje powieki stały się tak ciężkie, ciało obolałe, a ja sama tak wykończona. Moja świadomość krzyczała, że sen mnie zabije, ale moje ciało domagało się go. W pewnej chwili obudził mnie niewiarygodny ból, jakby w każdy milimetr skóry wbijano igły aż po samą końcówkę. Chciałam krzyczeć, ale przez ściśnięte gardło nie wydostał się żaden dźwięk. Chciałam płakać, ale łzy zupełnie jakby zamarzły. Byłam tylko ja, ból i przyjemne ciepło, przeplatane wspomnieniem niewiarygodnego chłodu.  
Śniłam? Nie wiem. Może to był sen, a może jawa. Nie wiedziałam. Leżałam w małej, drewnianej chacie, po ścianach tańczyły cienie, przybierające kształty wilków. Czułam ich zapach, widziałam błękitne ślepia. Czasami przed oczami pojawiały się zwierzęta, by w mgnieniu oka zniknąć. Dostrzegałam... Człowieka, który krzątał się po pokoju, przeklinając pod nosem. Mordercai? Nie, zmienił postać. Przywodził mi na myśl... Lekarza. Tego z promu, z moich snów. Chociaż... Nie, na promie go nie było. Pięć trupów, ale na pewno nie był jednym z nich. Jednak znałam jego oblicze. Odwrócił się, przywołany moimi myślami. Połowa twarzy, która do tej pory schowana była w cieniu, ukazała mi ropiejące rany po pazurach i gnijące fragmenty skóry. Czarny oczodół patrzył na mnie swoją pustką, przedstawiając oblicze piekła. Otworzył usta, a z jego przełyku zaczęło wychodzić to. Zaczęłam się cofać, aż dotknęłam plecami zimnej, drewnianej ściany. To coś - o szponach, kłach i ciemnych oczodołach bez oczu, o skórze w barwie karmazynowej krwi, pokrytej drobinkami kryształów. Czułam elektryczność unoszącą się w powietrzu, która wydobywała się od tego stworzenia. Bestia o kocim łbie na długiej szyi, smukłym ciele i wijącym się ogonie zakończonym jadowym kolcem zaczęła się zbliżać. Przednie łapy ewolucja przekształciła w powyginane pod nienaturalnym kątem skrzydła, które jak nietoperze posiadały małe, haczykowate szpony. Pysk bestii otwierał się jak u predatora z koszmaru, ukazując rzędy jadowitych kłów. Zbliżało się, a ja krzyczałam. Kiedy było blisko, kiedy czułam odór z pyska, wszystko zniknęło. Ogarnęła mnie ciemność, a ja z oddali usłyszałam _"Pieprzona gorączka"_.  
Przebudziłam się jakiś czas później. Ta sama chata skąpana w mroku nocy, a źródłem światła była jedna, jedyna świeca. Nagle spod drzwi wstał cień i zaczął iść w moją stronę. Miałam ochotę krzyczeć, uciec, ale nim zdążyłam chociażby drgnąć, moja podświadomość określiła stworzenie, które szło w moją stronę i tym samym cały strach gdzieś znikł. Śnieżnobiały husky o błękitnych ślepiach zbliżał się niepewnie, merdając ogonem. Obserwował mnie uważnie i z dozą nieufności.  
- Cześć piesku - powiedziałam, wyciągając w jego stronę dłoń. Wyczuwałam jego aurę niepewności. Nie znał mnie, bał się, ale jego pan uratował mi życie, to on też powinien zaufać. Byłam w stanie przysiąc, że słyszę myśli stworzenia. Jeszcze nim zrobiło krok w moją stronę wiedziałam, że to uczyni. Wiedziałam również, że wskoczy mi na łóżko i przytuli się. Nie wiem skąd to wiedziałam, ale po prostu te informacje zakodowały się w mojej głowie.  
Białe stworzenie wskoczyło pod futra, gdy tylko je uniosłam i pozwoliło, bym się do niego przytuliła. Sierść pachniała śniegiem, wilgocią i dzikością, ale nie był to odrażający zapach. Koił moje zmysły i sprawił, że ponownie zasnęłam. Kiedy obudziłam się po raz kolejny, w chacie nie było nikogo, nawet czworonoga. Moje ciało w końcu zechciało mnie słuchać, więc wstałam i wyszłam z posłania. Funkcję pełniła sterta futer, koców i poduszek na ziemi przy kominku.  
Byłam pewna, że spałam co najmniej kilka dni, ale według namiarów mojego komunikatora ECHO, który leżał na stole, spałam zaledwie kilkanaście godzin. Przetarłam twarz dłońmi i westchnęłam. Czułam się strasznie zmęczona, moje ciało było obolałe i miałam ochotę wrócić do łóżka. Jednak suchość w ustach, palące gardło oraz ssący głód w żołądku dawał mi się we znaki.  
Chatka była całkowitym przeciwieństwem domu Hammerlocka - minimalne wyposażenie, bez zbędnych mebli czy ozdób. Zwykłe, drewniane krzesła, jeden stoliczek. Na ścianach nie było obrazów, na próżno szukać regałów z książkami. Jedynym plusem tego domku było to, że kuchnia była osobno, a łazienka była z wanną i prysznicem. O niczym innym nie marzyłam, jak o gorącej kąpieli.  
Właściciel domku wniósł wszystkie przywiezione przeze mnie rzeczy do małego, przylegającego składzika. Włącznie z moim bagażem. Wzięłam szorty i męską koszulę, dołożyłam jeszcze do kominka drzewa, by temperatura w domku wzrosła, po czym nalałam gorącej wody do wanny i dodałam płynu do kąpieli o zapachu owoców leśnych. Kiedy byłam naga i przymierzałam się do stopniowego wejścia do gorącej wody, usłyszałam z hukiem otwierane drzwi, szuranie łap o drewnianą o podłogę i przeklinanie Mordercaia. Wskoczyłam do wody, pewną część wylewając poza wannę i zanurzyłam się po samą szyję, zakrywając pianą. Warto wspomnieć, że żadne pomieszczenie w domku nie miało drzwi. W ogóle. Nawet łazienka.  
W całej euforii z posiadania wanny zapomniałam o takim drobnym szkopule, jak ten mężczyzna, mogący w każdej chwili wparować do środka. Chociażby tak jak teraz. Stał w progu łazienki z kilkoma psami, Krwawcem na ramieniu, a cała ta gromada po prostu się na mnie gapiła.  
- Przepraszam, mógłbyś się nie gapić? - poprosiłam, a Mordercai prychnął i przewrócił oczami.  
- Jakby było się na co gapić - odwarknął, a ja uśmiechnęłam się jadowicie.  
- To dlaczego wciąż stoisz w progu? - spytałam przesłodzonym głosem. Mógł mnie zastrzelić. Mógł mnie utopić w tej pieprzonej wannie. Co zrobił? Odwrócił się i wrócił do głównego pokoju. Nie zrobiłam nic wielkiego, ale wygrałam tę małą potyczkę z nim. Zadowolona z siebie, siedziałam w wannie jeszcze z godzinkę, delektując się zapachami i otaczającym mnie ciepłem. W końcu woda ostygła, a ja wytarłam się ręcznikiem i ubrałam w moją piżamę. Kiedy opuściłam łazienkę, Mordercai siedział przy kominku i pił spirytus prosto z butelki. Nie spojrzał na mnie. Ja z kolei przeszłam przez budynek i udałam się do kuchni, w której buszowało kilka psów. Czułam bijącą od nich ekscytację, poddenerwowanie i zainteresowanie moją osobą. Patrzyły, jak zaczynam gotować coś, co chciałabym nazwać gulaszem - czy nim było, to inna kwestia. Wiedziałam, że psy nie były głodne, ale musiały wiedzieć i obwąchać każdy przedmiot, który wzięłam do ręki. Danie wyszło mi nawet dobrze, co prawda nie tak jak danie Hammerlocka, ale z pewnością lepsze niż dania z gospody z wybrzeża.  
Nie udało mi się znaleźć talerzy, tylko sztućce. Wolałam nie pytać o nic pijącego towarzysza z pokoju obok, więc zaniosłam do pokoju deskę, którą położyłam na stole. Następnie przyniosłam garnek z gulaszem i dwie łyżki. Kiedy wszystko było gotowe, bez słowa podeszłam do Mordercaia, który gapił się bezmyślnie w płomień, po czym wyrwałam mu butelkę z ręki.  
- Obiad - poinformowałam go. Spojrzał na mnie zapijaczonym, prawie wzgardliwym spojrzeniem.  
- Nie jestem głodny - oznajmij. _Bądź twarda_ powtórzyłam sobie, po czym palnęłam go w głowę, jak jakiegoś szczeniaka.  
- Gówno mnie to obchodzi. Masz zjeść i koniec.  
O dziwo, nie kłócił się ze mną. Nie wiem czy to dlatego, że był zbyt pijany na inteligentny spór, czy był wykończony, czy też był głodny i nie chciał więcej stawiać oporu. Nie znałam przyczyny, ale znałam efekt. Podniósł się z podłogi i chwiejnym krokiem dotarł do stołu. Czekałam tylko aż się potknie, ale na szczęście obyło się bez takich przypadłości. Usiadł grzecznie, wziął łyżkę, po czym zaczął jeść. Usiadłam naprzeciwko niego. On patrzył się w garnek, wyławiając co ciekawsze kąski, a ja obserwowałam go, cały czas mając w głowie rozmowę z Hammerlockiem.  
- To było głupie - stwierdził nagle, a ja zamarłam. Nie sądziłam, by miał możliwość czytania w ludzkich myślach. Nasze oczy spotkały się na ułamek sekundy, ale to ja pierwsza opuściłam wzrok, a on uśmiechnął się dość krzywo.  
- Myślisz, że spanie w aucie bez ogrzewania w takich miejscach to mądra myśl? Masz, kurwa, szczęście, że te psy urządziły niezły jazgot. Wiedziałem, że jesteś głupia, ale nie że aż tak. Nie mogłaś grzecznie podwinąć ogona, jak to robiłaś dotychczas i po prostu wrócić do Hammerlocka?  
Nie powiedziałam nic, tylko nabrałam na łyżkę kawałek konserwowego mięsa z garnka i włożyłam do ust, przeżuwając go leniwie. Powinnam coś odpysknąć. Nie powinnam podwijać ogona. Nie powinnam uciekać. Uniosłam niepewnie oczy tylko po to, by się przekonać, że Mordercai się na mnie patrzy i do tego mruży niebezpiecznie oczy.  
- Powinnaś była zostać w New Heaven i wkurwiać Helenę samą swoją obecnością. Jednak nie, postanowiłaś przyjechać tutaj, bo...  
- Jestem pieprzoną piłeczką, którą między sobą odbijacie? - warknęłam. Usłyszałam, jak bierze głęboki wdech i odsuwa się od stołu. Z jego oczu ziała czysta wściekłość i furia. Nie wiem, czy powiedziałam za dużo, czy też moje określenie mu się nie spodobało. Powinnam była się go bać. Kurwa, bałam się go. Czułam, jak trzęsą mi się nogi. Widząc, jak drży mi łyżka z zupą, odłożyłam sztuciec i zastanowiłam się nad możliwością ucieczki do wioski. Tutaj nikt mnie nie uratuje. Obserwowałam zahipnotyzowana, jak Mordercai wstaje, odchodzi od stołu, bierze butelkę spirytusu do ręki, upija kilka potężnych łyków. To, co działo się później trwało zaledwie ułamki sekund. Rzucił się w moją stronę, a ja nawet nie zdążyłam zerwać się do ucieczki. Złapał mnie w pasie, przerzucił sobie przez ramię jak worek z warzywami, po czym wyniósł na zewnątrz. Lodowaty podmuch wiatru, mróz osiągający minus czterdzieści stopni i olbrzymia zaspa śnieżna, która przyjęła mnie z otwartymi ramionami, ostudziły mój strach, ale za to rozpaliły wściekłość.  
Kiedy Mordercai najzwyczajniej zamierzał wrócić do domu, ja rzuciłam się na niego. Dzięki jego stanowi upojenia, przewróciłam go z łatwością i niewiele myśląc, zaczęłam go nacierać śniegiem, wrzucając biały pył za sweter, w twarz a nawet do spodni. W pijackim amoku próbował mnie złapać, ale za każdym razem udało mi się wywinąć. Byłam wściekła. Wkurwiona wręcz na niego za jego skrajne zachowanie. Zamierzałam zerwać się na nogi, kopnąć go w brzuch i najzwyczajniej w świecie wrócić do środka. Byłam ubrana tylko w szorty i koszulę, do tego boso.  
Nie zdążyłam jednak zrobić kroku, gdy zostałam brutalnie przewrócona na śnieg i obrócona na plecy. Mordercai usiadł na mnie okrakiem, blokując mi każdy ruch nogami. W pierwszej chwili zasłoniłam się rękami przed ciosem, którego się spodziewałam. Byłam pewna, że w swej furii mnie uderzy, spoliczkuje, ale nie. Nic takiego nie miało miejsca. W końcu opuściłam gardę i kiedy skierowałam na niego przerażone spojrzenie, zobaczyłam jak zastygł w ruchu rzucania śnieżką. Biała kulka widniała w jego dłoni, uniesiona wysoko nad głową. Nie kontratakował, tylko patrzył na mnie, następnie westchnął i wstał, rzucając kulkę w zaspę. Obserwowałam jak znika za drzwiami. Nie czekałam na zaproszenie, tylko zerwałam się na nogi i wbiegłam do domu, całkowicie przemarznięta.  
Bez słowa wyminęłam towarzysza, który ostrożnie stawiał kroki, zawinęłam się w futra przy kominku z zamiarem wygrzania się. Nie mogłam powstrzymać drżenia czy trzęsących się warg. Nie musiałam widzieć, by wiedzieć, że stopy i dłonie mam całe czerwone, przemarznięte. Nienawidziłam tego człowieka, który jak gdyby nigdy nic, siedział przy stole i dalej pił swój alkohol. Po kilkunastu, czy też kilkudziesięciu minutach pusta butelka potoczyła się po ziemi, a mój towarzysz wstał i bardzo niepewnym krokiem dotarł do łazienki. Nie wiem ile leżałam, ale oczy zaczęły mi się zamykać, a mnie ogarnęło olbrzymie zmęczenie. Prawdopodobnie zdrzemnęłam się chwilkę, bo gdy otworzyłam oczy, drewno w kominku ledwie się jarzyło. Czułam, że ktoś za mną leży. I nawet wiedziałam kto. Nie spał, tylko słyszałam jak ciągnie łyk za łykiem. Był pijany. Ja chyba też. Wszystkie te sytuacje wydały mi się w jakiś sposób irracjonalne. Bitwa na śnieżki, kłótnia jak małżeństwo, ten obiad. To wszystko było jakieś popieprzone. Ja też. Pomijając wszystkie te sytuacje, które działy się na pustyni i podsumowując tylko to, co wydarzyło się w ciągu kilku godzin. Mordercai zostawił mnie na mrozie na śmierć, potem mnie uratował przez zamarznięciem, burzył się na moje gotowanie ale wszystko zjadł, potem wywlókł mnie na śnieg by mnie tam zostawić, a wszystko przerodziło się w zwykłą bitwę na śnieżki. Teraz leżał obok mnie pod futrami i pił spirytus. Jeśli to nie było popieprzone życie, to ja kurwa nie wiedziałam jak inaczej je określić. Westchnęłam ciężko, obracając się na plecy. Mordercai z kolei leżał na boku, podpierając głowę na ręce, a w drugiej trzymał dopiero zaczętą butelkę alkoholu. Obserwował mnie zaskoczony, a ja? Ja postanowiłam dalej brnąć w to popieprzone szaleństwo - szaleństwo tego człowieka.  
- Dasz łyka? - spytałam niewinnie, uśmiechając się jak mała dziewczynka. Jego brwi drgnęły, unosząc się do góry w wyrazie zdziwienia, po czym podał mi swoją butelkę. Podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej, wzięłam szklane naczynie do ręki i pociągnęłam konkretny łyk. Zakrztusiłam się, kiedy tylko palący płyn popłynął po przełyku. Zaczęłam kaszleć, by na samym końcu kichnąć trzykrotnie. Zawsze tak miałam jak się zadławiłam. Mordercai leżał i obserwował mnie, ale nie pomógł ani nic nie powiedział. Poczekał, aż wypiłam kolejny łyk, po czym wziął ode mnie butelkę. Kolejne minuty mijały nam w całkowitej ciszy, a jedynie na podawaniu sobie spirytusu.  
Ja siedziałam, obejmując kolana i gapiąc się bezmyślnie w płomień, od czasu do czasu pociągając trochę trunku, a mój towarzysz leżał w niezmienionej pozycji i również patrzył się w tańczące ogniki. Trwało to wystarczająco długo, by drewno dopaliło się, pozostawiając po sobie jarzący popiół. Kilka minut po zgaśnięciu ostatnich płomieni zrobiło się chłodno, a ja dostałam gęsiej skórki. Jeszcze nim pomyślałam, by się okryć futrem, Mord położył mi go na ramionach, po czym położył się na plecach, odkładając w ponad połowie pustą butelkę.  
- Nienawidzę Heleny - powiedziałam i uświadomiłam sobie, że język mi się nieprzyjemnie plącze. Mało tego, powiedziałam coś, co powinnam była przemilczeć. Poruszałam bolesne wspomnienia. Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, tylko gapił się w sufit.  
- Wiesz, że wysłała za mną psy gończe? - spytałam, a on uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
- Ta, wysłałem ci Hammerlocka na ratunek, ale zdążył jedynie posprzątać - odparł Mord, drapiąc się po brodzie. Zachichotałam, sięgając po butelkę.  
- Wiedziałam, że ktoś maczał w tym palce. Nie spodziewałam się, że to będziesz ty.  
- A widzisz, jestem chodzącą niespodzianką - powiedział, przeciągając się. W ułamku sekundy wróciła do mnie rozmowa z Hammerlockiem i wspomnienie o bliznach Morda. Wbrew sobie, spojrzałam na jego rękę i faktycznie, cały czas nosił na niej rękawice.  
- Opowiedział ci. - To było bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie, jednak pokiwałam głową. Westchnął, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej, tym samym odkrywając się z futer. Leżał jedynie w spodniach, a ja miałam okazję zobaczyć mnóstwo blizn po kulach, ostrzach, kłach i ogniu. Niektóre były stare, a niektóre całkiem świeże. Nie miał nawet kawałka nienaruszonej skóry. Przełknęłam ślinkę. Zrozumiałam, jaki ogrom cierpienia musiał spotkać tego człowieka przez wszystkie lata, jakie znajduje się na tej planecie.  
- Nie rób tego - warknął wyraźnie zirytowany. Przeniosłam wzrok na niego, zaskoczona.  
- Czego?  
- Nie współczuj mi. Nie zasługuję na to - odparł, a cała irytacja, która się w nim nagromadziła przez ten czas wyparowała. Przede mną był człowiek zmęczony własnym życiem. I wpuścił mnie do swojego alkoholowego świata, z ludzkimi problemami, cierpieniem, samotnością i szaleństwem. Na krótką chwilę byłam częścią tego wszystkiego. Czy to właśnie miał na myśli Hammerlock mówiąc, bym go nie oceniała?  
Obserwowałam, jak kładzie się z powrotem na boku, tym razem tyłem do mnie. Przykrył się czarnym, wilczym futrem pawie po uszy. Ja wypiłam jeszcze jeden, ostatni łyk alkoholu i odłożyłam butelkę na bok. Zamierzałam się położyć, zasnąć, odgrodzić się od niego i jego szaleństwa. Tak zrobiłby tchórz, prawda? Nie mogłam być tchórzem, nie na tej planecie. Kładąc się z bijącym sercem i przekonaniem, że za chwilę mnie zastrzeli, przytuliłam się do jego pleców. Poczułam, jak cały się napiął jakby w obawie, że wbiję mu nóż w plecy. Ja tylko przylgnęłam do niego, obejmując i zamykając oczy.

Kiedy się obudziłam, w chacie był tylko biały pies i patrzył na mnie, merdając wesoło ogonem. W kominku trzaskał płomień, wszędzie było ciepło, a butelka, którą zostawiłam obok łóżka zniknęła. W głowie mi huczało, ból rozsadzał czaszkę a do tego miałam wrażenie, że jakaś metalowa kula toczy się w środku i rozgniata mózg na kawałki. Z jękiem opadłam na posłanie, zawijając się w kłębek. Kac. Miałam kaca.  
Kiedy Mordercai wtargnął do budynku, prawie wyważając drzwi, miałam ochotę go zastrzelić. Narobił mnóstwo hałasu, do tego Krwawiec zaczęła skakać po meblach i skrzeczeć. Tak, przyprowadził ze sobą ptaszysko, z którym był nierozłączny. Stworzenie wskoczyło mu na plecy i zaczęło tulić głowę do jego policzka. A ja? Zastanawiałam się czy lepszy będzie ugotowany czy też z rożna. I ptak, i właściciel.  
- Nadal w łóżku? - spytał Mord i dopiero kiedy spojrzał na mnie, zrozumiałam, że mam odpowiedzieć.  
- Wydaje ci się - fuknęłam, odwracając się tyłem i znikając pod fałdami futra. Człowiek był jednak nieubłagany. Chodził po chacie, trzaskał, przenosił pudła, klął, gotował, toczył garnki po podłodze, karmił wygłodniałą sforę psów i po dwóch godzinach wzięłam pierwszą lepszą rzecz i rzuciłam w niego. Z miernym skutkiem. Poduszka nie tylko minęła go o pół metra, to jeszcze on postanowił się odegrać. Zrobił dokładnie to samo, co poprzedniej nocy. Przewiesił mnie przez ramię jak worek ziemniaków, wywlókł na dwór i wrzucił do zaspy. Kiedy na chwiejnych nogach dotarłam do chaty, poszłam pod gorący prysznic i zamierzałam wrócić do łóżka.  
Mordercai obserwował moje zmagania z irytacją malującą się na twarzy. On albo nie miał kaca, albo znosił go znacznie lepiej ode mnie. W każdym bądź razie stwierdził, że nie ma ochoty na mnie patrzeć, wziął swoją snajperkę, wszystkie psy i Krwawca, po czym wyszedł na polowanie.  
Cisza, która zapadła po jego wyjściu była złowróżbna, cicha i bardzo ujmująca. Z początku cieszyłam się z samotności - drzemałam, ból głowy mijał, nic nie potęgowało mojego zmęczenia. Nic tylko ja, cisza i upływający leniwie czas. Po jakiś czterech godzinach, gdy byłam w miarę wypoczęta a mój głód dawał się we znaki, wstałam i przyrządziłam sobie gorący rosół z kostki. Zagryzałam nieco sczerstwiałą bułką, siedząc na parapecie owinięta futrem. Każdy silniejszy ruch głową sprawiał, że krzywiłam się z bólu. Dobre samopoczucie było iluzją stworzoną przez ciszę i samotność. Wystarczy, że wróci Mord z tą całą, dziką bandą, a ja umrę z bólu.  
Kiedy wiedziałam, że moje minuty są policzone, niepewnie pomyślałam o butelce spirytusu. Wielokrotnie słyszałam o klinie, ale jakoś nigdy nie zastanawiałam się, czy jest on dobrą metodą na kaca. Teraz jednak postanowiłam zaryzykować. W końcu, tkwiłam na Pandorze z Mordercaiem. Co gorszego może mnie spotkać? Kiedy podjęłam decyzję, zaczęłam szukać butelek, które mój współlokator skrzętnie schował. Skrzętnie, ale nie wystarczająco. Najlepsza wódka to ta schłodzona, a temperatura zamarzania tego alkoholu jest znacznie większa, niż ta za oknem. Znalazłam kilkanaście butelek pochowanych po śniegu. Wzięłam jedną, wróciłam do domku, rozpaliłam w kominku, po czym rozwaliłam się wygodnie pod kocami i zaczęłam ciągnąć alkohol. Nieprzyjemnie piekł po języku, wykrzywiał twarz i z całą pewnością, przyczyniał się do zaniku szarych komórek. Jednakże, wcale mi to nie przeszkadzało.

Kiedy wracał do chatki, w głowie tętniła mu tylko jedna myśl - wyrzucić ją. Od momentu, jak pojawiła się na Pandorze, niszczyła jego spokój, przywołując najgorsze wspomnienia, które jednocześnie były tymi jedynymi, z których mógł być szczęśliwy. Nie należał do osób, które wybaczają zdradzę. Nie odpuszczał swoim wrogom, a każdą ranę i obrazę pielęgnował, by nigdy o niej nie zapomnieć i zniszczyć osobę, która go zraniła. Ona nic mu nie zrobiła, ale była nią. Bardzo podobna, zarówno z wyglądu, jak i charakteru. To było kwestią czasu, aż go zdradzi i spróbuje zastrzelić. Nienawidził ją za to. Nienawidził ją za to, czego jeszcze nie uczyniła, ale co mogła zrobić w każdej chwili.  
Uciekał do Frozen Wastes co roku, kryjąc się wśród śniegu i samotności, zapijając swój żal i pielęgnując nienawiść. Hammerlock nigdy go nie krytykował za to, doglądał tylko, czy żyje. W tym roku posłał jednak za nim psa gończego, przed którym uciekał. Uciekał, ponieważ zaczynał lubić psa, którego będzie musiał zastrzelić - wcześniej czy później. Zdradziecka natura Heleny tkwiła gdzieś w Koniczynce. Przeklął szpetnie, kopiąc leżącą zaspę śniegu. Przechrzcił już ją. Dla niego była Koniczynką. Pierdoloną koniczynką, która zasadzi mu kulkę w łeb, gdy tylko będzie to dla niej korzystne. Nie miał ochoty na to czekać. Helena wygrała, chciała śmierci dziewczyny i się doczekała.  
Stojąc pod drzwiami, układał scenariusz. Wejdzie, wyceluje i zastrzeli. Nie będzie się zastanawiać nad plusami i minusami. Po prostu, zabije ją, jak zabił wielu ludzi. Nie będzie śledztwa, nikt go nie będzie sądzić. Zabiły ją bullymongi. Wściekłe psy. Mróz. Tysiące wyjaśnień, tysiące możliwości. Wziął głęboki wdech i wszedł do środka, kurczowo trzymając w dłoni jeden ze swoich rewolwerów. Dostrzegł ją, leżącą przy kominku. Spała. Stąpając cicho podszedł, uklęknął na jedno kolano i wycelował w głowę. Czysta i bezbolesna śmierć. Palec na spuście zadrżał nerwowo.  
Jeden strzał. Jedno pociągnięcie palca...


	10. Chapter 10

Kiedy spałam, miałam dziwne sny. Z początku śnił mi się gnijący człowiek, o twarzy zmasakrowanej przez jakieś zwierzę. Chwilami widziałam prom kosmiczny, widziałam tylu ludzi. Wojskowych, naukowców, inżynierów. Wszyscy ustępowali mi z drogi, uśmiechali się lub czmychali z przerażeniem. Nie byłam bestią, byłam sobą. Co znaczy sobą? Wiem, że nie bez powodu oni wszyscy robili mi przejście. Coś było nie tak, coś było na rzeczy. Wiedziałam, że to sen. Dziwne wrażenie, jednak nie zmienia to faktu, że moja świadomość jasno dawała mi do zrozumienia, że wszyscy ludzie, których widzę nie byli na tym małym promie, który rozbił się o Pandorę. Zginęła tylko piątka. Ja byłam szósta, szczęściara. Kim jest te kilka, kilkanaście... nie, kilkadziesiąt ludzi? Nieważne! Zauważam we śnie drzwi, na których widnieje wielkie bH/b. One coś znaczyło. Tylko co?

Nagle obraz rozmazał się, a ja otworzyłam oczy. Leżałam w chacie, poowijana w futra. Idealna cisza, przerywana jedynie trzaskającym wesoło płomieniem, zaniepokoiła mnie. Podniosłam się i rozejrzałam pewna, że jestem sama, a Mordercai jeszcze nie wrócił. Wciągnęłam ze świstem powietrze do płuc i zamarłam. Siedział przy stole, pijany, a do twarzy tulił rewolwer. Nie spoglądał na mnie - miał zamknięte oczy. Przed nim na stole stał kubek zimnej kawy, nawet nie tknięty. Przełknęłam ślinę.  
Spokój na twarzy mężczyzny wzbudzał we mnie niepokój. Spał? Podświadomie wiedziałam, że nie powinno mnie tu być. I mimo wszystko, nie zamierzałam zignorować mojego instynktu. Stąpając najciszej jak potrafiłam, ubrałam się. Nie zamierzałam wyjeżdżać - zamierzałam zniknąć na kilka godzin, pospacerować, zamelinować się w samochodzie chociażby.

Mordercai nie reagował, gdy przygotowałam termos z gorącą, gorzką kawą. Nie poruszył się, jak owijałam się w futra. Kiedy byłam gotowa i stałam przy drzwiach z ręką na klamce, usłyszałam, jak wstaje. Niepewnie spojrzałam w jego stronę i zobaczyłam pijacką wściekłość w jego ciemnych oczach. Trzymał rewolwer i wyraźnie zamierzał go użyć.

- Gdzie się wybierasz, co? - warknął. Logicznie rzecz ujmując, powinnam była odpowiedzieć grzecznie i uśmiechnąć się, jak nakazywała kultura. Ba, powinnam była odpowiedzieć na zadane pytanie. Instynkt jednak mówił mi tylko jedno: iSpierdalaj/i. Rzuciłam się do ucieczki, nawet nie próbując zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi.  
Przebiegłam kilkanaście metrów i usłyszałam strzał, a pocisk śmignął mi koło ucha. Przerażona, spojrzałam przez ramię i zobaczyłam powalonego przez bandę psów Mordercaia. Nie miałam czasu. Płuca płonęły od bólu, nogi odmawiały mi posłuszeństwa, a po policzkach płynęły łzy. Nie wiedziałam, co się dzieje, chociaż wiedziałam, że tak może się stać. On był nieprzewidywalny. Szaleniec.

W końcu zniknęłam za lodowymi zaspami, a obok mnie biegł biały husky. Uszy miał klapnięte i warczał, ale nie na mnie. Co chwilę zerkał do tyłu. Olbrzymie zaspy, lodowe jaskinie, klify, tunele, dziury - wszystko nagle stało się polem łowów, których ja byłam zwierzyną. Miałam broń, mogłam się bronić, ale w głębi duszy nie chciałam. Nie potrafiłabym zabić tego człowieka, nawet po tym wszystkim. Dostrzegłam przed sobą lodowy labirynt - tunele przecinały się na wiele sposobów i pod wieloma kontami. Można było wspinać się zarówno do góry jak i na dół. Idealne miejsce, by zgubić pościg. By samemu się zgubić. Nie mogłam tam wejść, graniczyło to z samobójstwem. Odwróciłam się i dostrzegłam Morda - szedł w moją stronę, ubrany tak lekko, jak zwykł chodzić po pustyni. Mróz go nie przerażał tak, jak mnie. Przeklinając w duchu, weszłam w pierwszą, najbliżej leżący tunel.

Moją postać otoczyło tysiące lodowych ton, podziurawionych jaskiniami jak ser szwajcarski. Krucha postura bryły lodu sugerowała, że wszystko może zawalić się w każdej chwili. Pełzłam na czterech, starając się liczyć każdy zakręt w nadziei, że uda mi się znaleźć wyjście. Po kilku minutach zatrzymałam się i rozejrzałam. Lód. Krystalicznie przejrzysty lód, przez który przebijały się promienie słoneczne, tworząc miliony iluzji mnie - mniejszej i większej. Powietrze było znacznie zimniejsze od tego na zewnątrz. Czułam się jak w gabinecie krzywych zwierciadeł. Pies nie wszedł za mną - za bardzo się bał. Jednak echo jego szczekania powiadomiło mnie, że Mordercai jest blisko. Szłam w głąb lodowej pułapki, a nogi drżały mi ze strachu. Mój instynkt krzyczał, że powinnam zawrócić, ale za bardzo się bałam. Słyszałam jego wołanie, ale nie potrafiłam zaufać jego uspokajającemu tonowi.

Ile siedziałam w jaskiniach? Długo - rozgrzewając się gorącą kawą widziałam, jak zapada zmrok. Spędziłam w bezruchu dwie godziny - tyle czasu powinno w zupełności wystarczyć na ostudzenie temperamentu Morda. Oby. Ruszyłam do wyjścia, przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Raz skręcałam wprawo, raz w lewo - tak, jak mówiły mi wspomnienia. Potrzebowałam ponad kwadransa, by uświadomić sobie, że się zgubiłam. Na amen.  
Wiedziałam, że nie dotrwam do świtu. Zatkałam usta dłonią i zaszlochałam, a echo poniosło się lodowymi korytarzami. Kiedy wróciło do mnie, wiedziałam, że nie jestem sama. I to nie było ludzkie towarzystwo.

Nie spał ani przez chwilę. Siedział i myślał nad kubkiem kawy, by ochłonąć. Rozpierała go czysta nienawiść, chęć mordu. Chciał ją zastrzelić. Chciał. Wmawiał to sobie. Z łatwością zapiłby sumienie, jak zawsze. Teraz jednak był zbyt trzeźwy na tę nienawiść, na tę zbrodnię. Stopniowo ostudzał w sobie emocje, przynajmniej do czasu, aż ona się obudziła. Nie mogła wiedzieć, że uważnie nasłuchuje. Zbierała się? Prawdopodobnie. Ani drgnął aż do chwili, gdy stała przy drzwiach. Wówczas był pewien, że go zdradziła. Że ucieka, bo zrobiła coś złego. Kiedy wstał, zobaczył jej przerażenie. Nie powinna była uciekać, to byłaby bezbolesna śmierć. Jednak zaczęła biec.

Teraz, kiedy stał przy lodowych jaskiniach, wiedział, że zrobił błąd. Chodził wkurzony wzdłuż wejścia i zastanawiał się, co ma zrobić. Mógłby za nią podążyć, bo z pewnością pozostawiła ślady po swoim przejściu i sam jakoś wyszedłby po własnych śladach. Jednak nie mógł oddać strzału - mógł przyciągnąć niepotrzebną uwagę bullymongów. Położył ręce na biodrach i spojrzał w ciemniejące niebo. Nadciągała noc i zamieć śnieżna.

Rozważał możliwość zostawienia jej w jaskini, co w sumie uznał za jedyne słuszne rozwiązanie. Kiedy się odwrócił, gwiżdżąc na psa, usłyszał je - śnieżne bestie. Nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że te uważnie obserwują każdy jego ruch. Położył snajperkę na ramieniu i ruszył do chaty z zamiarem poczekania na powrót Lucky. Psy gdzieś zniknęły, a cisza przerywana jedynie wyciem wiatru nie robiła na nim większego wrażenia. Przekroczył próg wyraźnie zadowolony i zziębnięty, po czym zamarł. Przed nim siedziało trzech mężczyzn - mniej lub bardziej charakterystycznych, których nigdy na oczy nie widział. Pomijając jednego, jedynego. Rudobrody. Widząc rozległe poparzenia na twarzy, szyi i ramionach uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Widzę, że włażenie w dupę Heleny sprawiło, że się do niej upodobniasz - zakpił. Nie pożałował swoich słów nawet w chwili, gdy oberwał w brzuch i przeponę. Zwijając się z bólu na ziemi, nie mógł powstrzymać rechotu wydobywającego się z gardła. Jeśli chcieli go złamać, spóźnili się - nie miał już nic do stracenia.

- Gdzie ta twoja pizda, Lucky? - spytał Rudobrody chrapliwym głosem. Oddychał przez nos z wyraźnym trudem.

- Nie żyje - odparł i uświadomił sobie, że nie kłamie. Nie miała szans na przeżycie z dwóch względów. Po pierwsze, mróz zabije ją gdy tylko przymknie oczy ze zmęczenia. Po drugie, bullymongi zwietrzyły jej zapach i jeśli miała odrobinę szczęścia, bezboleśnie skręciły jej kark. Poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie w okolicach serca - sumienie. Był pewien, że zapił skurczybyka alkoholem już dawno.

- Poczekamy na jej powrót - odparł spokojnie mężczyzna i podniósł się. Związali Mordercaia boleśnie, aż liny tarły skórę do krwi. Rzucili go bezwładnego na ziemię i rozgościli się, popijając alkohol i opróżniając spiżarnię. Nie zastanawiał się nawet nad tym, co stało się z psami. Najpewniej, zastrzelili jednego czy dwa, a reszta pierzchła, przerażona hukiem. Pewnie błądzą po pustkowiu, szukając pożywienia. To kwestia godzin, by zaczęły się wzajemnie zagryzać. Prawie jak ludzie. Jednak zabijały z zupełnie innego powodu niż człowiek - robiły to, by ukrócić cierpienie najsłabszych.

Mijała godzina za godziną, a umysł Mordercaia trzeźwiał, a jego samego gryzły coraz większe wyrzuty sumienia. Starał trzymać się wyrzutu do niej, że tak łatwo dała się zabić - stracił sporo gotówki. Były chwile, gdy nienawidził Hammerlocka za to, że ją tu przysłał. Częściej nienawidził ją za to, że po prostu była taka, jaka była. O świcie nienawidził samego siebie za to, co jej uczynił. Była jego przekleństwem - z niewiarygodną łatwością swoim zachowaniem, słowem czy gestem potrafiła go zranić. Niecelowo, wręcz przeciwnie - cała jej nieświadomość doprowadzała go do szewskiej pasji. Nie wiedziała, jak bardzo rani go sam fakt, że ona jest obok, że jest pełna nadziei, naiwna i ufna.

Była jak pieprzona Helena, gdy jeszcze coś do niej czuł, a ona nie była taką suką jak teraz. Kochał w Helenie wówczas tę pozytywną energię, nawet jeśli nie wydawała mu się atrakcyjna. Wypadek niewiele zmienił w jej wyglądzie, bardziej zniszczył umysł. Lucky miała nad nią tę przewagę - była śliczna. I za to też jej nienawidził. Nienawidził ją za to, że tak na niego oddziaływała. Nie, nie kochał Koniczyny. Była jedynie materialnym wspomnieniem z przeszłości, który pokazywał, jak się zmienił, przez co zaczynał sam siebie nienawidzić. Nienawiść. Przez ostatnie kilkanaście lat to było jedyne uczucie, jakie nim kierowało i jakim kierowali się ludzie w stosunku do niego. Nawet Vault Hunterzy odczuwali pewien dystans - alkohol był przyczyną jego nieobliczalnego zachowania i braku jakichkolwiek hamulców.

Koniczyna ufała mu nawet wtedy, gdy ją przerażał. Śmiała się, żartowała. Nie krytykowała go, ale mu współczuła. W poukładane życie wprowadziła zamęt. Ponownie pokazano mu, że na świecie są inne uczucia niż nienawiść. I to strach kierował nim przez ostatnie kilka godzin. Strach, że złamie swoje zasady i zaufa, zawierzy komuś, kto go zdradzi. Jak zawsze. Obawiał się siebie, swojej słabości, a nie Koniczyny samej w sobie. Przynajmniej do momentu, aż go przytuliła. Nie usnął tego wieczoru. Całą siłą woli walczył sam ze sobą, by nie zrobić jej krzywdy. Nie chciał wówczas jej zastrzelić. Był gotów zrobić coś innego, co obdarłoby dziewczynę z godności i wszystkich pozytywnych emocji, jakie żywiła względem niego. Nie chcąc stracić czegoś, co w niej i tak nienawidził, uciekł na całą noc na zewnątrz, by ostudzić swój temperament. Nienawidził swojego paradoksu, tego, jak ona zniszczyła jego spokój i mury, którymi się otaczał przez wiele lat.

Z odrętwienia wyrwało go kopnięcie w brzuch. Nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku, tylko podniósł leniwie spojrzenie do góry i zobaczył wściekłego Rudobrodego. Przynajmniej kiedyś – teraz nie miał brody, a raczej rozległe oparzenia.

- Gdzie jest dziewczyna? - warknął mężczyzna, celując do Morda z jego własnej snajperki.

- Już mówiłem – odpowiedział Mord – nie żyje.

Nie pożałował swojej bezczelności nawet kiedy kopnęli go w twarz, a on czuł pękające kości twarzy. Nie okazywał słabości. Leżał cierpliwie, nie odzywając się, tylko skupiając się na własnych myślach. Kolejna godzina upłynęła na milczącym oczekiwaniu, a bandyci coraz stawali się coraz bardziej zirytowani. Łypali na niego wzrokiem sugerującym, że chcieliby mieć to już za sobą i być w trasie do domu. Tak, bandyci mieli domy, dziewczyny i dzieci. Byli dokładnie tą samą społecznością co New Heaven, tylko po przeciwnej stronie ogrodzenia. Nikt nigdy nie powiedział otwarcie, że Heaven jest po prostu kolejną osadą bandytów.

Po dwóch godzinach Rudobrody wysłał zwiad. Człowiek nie wrócił przez kolejne trzy godziny, a kiedy jego kompani zaczynali się denerwować, coś rąbnęło w drzwi. Wszyscy, nawet Mord, podskoczyli na ten dźwięk i przenieśli nieufne spojrzenie na wejście. Nikt nie wchodził do środka. Jeden z ludzi Rudobrodego podszedł bardzo ostrożnie i nacisnął klamkę, otwierając drzwi z impetem. W tej samej chwili zwaliło się na niego zakrwawione ciało jego towarzysza. Nie, to nie było nawet ciało. Zakrwawiony korpus, z urwanymi w stawach ramionami i nogami. Obdarty ze skóry. Wypatroszony z wszystkich wnętrzności – przed nimi leżała pusta, ludzka skorupa. Każdemu przyszło do głowy tylko jedno pytanie: iGdzie reszta?/i

Jak na zawołanie, do środka wleciała głowa, uderzyła się od ściany, upadła na ziemię i potoczyła wprost pod nogi Rudobrodego. Puste oczodoły spoglądały na zaskoczonych ludzi, a z otwartych ust wypadł język. Wykrzywiona w wyrazie cierpienia twarz dała wszystkim jasno do zrozumienia, że to była ostatnia wyrwana część. Wszyscy zamarli, spoglądając z przerażeniem na ten masakryczny widok. Ten człowiek był trzy godziny temu żywy. Nie czekali na ręce i nogi – zatrzasnęli drzwi i podbiegli do okien, a Mordercai wpatrywał się to w ciało, to w głowę. Nie mogła tego zrobić żadna śnieżna małpa, ani tym bardziej Lucky. Cokolwiek było na zewnątrz, było okrutne i zabawiało się nimi. Zademonstrowało swoją siłę, umiejętności w zadawaniu bólu, a to, co pozostało z człowieka mówiło jasno iJesteście kolejni./i

W tempie ekspresowym pozostała dwójka spakowała się, złapała Morda za nogi i pociągnęła do łazika IVY. Chcieli go wrzucić do środka, gdy okazało się, że nie mieli kluczyków. Sami przybyli na wilczych saniach, lecz ich pupile pierzchły, przegryzając liny. Pozostały im dwie opcje – albo uciekną pieszo, albo też zamelinują się w chacie i będą czekać na pomoc, która nigdy nie przyjdzie. Trwało to ułamki sekund, gdy drugi z ludzi Rudobrodego padł na ziemię, zwijając się z bólu. Z ramienia obficie ciekła krew.  
Mord uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Zatem mieli do czynienia z najokrutniejszym ze zwierząt – człowiekiem. Rozejrzał się po szczytach w nadziei, że dostrzeże ludzki zarys, który świadczyłby o tym, że ma rację. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało. Wszędzie widział tylko sypiący się w porywach wiatru puch. Nikogo więcej, nikogo mniej. Rudobrody rozwiązał Mordercaia – nie miał innego wyjścia, a wspólny wróg zawsze potrafił zjednać nawet najróżniejsze temperamenty. Pozostawili leżącego na śniegu człowieka, który wykrwawiał się powoli by po czacie widzieć go z okna chaty. Nabitego na pal. Nie wiedzieli nawet, kiedy to się stało. Ot tak, raz Rudobrody wyjrzał przez okno i dostrzegł go. Z początku myśleli, że to złudzenie. Potem doszli do wniosku, że wcale się nie wykrwawił. Ale po kolejnych czterech godzinach po prostu wiedzieli, że on nie żyje i prawdopodobnie jest przywiązany do jakiegoś pala. Czy coś w ten deseń. Pozostali sami, a na zewnątrz zaczęła się zamieć.

Mord nie otrzymał broni, za to Rudobrody się z nią nie rozstawał. Milczeli, paląc ostatnie kawałki drzewa, a kiedy ich zabrakło, pozostało wyjść z chaty do kanciapy obok. Wycelowana spluwa rozwiązywała każdy spór. Mord ubrał się w futra, wziął głęboki wdech i wyszedł w zamieć. Zimny podmuch powietrza prawie zwalił go z nóg, a przejście zaledwie kilkunastu metrów wymagało od niego nie lada wysiłku. Zapadał się w śniegu po kolana, więc ucieczka przed panterą śnieżną, która dosłownie płynęła po śniegu nie miało sensu. Jednak nie spotkał żadnego kota, ani małpy i dotarł do składziku. Otworzył drzwi, wszedł do mrocznego środka i zaczął szukać plastikowego kosza. Kiedy go znalazł, zaczął pakować do niego belki i drobne gałązki na rozpałkę, co poniektóre rozwalając siekierką.Cały czas pod jego czachą kołatały się myśli, jak załatwić Rudobrodego. Mamrotał pod nosem przekleństwa, nie potrafiąc znaleźć wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Nieważne co, zawsze kończyło się tak samo - jego śmiercią.

Kiedy poczuł zimną stal przytulającą się do skóry na szyi, był pewien, że to Rudobrody. Jednak gdy podniósł oczy i zobaczył przed sobą Lucky – bladą jak śnieg, o sinych ustach, załzawionych policzkach, do tego skąpaną we krwi i celującą do niego ze spluwy – żałował, że nie miał przed sobą Rudobrodego. W szeroko otwartych oczach widział strach i obłęd. Zadrżała, opuszczając broń a on wstał niepewnie, gotów w każdej chwili robić unik. Nie strzeliła jednak do niego. Upuściła broń na śnieg i nim zdążył zareagować, przytuliła się, zanosząc szlochem. Wpiła paznokcie w materiał ubrania tak, że nawet gdyby chciał, nie byłby w stanie jej od siebie odsunąć. Była przemarznięta – wszelkie futra, w które wcześniej się poowijała, zniknęły. Była tylko ona w swoim swetrze, spodniach i butach, drżąca z zimna. Przez chwilę się wahał, ale w końcu objął ją i przytulił do siebie. Włosy miała zamarznięte, z cienką warstwą śniegu. Skórę na policzku zimną, a krew na ubraniach świeżą. Nie należała jednak do niej. Kiedy tylko ją objął, poczuł, jak nogi się pod nią uginają. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał bezwładne ciało przed runięciem na ziemię, padając na kolana razem z nią. Był pewien, że straciła przytomność. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż zobaczył jak wpatruje się w jeden punkt, a źrenice szarobłękitnych oczu były rozszerzone, jakby się naćpała. Oddychała słabo, prawie niedosłyszalnie, a przy każdym wdechu towarzyszył przerażający świst, jakby coś zalegało jej w płucach. Lewa dłoń drżała jej jak w ataku padaczkowym, ale pozostałe ciało leżało sztywno – wyczuwał silne napięcie mięśni.

Z początku chciał wziąć ją na ręce, ale zrezygnował, gdy tylko zrozumiał, że jakiekolwiek jej ruszenie może spowodować złamanie kości, nawet kręgosłupa. Widział to tylko raz, kiedy jeszcze służył w wojsku na ziemi. Był na misji, kiedy jego kompana ugryzł nowy podgatunek pająka, wywołujący napięcie mięśni. Gdy tylko wraz z innym żołnierzem chcieli go przerzucić na nosze, równocześnie połamały mu się wszystkie kości - wszystkie, jednocześnie. Włącznie z kręgami szyjnymi. Zmarł od razu, nawet nie trzeba było go dobijać.

Mord nie miał czasu na rozmyślanie o przeszłości. Podniósł się z klęczek, patrząc z góry na nieprzytomną dziewczynę. Umierała.

- Ani drgnij - usłyszał warknięcie. Rudobrody stał na progu szopy, celując w niego ze śrutówki. Spoglądał to na niego, to na dziewczynę, niepewny, w kogo powinien celować. Leżała w cieniu, więc nie mógł wiedzieć, że nie zrobi mu krzywdy. Mordercai uniósł ręce i czekał. Co powinien zrobić? Siła rażenia broni zrobiłaby z jego ciała cieknące krwią sito. Westchnął i postanowił zagrać, stawiając swoje życie w ostatniej rundzie.

- Możemy się dogadać... - zaczął, ale przerwał, gdy lufa została wymierzona w jego głowę.

- Milcz. Mówiłeś, że nie żyje. - Wściekły ton Rudobrodego nie wróżył niczego dobrego.

- Bo byłem pewny, że nie żyje - powtórzył za nim jak echo Mord. Ten jednak nie chciał słuchać. Przymierzał się do oddania strzału, gdy lodowa śnieżka uderzyła go w tył głowy. Odwrócił się zaskoczony.

- Kto tam? - zaryczał wściekły, nie zdając sobie spawy z tego, że jest na przegranej pozycji. Popełnił jednak błąd. Mordercai doskonale wiedział, gdzie Lucky upuściła broń. Rzucił się w tamtą stronę, podnosząc rewolwer i natychmiast odskoczył za belki, tym samym ratując się przed przelatującym śrutem. Przekleństwo, zapach prochu, szum w uszach i chłód. Dla niepoznaki popchnął pień, który przetoczył się - zupełnie, jakby oberwał i skonał. Potem wszystko ucichło, nawet wiatr. Mord starał się oddychać jak najciszej, nasłuchując jednocześnie za Rudobrodym. Przytulił do piersi broń - kochankę, która nigdy się z nim nie rozstawała, chyba, że nie miał innego wyjścia. Przemknął cicho za stertą desek i belek, nasłuchując. Okrążył całe pomieszczenie w cieniu, idąc równolegle do ściany, aż stał na tej samej linii co Rudobrody. Ten pochylał się, grzebiąc coś przy Lucky. W dłoni widniało ostrze. To o nią mu chodziło przez cały czas - Mordercai był płotką w jego przekonaniu. Jakże mylnym zresztą.

Strzelec doskoczył do bandyty i przyłożył mu broń do skroni.

- Przeliczyłeś się, skurwielu... - syknął, a ten zaśmiał się. Był to smutny śmiech - śmiech przegranego. Mord bez zawahania pociągnął za spust, lecz nie rozległ się huk, a proch nie wzbił się w powietrze jako tuman kurzu. Bębenek na naboje był pusty. Obaj mężczyźni byli zbyt zaskoczeni, by przez trzy sekundy jakkolwiek się poruszyć. Nagle role się odwróciły.  
Rudobrody zamachnął się nożem w stronę Morda, który odskoczył z gracją. Ten jednak powtórzył atak, a Mord zwinnie złapał go za nadgarstek. Szarpali się chwilę, przeklinając i sapiąc ze zmęczenia. W końcu ostatnimi siłami Rudobrody został pchnięty na deski, który, by zamortyzować upadek, upuścił nóż. Mordercai nie rzucił się na niego - wówczas jego twarz znalazłaby się w zasięgu nogi. Złapał natomiast siekierkę, która znalazła się obok jego nogi i nim ktokolwiek zdążył się połapać, rzucił nią w mężczyznę. Ostrze wbiło się w brzuch, rozcinając skórę, a wnętrzności wypłynęły. Rudobrody zaryczał, a Mordercai niespiesznie podszedł do niego, z satysfakcją malującą się na twarzy. Czerpał przyjemność z przerażenia mężczyzny. Podniósł niespiesznie nóż i machnął nim przed oczami.

- Powiedz mi teraz, co ja powinienem z tobą zrobić, hm? - spytał, a ten ani drgnął. Mordercai wiedział. Podniósł jedno jelito i na oczach właściciela, przerzucił je przez drewnianą belkę na suficie, po czym zawiązał je do haka. To samo zrobił w kilkunastu innych miejscach, zdobiąc chatę girlandą krwawiących flaków, a człowiek, do którego należały wnętrzności, krzyczał i błagał o litość. Zabawę przeplataną psychopatycznym śmiechem i wrzaskami przerwał ryk.

Jaguar śnieżny stał w progu. Mieszanina pantery z kryształowymi kolcami na grzbiecie i ostrych kłach szablozębnego kota. Mętne oczy widziały ciepło ciała, a ogon wił się niczym wąż. Stworzenie otworzyło pysk, sycząc. Zwabiła go krew i krzyki, z czego łowca doskonale sobie zdawał sprawę. Mordercai wycofał się za stertę drzewa, przestępując nad martwą Lucky i biorąc śrutówkę Rudobrodego. Celował w zwierzę, ale nie spodziewał się ataku z jego strony. Bezbronna ofiara leżała wprost przed nią.

Jaguar wgryzł się w tętnice Rudobrodego, a ten nawet nie pisnął. Krew trysnęła, pokrywając śnieżnobiałe futro plamkami krwi. Kiedy mężczyzna przestał wierzgać, kot odwrócił od niego spojrzenie i usadowił je w Mordercaiu. Ten ani drgnął, tylko patrzył w ślepia stworzenia. Zacisnął palce na strzelbie. Zwierzę nie rzuciło się na niego, niepewne. Zimne spojrzenie szaleńca, jego pewna siebie postawa i ani odrobina lęku sprawiły, że poczuło się nie tyle zagrożone, co ustępliwe. Spotkało kogoś o silniejszej osobowości. Pantera złapała Rudobrodego za rękę i pociągnęło do swojej kryjówki, pozostawiając krwawy szlak i porozwieszane jelita.

Kiedy pozostał sam, uklęknął na jedno kolano i przyłożył dwa palce do tętnicy szyjnej. Wyczuł delikatny puls - żyła. Zaczął macać jej ręce, nogi i szyję, by przekonać się, że napięcie mięśni znacznie zelżało. Wziął ją na ręce i ruszył do samochodu, rozglądając się za ewentualnym zagrożeniem. Nikogo, ani niczego nie dostrzegł w zamieci.  
Położył dziewczynę na tylnym siedzeniu, przegrzebał kieszenie jej spodni i stwierdził, że kluczyki gdzieś przepadły. Był w nazbyt dobrym humorze, by się wkurzyć. Cała wściekłość, jaka się w nim nagromadziła do tej pory, znalazła ujście w Rudobrodym i jego trzewiach. Postanowił obrać inną taktykę odpalenia pojazdu. Usiadł za kierownicą i podrapał się po szyi, próbując przypomnieć polecenie, na które pojazd reagował.

- IVA, odpal.

Z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że silnik zaryczał pod maską. Pozostawił go włączony, odgarniając śnieg, podjeżdżając na kładkę i zjeżdżając na dół. Następnie ruszył w kierunku domku Hammerlocka, który był tutejszym lekarzem. Przez całą drogę wracały do niego emocje, które wcześniej znalazły ujście. Starał się zachować obojętność, ale mimowolnie coraz częściej zerkał na tylne siedzenie. Postać na nim leżąca wyglądała jak zamarznięty trup i walczył z chęcią zatrzymywania się, i sprawdzania, czy nadal żyje. Był jej winny ratunek, bo ona ocaliła jego, gdy nic na to nie wskazywało.

Dojechał do domu przyjaciela i wiedział, że czeka go długa i ciężka rozmowa. Przekroczył próg, trzymając Lucky na rękach - sztywną, trupio bladą, nie reagującą. Nie był nawet pewien, czy oddycha. Ludzie, którzy byli w chacie nic nie powiedzieli, bo rozumieli doskonale. Hammerlocka nie było, ale był inny lekarz. Reakcja tych kilku osób można było uznać za nierealną. W końcu on, Mordercai, wnosi do budynku zamarzniętą, zakrwawioną dziewczynę. Słyszano o nim wiele złego - lubił pastwić się nad ofiarami, nie znał umiaru, nie znał litości. I tak oto stoi przed nimi również we krwi, z obłędem w oczach. Nie pytali o nic, tylko wzięli dziewczynę i bez słowa zanieśli ją do pokoju na górze, pozostawiając go samego na parterze. Nikt z nim nie rozmawiał, nikt o nic nie pytał. To, co się działo później, było mu całkowicie obojętne. I tak nie potrafiłby jej pomóc. Siedział przy kominku, pijąc na umór. Potężny haust, potem następny i kolejny, jeden za drugim, aż jego umysł był tak nietrzeźwy, że stracił kontakt z otoczeniem.

iŚniłam. Oczywiście, że śniłam. Nie byłam skagiem. Znaczy nie w życiu, ale we śnie owszem. Wędrowałam przez nieskończone pustynie Pandory, unikając kontaktu z innymi bestiami mojego pokroju. Nie zagrażały mi - jakaś część mojej jaźni mówiła wprost, jestem przywódczynią, że żaden mnie nie zaatakuje. Chyba, że głupiec pragnący przywództwa. Jednak unikałam pozostałych, bo druga część mojej jaźni bała się, drżała całym ciałem. Gdyby wyczuły, że się waham, zaatakowałyby.

To było cudowne uczucie - wędrować przez pustkowie w pełnym słońcu i nie czuć jego prażącego słońca. Czułam jego ciepło, podczas gdy druga część mnie marzła, drżąc od chłodu. Gdy byłam głodna, pożerałam trujące kaktusy albo inne, mniejsze stworzenia, a jednocześnie odczuwałam coraz większy głód i pragnienie. Te skrajności mnie przerażały, ale naprawdę, nie potrafiłam się z tego wyrwać. Trwałam w tym śnie, zadowolona z ciepła.

Świadomość mówiła mi, że odczucia nie są prawdziwe, są tylko wymysłem mojego wymarzniętego i wygłodzonego organizmu. Jednak było to takie prawdziwe, takie żywe... Czułam tętniące życie Pandory, czułam się jej częścią. Przestała to być dzika i nieprzyjazna kraina, zaczął to być mój dom. On akceptował mnie, a ja jego./i

Nienawidził jej. Po tym wszystkim, potrafił darzyć ją tylko i wyłącznie nienawiścią. Kochał ją, pożądał, ale to wszystko obróciło się w niwecz. Mordercai ocknął się, gdy lodowata woda otuliła jego twarz. Zaskoczony, zaczął się szarpać. Stalowy uścisk, który przytrzymywał jego głowę, rozluźnił się, dając mu chwilę wolności.

Pijany, zatoczył się do tyłu, wpadając wprost w zaspę śniegu. Mróz i lodowata woda sprawiły, że odzyskał trzeźwy umysł. Spojrzał z wyrzutem na Hammerlocka, Nie po to się sprał, by ten go na siłę cucił.

- Chce wiedzieć, co się stało - warknął wkurzony Hammerlock. Naprawdę wkurzony. Mordercai znał go wystarczająco dużo czasu, a jednak widział go w takim stanie pierwszy raz.

- Zjebałem sprawę, okey? Zjebałem i koniec.

- Dobra, ty zjebałeś, ale co to ma wspólnego z nią? - warknął, a Mord zaśmiał się.

- Nie broń tej dziwki, chciała cię zastrzelić jak...  
Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Hammerlock złapał go za fraki i ponownie zanurzył w beczce z lodowatą wodą. Przytrzymał go wystarczająco długo, by podtopić Morda, a jednocześnie nie utopić. Rzucił go ponownie na śnieg, patrząc na niego z góry.

- Mówię o Lucky, nie o Helenie.

Koniczyna.

- Kurwa... - szepnął, chowając twarz w dłonie. Głowa huczała mu od kaca, ale zrozumiał. - Co z nią?

- Najpierw powiedz mi, co się stało.

iLubiłam to. Te otwarte przestrzenie, wiatr, dowodzenie stadem. Chciałam iść sama, ale wszyscy podążyli za mną, za przywódczynią. To było wspaniałe. Mieć rodzinę, mieć kogoś. Miałam swoją przeszłość. I to było cudowne.

Urodziłam się jako skag, dorastałam na Pandorze i wywalczyłam sobie ten status. Nie byłam zwykłym stworzeniem. Widziałam odbicie w wodzie i zrozumiałam - Skagzilla. Stałam się Skagzillą.

Wędrowałam przez pustkowie, dostrzegając znajome szczyty. W nozdrza uderzał smród wysypiska śmieci, do którego się zbliżałam. New Heaven było blisko, wiedziałam i czułam. Jednak coś było nie tak.

Coś. Nie potrafiłam pojąć co./i

Mordercai siedział na kuli z bałwana, którego zniszczył niecały kwadrans temu. Był wściekły. Na siebie, na nią, na mróz. Rozsadzała go energia, a on nie wiedział, gdzie powinna znaleźć ujście. Byłby w stanie zaakceptować to, że nie żyje - ale żyła. Cieszyłby się, gdyby przeżyła - jednak była martwa. Nienawidził siebie za to, co się dział. Śpiączka. Z całego wachlarza możliwości, ona musiała zapaść w śpiączkę, z której nikt nie był w stanie jej wybudzić. Po prostu - nie obudzi się, chociaż żyje.

- Kurwa!

Hammerlock stał opodal, spoglądając na przyjaciela smutnym wzrokiem. Obserwował człowieka zniszczonego przez Pandorę, który odpychał wszystko to, co mogło go uszczęśliwić. Ranił ludzi, odpychał ich od siebie, pogrążając się w samotności i alkoholizmie. Miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna go z tego wyciągnie - miała taką siłę. Potrafiłaby to dokonać. Jednak przegrała z Mordem, jego destrukcyjną naturą.

iCzułam się silna. Potężna, niepokonana bestia, która budzi lęk na całej Pandorze. Nic nie mogło mnie ruszyć. Walczyłam z innymi o przetrwanie, ale miałam coś, czego nie miały inne. Umysł. Świadomość. Chłodną kalkulację. Moja potęga brała się w z tego, co odróżniało mnie od pozostałych. To nie siła sprawiała, że byłam niepokonana.

Po wielu dniach wędrówki w końcu dotarłam z pozostałymi do New Heaven. Chciałam pokazać tym wszystkim niedowiarkom, że potrafię przetrwać, że jestem silna. Pragnęłam odgryźć łeb Helenie, wpierw jednak ganiając ją i znęcając się, aż błagałaby o śmierć. Chociaż nie, wówczas bym jej nie zabiła. Nie pozwoliłabym jej jednak odejść. Uczyniłabym ją swoją zabawką. Tak, to była dobra myśl. Cieszyłam się na nią. Wyczekiwałam.

Długa, bolesna wędrówka, która nadała mi charakteru. Byłam bestią. Nie byłam już tą małą, płochliwą Lucky. Zmieniłam się. Skagzilla mnie odmieniła. A ja odmieniłam ją.

Z początku sądziłam, że jestem tylko ja w potężnym ciele. Z czasem okazało się, że jesteśmy tu we dwie - ja inteligentna i logiczna, ona silna i niepokonana. Ona dała mi siłę i pewność siebie, ja odstąpiłam swój umysł i podświadomość. Stałyśmy się zabójcą idealnym. Bestią o ludzkim umyśle. Żaden człowiek nie mógł nam zagrozić. Już nie. /i

Mordercai siedział na skraju łóżka, trzymając w dłoni rewolwer. Zimna stal ciążyła mu bardziej niż zwykle. Musieli opuścić miasteczko, nadciągały śnieżyce i lada dzień mogli zostać zasypani. Nie mogli jej wziąć. Zresztą i tak by nie przeżyła, nie w New Heaven. Było po niej.  
Przez ponad dwa tygodnie walczyli o nią, próbując podtrzymywać przy życiu. Mieli nadzieję, że się wybudzi. Teraz było za późno. Nadzieja umarła, a im pozostało ją dobić.

Hammerlock wszedł do pokoju, a drzwi zazgrzytały z jękiem.

- Gotowy?

Mord nie odpowiedział, tylko kiwnął głową.

iZamarłyśmy. Przychodząc tutaj, oczekiwałyśmy spotkać ludzi. New Heaven. Miało być rajem obiecanym dla nas, dla naszej rodziny. Miałyśmy się zemścić na Helenie. Nie było jednak New Heaven. Nie było Heleny.

Budynki zmiecione z powierzchni ziemi. Samochody zniszczone w wyniku eksplozji. Ogrodzenie leżało bezwładnie. Trupy. Wszędzie trupy. I smród. I kolejne trupy. Stąpałyśmy po gorącej ziemi patrząc na coś, co kiedyś było New Heaven.

Tak być nie powinno. To nie było tak. Nie tak wyglądało New Heaven. Zaryczałyśmy wściekłe i przerażone. Bałyśmy się, rozsadzane nienawiścią. Nasza zemsta przepadła. Odebrano nam sposobność pastwienia się, odebrano nam naszą szansę.. Stałyśmy same, bez żywego ducha, ale usłyszałam to. Przeładowywaną broń. Znałyśmy jej dźwięk. Nagle ona zaryczała wściekle, odpychając mnie od siebie. Poczułam ból, przeraźliwy ból rozłączanej jaźni. Sen się kończył. Czułyśmy to. Ja to czułam./i

Otworzyłam oczy, by z mroku wyłoniła się dobrze znana mi postać. Lufa mojego rewolweru wycelowana wprost pomiędzy moje oczy. Powinnam poczuć lęk. Powinnam.

- Pociągnij za spust, a urządzę ci takie paranormal activity, że się posrasz... - warknęłam.


	11. Chapter 11

Kiedy obudziłam się ze snu, szarpały mną skrajne emocje. Od chęci mordu, po irracjonalny, niczym niepoparty strach. Widząc nad sobą broń, strach znikł, wypchnięty gdzieś głęboko przez wściekłość. Furia. Dość krótka zresztą, bo nie zdążyłam się poruszyć, gdy zimne spojrzenie brązowych oczu wyprało ze mnie wszystko. Od nienawiści, po strach. Byłam pustą, ludzką skorupa wpatrującą się w te tęczówki i zastanawiająca się nad tym, kim jest ten człowiek i dlaczego tak się zachowuje. Potem wróciło inne pytanie:

Kim jestem ja? Dlaczego do mnie celuje? Podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej, wyciągnęłam przed siebie dłonie. Zgięłam machinalnie palce, by upewnić się, że te kończyny są moje. I były. To nie były trójpalczaste łapska. To nie było moje ciało. Zerwałam się z pościeli, mimo sprzeciwu mężczyzn. Runęłam na podłogę, jednak nie pozwoliłam się dotknąć. Kopnęłam najbliższego prosto w krocze, czując narastającą furię. To nie było moje ciało! Słyszałam krzyki, przekleństwa, ale wszystko było takie odległe. Dobiegłam do drzwi, napierając na nie całym ciałem. Wiedziałam jak je otworzyć, ale nie potrafiłam utrzymać równowagi na dwóch nogach. Dwóch?! Przecież ja...

... Zamarłam, dotykając zimnego metalu. Chłód bił od podłogi, przenikając przez skórę, mrożąc krew. Stałam, chociaż nie pamiętałam jak zrywam się na nogi. Nie pamiętałam jak wstałam. Nie pamiętałam jak się obudziłam. Ostatnie co pamiętałam to... Strach? Chłód? Głód?

Odwróciłam się niepewnie i zobaczyłam zwijającego się z bólu Mordercaia, oraz stojącego, zaskoczonego Hammerlocka. On patrzył na mnie, ignorując przekleństwa, a ja na niego, ignorując wyzwiska. Poruszyłam niepewnie wargami, jakbym chciała coś powiedzieć. Nie zrobiłam tego, tylko oparłam się o drzwi i osunęłam na podłogę, podwijając kolana pod brodę.

- Co się stało? - spytałam, a mój głos w moich uszach zabrzmiał dziko. Jakaś drapieżna nuta czyhała w najniższych tonach. Chyba tylko ja to wyczułam, bo Hammerlock zbliżył się do mnie, owijając mnie szlafrokiem.

- Spałaś - powiedział prostodusznie. Biło od niego ciepło, ale wiedziałam, że mnie okłamuje. Kłamał. Kłamał! Wściekłość ogarnęła moje ciało, a ja go odepchnęłam. Stracił równowagę i wyrżnął na ziemię, a ja wstałam, celując w niego palcem.

- Kłamiesz! - zasyczałam z furią. Nim którykolwiek z nich zareagował, znalazłam się nad staruszkiem. Zacisnęłam szczupłe palce na jego szyi, ograniczając dopływ powietrza. Nienawidziłam, gdy mnie okłamywali. Nienawidziłam. Złapał mnie za nadgarstki i z przerażeniem przekonał się, że nie zamierzam puścić. Rządza mordu w moich oczach przeraziła go.

Nagle poczułam, jak jakieś silne ręce łapią mnie w pasie i podciągają do góry. Puściłam starca, ale nie zamierzałam poddać się bez walki. Kiedy ten drugi postawił mnie na ziemi, na zgiętych nogach, jakbym miała zaraz się przewrócić, wyprostowałam się nagle, uderzając głową wprost w jego twarz. Nie krzyknął ani nic, tylko zrobił krok do tyłu. Doskoczyłam do niego, popchnęłam, a gdy ten wyrżnął o ziemię, usiadłam na nim i również jego próbowałam poddusić.

W przeciwieństwie do staruszka, ten nie zamierzał poddać się w obawie, że mnie skrzywdzi. Kiedy dostałam z pięści w twarz, zamroczyło mnie. Nawet nie wiem kiedy przewalił mnie na plecy. Chciał zablokować mi ręce, ale nie zdążył i paznokcie przeorały skórę na twarzy. Furia w jego oczach napędzała moją. Jego nienawiść przeciwko mojej. Walka o śmierć i życie. Z mojego gardła wydobył się dziki dźwięk, coś jak śmiech. Szamotaliśmy się chwilę na ziemi, sapiąc ze zmęczenia. Żadne nie chciało się poddać.

Ten drugi coś krzyczał, ale mój rywal w ogóle się tym nie przejmował. W ułamku sekundy stanął na nogi, złapał mnie za szlafrok i przycisnął do ściany, uniemożliwiając wszelką ucieczkę. Mierzył we mnie wściekłym spojrzeniem, próbując przerazić bliskością. Nie obawiałam się ani jego, ani tego, co mógł mi zrobić - bo nie mógł nic. Czekałam cierpliwie, aż zbliży moją twarz na tyle blisko, by jego usta były w zasięgu moich warg. Dekoncentracja. To była kwestia ułamków sekund.

Zamarł, gdy go pocałowałam. Delikatne, subtelne muśnięcie warg sprawiło, że cała jego czujność wyparowała. Hympf. Samce... Odepchnęłam go z dziecięcą łatwością, ale nim zdążyłam zrobić cokolwiek, uziemił mnie ponownie. Było mi obojętne, że mnie całuje. Było mi obojętne to, gdzie błądziły jego ręce. Było...

... W pierwszej chwili, byłam pewna, że to szalony, pojebany sen jakich miałam w trzy dupy w ciągu swojego życia. W drugiej wiedziałam, że to nie sen. W trzeciej instynktownie moje kolano znalazło się między jego udami, a gdy rozluźnił uścisk, odepchnęłam go. Wyrżnął na ziemię, zwijając się z bólu.

- Pojebańcu! - wydarłam się na całe gardło, celując w niego palcem. Nie potrafiłam ukryć tego jak bardzo drżą mi ręce. Dyszałam wściekła, wpatrując się w niego i zamarłam, słysząc jak się śmieje. Spojrzałam na Hammerlocka, który spoglądał na całą scenę spomiędzy palców, którymi próbował przesłonić widok. Jak zawstydzone dziecko. Wyprostowałam się, owijając szczelniej szlafrokiem i wyszłam z pokoju, ceremonialnie trzaskając drzwiami.

Siedział na ziemi, wpatrując się w zamknięte drzwi. Zerknął na Hammerlocka, który stał oparty o ścianę, trzymając się za ręce. Mijała sekunda za sekundą, aż nagle Mordercai podniósł się na nogi, usiadł na łóżku, poklepał po spodniach za paczką fajek, odpalił skręta, spojrzał w sufit i zaczął się śmiać.

- Co to, kurwa, było? - zapytał i spojrzał na przyjaciela. - "Będzie osłabiona, nie wiadomo czy przeżyje", tak? No kurwa, chyba nie. W życiu nie widziałem, by tak zacięcie walczyła!

- Mord, ona chciała nas pozabijać - powiedział poważnym głosem Hammerlock, ale przyjaciel go nie słuchał, tylko się śmiał i zaciągał. Po chwili jednak umilkł, spojrzał na drzwi i uśmiechnął się.

- Poprawka. Ciebie zabić, mnie zgwałcić.

- Zauważ, że potem by cię zabiła - powiedział wściekły Hammerlock, rzucając przyjacielowi spojrzenie. On zauważył, że coś było nie tak w tej całej sytuacji, a lekceważące podejście Morda, który uważał to za coś całkowicie normalnego, irytowało go do granic.

- Zauważ, przyjacielu, że umarłbym spełniony i szczęśliwy.

- Człowieku! Czy ty w ogóle zwróciłeś uwagę co tu się działo?! - wrzasnął, całkowicie wytrącony z równowagi - To było...

- Zajebiste. - Mord uśmiechnął się bezczelnie, gdy to mówił. Nie kontynuował tego tematu, tylko podniósł się, skrzywił z bólu i ruszył niepewnie w kierunku drzwi. Zszedł po schodach z wielkim trudem. Wbrew wszystkiemu, zauważył zmianę w zachowaniu dziewczyny i nie uważał tego za zły symptom. Koniczyna okazała się rosiczką, która dopiero pokazuje ostre ząbki. I miał nadzieję, że przekona się o tym na własnej skórze. To mogło znacznie urozmaicić jego nudną egzystencję. A gdyby zabawa zrobiła się zbyt niebezpieczna, zabiłby ją. Tak dla zasady. Wściekniętego skaga się dobija, a rosiczkę wyrywa.

Na parterze dostrzegł Lucky, która piła energicznie wódkę.

- W ten sposób to wykończysz wątrobę, mała - zawołał do niej, a ta posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie. Zupełnie inne od tego, które serwowała mu w pokoju. Te było tylko grą pozorów - tamte obietnicą.

- Płuczę usta - odpowiedziała, a kącik jej ust uniósł się delikatnie do góry.

- Aż tak świetnie całuję? - Wyszarpnął jej butelkę i sam pociągnął łyk.

- Nie, zrzygałam się - odpowiedziała przesłodkim głosikiem, odwracając się. Mord zamarł na krótką chwilę, by przepłukać usta i przełknąć cały alkohol, wzdychając z zadowoleniem.

- Póki nie rzygnęłaś do butelki, mnie jest wszystko jedno - przyznał szczerze. Zabrał butelkę ze sobą, ubrał się w skóry i wyszedł na zewnątrz, do samochodu. Usadowił się wygodnie na miejscu pasażera, włączył radio i z zadowoleniem słuchał muzyki, pociągając alkoholu z butelki. Nie wiedział, ile czasu upłynęło, gdy jego komunikator odezwał się. Przez szumy i trzaski usłyszał wyraźny głos Rolanda.

- Mord? Odbiór?

- Czego? - warknął do mikrofonu, obserwując Krwawca stąpającego po masce samochodu.

- Wracacie niedługo, prawda?

- Może.

- Na bagnach jest małe zamieszanie. Otrzymaliśmy sygnał S.O.S z kilkunastu wiosek jednocześnie. Jesteśmy w drodze od kilku godzin. Dołączacie?

Mordercai nie odpowiedział od razu, tylko zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech. W New Heaven znów będzie musiał użerać się z Heleną, znów będzie upał, skagi, walka o przetrwanie. Będzie musiał tolerować całą bandę kretynów, którzy krążą mu pod nogami. No i będzie musiał uzupełnić zapasy.

- Johanson pędził bimber, nie? - zapytał, a otrzymawszy twierdzącą odpowiedź, uśmiechnął się. - Do zobaczenia.

Pakował samochód, podczas gdy Lucky siedziała na masce i pisała w swoim małym notesie. Oznajmił jej, że jadą na bagna. Nie potaknęła, nie zaprzeczyła, tylko poszła się spakować bez słowa. Hammerlock był przeciwny temu wyjazdowi, uznając, że dziewczyna musi odpocząć. Ta jednak nie sprawiała wrażenia zmęczonej czy przerażonej. Mało tego - była chętna do podróży i ponownego spotkania z ekipą. Kiedy wszystko było już w samochodzie, kiwnął Hammerlockowi na pożegnanie i usiadł za kierownicą. Lucky natomiast żegnała się bite dziesięć minut, by na samym końcu przytulić mężczyznę, pocałować w policzek i ruszyć do samochodu.

- Namiętne pożegnania? - zagadnął, a ona przewróciła teatralnie oczyma. Nie powiedziała jednak nic, tylko rozsiadła się wygodnie w fotelu. Odpalił silnik i ruszyli w dół zbocza. Podróż do promu minęła im w milczeniu - on skupiał się na niebezpiecznej jeździe, ona rozmyślała. Żadne z nich nie miało ochoty na głębszą konwersację, a tym bardziej przekomarzania.

Prom już na nich czekał, więc jedyne co im pozostało, to zaparkować i zdrzemnąć się. Mordercai uwalił się na siedzeniu i zamknął oczy, a na Lucky wyciągnęła notes i zaczęła w nim skrobać.

iWpis któryś tam. Byłam w śpiączce przez jakiś czas, a mam wrażenie, że wcale nie spałam. Jest to możliwe? Nie wiem, czy mi się coś śniło. Nie pamiętam tego, co działo się w domu Mordercaia. Wiem, że u niego byłam, a jednocześnie wszystko jest zamazane, niekształtne, jak sen. Jednak to nie był sen. Potwierdzili, że tam byłam. Żadne z nich nie powiedziało mi, co się stało, chociaż po raz kolejny mam wrażenie, że wiem, a jednocześnie nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć.

Te skrajności mnie wykańczają, tylko mnożąc pytania. Jedno, za drugim. W podświadomości o czymś wiem, ale jednocześnie nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć skąd. I do tego złe przeczucia. Nie opuszczają mnie ani na krok. Teraz, w domu...

Czuję wyraźną wściekłość, która gdzieś tkwi wewnątrz mnie. Furię. Nienawiść. Znam ją, jest częścią tej mnie, która żyła poza Pandorą. Wiem o tym, czuję to. Powinnam się obawiać jej. Powinnam. Lecz tak naprawdę czuję, że to dobra nienawiść. Irracjonalnie to brzmi. Jakbym... Oszalała? Witaj Pandoro, cóżeś ze mną uczyniła? Psychicznie chorą kobietę w towarzystwie psychicznie chorego alkoholika. Dobrałaś nas, doprawdy.

Nikt Cię taką nie uczynił - byłaś taka. /i

Popatrzyłam na ostatnie zdanie napisane moją dłonią z moim charakterem pisma. Jednak nie pamiętam, bym je pisała. Nie pamiętam. Spojrzałam za okno i dostrzegłam, że już zmierzcha. Siedem godzin? Minęło już siedem godzin? Zaskoczona spojrzałam na zegarek i przekonałam się, że minęło już sześć, a nie siedem. Ostatnie co pamiętam, to to, jak wchodziłam na pokład. Dopiero co odpływaliśmy.

Spojrzałam na Mordercaia, który spał w najlepsze. Następnie rozejrzałam się po pokładzie, by przekonać się, że marynarze spoglądają w naszą stronę w niepewnością i lękiem. Powinnam być zaniepokojona ich zachowaniem, ale coś wewnątrz mnie ucieszyło się na ten widok. I właśnie to mnie przeraziło najbardziej. Zaczynałam mieć obawy co do tego, kim jestem.

- Wyglądasz, jakbyś miała się popłakać - usłyszałam głos Morda. Nie odpowiedziałam, tylko odwróciłam się tak, by nie dostrzegł mojego rozdarcia. To była tylko i wyłącznie moja sprawa.

- Jak tam chcesz - odburknął i otworzył drzwi. Obserwowałam kątem oka, jak wychodzi i idzie do kapitana. Rozmówił się z kilkoma marynarzami, który wskazywali na mnie palcem i mówili coś. Mordercai przeważnie się śmiał. Nie wiem, czy oni mówili coś zabawnego, czy też on uznawał to za zabawne. Dowiedziałam się, gdy wrócił i zajął swoje miejsce.

- Co robiłaś jak spałem? - spytał, a ja wzruszyłam ramionami. Nim zdążyłam zareagować, złapał mnie za kark, przyciągnął w swoją stronę i wbił lufę w gardło.

- Pytałem, co robiłaś jak spałem? - warknął. Przełknęłam ślinkę, mrużąc oczy. Zaczął mnie irytować. Zaczął. Dalszą konwersację przerwał fakt, że statek właśnie zacumował.

- Jedźmy lepiej - odpowiedziałam ze spokojem. Gdyby mógł, zabiłby mnie spojrzeniem. Odłożył broń, rzucił jakimś wyzwiskiem i odpalił silnik. Kolejną godzinę siedziałam twarzą do szyby, obserwując zmieniające się otoczenie i rozmyślając o ostatnim zdaniu z mojego dziennika. Wszystko było coraz dziwniejsze. Nagle komunikator ECHO zaskrzeczał agonalnie, a przez szumy usłyszeliśmy wyraźny głos Salvadora.

- Jedziecie na bagna, si?

- Si - odpowiedziałam, gdy wyszarpnęłam mikrofon z ręki Mordercaia.

- No, to podjedźcie pod nas.

Na mapie terenu widziałam, że są niecałe trzydzieści kilometrów od nas. Jedyne. Nie musiałam nawet instruować Mordercaia - zmienił kierunek, zmierzając prosto w ich stronę. Dojechaliśmy tam w kilkanaście minut - w ciągu tej trasy całkowicie zmieniła się sceneria. Złota pustynia zamknęła nas w swej paszczy, a gwieździste niebo wyglądało niezwykle. Jednak było coś, co nie dało mi spokoju. Na orbicie mniejszej planety, będącej odpowiednikiem ziemskiego księżyca unosiła się gigantyczna stacja kosmiczna w wyraźnym kształcie litery bH/b. Jak w moim śnie.

- Ciekawe co znaczy to H. - Zagadnęłam, spoglądając w niebo. Nie spodziewałam się, że Mordercai po prostu odpowie.

- Jakiś czas temu słyszałem, że na Pandorze będzie główna siedziba korporacji zbrojnej Hyperion. Widocznie to ich główna stacja.

- Hyperion...? - Szepnęłam. Ta nazwa nie wydała mi się obca. Wręcz przeciwnie, była bliska, znajoma i co gorsza, budziła we mnie irracjonalny lęk. Miałam złe przeczucia.

- Czym się zajmuje Hyperion? - spytałam.

- Trudno rzec. Pomijając to, że robią najbardziej dupiatą broń pod słońcem, a jednocześnie są gigantem zbrojnym przez swoją niewysoką cenę... Coś tam było, ale nie słuchałem. W zamian za współprace otrzymamy konkretną dostawę broni, żywności, leków.

- Skąd to pytanie?

- Ciekawość - burknęłam. Z jednej strony nie kłamałam, ale z drugiej była to tylko mdła wymówka. Nie wiem, czy mi uwierzył, ale nie drążył tematu.

- Jest kilkanaście twórców broni na Pandorze - powiedział nagle. - Nie znam się dokładnie na specyfikacji poszczególnych, ale przykładowo Maliwan jest specjalistą od broni żywiołów. Ogniste, kwasowe czy elektryczne pociski to u nich podstawowe wyposażenie. Ja preferuję tylko i wyłącznie Jacobsa, bo ma najlepszą celność, co sobie cenię przy snajperkach. I mają piękny wygląd - rewolwery i snajperki o klasycznym, drewnianym zdobieniu. Jest jeszcze Dahl, Atlas...

- Nie musisz wymieniać wszystkich nazw broni - mruknęłam.

- To nie w tym problem. Firmy zbrojeniowe, które są na Pandorze, prowadzą jakieś badania finansowane przez broń, którą produkują. Błędne koło. Dahl zajmuje się badaniami pod ziemią. Bada jądro planety i takie tam. Jacobs jest głównym sponsorem badań na bagnach. Hyperion też chce mieć swój wkład w badania, a tylko czas pokaże jaki i w jakich.

Nie odpowiedziałam już nic więcej, tylko westchnęłam, przecierając twarz dłonią. Ostatnie zdanie przez jego wypowiedziane spotęgowały moje złe przeczucia. Podświadomie wiedziałam, że Hyperion nie wróży nic dobrego. Mało tego, jakaś część mnie czuła, że byłam częścią tego... Czegoś. Czegoś - nie wiedziałam do końca czego. Byłam rozbita bardziej, niżbym chciała. Brak pamięci doskwierał mi bardziej, niż na początku, bo wiedziałam, że moje luki mogą uratować czyjeś życie, lub je zniszczyć.

Dość szybko dojechaliśmy na miejsce, gdzie czekał znudzony Salvador i jak się okazało, Zero. Wsiedli do tyłu, ale nie słuchałam ich żartów i rozmów. Spoglądałam na wielkie bH/b unoszące się na niebie, które wzbudzało we mnie zbyt wiele emocji. Nie reagowałam na ich docinki, rozmowy, uwagi. Przynajmniej do chwili, aż usłyszałam głos Salvadora.

- Przerżnęliście się już? - Wiadomym było, kogo pyta.

- Obawiam się, że wolałbym poruchać dziurę w górze lodowej, niż naszą królową śniegu.

Nie bacząc na to, że jedziemy sto dwadzieścia na godzinę po stromych zboczach, pustyni i niebezpiecznym terenie, przyjebałam mu z pięści prosto w szczękę. Puścił kierownicę i wcisnął hamulec z zamiarem rzucenia się na mnie, ale ja już byłam gotowa. Siedziałam w poprzek pojazdu, opierając się plecami o drzwi, a gdy odwrócił się w moją stronę, kopnęłam mu z buta w twarz.

Kiedy cofałam nogę, złapał mnie za kostkę i pociągnął w swoją stronę. Zahaczyłam o drążek zmiany biegów, a silnik zajęczał i zgasł. Szarpałam się z nim chwilę, po czym przygwoździł mnie do siedzenia. Zablokował mi dłonie, usiadł okrakiem i pochylił się nade mną, śmiejąc się. Patrzyłam mu nienawistnie oczy, obserwując jak ze złamanego nosa cieknie mu krew, a na czole ma ślady po błocie.

- Czy ty cieszysz się z zaistniałej sytuacji, czy też to ręczny mi się wbija? - szepnęłam. Ten leżący na mnie uśmiechnął się i zamierzał odpowiedzieć, gdy pierwszy odezwał się ten z tyłu.

- Ej, jak tak wygląda wasze nie-rżnięcie... Lucky, nie-przerżniesz mnie? Proszę?

- Nie - warknęłam. Mord puścił mnie, a ja usiadłam i otworzyłam drzwi. Przeszłam po piasku, wyszarpałam krasnoluda z samochodu, zajęłam jego miejsce i bez słowa zatrzasnęłam drzwi. Mordercai się śmiał, a Zero wyświetlił emotkę *o*

Zamknęłam oczy, opierając głowę o szybę. Wiedziałam, że Zero i Salvador się na mnie patrzą, a Mordercai zerka w lusterko. Nie powiedziałam nic, nie odezwałam się ani słowem, na co wszyscy czekali. Uchyliłam powieki i zerknęłam na Zero, który gestykulował coś zawzięcie do Morda, a ten miał kamienny wyraz twarzy i oczy bez emocji. Salvador spoglądał to na jednego, to na drugiego z uśmiechem obłąkanego. Postanowiłam zdjąć buty, bo te robiły się już bardziej niż niewygodne, a następnie utkwiłam spojrzenie w krajobrazie, krzyżując ręce pod biustem. Usłyszałam westchnienie.

- Młoda, obraziłaś się? - zagadnął Mordercai, a ja posłałam mu krótkie spojrzenie, po czym wróciłam do obserwowania pustyni. - Jeśli sądzisz, że cię przeproszę, to...

- Odpal ten pierdolony silnik i jedźmy już - przerwałam mu. Dalsza droga odbyła się w ciężkiej atmosferze i przytłaczającej, bardzo wymownej ciszy. Radio nie grało, żwir chrzęścił pod kołami, wiatr szalał po samochodzie, wpadając przez otwarte okna i uciekając przez szyberdach. Ja notowałam sobie w notesie, Salvador czytał coś, a Zero... Trudno powiedzieć, czy rozmyślał, czy też spał. Przez jego hełm nie widziałam nic. Z zawziętego skrobania wyrwało mnie pytanie Mordercaia.

- Gunz, umiesz czytać? - Wiedziałam, że niskiego, barczystego mężczyznę zwano również Guznerker Zazwyczaj nosił on niebieskie, podniszczone jeansy, pomarańczowy t-shirt z symbolem Vault Hunterów i szelki z magazynkami. W czasie morderczego słońca nosił również jeansową kurtkę. Bawiła mnie jego gęsta, ostro ścięta broda, bardzo podobna do tej, którą miał Mordercai. Włosy miał krótkie i postawione na irokeza - zważywszy, że trudno było na Pandorze o kosmetyki, zastanawiałam się, czego używa jako zamiennika żelu.

- No, - zabrzmiał hiszpański akcent Salvadora - nie potrafię, ale oglądam obrazki.

Wszyscy zaśmiali się cicho pod nosem. Nawet ja parsknęłam, a kiedy Gunz spojrzał na mnie wkurzony, ja uniosłam brwi i patrzyłam w sufit, jakby był on niewiarygodnie interesujący.

- Daj to... - Mordercai wziął i zerkając na drogę, przeczytał tytuł książki na głos. - Ilustrowany kurs gotowania ludzi.

Teoretycznie, było to zabawne. Jednak znając tego człowieka i przewinienia, za które siedział przestało to być zabawne.

- Gunz, po co chcesz gotować ludzi? - spytał Mord i nawet w jego głosie wyczuło się nutę powątpiewania.

- Jesteś tym, co jesz, si? Si. Chcę być człowiekiem, a nie skagiem, si? Si.

- Ale czekaj, skąd myśl, że jesteś skagiem? - wtrąciłam, a Salvador posłał mi pełne litości spojrzenie.

- Ty to jednak jesteś głupia. Śniadanie - skag, obiad - skag, kolacja - skag. W międzyczasie też skag. Na okrągło skagi i skagi. Nie chcę obudzić się któregoś dnia jako pierdolony skag! Chce być człowiekiem. I chuj.

Logika tego człowieka była zatrważająca , ale dostrzegłam w niej lukę, która mogła odciągnąć go od szalonego pomysłu kanibalizmu. Co prawda uznawałam to za głupie, irracjonalne i prymitywne, a przede wszystkim, komiczne w swej tragiczności.

- Czekaj. Czy jeśli ja żywię się kaktusami, to jestem kaktusem?

- Ha! Głupia wpierdala kaktusy? - Zignorowałam to, że człowiek uważający, że obudzi się któregoś dnia jako skag uważa mnie za głupią.

- Pytam teoretycznie - mruknęłam. Mord i Zero drżeli, dusząc w sobie śmiech.

- Jak? - I po co ja to mówiłam?

- Po prostu pytam. - Zbyłam go, bo tłumaczenie teoretycznego pytania było ponad moje siły.

- Wpieprzasz kaktusy to jesteś kaktus. Masz igły w tamtych okolicach? Nic dziwnego, że Mord chodzi wkurwiony. - Po raz kolejny zignorowałam obelgę, uznając ją bardziej za docinek w kierunku Mordercaia.

- Skoro ja jestem kaktus, a ty mnie zjesz, to nie zjesz człowieka, tylko kaktusa, tak?

- Si. - Potaknął, jeszcze nie rozumiejąc mojego toku.

- Jedząc kaktusa, jesteś kaktusem. - Podsumowałam.

- Co?

- Ja jem kaktusy, to jestem kaktus. Ty zjesz mnie, to jesteś kaktus. - Wyjaśniłam najprościej, jak potrafiłam. Salvador milczał krótką chwilę, analizując to, czego się dowiedział. W świetle jego logiki było to twierdzenie prawdziwe, według mojej - abstrakcyjne i głupie.

- Skagi pożerają ludzi, więc są ludzkie, Salv. Bez obaw, nie obudzisz się jako zwierzę - powiedział Mordercai, śmiejąc się i ocierając kciukiem łzę, która płynęła po policzku. Zdusiłam w sobie chęć polemiki, że skagi jedzą ludzi-kaktusy, więc są kaktusami - zwłaszcza że Gunz sam na to nie wpadł. Temat został zakończony, a ja śmiejąc się w duchu, zapisałam całą dyskusję w dzienniku, kończąc ją podsumowaniem iWszyscy jesteśmy kaktusami/i.

W pewnej chwili zdrzemnęłam się,a gdy otworzyłam oczy, ukazał mi się bezkres wody. Jechaliśmy wąską, błotnistą mierzeją na wyspę będącą jednym, wielkim bagnem. Z każdej strony... Jezioro? Morze? Woda sięgała aż po horyzont, zlewając się z szarym niebem. Ciężkie chmury unosiły się nad nami, a rzęsisty deszcz uderzał w szybę z taką częstotliwością, że wycieraczki nie nadążały ze zbieraniem wody. Wszyscy drzemali poza kierowcą.

Pochyliłam się nieco i szepnęłam cicho, tuż za głową Mordercaia.

- Zmienić cię? - Widząc, jak drgnął nerwowo, uśmiechnęłam się zadowolona.

- Jesteśmy już blisko - odpowiedział. Nie powiedziałam nic więcej, tylko usiadłam wygodnie po turecku. Wyjrzałam przez okno i jedyne, czego w tej chwili pragnęłam, było poza moim zasięgiem. Po półgodzinie przestało padać, a powietrze było rześkie i ciepłe.

Wioska, do której dojechaliśmy wywarła na mnie niewiarygodnie wrażenie. Pojedyncze domki na palach stały w różnych miejscach na SAMYM ŚRODKU JEZIORA, a połączone były drewnianymi kładkami i pomostami. Wszystko na różnej wysokości tworzyło trzypiętrowe miasteczko na głębokiej na kilka metrów wodzie, zabezpieczonej przed stworzeniami z lądu. Wszystkie budynki i pomosty oświetlone były lampkami choinkowymi o różnych barwach - takimi stale świecącymi, jak i migającymi. Generator z prądem pływał na małej łódeczce, połączony siecią kabli, co wydało mi się nie tylko głupie, ale i genialne w swej prostocie. Coś próbuje podpłynąć do wioski? Wrzućmy generator, niech się usmaży! Gotowany skag w przystawce z rybkami!

Nim wysiedliśmy z pojazdu, Mordercai wyciągnął broń.

- Bądźcie czujni. Wioska się świeci, generator pływa, ale coś jest nie tak - powiedział i naładował rewolwer, po czym mi go dał. Kiwnęłam głową, ale kątem oka zobaczyłam "?" od Zero. Zapewne pytał się, dlaczego Mord ma moją broń. Właśnie - dlaczego? Nie zwróciłam uwagi, że nie miałam jej przy udzie. Wolałam jednak nie odgrzebywać zdechłego psa, tylko wysiadłam z pojazdu. Czwórką stanęliśmy przed pomostem prowadzącym do wioski. Most "zwodzony" był opuszczony, co tylko zdwoiło mój niepokój.

- Rozdzielamy się... - Zaczął Mord, a ja bez słowa złapałam Zero za rękę i pociągnęłam za sobą. Nie stawiał oporu, tylko szedł potulnie jak baranek. W wiosce na rozwidleniu ruszyliśmy w prawo, a Gunz z Mordem w lewo. Drewniane deski trzeszczały pod stopami i były jedynym źródłem dźwięku w całej wiosce. Zero poruszał się bezszelestnie, wymijając mnie i idąc przodem. Na każdym skrzyżowaniu uliczek zatrzymywaliśmy się i rozglądaliśmy, niepewni, co zastaniemy. W końcu rozdzieliliśmy się i ruszyłam samotnie piętrem chatek. Z lękiem zerkałam w puste, brudne okna. Światło w budynkach było bardziej złowrogie od ciemności.

Moją uwagę przykuł cichy i bardzo krótki szum. Przełknęłam ślinkę. To miejsce posiadało swoje piękno, ale miałam złe przeczucia. Bardzo złe. Uniosłam broń i ruszyłam w kierunku schodów prowadzących na wyższe partie wioski. Cisza, która teraz mnie otaczała, była jeszcze bardziej złowróżebna. Wioska umarła. Wiedziałam o tym. Czułam to każdym milimetrem ciała.

Stąpałam ostrożnie po spróchniałych deskach, przeczuwając, że w każdej chwili któraś może pęknąć, ja stracę równowagę i runę w dół. Przy odrobinie szczęścia wpadnę do wody, a przy nieszczęściu złamię sobie kark o poręcz kładki niżej. Ewentualnie obie sytuacje na raz. Nagle coś usłyszałam. Był to krótki szum, którego nie potrafiłam zlokalizować. Jednak coraz bardziej dźwięk wydawał mi się znajomy. Muzyka. Dobiegał z chaty, która jako jedyna była nieoświetlona, a drzwi delikatnie uchylone. Odmienność tego budynku sprawiła, że włos zjeżył mi się na karku, a palce instynktownie zacisnęły na broni. Nie mogłam zignorować tego miejsca. Musiałam wejść do środka i przekonać się, że żadne niebezpieczne zwierzę nie znajduje się wewnątrz.

Oddychając jak najciszej, ruszyłam w kierunku drzwi. Nagle całe podłoże zaczęło skrzypieć mocniej niż poprzednio, a mój własny oddech był głośny i chaotyczny. Czułam, jak bije mi serce i wiedziałam, że drżą mi kolana. Bałam się. Oczywiście, że się bałam. Bo coś było nie tak. Coś bardzo nie tak. Przełknęłam ślinkę i oparłam się o drewnianą ścianę. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i uchyliłam drzwi, których zawiasy zajęczały. Byłam tylko ja i cisza przerywana przez muzykę dobiegającą ze środka.

Szybkim krokiem weszłam do środka, a następnie wykonałam krok w bok, by nie stać w promieniach padającego światła i zlać się z ciemnością pomiędzy oknem a drzwiami. Czekałam, ale nic mi nie odpowiedziało. Oparłam się o ścianę i poczułam kontakt. Elektryczność. Zapaliłam lampę i przekonałam się, że jest to mała, jednopokojowa chatka z łazienką.

Na wprost wejścia stało biurko z komputerem. Z głośników leciała muzyka z playlisty, a sam wyświetlacz był wygaszony. Obrotowe krzesło stało na wprost niego, ukazując mi czarny, skórzany tył. Na lewo widziałam stolik z czterema krzesełkami, a pod ścianą łóżko jednoosobowe. Na prawo widziałam mały aneks kuchenny z drzwiami prowadzącymi do łazienki. Trzymając broń w pogotowiu, podeszłam do krzesła i obróciłam je kopniakiem. Nikt ani nic na nim nie siedziało. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Ruszyłam myszką, by następnie wyłączyć program i system.

- Co tu robisz? - usłyszałam wesoły krzyk, a sama odskoczyłam jak oparzona. Na szczęście w porę zorientowałam sie, że to Lilith stoi w drzwiach i szczerzy się do mnie jak głupia.

- Ocipiałaś? Mogłam cię zastrzelić! - wydarłam się na nią, a ta parsknęła.

- Ty? Bez jaj. Chodź, pokażę ci coś... - I nim zdążyłam się sprzeciwić, teleportowała się w moją stronę, a następnie znalazłyśmy się ciężarówce z Hyperiona, z dala od wioski. Kierowców nie było, a samochód wbił się w pobliskie drzewo, częściowo pochłonięte przez bagno. Nie spodobało mi się to.

- Dlaczego...

- Dlaczego cię tu wzięłam? Wioskę przeszukaliśmy już dwukrotnie, jeszcze nim przyjechaliście. Potem poszliśmy przeszukiwać teren, a następnie usłyszeliśmy silnik. Domyśleliśmy się, że przyjechaliście, więc ruszyłam na twoje poszukiwania, bo jako jedyna nie przybyłaś na miejsce - oznajmiła pogodnie.

- A co to ma wspólnego z ciężarówką? - spytałam.

- Jako kobiety mamy prawo zrobić przegląd, nie uważasz?

Ciężarówka była wypełniona po brzegi kartonami z przeróżnymi rzeczami. Wraz z Lilith dorwałyśmy pudła z ubraniami, urządzając sobie małą rewię mody. Niedługi czas później dołączyła do nas Maya. Przez dwie godziny śmiałyśmy się, buszując jak po wyprzedaży "wszystko za friko". Dla siebie znalazłam broń snajperską, małą dwururkę oraz pistolet. Z ciuchów wybrałam i przebrałam się w spodnie rurki z wysokim stanem, który opinał moją talię i podkreślał jej głębię. Czarny kolor pasował do moich włosów, a co mnie cieszyło najbardziej, nikt ich nie nosił przede mną. Szara koszulka typu bokserka świetnie dopasowywała się do ciała, a dla efektu Lilith pomogła mi zapiąć szelki z innego zestawu. Czarne buty ze skóry do kolan były w moim rozmiarze i nic mnie nie obcierało - ani na pięcie, ani na łydkach. No i oczywiście kabury na udach, z którymi nigdy się nie rozstawałam.

Maya dobrała dla mnie jeszcze kurtkę-bolerko w ubarwieniu moro, a Lilith dorzuciła wojskowy, błękitny beret. Mimo moich sprzeciwów, rozczesały moje włosy i upięły w wysoki ogon, by następnie związać w ciasny warkocz, który sięgał mi do miejsca, w którym plecy zaczynają tracić swoją szlachetną nazwę.

- Wyglądasz...

- Seksi.

Spojrzałam na nie z powątpiewaniem, a te przybiły sobie żółwiki.

- Złotko, musisz się za siebie wziąć, jeśli chcesz zatrzymać Mordercaia - oznajmiła śmiertelnie poważnym głosem Lilith, a ja parsknęłam śmiechem. To było niedorzeczne.

- Że niby ja i on...? - zaczęłam, a one posłały mi podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

- A nie?

Miałam ochotę parsknąć śmiechem, zachowałam jednak poważny wyraz twarzy i usiadłam na wielkim kartonie. Dziewczyny zaczęły grzebać za ubraniami dla siebie, a ja obserwowałam je z uśmiechem, rozmyślając nad kwestią Mordercaia. To już były kolejne osoby, które się pytały, czy sypiam z... Nim.

- Dlaczego wszyscy o to pytają? - Widząc ich spojrzenia, dopowiedziałam. - No czy sypiam z Mordem. Wy, Salvador...

- To nic nie wiesz o zakładzie? - spytały, a ja myślałam, że się zakrztuszę śliną.

- Zakładzie?

- Cała Pandora kibicuje i robi zakłady - wyjaśniła Maya. Cała planeta kibicuje mi i Mordowi? To było niedorzeczne.

- Ja i Mord nic do siebie nie mamy. Tolerujemy się i tyle, jasne? - powiedziałam. Nie uwierzyły mi, ale co się dziwić. Po jakimś czasie wróciliśmy do wioski, która w dalszym ciągu była pusta. Pomijając Vault Hunterów urzędujących na największej z kładek. Roland, niepisany przywódca, czekał na nasz powrót wkurzony. Pozostała banda siedziała na skrzyniach, beczkach i schodach, rozglądając się. Grobowe miny nie wróżyły niczego dobrego.

- Gdzie zniknęłyście? Bez słowa? - Nagle otoczył nas Axton, Mordercai, Brick, Zero i Roland, z czego każdy był wkurzony. Nie ma to jak być jedną z trzech kobiet w grupie poszukiwaczy mocnych wrażeń. W tej chwili nabrałam wrażenia, że jestem bardziej maskotką niż członkiem drużyny.

- Byłyśmy przy ciężarówce - odpowiedziała Lilith. Krótkie wyjaśnienia im nie wystarczyły, ale my, kobiety, nie przejęłyśmy się tym zbytnio.

- Jak wygląda sytuacja? - zmieniła temat Maya.

- Wioska jest pusta, żadnych ciał czy krwi. Zniknęli. Okolice też są puste. Wszystko pozostawili, niczego nie wyłączyli. Jedyne, co zrobili, to nadali sygnał. I tyle - powiedział Axton.

Usiadłam na beczce jak na koniu, po czym spojrzałam w niebo. Nadchodził wieczór, do tego zanosiło się na deszcz, czyli nie najlepsze warunki do przeszukiwania bagien, które wbrew wszystkiemu, były ogromne. Milczenie przeciągało się, aż w końcu postanowiłam je przerwać.

- Plan działania? - zapytałam, spoglądając po ich twarzach. Apatyczność u tych wariatów przerażała mnie bardziej, niż furia i ogrom emocji.

- Niedługo zmierzch, a po bagnach lepiej nie chodzić o zmroku. Po śniadaniu ruszymy na poszukiwania, dzieląc się w małe grupy. Nie, nie ma solówek Mord. - Roland zerknął na Mordercaia, który miał kamienny wyraz twarzy.

- Gdzie nocujemy? - spytała Lilith, a wszyscy jednogłośnie spojrzeliśmy na budynki na najwyższym poziomie. Ledwie trzy chatki, do których można było się dostać tylko i wyłącznie za pomocą drabiny. Ja, Lilith i Maya wzięłyśmy jeden budynek, a pozostałe podzielili między sobą faceci. Następnie doszło do podziału wartowników - czternaście godzin nocy pomiędzy dziewięciu Vault Hunterów. Jednak Mordercai i Zero zostali zwolnieni, jako zwiadowcy, więc podzielono czternaście godzin przez siedmiu. Można by pomyśleć, że było to przemyślane i taktowne rozłożenie godzin. Nie, rozwiązali tę kwestię przez bardziej cywilizowany sposób. Wygrałam w ikamień papier nożyce/i jako pierwsza, więc miałam prawo wybrać sobie porę. Zdecydowałam się na ostatnie dwie godziny przed świtem.

Pierwsza zmiana padła na Salvadora. Wszyscy wrócili do samochodów, biorąc torby z niezbędnymi rzeczami, a następnie wrócili na najwyższe piętro, by podciągnąć drabinę i uniemożliwić wejście nieproszonym gościom. Życząc wszystkim dobrej nocy, udałam się do wybranej chatki. Wraz z dziewczynami udało nam się zaimprowizować trzy łóżka. Kiedy Maya szykowała jakąś kolację, ja udałam się pod prysznic. Rozplotłam warkocz i z radością wzięłam długi, gorący prysznic, nacierając skórę olejkami. Kiedy wyszłam, ubrana jedynie w biały top i czarne spodenki, Lilith wraz z Mayą ponownie uparły się, że muszą upleść mi warkocz.

Zjadłam kolację bez grymaszenia - Maya lepiej strzelała niż gotowała, a wolałam nie ryzykować. Pozmywałam talerze, porozciągałam się trochę i postanowiłam przejść po pomostach, by dotlenić się przed snem. Nie spodziewałam się spotkać kogokolwiek, a okazało się, że prawie wszyscy czerpali z ostatnich promieni słońca. Te leniwie znikało za horyzontem sprawiając, że jezioro przybrało barwę intensywnej pomarańczy, a niczym niezmącona tafla odbijała białe obłoki.

Ruszyłam powoli, rozglądając się, podziwiając widoki i rozmawiając z każdym, nawet jeśli konwersacja miała składać się z dwóch czy trzech zdań. Wyjątkiem był Mordercai. Nie chciałam z nim rozmawiać, a o on nie przejawiał chęci konwersacji ze mną.

W końcu usiadłam z widokiem na samochody, spuszczając nogi i machając nimi jak mała dziewczynka. Jedyne, czego mi tutaj brakowało, to wielkiej opony przywiązanej sznurem do jakiejś belki. Huśtawka. Nabrałam ogromnej ochoty na tę dziecięcą zabawę. W pewnej chwili przysiadł się Zero, wyświetlając uśmiech, który mimowolnie odwzajemniłam. Zapragnęłam się wygadać się z tego, co mnie męczyło, ale rozejrzałam się dla pewności, że nikt tego nie podsłucha.

- Coś się stało - szepnęłam. - Coś zaczyna się dziać. Widzę to po sobie. Zaczynam przeczuwać pewne rzeczy, które są jakby na podstawie mojego doświadczenia. Wydaje mi się, że Hyperion szykuje coś złego. Wykurwiście złego, ale nie potrafię uzasadnić co to będzie i skąd to wiem.

- iWspomnienia?/i - Napis ten unosił się chwilę na czerwono w powietrzu, a ja uśmiechnęłam się, mrugając energicznie, by powstrzymać nalatujące łzy.

- Nie wspomnienia. Coś... Innego. Poczekaj tu chwilę... - Wróciłam do chatki po notes, a kiedy usiadłam obok niego, pokazałam mu ostatni wpis. Czytał go, a kiedy skończył, spojrzał na mnie.

- Teoretycznie ja go napisałam, ale nie pamiętam tego. Moja ręka, ale nie moje myśli. W dodatku... - zaczęłam, ale umilkłam. Ktoś szedł w naszą stronę, o czym świadczyły skrzypiące deski. Mordercai minął nas bez słowa, by stanąć kilka metrów dalej i oprzeć się o barierkę. Przyglądałam mu się, zaciskając usta w wąską linię. Zero domyślił się, że nie chcę rozmawiać w tym towarzystwie. Poklepał mnie po ramieniu i wstał. Zrobiłam podobnie - on poszedł do łowcy, ja do chatki.

Leżąc w łóżku późnym wieczorem przy zgaszonym świetle, spoglądałam w sufit i rozmyślałam nad swoimi obawami, gdy usłyszałam cichy chichot od Lilith. Usłyszałam szept.

- Mordercai jest zazdrosny. - Podniosłam się na łokciach i spojrzałam na nią jak na wariatkę. - Nie patrz tak na mnie. Sama widziałam, jak błądził i cię szukał, a ty sobie siedziałaś z Zero i romansowałaś.

- Nie romansowałam! - fuknęłam, siadając na pościeli.

- Taaaa... - zamruczały wraz z Mayą, ustawiając usta do pocałunku.

- Rozmawiałam z nim - odparłam, plotąc ręce pod biustem, a Maya zachichotała.

- Oczywiście, plotkowaliście o modzie, co? - Słysząc te słowa, skrzywiłam się. Nie chciałam z nimi rozmawiać o Zerze, Mordercaiu i moich problemach. Lubiłam je, ale nie byłam im w stanie zaufać. Jedynemu, komu byłam w stanie zaufać był milczący typ, którego wygląd był dla wszystkich jedną wielką tajemnicą. Nikt nie wiedział kim on jest, skąd się wziął ani nawet czy potrafi mówić.

- O mój boże! Wyrywasz ich obu! - szepnęła oskarżycielsko Maya, a ja pieprznęłam jej z poduszki.

- Popierdoliło! - syknęłam. Lilith skarciła Mayę.

- Pomyśl, głupia! Oczywiście, że próbuje wzbudzić zazdrość Mordercaia przez pozorny romans z Zero!

- Żaden z nich mnie nie interesuje! - syknęłam, a one uśmiechnęły się litościwie.

- Oczywiście słonko.

- Wypieraj się dalej, ale zobaczysz, że któregoś dnia obudzisz się z Mordem w łóżku.

- Pasowalibyście do siebie.

- Tworzylibyście burzliwy związek.

Westchnęłam, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Miałam serdecznie dość ich, tego typu żartów i faktu, że pół Pandory myśli, że się pieprzymy. Bo tak nie było. Tolerowaliśmy się i koniec. Kropka. Lilith przysiadła się i objęła mnie ramieniem.

- Dobra, niunia, żartowałyśmy. Masz jakiś problem i Zero to dobry słuchacz. Jednak w kwestii Mordercaia sama się okłamujesz. Lubisz go. Sam fakt, że tak reagujesz na sugestię, że możesz z nim sypiać świadczy, że go lubisz. I to twój problem złociutka, bo ktoś to wykorzysta i cię zrani. Gdy postawią cię przed wyborem - obcy człowiek a Mord, pewnie wybrałabyś Morda. Dlatego on nie chce czuć i unika ludzi - powiedziała ciepło, obejmując mnie jak młodszą siostrę. Wiedziałam, że mówi szczerze i próbuje przekazać mi coś ważnego.

- Na Pandorze nie ma za wiele miłości, - zaczęła Maya - a prawie wszystkie pary są ze sobą dla samego seksu. W morzu nienawiści znajdzie się te dobre uczucia, ale nie wierz, że i ciebie one spotkają. To nie koncert życzeń a ludzie to najpodlejsze z bestii. Chcesz znać moją radę? Mordercai cię lubi i to wystarczy, byś go zatrzymała przy sobie.

- Przecież nie można być z kimś, kogo się nie kocha - powiedziałam oburzona, a one uśmiechnęły się pobłażliwie.

- Jesteś tu za krótko, by to zrozumieć. Na Pandorze albo jesteś sam, albo w grupie, albo w parze. Największe szanse mają ci, co są w parach. Małe ryzyko zdrady, małe wymagania... - Lilith zaczęła wymieniać, ale Maya jej przerwała.

- Nie licz, że osoba, którą lubisz cię pokocha. Tutaj nie ma miejsca na sentymenty. Sam fakt, że cię lubi, jest sporym ryzykiem dla niej.

- Mordercai przekonał się, że ryzyko nie jest małe i bezbronne jak szczeniak. Jednak z jakiś niezrozumiałych dla nas przyczyn, on cię lubi. Stwórzcie parę. Ty staniesz się nietykalna dla połowy ludności i wszystkich mężczyzn. Nikt nawet nie pomyśli o tym, by cię zastrzelić. - Lilith wiedziała, że jest to dla mnie atrakcyjna propozycja. Jednak... Miałabym z nim być tylko po to, by jego osoba stworzyła wokół mnie aurę bezpieczeństwa?

- A co on z tego będzie mieć? - spytałam, kalkulując wszystko.

- Seks, obiad i nagrzane łóżko. To coś, czego mu brakuje, a czego nie chce od nikogo. Jednak od ciebie by to przyjął.

- To takie... - zaczęłam, ale Lilith mi przerwała.

- Prymitywne? Ja na tej zasadzie jestem z Rolandem, a Maya z Axtonem.

Z wrażenia aż otworzyłam usta. Nigdy bym się nie spodziewała, że te dwie dziewczyny tworzą związki z pozostałymi z drużyny. Nigdy nie widziałam, by ze sobą rozmawiali, śmiali czy całowali. Nie było między nimi uczucia. Oni się tylko... Lubili. Czy to mogło mieć taką siłę?

- Na Pandorze lubić kogoś, to prawie to samo, co kochać.

- Jest to samo ryzyko, że kogoś stracisz.

- Ja... - Poczułam, jak robi mi się gorąco. - Muszę pomyśleć...

Wyrwałam się z ich uścisku, wybiegając na dwór z taką prędkością, że gdyby nie drewniana barierka, zapewne pływałabym z rybkami. Powietrze było chłodne i orzeźwiające, a deszcz lał się z nieba. Jakaś część mnie przyznawała dziewczynom rację i kusiła, by wykorzystać Mordercaia, ale MOJA część mnie mówiła, że nie mogę, że nie powinnam.

Wszystko zaczęło mnie przerastać po raz kolejny. Kiedy myślałam, że moje życie na Pandorze jest poukładane, stało się coś, co było poza granicami mojego pojmowania. Moja amnezja dokuczała mi bardziej, bo wiedziałam o czymś, ale nie potrafiłam wyjaśnić skąd. Gdybym wiedziała, gdybym pamiętała... Objęłam się ramionami i padłam na kolana. To mnie przerastało. Pandora wymagała ode mnie wyrzeczenia się człowieczeństwa, stania się wykorzystujących innych suką. Ja nie chciałam taka być. Zamknęłam oczy, zamykając się w sobie.

Minęło trochę czasu, bo deszcz przestał padać i z łatwością dostrzegłam światła przy samochodach. Latarki. Ludzie. Zerwałam się na nogi, wpatrując się w ten jeden punk. Zbliżali się. Niewiele myśląc, wpadłam do chatki, budząc Lilith i Mayę.

- Ktoś nadchodzi - poinformowałam je i wybiegłam za zewnątrz. One podążyły za mną z pistoletami. Ciemne postacie szły wąskim pomostem, a w ich rękach widniała broń. Pobiegłam do następnej chaty, otwierając z impetem drzwi. Czterech mężczyzn natychmiast podniosło się do pozycji siedzącej, celując we mnie z każdego możliwego gnata.

- Ktoś nadchodzi - powtórzyłam bez lęku i ruszyłam do trzeciego domku, nie bawiąc się w zamykanie drzwi. Kiedy poinformowałam pozostałych, wróciłam do chaty, skąd wzięłam rewolwer. Wszyscy wyczekiwali przy barierkach aż nowo przybyli pojawią się w zasięgu głosu. Lub broni, jak kto woli.

- Może powinniśmy wysłać posłańca? - Zagadnęła Maya, a wszyscy się uśmiechnęli.

- Kto ma tendencje samobójcze? - Padło pytanie, a spojrzenia natychmiast przeniosły się na mnie. Skrzywiłam się. No tak, mogłam się tego spodziewać.

- Hej, wy tam na górze? - usłyszeliśmy głos. Dla mnie był on bardziej niż znajomy.

- Czego?

- My z Hyperionu! Sygnał S.O.S. do nas dotarł.

- My jesteśmy... - zaczął odwoływać Roland, ale nie pozwoliłam mu dokończyć.

- Z tego samego powodu co wy! - Zawołałam, zagłuszając mężczyznę. Wszyscy natychmiast utkwili we mnie niedowierzające spojrzenie.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? - usłyszała syknięcie Axtona. Odwróciłam do się pozostałych.

- Ani słowa o New Heaven i Vault Hunterach, jasne? - szepnęłam. Nie wyglądali na przekonanych. Ja sama również nie byłam. Działałam bardzo impulsywnie, bez przemyślenia. Co ja wyrabiałam?!

- Zaufajcie mi - poprosiłam. Trwało chwilę, ale w końcu Roland westchnął i kiwnął twierdząco głową. Krótka wymiana zdań zaowocowała tym, że opuszczono drabinę i zaczęliśmy schodzić. Ja ociągałam się najmocniej, nie chcąc wychodzić na spotkanie Hyperionowi. I prawdę mówiąc - zostałabym na górze, gdyby nie Mordercai.

- Nie schodzisz? - spytał, a ja posłałam mu nerwowy uśmiech. Podeszłam do drabiny i westchnęłam. Nie chciałam tam być, ale czułam za sobą przytłaczającą aurę Mordercaia. W najmniej wyczekiwanym momencie wróciła rozmowa z Lilith i czułam, jak się rumienię. Prawie zbiegłam po drabinie. Walczyłam sama z sobą. Jakaś część mnie krzyczała, że mam uciekać, że mam zniknąć. Ta sama część, która wcześniej tak nienawidziła wszystko i wszystkich. Pięciu ludzi w żółto-czarnych mundurach z literą H na piersi czekało na nas na pomoście, trzymając opuszczoną broń. Nie chcieli zwady.

Stałam między Mordercaiem a Lilith, która popychała mnie delikatnie biodrem w jego stronę. Ignorowałam to, co się działo. Rozmowy, docinki, poszturchiwania. Obserwowałam tego jednego mężczyznę, czując narastającą, irracjonalną panikę. Nie zwróciłam uwagi na nikogo, poza tym jednym.

Blond włosy, idealnie zgolony zarost. Znałam go. Wiedziałam, że go znam. Czułam walące serce, czułam jak pocą mi się dłonie. W ustach mi zaschło. Spojrzał na mnie, a ja poczułam, jak miękną mi nogi. Twarz poznaczona przerażającymi bliznami - niegdyś rana po szponach gniła, a lekarz musiał skalpelem wycinać skórę i mięśnie. Wiedziałam, że piracka opaska zasłania czarny oczodół po oku, które wypłynęło na wskutek obrażeń. Wiedziałam, skąd go znam. Ze snów. Ze statku, gdy byłam bestią. Z chaty Mordercaia, gdy bestia z niego wyszła. To był on. Część mojego koszmaru.

- Elizabeth? - powiedział, a w jego głosie brzmiało niedowierzanie. Wszyscy spojrzeli wpierw na niego, a potem na mnie - obiekt jego zainteresowania. Nagle usłyszałam jednego z kompani Hyperiona.

- Stary, czy to nie twoja żona?

i_Elizabeth... Elizabeth... Elizabeth.../_i To imię niosło się w mojej głowie echem, siejąc chaos i zniszczenie w mojej duszy. Byłam Lucky, nie Elizabeth. Elizabeth umarła dawno temu. Wiedziałam o tym, czułam to. Ja, Lucky, jestem potomkinią tej, która zwała się Elizabeth. Tamta umarła, ja jestem jej następczynią. To ciało nosiło wiele imion, było szarpnięte przez wiele osobowości. Czułam, jak powietrze zaczyna rozrywać mi płuca, a serce kołacze się w klatce piersiowej jak dzikie zwierze w klatce. Zapragnęłam uciec. Wszyscy stali i wpatrywali się we mnie, jakby oczekując potwierdzenia z mojej strony. Przez moją twarz przebiegł nerwowy skurcz. Co chcieli, bym im powiedziała? Że Elizabeth nie żyje, została... Zamordowana? Skąd to wiem? Nie ważne skąd wiem, ale wiem. Nie mogę im powiedzieć prawdy. Muszę kłamać. Muszę grać.

- ...Elizabeth? - Usłyszałam nagle to obce imię i podniosłam głowę, wyrwana z transu, w który wpadłam. Siedzieliśmy w jednej z chat dzieląc się pozostałościami z zapasów, sącząc gorące kawy i herbaty, wpatrując się nieufnie w zebrane tu osoby i dyskutując o zaistniałej sytuacji. Teraz jednak każda para oczu utkwiona była we mnie, a ja miałam wrażenie, że ominęło mnie coś ważnego.

- Lucky, skocz no po coś do picia - poprosił nagle Mordercai. Coś, oczywiście znaczy to samo, co wódka. Subtelny sposób na wyproszenie mnie, bo mieli ochotę porozmawiać na mój temat z przybyszami. Słodko. Kiwnęłam głową i ruszyłam ku wyjściu rozmyślając nad tym, co powinnam zrobić. Wewnątrz mnie zaczęła szaleć dzika furia, która natychmiast jakby uspokoiła się - czułam coś w środku, coś w okolicach serca, ale nie potrafiłam tego zidentyfikować. Przekroczywszy próg, wystawiłam się na deszcz, ale było ciepło, jak to na Pandorze. Prawie zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. Prawie - zostawiłam je uchylone by móc słyszeć całą konwersację, oparłam się plecami o ścianę i nasłuchiwałam.

Przez cały czas obserwował Lucky - jej reakcje wydały mu się skrajnie dziwne. Z jednej strony sugerowały, że wie coś, o czym nie chce powiedzieć, a jednocześnie jest w równie zaskoczona co oni. Nie wierzył w przypadki. Tutaj jeszcze nie był do końca pewien jakie okoliczności przyniesie los, ale wiedział, że nie może pozostać bierny. Święciło się coś dużego, czuł to. Siedząc na ziemi i opierając się o ścianę, jednocześnie słuchając rozmów i obserwując kątem oka młodą dziewczynę wiedział, że coś im umyka, jakaż ważna prawda na temat Lucky i tych przybyszów, których nie był wstanie polubić czy zaakceptować. Nie chciał wierzyć w kwestię żony, a tym bardziej przez fakt, jak zareagowali na jej widok. Byli pewni, że nie żyje. Wiedział o tym, widział to w ich reakcjach i nerwowych spojrzeniach. Co więcej, wiedzieli o niej coś, czego nie wiedziała sama poszkodowana. - Elizabeth, mogłabyś wyjść na chwilę, proszę? - Irytował go głos jej niby męża, Wiktora. Poukładany, szarmancki, jednak coś nie pasowało mu w postawie tego osobnika. Spotkał swoją rzekomo zmarłą żonę, a traktował ją z dystansem, jak osobę chorą na trąd. Nie umykało mu to. Wszystkich zmylił swoją postawą - rzekomo poukładany, serdeczny, ale jego oczy były przeciwieństwem tego, co mówiły usta. Dostrzegł zdezorientowanie Lucky, która jakby dopiero teraz się ocknęła. Zauważył ten błysk w oku - tej zagubionej, przerażonej dziewczyny, która uświadamia sobie prawdy znane tylko jej. W stalowoszarych źrenicach krył się strach, który z pewnej strony nie powinien mieć racji bytu.

- Lucky, skocz no po coś do picia - wydał polecenie, do których nawykła w ostatnim czasie. Tutaj nikt nie prosił, tylko żądał. Widząc jej spojrzenie wiedział, że rozumiała co ma na myśli, a co więcej wiedziała, dlaczego ją wysyła. Kiwnęła pokornie głową i wstała, ruszając do wyjścia. Odprowadził ją spojrzeniem i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wiedział, że będzie podsłuchiwać i nie zamierzał jej tego utrudniać. Wszyscy odczekali chwilkę, dając jej czas na rzekome oddalenie się od domku, po czym wstał mąż Lucky.

- Elizabeth zachowuje się...

- Straciła pamięć - przerwała mu Lilith. - Nie pamięta kim jest, co potrafi. Jedyne jej wspomnienia są od dnia rozbicia się promu.

- Tak, to oczywiste - odparł jeden z przybyszów. - Wszelkie badania nad kriogenicznym snem wykazały, że niewłaściwa faza budzenia czyści pamięć częściowo lub całościowo. Co więcej, nawet aktualnie rozwinięta technika nie potrafi przywrócić tego typu wspomnień. - Mordercai słuchał tego, wyciągając swój militarny scyzoryk sprężynowy i bawił się nim jak zabawką, sprawiając wrażenie nie zainteresowanego tematem. Dekoncentrował rozmówców, irytował ich obojętnością i właśnie taki był jego cel. Nie lubił ich i był to wystarczający powód, by ich zabić.

- W chwili, gdy wyciągnęliśmy ją z komory, pamiętała częściowo. Ilość osób, cel misji, imiona współpracowników... - Ponownie zaczęła Lilith, a mężczyźni wymienili między sobą spojrzenia. Mordercaiowi nie umknęło, że kryło się w nich przerażenie i zaskoczenie. Stłumił chęć uśmiechu, posyłając ukradkowe spojrzenie Zero. Ten kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie, że też to zauważył.

- Przekazała wam coś? - spytał mąż Lucky, a Vault Hunterzy pokręcili przecząco głowami. Mordercai ani drgnął, nie potwierdzając ani nie przecząc. Wpatrywał się w mężczyznę z brakiem jakiejkolwiek emocji, a ten wraz z upływem czasu, czuł się nieswojo.

- Co się stało z pozostałymi członkami promu? - spytał.

- Nie żyją. Możecie nam łaskawie powiedzieć o co chodzi, co tu robicie i dlaczego ten pieprzony prom się rozbił? - spytał Roland, wstając i sięgając po broń. Widocznie i on zauważył, że coś tu nie gra i nie zamierzał czekać bezczynnie, aż ci ich rozstrzelają. Mordercai w niezauważalnym geście wyciągnął swój rewolwer i położył na udzie tak, że reszta nie mogła tego zobaczyć.

- Wierzcie mi, nasza misja i my to nie jest największy wasz problem. Jest nim Lucky - powiedział Wiktor. Po tych słowach zapadła chwila ciężkiego milczenia, przerwanego przez śmiech wszystkich Vault Hunterów. Część wstała ze swoich miejsc, demonstrując, że nie są zainteresowani dalszym wywodem. Mordercai pierwszy ruszył w kierunku drzwi, uchylając je ostrożnie. Nie zdziwił go widok Lucky, która zerwała się na równe nogi, zaskoczona. Nie mogła go słyszeć, natomiast on uniósł delikatnie kącik ust w uśmiechu. Tylko on wiedział, że ona tu jest i właśnie dlatego pierwszy znalazł się przy drzwiach. Zamierzał wyjść, poklepać dziewczynę po głowie jak zwierzątko, gdy usłyszał wkurwiony głos Wiktora.

- Lucky jest chora. Na schizofrenię z rozdwojeniem jaźni. - Te słowa sprawiły, że śmiech natychmiast ucichł, a ludzie wymienili między sobą zaskoczone spojrzenia. Mordercai nie zareagował na te słowa, chociaż od razu zrozumiał, że jest w nich pewna część prawdy. Wpatrywał się w wielkie oczy Lucky, która usłyszała to i wyglądała na zaskoczoną oraz lekko przerażoną - wiedziała, co znaczy dla niej taki wyrok - śmierć.

- To bardzo poważne oskarżenie. - Zimny głos Rolanda przerwał ciszę, jaka zapanowała po słowach męża Lucky. Nerwowy śmiech żołnierza Hyperionu zdradził jego zdenerwowanie.

- Wiem o tym. Jednak wierzcie mi, w jej przypadku to bardzo poważna przypadłość, zwłaszcza, że jej druga osobowość jest niewiarygodnie agresywna i nieobliczalna. Prosty przykład - moja twarz. Zrobiła mi to nim wystartował prom. Uciekła z podkulonym ogonem świadoma, że będzie musiała ponieść konsekwencje.

Mordercai nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że uśmiech, jaki wpełzł na usta dziewczyny jest raczej jadowitą satysfakcją niż strachem czy złością. Popatrzyła mu dogłębnie w oczy, po czym jej wargi poruszyły się, przekazując krótką, bezgłośną wiadomość i_"Zasłużył"_/i. Pasja, którą dostrzegł w jej oczach przekonała go bardziej niż jej słowa, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że Lucky, którą znał, nie cieszyła się z ludzkiej tragedii.

iKim jesteś?/i spytał poruszając wargami, a kobieta puściła mu oczko, po czym na powrót zobaczył pełną wątpliwości, zagubioną w brutalnym świecie dziewczynę z amnezją.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że Lucky to potwór, którego powinniśmy odstrzelić? - spytała z powątpiewaniem Maya. Nikt nie wierzył w jego słowa, wszyscy uważali to za stek bzdurnych kłamstw. Mordercai wiedział co innego, widział pewne rzeczy i przede wszystkim widział ją - Lucky - w dwóch charakterach. Poczuł to na własnej skórze i przekonał się, że ten człowiek, którym gardził i którego nie lubił, mówił prawdę. Patrząc w oczy dziewczyny bez jakichkolwiek emocji wiedział, że w końcu ma pretekst by ją odstrzelić. Bez wyrzutów sumienia, wątpliwości i alkoholu, który musiałby wypić, by móc odetchnąć spokojnie.

- Dlaczego dopiero teraz się to uaktywniło? - spytał, nie odrywając wzroku od wątłej, kobiecej postaci, która zrobiła krok do tyłu, kładąc ręce na piersi. Nie był pewien, czy widzi w niej strach, czy wątpliwości.

- Sen kriogeniczny wygasza świadomość, jedną czy też dwie a leki podawane dożylnie w czasie hibernacji przedłużają działanie uśpienia jednej z osobowości. Coś musiało wybudzić tę jej drugą część i lada dzień zacznie was wszystkich wyżynać

Mordercai kiwnął na Lucky, że ma znikać i biec w poszukiwaniu alkoholu. Zrobiła kilka kroków w tył, patrząc na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, po czym biegiem pognała w kierunku drabinki. W jego przekonaniu podsłuchała wystarczająco dużo.

- I co planujecie zrobić? - spytał, odwracając się w kierunku Wiktora. Ten poklepał się po kaburze z bronią.

- Zastrzelić lub zabrać do głównej bazy Hyperionu - powiedział, a nieprzyjemny grymas wykrzywił twarz Mordercaia, który prychnął i przewrócił oczyma. Nim ktokolwiek zareagował, znalazł się przy mężczyźnie i wbijał mu lufę rewolweru w usta.

- Masz nas za kretynów, prawda? - syknął wściekły Mord. - Lucky może i faktycznie jest chora, ale jako jej mąż powinieneś wpierw próbować ją leczyć, a dopiero potem zastrzelić, czyż nie? Nie masz żadnych dowodów, że ma rozdwojenie jaźni oraz że jest zagrożeniem, a twoja morda może być równie dobrze jakąś raną po pierdolonym gwałcie na skagu. Nie znam cię, nie ufam ci, nie wierzę i naprawdę mam ochotę pomalować sufit twoim mózgiem. Czaisz, koleś?

Panika rosnąca w oczach mężczyzny rosła z sekundy na sekundę, wraz z uświadomieniem sobie, że ten człowiek jest równie szalony jak jego żona i nie zamierza dać sobą manipulować. Ułamki sekund ludzie wpatrywali się w nich jak w obrazek, nie wiedząc jak zareagować, aż w końcu wszyscy poderwali się na nogi i zaczęli w siebie wzajemnie celować. To było kwestią czasu aż ktoś padnie na ziemię, tonąc we własnej krwi i bebechach. Co gorsza, Vault Hunterzy wyraźnie cieszyli się na tę perspektywę.

- Jesteście pojebani, że chcecie bronić tej szajbuski! - syknął jeden z żołnierzy, nerwowo celując w każdego. Nie był w stanie zdecydować się, kto według niego stwarza największe zagrożenie, ale Wiktor zamachał ręką, że ma opuścić broń. Wyraźnie chciał coś powiedzieć a zimny kawałek metalu wepchnięty do przełyku znacznie mu to utrudniał, więc Mordercai wysunął zimną lufę, pozwalając mu poprawnie sformułować myśli.

- Nie chcę jej skrzywdzić - szepnął, a Mord wyszczerzył się w szaleńczym uśmiechu.

- Nie wierzę ci. Może o tym nie wiesz, ale Lucky, czy jak tam wolisz, Elizabeth, stała się jedną z nas, jedną z Pandorianek i zapewniam cię, że nie masz prawa jej zastrzelić.

- Nie zdajesz sobie z powagi sytuacji... - syknął mężczyzna, a Mordercai rzucił go na ziemię jak szmacianką laleczką.

- Zdaję i dlatego będę pierwszym, który zasadzi jej zaległą kulkę w łeb. Jeśli oczywiście da mi do tego pretekst - powiedział to spokojnym, opanowanym głosem, jakby mówił o kawałku kukły - wypchanym, sztucznego tworu bez życia. Co więcej, pozostali Vault Hunterzy myśleli podobnie. Jeśli Lucky naprawdę miała stanowić dla nich zagrożenie, zastrzelą ją osobiście, jako że jest jedną ze swoich.

Złowrogą ciszę pełną napięcia przerwał wszystkim dobrze znany dźwięk - wystrzał z rewolweru, który poniósł się echem po złowrogiej, nocnej ciszy, otaczającej wioskę. W ułamku chwili wszyscy znaleźli się na zewnątrz, rozglądając się za źródłem dźwięku. Mordercai bez niczego zjechał na dół po drabinie, a część podążyła jego śladem.

Porozdzielali się, idąc czujnie i nasłuchując milczącej wioski widmo. Najbardziej przerażająca wydała im się właśnie teraz, kiedy zewsząd otaczał ich mrok, a ciemne okna kryły za sobą tajemnice, których nie dostrzegli za dnia. Mordercai stawiał ostrożnie kroki, by jęczące agonalnie, przeżarte przez termity deski nie zakłócały ciszy, która go otaczała. Nie słyszał krzyków, nie słyszał strzałów - towarzyszył mu jedynie własny oddech. Nie zamierzał zginąć, nie jako więzień, niewolnik skuty niewidzialnymi kajdanami. Z wszystkiego na świecie pragnął wolności, chociażby miała trwać ledwie kilka sekund. Mógłby zginąć w chwili, w której nie krępowałoby go żadne więzienie. Marzył o tym. Teraz skupiał się na tym, by dorwać swoją ofiarę cicho i bezszelestnie.

Zaciskał spokojnie palce na rękojmi rewolweru, starał się oddychać jak najciszej. Mimo tego, że był wysokim mężczyzną i swoje ważył, przemieszczał się bezszelestnie. Chodził po stopniach, z oddali obserwując pozostałych towarzyszy. W pewnym stopniu bawiło go ich zaabsorbowanie, bo gdy ukrywał się w cieniu domu czy otwartych drzwiach, ci mijali go - zarówno Vault Hunterzy jak i żołnierze Hyperionu - nie zorientowawszy się nawet, że przygląda się im uważnie. Krążąc po drewnianych kładkach kołyszących się na spokojnej wodzie, usłyszał w pewnej chwili kroki. Instynktownie schował się w cieniu, wstrzymując oddech i obserwując uważnie. Dostrzegł pojedynczego żołnierza z Hyperionu, dokładnie tego, o którego mu chodziło.

Mężczyzna za późno się zorientował, że ostrze błysnęło w cieniu. Nim zdążył krzyknąć czy nawet pomyśleć o tym, że jest chwytany w żelaznym, pełnym brutalnej siły uścisku, było już za późno. Wołanie o pomoc nie wydobyło się z jego gardła - jedynie bulgocząca, wypływająca z przeciętej tętnicy szyjnej krew, zalewająca płuca i usta mężczyzny. Wielkie, pełne przerażenia oczy błądziły, a umysł był świadomy, że umiera. Mordercai położył go na drewnianych deskach i obserwował z góry, jak ten wpatruje się w niego nienawistnie, a ogniki życia gasną powoli. Mord nie bał się patrzeć swoim ofiarom w oczy, nie dręczyły go z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia. Mężczyzna trząsł się w spazmatycznych drgawkach, gdy jego ciało walczyło o powietrze, a w zamian dostawało szkarłatną, gęstą ciecz zalewającą płuca.

Łowca wytarł ostre w jego skafander, poskładał scyzoryk i schował go do kieszeni, po czym niespiesznie zaczął przetrząsać kieszenie swojej ofiary. Zabrał mu pieniądze, naboje i stylowy zegarek, który bez skrępowania zapiął sobie na nadgarstku, kartę dostępu do bazy Hyperionu. Nie oszczędził niczego, co mógł zachować lub sprzedać, a kiedy ogołocił zwłoki, kopniakiem posłał je wprost w odmęty wody. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, małe mięsożerne rybki zeżrą ciało, pozostawiając szkielet na samym dnie. Nie przejmował się tym, że ktoś mógł go podejrzewać. Ba, było mu to obojętne. Kiedy tak stał, całe miasteczko pogrążyło się w idealnym mroku - siadł generator. Trwał chwilę w bezruchu, mrugając energicznie i wpatrując się w otaczającą go ciemność, aż zaczął rozróżniać kształty w świetle gwiazd. W końcu potrafił odróżnić deski od falującej delikatnie nawierzchni wody, więc ruszył w dalszą wędrówkę.

Udało mu się przejść zaledwie kilkanaście kroków, gdy na skrzyżowaniu uliczek wprost na niego ktoś wpadł. Natychmiastowo zorientował się, że to Lucky - jej sylwetka, włosy i zapach - i tylko dlatego nie pozwolił jej upaść na deski, tylko przytrzymał ją i szarpnął do góry, zakleszczając w swoich objęciach. Nie widział jej twarzy, tak jak ona nie widziała jego. Poczuł, jak napręża się, gotowa do walki. Przyspieszony oddech sugerował, że jest przestraszona oraz że biegła, co go zresztą zaskoczyło, bo nie słyszał by ktokolwiek się zbliżał.

- To ja - szepnął i uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy zrozumiał, że ona doskonale wiedziała o tym, że to on. Musiała go rozpoznać w jakiś sposób w mroku.

- Ktoś jest w mieście. - Jej głos był spokojny, chociaż wyraźnie wyczuwał, że się boi.

- Kulka w trzewia i po sprawie - odparł, ale wyczuł, że dziewczyna kręci głową.

- Sęk w tym, że go zastrzeliłam. - Słysząc jej słowa, mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Mała Lucky po raz kolejny pokazywała pazur. Chyba, że teraz nie rozmawiał z Koniczynką?

- Koniczyna? - Nie zdążył usłyszeć odpowiedź, gdy poczuł kolano wprost miażdżące jego narządy. Nie kwiknął, tylko wypuścił dziewczynę z objęć i padł na kolana, łapiąc się za strategiczne miejsce i odsłaniając się jednocześnie. Widział zarys ciosu, jaki szykuje jego przeciwniczka, ale nie był w stanie się bronić i przyjął uderzenie z zamkniętej pięści wprost w policzek. Poczuł, jak zachrzęściły kości, a krew wypełniła usta. Pulsujący ból w czaszce otępił jego zmysły i koncentrację. Opuścił głowę, ale nie upadł, a jego oprawczyni stanęła na wprost niego. Jakaś jego część wiedziała, że osoba przed nią stojąca uśmiecha się zjadliwie. Pochyliła się lekko tak, że usta znalazły się tuż przy uchu.

- Możesz mi mówić Królowa, złociutki. A to za moją słodką, naiwną Lucky... - Szepnęła. Ten złapał ją nagle za kostki i pociągnął do tyłu, a Królowa-Lucky poleciała do tyłu, tracąc równowagę. Kiedy usłyszał, jak wyrżnęła o deski, był pewien, że ją zabił. Nie poruszyła się, tylko leżała bezwładnie jak marionetka. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie mogła udawać, więc zbliżył się niepewnie i dotknął jej twarzy, a następnie potylicy. Poczuł krew na palcach. Miał ochotę poderżnąć jej gardło, ogołocić ze wszystkiego i wrzucić do wody jak żołnierza z Hyperionu, Wyciągnął ostrze i wziął głęboki wdech. Przeciąć tętnicę szyjną, nic prostszego - nie ruszała się, nieprzytomna i bezbronna. Jedno skuteczne pociągnięcie, a krew wypłynie z otwartej rany, zaleje płuca i sprawi, że ta udusi się, nim zrobi komukolwiek krzywdzę.

Przycisnął zimną stal do ciepłego ciała, czuł opierającą się skórę. Czuł zapach krwi, która zaczęła delikatnie wypływać z płytkiej rany na gardle po jego palcach. Jedno pociągnięcie za ostrze, nic prostszego. Miał powód by ją zabić, mógł ją zabić i nikt nie miałby do niego o to pretensji. Jeden szybki ruch i koniec wszystkich kłopotów - nie będzie Lucky, nie będzie jego rozterek. Wszystko zniknie raz na zawsze.

Może powinien ją udusić? Przesunął palcami po kawałku szyi, po którym nie ciekła krew, rozważając tę możliwość. Czuł delikatną, podatną na obrażenia skórę i wyobraził sobie sine pręgi po jego palcach, zaciskających się. Jeśliby się przebudziła, wpadłaby w histerię i walczyłaby, a nie był pewien, czy będzie w stanie z nią walczyć. Nie chciał patrzeć w jej oczy w chwili, gdy wyzionie ducha. Palce zaczęły błądzić po jej twarzy, wyczuwając linię ust, bliznę na powiece i brwi. Następnie znów je zsunął, by wyczuć świeżo zagojoną skórę, którą rozerwał pocisk. Jego pocisk, wymierzony w nią, gdy chciał ją zastrzelić. Żałował, że jej nie zabił. Chciał wierzyć, że jego życie potoczyłoby się inaczej. Masował delikatnie to miejsce, aż przypadkiem trącił wskazującym palcem metalowy łańcuszek. Trochę z ciekawości pobłądził opuszkiem po nim aż do dekoltu, z którego wyciągnął wisiorek, który jej wręczył podczas pierwszego cyklu jej pobytu. Nadal go nosiła, mimo wszystko. Zacisnął w pięści ten kawałek metalu, zagryzając zęby.

Odsunął się od niej minimalnie, siadając na ziemi i patrząc w mroku na nieprzytomną dziewczynę. Scyzoryk potoczył się po ziemi, a Mordercai ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

- Kobieto, co ty ze mną robisz... - szepnął, przecierając twarz. Nienawidził jej, chciał ją zabić, naprawdę chciał, ale nie potrafił. Wszystko, co w niej nienawidził sprawiało, że nie chciał wbić jej noża prosto w serce. Zrozumiał, co musi zrobić.

- Skoro nie mogę cię zabić - szepnął cicho - to sprawię, że znikniesz.

Podniósł się, z łatwością odnalazł scyzoryk i zatrzymał się, spoglądając na nią z góry. Z początku uważał za dobry plan oddać ją Hyperionowi, by wzięli ją na ziemię i rozpoczęli leczenie. Jednak gdy zastanawiał się nad tym, jaki odczuwała lęk przed nimi... Nie był już taki pewny swojej decyzji. Ponownie kucnął, walcząc z szargającymi go wątpliwościami.

- Chciałbym cię im oddać - szepnął - ale jaką mam mieć pewność, że nie zrobią ci coś gorszego niż ja? Nie mam i nie ufam im, a nie pozwolę ci cierpieć. - Mówiąc to, wyciągnął jej rewolwer z kabury i przystawił zimną lufę do czoła. Pociągnięcie palca było znacznie prostsze niż pociągnięcie za spust. Szybkie, prawie bezbolesne. Wziął głęboki wdech i wypuścił powietrze ze świstem przez zęby. Musiał ją zabić dla jej własnego dobra. Był Pandorianinem i wiedział, że są rzeczy gorsze niż śmierć. Okazał łaskę wielu ludziom, którzy znaleźli się w nieodpowiednim miejscu w nieodpowiednim czasie. Zazwyczaj nie znał swoich ofiar, a zabójstwa nie miały podstaw osobistych. Teraz to była inna sytuacja i właśnie dlatego wydała mu się trudniejsza.

- Dlatego kurwa nienawidzę ludzi - syknął, wstając. Chciał zebrać się na odwagę, by zakończyć jej żywot. Oddalił się na kilkanaście kroków, patrzył w gwieździste niebo i przekonywał sam siebie, że robi to dla niej i dla siebie. W końcu złapał pewnie za rewolwer, odwrócił się i zbliżył z miejsce, w którym leżała dziewczyna. Wycelował broń, zamknął oczy, pociągnął za spust i usłyszał dźwięk pękających desek. Spudłował. Kiedy otworzył oczy zrozumiał, że jej tu nie było. Rozejrzał się, obserwując mrok i idealną ciszę. Nie mogła sama wstać, nie mogła uciec i z pewnością nie mogła zrobić tego bezszelestnie - nie w tym stanie.

Mordercai przeklął pod nosem, rozglądając się, ale nikogo tutaj nie było - tylko on. Westchnął, przecierając twarz dłonią. Nie mógł sprawy zostawić w takim stanie, nie mógł zignorować stanu Lucky. Musiał coś zrobić i zamierzał działać od razu. Mijając w mroku towarzyszy oraz żołnierzy Hyperionu, dotarł do swojej chaty. Spakował torbę na jedno ramię, którą zawsze ze sobą nosił, poskładał Snajperkę, owinął włosy i tors czerwoną chustą, po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz, niezauważony przez nikogo.

Po mieście niosło się echo kroków, zdeformowane przez szum wody krzyki i nawoływania, a w pewnej chwili nawet wystrzał. Nie przejął się tym zbytnio, bo jeśli doszło do strzelaniny między jego towarzyszami a Hyperionem - stawiał na swoich. Wszyscy wyglądali jakby czekali na okazję, by poderżnąć gardło czy zasadzić kulkę w potylicę.

Kiedy szedł kładką, uważnie się rozglądając, nie mógł nie zauważyć mężczyzny w żółtym kombinezonie, leżącego na skrzyżowaniu. Jego ofiara pływała gdzieś z rybkami, więc tego załatwił ktoś inny. W jego przekonaniu nie ważne było kto go załatwił, ale bardziej ciekawiło go jak. Zbliżył się do ciała i kucnął, od razu rozpoznając przyczynę zgonu. Wziął w dłonie głowę oderwaną od pozostałego korpusu i przyjrzał się dokładnie rozerwanym ścięgnom i przekręconym kręgom szyjnym. Krew kapała obficie, naciągnięta do granic możliwości skóra, która z braku innej możliwości pękła. Mordercai uśmiechnął się, odwracając głowę, by zobaczyć wydłubane oczy i wyrwany język.

- Salvador cię zaskoczył, hm? - spytał głowę, wstając i kopiąc leżące ciało, wrzucając je przez to do wody. Następnie znów przytrzymał głowę na wyprostowanych dłoniach. - Wybacz stary za resztę ciała, ale ktoś mógłby cię zauważyć, a nie byłoby to zabawne, wiesz? Salv pewnie cię zaskoczył, przewrócił, skręcił kark, a potem obracał łbem tak długo, aż ten odkręcił się jak nakrętka od śruby, by odbiec ze śmiechem jak ostatni wariat, co? - Kiedy skończył mówić, Mordercai podrzucił głową jak piłką, by po silnym kopnięciu usłyszeć specyficzny plusk wody. Wytarł okrwawione dłonie o spodnie, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic, ruszył dalej pomostem.

Zbliżając się do lądu, spodziewał się zastać o jeden samochód mniej, niż dotychczas. Ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu, IVA stała dokładnie tak, jak ją wcześniej zaparkował. Nie spodziewał się tego - słaba, ogłuszona ciosem ofiara powinna z łatwością dobiec do samochodu, odpalić silnik i odjechać, a ta najpewniej pognała na bagna.

Poprawił snajperkę, sięgnął po skręta i odpalił go, delektując się duszącym dymem. Przyglądał się mrocznym drzewom, nasłuchiwał idealnej, zalewającej go z wszystkich stron ciszy. Nawet wrzawa w wiosce ucichła, jakby wszyscy ludzie tam wyrżnęli się wzajemnie. Mordercai nie oglądał się za siebie, tylko dopalił do samego końca papierosa, upuszczając skręt na ziemię i przydeptując go piętą. Kucnął, dotykając dłonią wilgotnej, ulegającej jego ciężarowi ziemi. Deszcz, który wbrew pozorom padał dość intensywnie sprawił, że gleba rozmiękła, a on z łatwością wymacał ślady stóp. Wyciągnął latarkę i oświetlił ślady, by utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że jego ofiara czmychnęła do lasu.

Obserwował bagniste, miejscami podtopione drzewa, korzenia wijące się niczym węże. Niezdrowa zieleń liści dawała jasno do zrozumienia, że woda i gleba w tym miejscu są bardziej niż szkodliwe. Kora odchodziła niemalże od każdego pojedynczego pniaka, ukazując najdelikatniejsze części roślin. Gęste krzaki rosnące na tym podmokłym terenie pełne były ostrych, jadowych kolców i kuszących, równie zdradliwych owoców. W powietrzu unosił się aromat gnijącej wody, umierających drzew - jednym słowem, śmierci. Ciemność otulała wszystko swym płaszczem, a pojedyncze ogniki - czy to ślepia bestii, czy robaczki świętojańskie - świeciły w mroku, wydobywając z ludzkiego serca tylko strach.

Mordercai parł do przodu, uchylając gałęzie z taką delikatnością, by nie pękły i nie zwróciły uwagi drapieżników, których było tutaj pod dostatkiem. Buty zatapiały się w błocie, a on stąpał ostrożnie, nie wchodząc w bajoro powyżej kolan. Te lasy pochłonęły więcej ludzi, niż można było się spodziewać. Nikt nigdy ich więcej nie widział, bo błoto co raz połknęło, już nigdy nie wypuszczało. Bezustannie towarzyszyły mu rechoty małych, żabo podobnych stworzeń, których dźwięki bardziej przypominały złośliwy śmiech niż rechot. Opary mgły - śmierdzącej i przede wszystkim trującej zniechęcały amatorów przygód, ale Mordercai owinął twarz swoją czerwoną chustą i nie zrażony, zapuszczał się w głąb bagien za swoją ofiarą.

W końcu zatrzymał się przy wysokim, samotnym drzewie i nasłuchiwał, bo jego uwagę przyciągnął jakiś dźwięk - a raczej idealna cisza, która go otoczyła. Wszystko umilkło. Coś dużego zwietrzyło jego trop i zainteresowane łatwą ofiarą, śledziło go. Nie zląkł się, tylko zachowując dyskrecję, wdrapał się na najbliżej stojące drzewo i ukrył w koronie liści. Po drodze zrzucił na ziemię jakiegoś niewielkiego, jadowitego gada, który częściowo przypominał węża, a częściowo żabę. Usadowił się wygodnie, poza zasięgiem poczwary i czekał.

Po kilkunastu minutach z spomiędzy krzewów coś wyszło - było wielkie, większe nawet od skaga i szło leniwie, wietrząc zapach człowieka tuż przy ziemi. Mordercai nie widział co to i nie mógł tego zidentyfikować. Słyszał tylko rozpryskujące się spod łap błoto, ciężki oddech. Dostrzegał w mroku iskrzące się, fioletowe ślepia i parę wydobywającą się z pyska. Nie widział nic ponad to, a bestia stanęła pod drzewem i zadarła głowę do góry, jakby wiedziała, że tam siedzi. Mordercai złapał się w ostatniej chwili gałęzi, bo poczwara naparła całym ciałem na pień, a kiedy to nie dało skutku, zaczęła uderzać barkiem.

Cała roślina trzęsła się jak osika, tracąc liście, a łowca siedzący na koronie trzymał się kurczowo, zamykając oczy. Wiedział, że nie spadnie, ani że poczwara wespnie się do góry. Gdyby potrafiła, już dawno by to zrobiła. Cały czas słyszał jej oddech i docierał do niego smród prosto z jej paszczy.

Trwali tak aż do południa - ona ukryta wśród krzaków, poza zasięgiem jego wzroku, a on na koronie drzewa, poza możliwościami łowieckimi poczwary. Spędził na drzewie ponad dziesięć godzin w bardzo niewygodnej, uciążliwej pozycji, a poczwara krążyła wokół drzewa. Słyszał szelest liści, pluskanie błota, jej oddech i niezadowolone syczenie. Wyczuwał jej złość - liczyła na łatwy posiłek, a tutaj ofiara uciekła. Stwór odsunął się od drzewa, spoglądając jeszcze raz na koronę i zamarł. Słyszał krzyk - kobiecy krzyk, dobiegający gdzieś z głębi bagien. Mordercai nasłuchiwał wraz z potworem, ponieważ rozpoznał właścicielkę głosu i co więcej, ten wrzask był głośnym, pełnym przerażenia wołaniem o pomoc. Stworzenie zasyczało, biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów, po czym odwróciło się i pobiegło w kierunku kolejnych drzew. O fakcie, że się oddala świadczyły szeleszczące krzaki i kołyszące się korony.

Spędził jeszcze kilkanaście dobrych minut, nasłuchując. Żaby ponownie zaczęły rechotać, co było równoznaczne z tym, że zagrożenie sobie poszło. Zszedł z drzewa, rozprostował kości i spojrzał w kierunku, w którym pobiegła bestia. Lucky nie mogła tego przeżyć, nie tym razem, ale wielokrotnie tak o niej myślał. Westchnął, rozglądając się po lesie, po czym podążył za potworem.

Im głębiej zapuszczał się na bagna, tym bardziej zniszczone i powykręcane drzewa obserwował, coraz większej krzewów, pnączy i smrodu gnijących ciał. Cisza, która go otaczała, była raczej cząstką wszystkiego, co dotychczas poznał. Przyzwyczaił się do ciszy i do samotności, w której towarzyszyła mu Krwawiec albo butelka wódki. I pasowało mu to przez wiele lat, nie zamierzał z tego rezygnować. Nagle zamarł, słysząc chrzęst pękających kości, pękające ścięgna, naciągane do granic możliwości. Oddech bestii dobiegał zza drzewa, więc Mord przywarł plecami do pnia i wyjrzał.

Zwłoki, które w żelaznym uścisku trzymały potężne, trójpalczaste łapy były niegdyś młodą kobietą o wątłej posturze. Ciało pokrywała gruba warstwa krwi wymieszanej z błotem, jednak nie mógł nie zauważyć czarnych, rozpuszczonych włosów. Obserwował beznamiętnie, jak bestia unosi swoją ofiarę do pyska, a szczęki zawierają się na głowie i odrywają ją od pozostałego korpusu, przeżuwając. Spomiędzy wielkich kłów wypływał mózg wymieszany z krwią. Dostrzegał dłonie zwisające bezwładnie, obserwował krew wypływającą z rozerwanej tętnicy, która kapała leniwie na ziemię, znacząc ją swym DNA. Wiedział, że niedługo w tym miejscu wyrośnie kolejne drzewo lub krzak, którego podwaliną będą szczątki dziewczęcego ciała. W końcu bestia pożarła całość, ale Mordercaia dawno nie było w okolicy.

Wracał do wioski, wpatrując się w swoje ślady i starając się nie myśleć, nie czuć. Jedyne na co miał ochotę, to dotrzeć do chaty, wyciągnąć butelkę i upić się. Wsiąść w wóz, wyjechać w swoje pustkowia, w swoje tereny i wrócić do normalności. Wódka, on i Krawiec. Nie potrzebował nikogo więcej, nikogo mniej. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy znalazł się z powrotem na kładce prowadzącej do wioski. Zatrzymał się na drewnianym moście, spojrzał w zachmurzone, deszczowe niebo i uśmiechnął się. Znów był wolny. Nie zdziwił go widok martwych Hyperionowców, ani też żywych - co do jednego - Vault Hunterów. Siedzieli na jednej kładce, okrwawienie, ranni i przede wszystkim, w wybornych humorach. Opróżniali właśnie jedną beczkę bimbru, więc bez słowa wziął drewniany kubek, nalał sobie i spojrzał po wszystkich.

Zaskoczenie malujące się na ich twarzy świadczyło, że byli pewni, że nie żyje. On jednak uśmiechnął się, uniósł kubek do góry i powiedział:

- Zdrowie Koniczyny.

Zrozumieli. On nigdy nie pił za kogoś, kto jeszcze stąpał po ziemi. Pił tylko za martwych, bo tylko za takich warto wnosić toast.

- Co się stało? - spytał Roland, wyraźnie zaskoczony. Mordercai wzruszył ramionami, wypił całą zawartość kubka, odetchnął, próbując ukoić palące gardło, po czym odparł:

- Zastrzeliłem ją. - Mówił tak tylko po to, by wzbogacić sie na śmierci Lucky. Robił to z czystą, zimną premedytacją. Reszta wymieniła zaskoczone spojrzenia, ale nie mieli powodu, by mu nie wierzyć. W końcu, czarnowłosej dziewczyny nie było z nimi. Mimo wszystko, czekali na nią do wieczora. Potem do świtu, a potem do jeszcze jednego zachodu słońca. Po tym czasie zrozumieli, że nie było na kogo czekać, a Mordercai miał rację. Ten zebrał się już tego samego dnia po oświadczeniu im, że dziewczyna nie żyje - spakował, wsiadł do samochodu dziewczyny i odjechał, nie żegnając się, nie mówiąc gdzie jedzie i co zamierza zrobić.

Lilith siedziała z tyłu, opierając czoło o zimną szybę i wpatrując się w lejący się z nieba deszcz. Smętny obraz bagien - pustych i martwych - nie poprawiał jej nastroju. Nie odkryli, co się stało z mieszkańcami, wybili prawie wszystkich z Hyperionu i czekali na dziewczynę, pakując wszystko, co niezbędne z wioski. Mieli wyjechać zaraz po zapakowaniu wszystkich potrzebnych przedmiotów, ale przeciągali to jak tylko mogli. To ona nalegała. Wieść, że ta czarnowłosa dziewczyna po prostu zginęła, troszeczkę ją przygnębiła. Reszta w jej opinii nie przejęła zbytnio jej śmiercią, bo była dla nich zbyt obca. Rudowłosa jednak czuła do niej sympatię, pewną więź - stała się dla niej młodszą siostrą, którą się opiekowała i dbała.

Wzięła głęboki wdech, zamykając oczy. Wbrew jej woli, pojedyncza łezka wydostała się spomiędzy powiek i popłynęła po policzku, by spaść z brody na dekolt. Maya widząc przyjaciółkę w dołku, położyła rękę na jej udzie.

- Nic nie mogłaś zrobić - szepnęła, zerkając na mężczyzn. Trzecim pasażerem z tyłu był Zero, śpiący i przytulający się do swojej katany. Nawet on nie wydawał się specjalnie przejęty śmiercią dziewczyny, a niebieskowłosa sądziła, że najprędzej na nim odbije się jej brak. Przecież często ze sobą rozmawiali i widziała, że tajemniczy osobnik darzy wygadaną dziewczynę dozą sympatii. Prawdę mówiąc, odnosiła wrażenie, że Zero był zazdrosny o Mordercaia.

- Pomyśl! - szepnęła wściekła Lilith. - Sama jej doradzałam, by próbowała się zejść z Mordem! Gdybym...

- Daj spokój, nie mogłaś przewidzieć, że ten pojebaniec ją zastrzeli. Nikt z nas nie wie, jaki on jest naprawdę! - Odszepnęła, zerkając na mężczyzn z przodu. Axton, tak jak Zero, spał, ale Roland prowadził i nie wykluczone, że nasłuchiwał ich dyskusji.

- Gówno prawda! Wiedziałyśmy, że jest nieobliczalny. To szaleniec i alkoholik, a my przez cały czas pchałyśmy ją do niego! - Na policzki rudej wpłynął ognisty rumieniec złości, a sama dziewczyna wyglądała na naprawdę wkurzoną na Morda.

- Bo to była jej największa szansa na przeżycie! - odszepnęła Maya. - Gdyby ją posuwał co noc, myślisz, że ktokolwiek miałby odwagę ją zastrzelić?! Będąc jego niunią, miałaby spokojne życie.

- I teraz kurwa ma. Może ewentualnie robaczki będą ją wkurwiać, jak będą nosem do chuja pana wychodzić! Czy ty nic nie rozumiesz?!

Maya zacisnęła usta, po czym usiadła wygodnie i skrzyżowała ręce pod biustem, a Lilith z kolei westchnęła i powróciła do przyglądania się okolicznym drzewom. Czuła się winna śmierci dziewczyny, chociaż od początku chciała dobrze. Kiedy zobaczyła ją pierwszego dnia - przerażoną i zapłakaną w komorze kriogenicznej, nie miała ochoty jej ratować, bo nie spodziewała się, że dziewczyna przeżyje. Ale dokonała tego. Przetrwała pustynię, podwójnie długą trasę, a z tego co się dowiedziała, zastrzeliła skaga alfa i uciekła robaczkom. Osiągnęła więcej, niż połowa ludzi na tym padole. Co więcej, przetrwała starcie z Heleną, przeżyła strzał od Mordercaia... I osiągnęła to wszystko, nie wiedząc o sobie nic. Wzbudziła w tym podziw w rudowłosej i przede wszystkim, przychylność. Postanowiła wesprzeć dziewczynę i od tamtej pory popychała ją delikatnie do przodu, aż zauważyła słabość Mordercaia do Lucky.

Przez cały czas starała się związać tę dwójkę, chociaż wiedziała, że ryzyko jest spore. Mord w końcu był nieobliczalnym alkoholikiem o przeszłości, która dała mu w kość. Wiedziała o tym, co łączyło go z Heleną, wiedziała o wszystkich jego potknięciach i przyczynach, dla których znalazł się na Pandorze. Wiedziała, że jest złym, bezdusznym człowiekiem, a jednak popchnęła w jego kierunku Lucky. Dlaczego?

Westchnęła, przecierając twarz dłońmi. Liczyła, że urok i wdzięk dziewczyny osłabi wrogość i nieufność mężczyzny? Nie wierzyła w wielką miłość, ani nawet taką zwykłą. Dlaczego więc chciała ich zeswatać? Naprawdę myślała, że ten człowiek odłoży na bok swoje krzywdy i dopuści kogoś do siebie? Teraz, kiedy Lucky nie było, wyłączył swój nadajnik i znikł z radarów, zaszywając się gdzieś w swojej samotni z butelką wódki. Lilith przymknęła oczy w nadziei, że wyrzuty sumienia odejdą wraz z nią, ale te jednak pozostawały, by jak robaki żywiące się ciałem zmarłej, żywić się jej duszą.

Dojechali do bazy dopiero po kilku dniach, skrzętnie omijając New Heaven. Grobowy nastrój Lilith udzielił wszystkim, zresztą, nie tylko ona przeżywała stratę przyjaciółki. Nie rozmawiając z nikim, przekroczyła próg bazy i powitała ją zimna, przerażająca pustka. Podeszła do lady i nie czekając na pozostałych, nalała sobie szklankę wódki i wypiła duszkiem.

Wbrew temu, co można pomyśleć o VH, w pewnym stopniu wszyscy przeżywali stratę członka - jedni mniej, inni bardziej, a jedynie Lilith bardziej okazywała swoje emocje. W końcu, po powrocie do jedynego bezpiecznego miejsca na Pandorze, ich domu, usiedli przy jednym wielkim stoliku przy kilku butelkach alkoholu i grze w karty. Smród papierosów, alkoholu, niemytych ciał unosił się w powietrzu, ale mimo z pozoru pogodnej atmosfery, wszyscy milczeli i grali bez entuzjazmu. Wódka nie smakowała jak zawsze, papierosy nie relaksowały i dotleniały mózgu, a karty w dłoni nie cieszyły. Żarty były suche i mało śmieszne, a rozmowy naciągane i mało rodzinne. Lilith w końcu podniosła się od stołu, burknęła coś o tym, że idzie spać i udała się na górę.

Gorący prysznic nie zmył smutku dziewczyny i pustki, która rodziła się w jej sercu. Sen nie był lekki ani przyjemny, a czas nie goił ran, jak oczekiwano. Przez co najmniej kilka dni nikt nie zaglądał do pokoju Lucky, a tematu unikano jak ognia - jakby ona nigdy nie istniała, a była jedynie snem. Po tygodniu ziemskiego czasu, Lilith zmusiła się do tego, by uporządkować jej rzeczy. Z początku chciała wszystko wyrzucić, ale w efekcie końcowym było tak, że przeglądała jej zdjęcia, wycinki, zebrane kolekcje różnych przedmiotów. Puste ściany posiadały pewną cząstkę jej ciepła i pozytywnego nastawienia, którego wszystkim brakowało.

Uśmiech mimowolnie wpełzł na usta dziewczyny, gdy przypomniała sobie wieczór, gdy Lucky wybiegła z wrzaskiem obdzieranego ze skóry człowieka z łazienki, owinięta ręcznikiem. Wpadła wprost na Salvadora, który postanowił poratować damę w opresji i unicestwić pająka - małego, owłosionego pająka - za pomocą karabinu maszynowego, przez co kafelki wyglądały jak ser szwajcarski, a stawonóg uciekł przez uchylone okno. Burę dostali oboje, ale Lucky i tak podziękowała swemu obrońcy, który wówczas napuszył się jak paw.

Lilith drgnęła nagle, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że w progu stoi Zero. Spojrzała na niego smutnym, pełnym wyrzutu wzrokiem. Ten wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą skrzypiące drzwi i usiadł na ziemi naprzeciwko rudowłosej, wyświetlając znak zapytania. Dziewczyna westchnęła, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

- Czuję się winna jej śmierci - szepnęła, a Zero przekręcił głowę jak pies nie rozumiejący słów właściciela. - Próbowałam ich zeswatać. Morda i Lucky, a on ją zastrzelił. Tak po prostu ją zastrzelił. Wyobraź sobie, że brakuje mi jej.

Zero wyświetlił uśmiech, a Lilith zrozumiała, że to znaczy tyle samo, co jemu jej też. Uśmiechnęła się słabo, obracając w dłoni plastikową figurkę, jaką wygrzebała z piasku. Sporo rzeczy tutaj leżało w pudłach, bezwartościowych i w większości popsutych. Na ścianie wisiały stare fotografie ocalone z wraku, tworząc mozaikę wspomnień.

- Dlaczego ona to wszystko zbierała? - spytała bardziej siebie, niż towarzysza, a ten wyświetlił wykrzyknik, wstał i zniknął za drzwiami, by wrócić ze swojego pokoju w kilka minut później. Wręczył Lilith dziennik - ten sam, który ona ofiarowała kiedyś Lucky. Wszystkie strony były zapisane, niemalże wszystkie. Zero poinstruował rudowłosą, na której stronie jest interesujący ją wpis, po czym zaczęła czytać czytelne, ale mało ładne pismo przyjaciółki.

iWpis czterdziestysiódmy.

Kolejną godzinę przekopiuję miejsce, w którym rozbił się prom. Prawie wszystko zostało ogołocone przez ludzi, a to, co pozostało, pożarły skagi. Nie zniechęcam się, tylko przekopuję wszystko na pół metra głębokości. Mam przeczucie, że gdzieś muszą być moje wspomnienia, ale też nie wiem czego szukam. Dyskietki? Dysku? Nie wiem czego, ale wiem, że to znajdę.

Wykorzystuję czas, gdy nikogo nie ma, a ja nie mam żadnych zleceń. Najlepiej kopie się w nocy, kiedy nie muszę obawiać się skagów. Naprawdę uparte skurczybyki. Nie bardziej od moich kompanów, nie ma co. Nie chcę by wiedzieli, że szukam prawdy o sobie, bo jest ona kluczowym elementem. Mam przeczucia, że to, kim byłam wcześniej ma bardzo wielkie znaczenie, nie tylko dla mnie. Coś się święci, czuję to całym ciałem, całą sobą.

Brzmię jak szalona, wiem o tym. Jednak... Ehh, czy to ważne? Lepiej wrócę do pracy, niedługo świt./i

- Ona... - szepnęła Lilith, spoglądając na notes, zniszczony przez piasek i upał. - Szukała prawdy przez ten cały czas?

Zero odpowiedział uśmiechem, klepiąc towarzyszkę po ramieniu, a następnie wyszedł. Rudowłosa długo walczyła z sobą, aż w końcu wzięła dziennik i zeszła na dół, gdzie nalała sobie alkoholu i rozpoczęła lekturę od samego początku.


	12. Chapter 12

Wchodziła po stalowych stopniach, a chrzęst siatki niósł się echem po korytarzach, zdradzając, że zbliża się na samą górę. W końcu stanęła prawie u szczytu schodów, a od najwyższego piętra dzieliła ją tylko zamknięta klapa w suficie. Nigdy nie przekroczyła tego miejsca, chociaż znała Mordercaia od momentu jak tutaj trafiła. Kilka lat? Kilkanaście? Ktokolwiek to liczył? Żyli tutaj, skazani na śmierć i przestały się dla nich liczyć lata. Chodziło tylko o przeżycie, a upływający czas zabijał najrzadziej - częściej biała dama z kosą przychodziła wraz z paszczą skaga, niespodziewanym atakiem rakka. Czas - nikt go nie liczył, a właśnie teraz zaczął przerażać ją, Lilith. Spędziła tyle czasu na tej zapomnianej przez Boga planecie, a jednak, nigdy nie weszła do komnat Mordercaia. Teraz musiała tam wejść, musiała z nim pomówić. W dłoni kurczowo trzymała dziennik Lucky, który przewertowała, poświęcając mu kilka dni swojego życia.

W końcu pchnęła klapę, a zawiasy zazgrzytały cicho. Drewniana kładka poleciała do przodu, a ona mogła spokojnie pokonać ostatnie stopnie drabiny. Pomieszczenie było wielkie, tworzyło niemalże apartament. Z sufitu zwisały różne materiały, zasłony, pełniące funkcje ruchomych ścian. Półmrok panował wszędzie, jakby to on był właścicielem tego miejsca. Lilith nie umknęło, że podłoga wyścielona jest futrami bullymongów, a na jednej ze ściany z czerwonej cegły wisiało mnóstwo fotografii. Rudowłosa zdjęła swoje buty w obawie, że pobrudzi prowizoryczne dywany i zbliżyła się, by przyglądać się zdjęciom. Większość pochodziła po części z ziemi, niektóre z początków życia na Pandorze, a prawie żadnych z ostatnich lat.

Złote oczy dziewczyny błądziły po papierowych wspomnieniach, z trudem rozpoznając uśmiechniętego, młodego wojskowego wśród rzeszy kompanów. Pustynny klimat już wtedy wyostrzył rysy mężczyzny, lecz krótko ścięte włosy i brak zarostu praktycznie uniemożliwiały identyfikację. Podziwiała ich wygłupy, toasty zawarte na zdjęciach - uwieczniono każdą dobrą chwilę, jaką przeżył w wojsku. Na jednym zdjęciu dostrzegła czworo ludzi - starsze małżeństwo z dwojgiem młodych mężczyzn - synów.

- Miałeś brata? - szepnęła zaskoczona Lilith, dotykając dłonią szorstkiej, zniszczonej przez czas fotografii. Tyle lat, tyle kłótni i przykrych słów, które wypowiedzieli pod swoim adresem. Wielokrotnie dochodziło między nimi do ostrych wymiany zdań, ale kiedy przekroczyli tę granicę, że jedno drugiemu groziło z broni? On nie zawsze taki był.

Uśmiechała się do wspólnych zdjęć, które jeszcze robił im wesoły T.K. Baha. Nie byli skorzy do pozowania, ale starzec zmuszał ich mówiąc, że najlepsze chwile na Pandorze lepiej utrwalić na papierze, bo znikają szybciej niż obłok na niebie. Pierwszy zabity skag, pierwsza wykonana misja... Dziewczyna uśmiechała się, przeglądając wszystko i uśmiechając się do wspomnień, które już nie wrócą. Dobre, rodzinne relacje już dawno minęły, pozostała jedynie wroga nieufność.

- Co Pandora z nami uczyniła? - spytała, odwracając się od ściany. Pomieszczenie było owalne, porozwieszane różnymi kotarami i szmatami, które utrudniały wydostawanie się ciepłego powietrza na zewnątrz. Lilith zobaczyła stertę poduszek i futer na ziemi, zalegającą na czymś, co kiedyś zapewne było materacem. Obok tego walało się mnóstwo pustych butelek po wódce i piwie. Wszyscy widzieli problem Mordercaia, jego uzależnienie, ale nikt nie zamierzał mu pomóc i go z tego wyciągnąć. Obserwowali, jak toczy się na dno, zagryzany przez wyrzuty sumienia i coś, co niegdyś było człowieczeństwem, a teraz raczej stało się robakiem gryzącym jego duszę. Wlewał siebie w alkohol, by zapomnieć o tym, co utracił, a jednocześnie ściana zdjęć przypominała mu o tym każdego dnia.

Pandora uczyniła z młodych wyrzutków bestialskie potwory, które były w stanie zagryźć swojego za kawałek... Czego? Wolności? To był mit, złudzenie, dzięki któremu próbowali żyć normalnie. Wioski, miasta, społeczności - wszystko było kłamstwem, a prawo ukrywało bezprawie. To nie oni dostosowali tę planetę do siebie, ale ona przystosowała ich względem własnego widzimisię. Czym różnili się od skagów? Lilith pojęła po tylu latach, że niczym nie różnili się od potworów, przed którymi uciekali i które próbowali zgładzić.

Ściana nad prowizorycznym łóżkiem również zbudowana była z czerwonej cegły, a każda bryłka posiadała dziwne żłobienia. Rudowłosa zbliżyła się na tyle, by je rozpoznać - białe, pionowe kreski wydrapane za pomocą wojskowego ostrza. Cztery poziome i jeden pochyły tworzyły pełną liczbę pięciu, a na jednej cegiełce zmieściły się takie trzy rzędy po sześć. Wszystkie cegiełki, od ziemi do sufitu, od ściany do ściany, wydrapane były w idealnie tej samej kombinacji.

Mordercai liczył, i to bynajmniej nie wschody słońca. Każdy słupek, każda wydrapana w pocie czoła linia była człowiekiem, którego kiedyś zastrzelił. Człowiekiem, który miał szanse na przetrwanie, a on go skreślił. Lilith patrzyła na ten obraz beznamiętnie, oglądając pozostałe ściany i z lękiem zauważając, że Mordercaiowi zaczęło brakować miejsca. Trzy ściany o czerwonych cegłach, będące pomnikiem każdej zabitej jednostki.

Ten pokój mimo swoich rozmiarów, był pusty. Nie było tutaj nic, a upłynęło wystarczająco wiele czasu, by człowiek którego znała od tak dawna, wypełnił to miejsce mnóstwem różnorakich przedmiotów. On jednak jedyne co posiadał, to trzy zarysowane ściany, niezliczony los fotografii przypominających mu o dawnych latach i broń, z którą nigdy się nie rozstawał i torbę. Ubrania nie należały do rzeczy, do których przykuwał jakąś większą wagę - chodził w tym, co miał a sypiał nago.

Wiatr świstał przez wszystkie szpary, głównie drzwi prowadzących na drewnianą, przeżartą przez termity kładkę, na której od czasu do czasu przesiadywał Mord i obserwował okolicę. Rury wijące się wzdłuż sufitu i ścian przewodziły gorącą wodę ze źródeł spod góry, więc w pokoju panował upał, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach alkoholu, wilgoci i pary, a przede wszystkim czegoś, co można nazwać mianem samotności. Ten pokój, te ściany widywały tylko Mordercaia i Krwawa, nikogo więcej, nikogo mniej. Wszystko przesiąkło zapachem tego mężczyzny, jego smutkiem i osamotnieniem. Patrząc na przygnębiające, puste ściany, wyżłobione liczbą ofiar, obserwując fotografie ukazujące czasy, które już nigdy nie wrócą... Lilith czuła przytłaczającą aurę tego miejsca.

Zeszła na dół, zamykając za sobą dokładnie klapę. Idąc na górę miała w planie ponownie pokłócić się z Mordercaiem, by wygarnąć mu to, jak traktował Lucky, jak... Oni wszyscy ją traktowali. Zrozumiała, że stali się taka jak Helena, dostosowując się do jej rządów mimo, że nienawidzili jej i filozofii, którą z sobą prezentowała. Westchnęła, przystając na jednym ze stopniu, po czym usiadła i popatrzyła w sufit.

Czytając pamiętnik Lucky zrozumiała, że stali się tym, czego nienawidzili i z czym walczyli. To co było dobre uciekło dawno temu, a pozostała jedynie pustka, samotność i rozgoryczenie. Dlatego nienawidzili towarzystwa dziewczyny i dlatego tak bardzo pragnęli spędzać z nią czas. Ona była światełkiem nadziei, że na tej planecie, przy tym bezprawiu można ufać, śmiać się i żyć normalnie, nie bacząc na ryzyko. Zazdrościli jej tego, że mimo, iż jej grozili wielokrotnie, uśmiechała się do nich, żyła z nimi i przede wszystkim, nie odmówiła pomocy. Uśmiech wpełzł na usta rudowłosej. Zrozumiała coś i potrzebowała się tylko upewnić. Podniosła się i pognała na dół, przeskakując co dwa stopnie. Musiała z kimś porozmawiać.

_iPierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczyła po przebudzeniu, było piękne, błękitne niebo z słońcem wysoko na nieboskłonie, oraz pierścienie planety znajdującej się bardzo blisko. Z początku myślała, że nie przeżyła upadku, że jej świat skończył się we śnie a śmierć jest jedynie przedłużeniem tego, o czym śniła. Dopiero potem poczuła nagrzany piasek na którym leżała, przesypujący się między palcami jak w dzieciństwie. Podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, by zobaczyć pustynne góry i kaniony, bezkresny piasek i dzikie, nieprzyjazne tereny. Na samym końcu zobaczyła człowieka, młodego mężczyznę. Siedział na łaziku na energię słoneczną, uśmiechając się do niej. Czarne gogle miał naciągnięte na czoło, a niedługie dredy trzymał upięte w coś na wzór kucyka. Głowę, jak i kark oraz tors otulała czerwona chusta. Kozia bródka dodawała mu zadziornego wyglądu niegrzecznego chłopca, a sposób, w jaki do niej się uśmiechał, nie mógł zostać nieodwzajemniony._

_- Yo, ocknęłaś się. - Bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, po czym zeskoczył z samochodu i gwizdnął przeciągle. Tuman kurzu wzbił się spod jego wojskowych, wysokich do kolan butów. Drgnęła, gdy zaczął się do niej zbliżać, bo nie mogła nie zauważyć przewieszonej snajperki oraz kabur na rewolwery. Nieznajomy jednak wyciągnął w jej stronę przyjacielsko dłoń._

_- Wstawaj, niedługo pojawi się towarzystwo - powiedział, a dziewczyna złapała go za dłoń. Podciągnął ją do góry z łatwością, po czym spojrzał ponad jej ramię i stwierdził, w dalszym ciągu się uśmiechając._

_- O wilku mowa... - W chwili, gdy spojrzała do tyłu, zobaczyła w oddali zbliżające się stado stworzeń, które pierwszy raz widziała na oczy. Zamarła, otwierając szeroko oczy z przerażenia, a nieznajomy pociągnął ją do samochodu, wpychając praktycznie na drugie siedzenie, po czym w tempie ekspresowym, odpalił silnik i ruszył, wzbudzając kolejne tumany kurzu. _

_Nie przejmował się dzikimi skagami, które gnały za pędzącym samochodem. Wchodząc raz po raz w ostre zakręty, stukając zderzakiem jednego czy dwa mniejsze potwory, posłał przerażonej dziewczynie szeroki, rozbawiony uśmiech._

_- Nic się nie martw! - Zawołał, przekrzykując wiatr, ryk silnika i wycia poczwar. - Przyzwyczaisz się, to tutaj norma. - Spoglądał co chwilę na rudą, przerażoną i młodą dziewczynę, która dopiero co trafiła do najgorszego miejsca, jakie była w stanie sobie wyobrazić. Na Pandorę, miejsce dzikie, pełne potworów i kryminalistów. _

_Ucieczka przed bandą skagów zajęła im dobrych kilkanaście minut, ale w końcu wyjechali na otwartą pustynię, gdzie mężczyzna mógł wrzucić szósty bieg i nie żałować silnika. Gorący wiatr świstał, sypiąc im piaskiem po oczach, ale kierowca miał na to sposób - jedną ręką naciągnął gogle. Po kolejnych kilkunastu minutach zwolnił na tyle, że mogli spokojnie rozmawiać - czyli do jakichś dziewięćdziesięciu kilometrów na godzinę. Dziewczyna czuła, jak się poci, w ustach zasycha. Horyzont kołysał się delikatnie, a od nagrzanego piasku i blachy bił żar nie do zniesienia. Czuła zapach benzyny, gorącej stali, a drobne kropelki potu wystąpiły na czoło, po czym spływały w dół po policzkach._

_- No, pewnie masz mnóstwo pytań - stwierdził mężczyzna, puszczając kierownicę i wyciągając w jej stronę rękę na powitanie. - Mów mi Mordercai._

_Dziewczyna wrzasnęła przerażona, rzucając się na kierownicę. Mordercai parsknął śmiechem, rozprostowując ręce, po czym założył je za głowę i zamknął oczy. _

_- To mi pasuje - oznajmił. _

_- Kurwa! Chuju! Łap za kierownicę! Zabijesz nas! - Zaczęła krzyczeć rozhisteryzowana dziewczyna, a on w końcu posłusznie złapał za kierownicę, jedną ręką klepiąc ją po głowie._

_- Dobra dziewczynka ma dobry refleks. Zawsze robię ten numer nowym... - Poinformował, posyłając jej rozbrajająco szczery uśmiech. - A teraz tak na poważnie. Witaj na Pandorze, w największym piekle na ziemi. Aktualnie mamy piękną, chłodną zimę, więc słoneczko obdarza nas łaską i nie spala nas za wiór. Co więcej, dzień trwa tylko pięćdziesiąt godzin, a nie jak w lato, siedemdziesiąt dwie godziny, dzięki czemu noc nieco się wydłużyła. Opady deszczu zerowe, wilgotność powietrza zerowa, wiatr... Skurwysyn wieje jak mu się podoba, więc nie warto o nim mówić. - Nawijał standardową gadką, która ewidentnie sprawiała mu przyjemność. Nowoprzybyła patrzyła na niego jak na jakąś obcą formę życia, słuchając jego słów w szoku. Owszem, dostała dożywocie, ale oni wysłali ją tutaj- Na Pandorę?... Co z apelacją po dwudziestu pięciu latach? _

_- Można stąd uciec? - Zapytała, a Mordercai spojrzał na nią. Uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy, pozostało tylko twarde, zimne spojrzenie._

_- Słuchaj mała, stąd nie ma ucieczki i będziesz musiała się przystosować do warunków. Oczywiście, społeczność pomoże ci jak tylko będzie mogła, ale wszystko zależy głównie od ciebie i twojej woli przeżycia, jasne? - Nowoprzybyła kiwnęła głową, zaskoczona poważną i surową postawą człowieka, który jeszcze kilkanaście sekund temu nazywał wiatr skurwysynem. Jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyło ją to, że ponownie uśmiechnął się szeroko, drapiąc po brodzie. _

_- Jako twój przewodnik, mam cię oprowadzić, ale chciałbym wiedzieć, jak się mam się do ciebie zwracać. - Upomniał grzecznie swoją towarzyszkę, która popatrzyła na niego chwilę._

_- Lilith - oznajmiła, a mężczyzna błysnął uzębieniem w rozbrajająco szerokim uśmiechu._

_- Ładnie - pochwalił._

_- Co będziemy zwiedzać? - spytała, a ten ryknął śmiechem, puszczając kierownicę i bijąc brawo._

_- Dziewczyno, jesteś porażająca. Na zwiedzanie masz całe życie, a ja mam rozkazy zabrać cię do Heaven./i_

Lilith uśmiechnęła się do wspomnień, jadąc pod górkę. Czasy się zmieniły, ona nie była tą samą Lilith co wtedy, a Mord nie był już taką żartobliwą gadułą. Klimat planety się nie zmienił, ale ludzie owszem. Co było przyczyną, że wtedy pogoda ducha i dystans do otaczającej rzeczywistości przeważał, a teraz liczyło się tylko przetrwanie? Ludzie stali się egoistami, samolubnymi potworami walczącymi tylko o swoje własne przetrwanie. Kiedy tutaj trafiła, miała szansę dzięki temu, że walczono o wszystkich - o każdego, nawet słabego towarzysza.

Rudowłosa zachichotała, pamiętając przerażenie, jakie wówczas odczuwała. Odcisnęło na niej piętno nie do zamazania, ale nauczyła się z nim żyć jako z cząstką niej samej. To dzięki tamtym doświadczeniom stała się taką, jaką jest teraz. Po tylu latach bawiły ją tamte wydarzenia, czarny humor Mordercaia. Kiedyś się przyjaźnili, a teraz? Ledwie tolerowali, spoglądając spode łba i czekając, kto komu pierwszy strzeli w plecy. Niegdyś skoczyłaby za nim w ogień, a teraz?

Heaven. Wtedy Heaven nie kojarzyło się z rządami Heleny i wyścigiem szczurów. Wówczas nazwa sugerowała miejsce bezpieczne, ostoję, gdzie każdy był życzliwy, bo wszyscy skazani na ten sam los - śmierć. Potwory, którymi byli na ziemi pozostały na ziemi. Przestępstwa, mordy - siła, która kierowała nimi podczas czynienia zła, pozostawała w dużej mierze na ziemi, a trafiały tutaj ludzkie powłoki, puste z wyrzutami sumienia. Pogodzeni z losem trwali, podnosząc się każdego dnia aż w końcu stając na własnych nogach i zaczynając żyć tak, jak nigdy dotąd. Heaven. Niebo. Tak, kiedyś ta nazwa miała znaczenie.

Lilith w końcu dojechała do celu podróży. Zaparkowała pojazd obok małej, drewnianej chaty położonej w cieniu góry. Uśmiechnęła się na widok tego samego człowieka, który przywitał ją tego samego dnia co Mordercai. I witał ją zawsze równie ciepło. Wyszła z samochodu, zbliżając się na ganek i nie przejmując wycelowaną dwururką.

- Witaj Baha. - Przywitała się, wskakując na ganek.

- Oh, Syrena - powiedział starzec, ukazując brak zębów w szerokim uśmiechu. - Nie spodziewałby się ciebie tutaj. Co się sprowadza, hm? Problemy masz? Czekaj! - Krzyknął, nim zdążyła otworzyć usta. - Skocz mi do kuchni po piwo, proszę.

Rudowłosa kiwnęła głową, ruszając w kierunku drzwi. Drewniany ganek przeżarty przez termity trzeszczał ostrzegawczo pod jej ciężarem. Podobała jej się ta chałupa wzorowana na starym, wiktoriańskim budownictwie. Wszystko wykonane z desek, ale fundamenty wylane z betonu, tak na wszelki wypadek, jakby jakieś skagi planowały podkop. Piękne, misterne żłobienia w futrynach, stylowe okiennice - cały budynek był jak z obrazka, zupełnie nie pasował do właściciela i ogólnie klimatu Pandory.

T.K. Baha wybudował go dla swojej żony, kiedy jeszcze żyła. Lekarz zdiagnozował u niej agresywny nowotwór, który może byłby operacyjny na ziemi, ale nie na Pandorze i z pewnością nie w tych warunkach sanitarnych. Miała tylko jedno pragnienie w ostatnich tygodniach - umrzeć we własnym, wiktoriańskim domu, a ten mężczyzna zbudował go dla niej, poświęcając resztę swojego wzroku. Spędziła w czterech ścianach ledwie dwie godziny - zmarła na piętrze, w ramionach ukochanego.

Lilith przeszła przez salon o wynędzniałym wyglądzie - odpadające zielone tapety dawały jasno do zrozumienia, że lata ich świetności dawno minęły. Bujany fotel, zniszczona przez insekty pufa i do tego dywan, którego barwa była jedną wielką niewiadomą. Drewniane deski trzeszczały pod jej ciężarem, kiedy szła w kierunku kuchni. To pomieszczenie było równie mizerne, co salon. Kwiecista tapeta miała za cel sprawić przyjemność właścicielce domu, a spełniwszy swe zadanie, zasuszyła się, tracąc barwy i odchodząc od ściany. Zdemolowane, dawno nieremontowane szafki, których drzwiczki ledwie trzymały się w zawiasach i stara, zaśniedziała wanna z lodowatą wodą, w której zalegały butelki z alkoholem. Rudowłosa wybrała dwa piwa, odwróciła się i zamierzała odejść, lecz jej uwagę przykuła broń leżąca na kuchennym blacie. Rozpoznała unikatowy rewolwer należący do Mordercaia, wykonany w klasycznym, westernowskim stylu z drewnianą rączką i zdobieniami, oraz specjalnie doczepiają lunetą w tym klimacie.

- Kiedyś zapomnisz swojego czerepu - burknęła Lilith, odkładając na chwilę butelki, by wcisnąć broń za pasek od spodni. W końcu wręczyła jedną z butelek opiekunowi, po czym usiadła na ziemi pod ścianą, opierając się o nią wygodnie. Piwo piła niezwykle rzadko, był to raczej trunek dość egzotyczny i drogi, co nie przeszkadzało jej gospodarzowi. Bez krępacji częstował swoich przyjaciół tym, co miał najlepsze i nie wstydził się swojej gościnności.

- Dlaczego kazałeś nam uratować Lucky? - spytała nagle rudowłosa, a T.K. Baha uśmiechnął się, pociągając łyk butelki.

- Zadajesz pytanie, a znasz odpowiedź. - Lilith westchnęła, słysząc wymijającą wypowiedź ślepca. Powinna była się tego spodziewać, bo nie znała jednoznacznej odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.

- Kazałeś nam ją uratować, bo wierzyłeś, że dzięki niej będziemy tacy jak kiedyś? - To pytanie zawisło w powietrzu na krótki moment, a ślepiec westchnął i podrapał się po głowie. Wiedział, że któregoś dnia dojdzie do takiej rozmowy. Przeczuwał, że jego podopieczni przejrzą na oczy i zrozumieją rzeczy, których próbował ich nauczyć od momentu, jak tutaj trafili.

- Pandora nie zmieniła się od momentu, jak tutaj trafiłaś, prawda? - Kiedy potaknęła cicho, zachichotał, po czym zakrztusił się śliną. Chwilę trwało, aż odzyskał oddech. - Zawsze były skagi, rakki i inne chuje, jebane słońce i wiatrzysko, że ja pierdolę, prawda? To było i raczej nic tego nie zmieni. Kiedy ja tutaj trafiłem, wierz mi, byłem młody i pełen wigoru, ale rządy wówczas wyglądały tak jak teraz. Tyrania, bezprawie, egoizm... Ludzie kierowali się tylko tym by przetrwać, nie patrzyli na innych. Ówczesny szef chciał mnie zastrzelić, bo nie pasowała mu moja gęba. Nie żeby coś, ale podzielałem jego opinię. Fakt, że nie muszę patrzeć w lustro to jedyny plus tego, że jestem ślepy.

Lilith słuchając jego słów, mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła. Mówił z sentymentem o czasach, w których przeżył wiele zła. Przetrwał dzięki temu, że miał przyjaciela - Hammerlocka, który ciągnął go do przodu mimo wszystko. Wiedziała, że kłócili się wielokrotnie o wszystko, nie raz dali sobie po pysku, ale nigdy nie było sytuacji, że wyciągnęli w stosunku do siebie broń.

- Co się zmieniło? - zapytała. Historia Pandory umierała wraz z pokoleniem, tutaj nie warto było uczyć się o rządach kryminalistów i psychicznie chorych sadystów.

- W tamtym okresie, tak jak teraz zresztą, liczyło się tylko to co jest tu, w tym czasie. Nikt nie myślał nad przyszłością, a wszelkie działania były egoistyczne i zaślepione chciwością. Następnie pokolenie nie interesowało rządzących, a mnie, oraz kilku innych młodzików owszem. Dbaliśmy o edukację dzieci, wspomagaliśmy skrycie nowoprzybyłych, aż w końcu nadszedł dzień, że nasza liczba przekroczyła liczbę tych egoistycznych świń i szowinistów.

- Walczyliście? - spytała, obejmując kolana i opierając na nich głowę. Alkohol pozostawiał przyjemny, chociaż cierpki smak w ustach i mimowolnie, uśmiechała się.

- Walczyć? - Ryknął śmiechem, klepiąc się po udzie. Kręcił głową, jakby usłyszał bardzo zabawny żart. - Musielibyśmy ocipieć, by walczyć o kilka domów z blachy. Spakowaliśmy manatki i ruszyliśmy w trasę, aż dotarliśmy do miejsca, w którym stopniowo zbudowaliśmy Heaven. My o niego nie walczyliśmy.

- To nie mieszkaliście... - Lilith przez moment wyglądała na zdruzgotaną, a mężczyzna pochylił się w fotelu.

- Słoneczko, powiedz mi tak szczerze. Ile wymarłych wiosek widziałaś? Ile pustych domów, pożartych przez pustynię mieścin? Hm? - zapytał bardzo wymownie, a rudowłosa zamrugała energicznie, pojmując sens jego słów.

- Helena błędnie myśli, że New Heaven to domy, które wyrwała mi i Hammerlockowi. Zobaczysz, pojawi się ktoś, kto zorganizuje ludzi i założy nową osadę z nowymi zasadami, a nasza śliczna przywódczyni zostanie sama w czterech ścianach, aż przyjdą skagi i odbiorę jej to, o co tak zawzięcie walczyła z ludźmi, którzy chcieli dobrze. - Po tej wypowiedzi zapadła chwila długiej, wymownej ciszy, podczas której Lilith pozostała sama ze swoimi myślami. Rudowłosa analizowała to, co usłyszała, obserwując zielone grządki z tutejszymi roślinami hodowlanymi. Piękne, górskie szczyty, New Heaven w oddali schowane gdzieś między tonami śmieci. Pandora się nie zmieniała, to ludzie się zmieniali. Zwierzęta pozostawały, ale ludzie emigrowali. Taki był cykl tej planety.

- Wiesz, coś czuję, że szykuje się konkretna rewolucja - odezwał się nagle starzec, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Lilith popatrzyła na niego chwilę, cierpliwie czekając, aż dokończy swoją myśl. Baha jednak jakby czekał na jej pytanie, bo gdy tylko usłyszał jej głos, podjął dalszy temat.

- Ostatnio zdarzyło się coś niezwykłego. Stado skagów liczące kilkadziesiąt sztuk przeszło tędy kilkadziesiąt godzin temu. Słyszałem ich ryki, ciężkie oddechy i sapanie, ale przede wszystkim, słyszałem ciężkie kroki Skagzilli. Jakieś trzy, może cztery tygodnie temu stado zmierzało w kierunku New Heaven, a z tego co się dowiedziałem z radia, przeszły przez miasto i szły w kierunku bagien. Śledziłem ich trop przez radio, bo świadków było co niemiara i wszyscy zesrani, że kataklizm nadchodzi.

- Nie dziwię się, najliczniejsze stado liczyło góra dwadzieścia osobników - odpowiedziała zaintrygowana Lilith. Wszyscy na Pandorze znali przyzwyczajenia swoich dzikich sąsiadów i fakt, że tak wielka grupa podążyła zgonie, nie tocząc między sobą walk zakrawało o coś niezwykłego.

- Prawdopodobnie to Skagzilla połączyła kilka pomniejszych stad i prowadziła je gdzieś, a wracała z równie liczną grupą. Co więcej, przechodziła tuż obok mojego domu i wiem, że nie były to same skagi. Coś jeszcze z nimi było, coś niezwykłego, bo nie atakowały, a wręcz słuchały. - Tajemnica nuta w głosie mężczyzny zaintrygowała Lilith jeszcze bardziej. Nigdy nie wątpiła w słuch swojego opiekuna.

- Co to było? - spytała, upijając łyk i nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Wiatr pląsał po ganku, poruszając delikatnie glinianymi dzwonkami, targając za włosy dziewczynę. W tej chwili niósł ze sobą zapowiedź czegoś niezwykłego. Baha natomiast wzruszył ramionami, śmiejąc się.

- Nie wiem, ślepy jestem.

Lilith mimowolnie zaczęła się śmiać, zasłaniając usta dłonią. Nim się obejrzała, śmiali się oboje bez jakiejkolwiek przyczyny. Ją nakręcał jego śmiech, a Baha śmiał się, bo nie potrzebował powodu, by się śmiać. W końcu rudowłosa otarła łezkę spływającą po policzku, krztusząc się śmiechem.

- Dobrze jest się tak pośmiać, nie? - zapytał nagle starzec, a Lilith potaknęła mu po raz kolejny, uświadamiając sobie jedną, jedyną rzecz. Nikt nie przekazał mu wieści na temat Lucky.

- Słyszałeś, co się stało z Lucky? - Upiła łyk piwa, czekając na reakcję Bahy. Ten siedział chwilę w milczeniu, po czym upił łyk i westchnął.

- A co się miało stać naszej szczęśliwej gwieździe, hm?

- Nie żyje.

Lilith nie była pewna, czy ta wiadomość wstrząsnęła Bahą, czy też było mu to całkowicie obojętne. Nie dał po sobie poznać niczego, nie drgnąć, nie zareagował, tylko uniósł zimną butelkę i pociągnął ostatni łyk alkoholu, po czym westchnął z ulgą. Nie mówił nic przez kolejne kilka minut, a rudowłosa patrzyła na niego, czekając na cokolwiek. W końcu mężczyzna westchnął, wstając.

- Późno już, długo na nogach jestem słoneczko.

- Baha? - Pytający głos dziewczyny zatrzymał mężczyznę w drzwiach. Położył dłoń na framudze, opierając się całym ciężarem ciała na jednej nodze, bo druga - sztuczna - sprawiała mu ból, gdy na niej stał dłużej niż kilka sekund.

- Słucham cię, słoneczko?

- Dlaczego kazałeś nam uratować Lucky? - To pytanie sprawiło, że mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem, robiąc krok w tył i kuśtykając w stronę dziewczyny, po czym po omacku położył dłoń na jej głowie.

- Bo miałem nadzieję, że przywróci wam człowieczeństwo. Bo miałem nadzieję, że zbierze ludzi i zrobi to, na co wy nie mieliście nigdy odwagi. Bo miałem nadzieję, że zmieni nasze życie.

Lilith obserwowała, jak zniszczony przez czas i Pandorę człowiek kuśtyka do swojego domu, do azylu, w którym był bezpieczny. Poświęcił wiele dla dobra ludzi, a jedyne, czego pragnął, to widzieć lepsze jutro swoich podopiecznych. Mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się, ścierając łzę spływającą po policzku. W tej chwili czuła się jak córka, która zawiodła ojca podwójnie. Raz, że nie osiągnęła tego, co pragnął a dwa, zaprzepaściła jego szanse na lepsze życie. Przez Helenę musiał kryć się w tej dziurze, z dala od ludzi i cywilizacji, skazany na łaskę bądź niełaskę. Rudowłosa spojrzała hardo przed siebie, podnosząc się i przybierając dumną postawę. Lucky zabrakło, ale to nie znaczy, że ona nie może dokonać tego, co pragnął Baha.

i_Lilith przekonała się, że towarzystwo Mordercaia ma swoje plusy. Wygadany, młody mężczyzna z czarnym poczuciem humoru okazał się przepustką przez większość miejscowości. Wszyscy go znali dzięki trzem rzeczom - nieugiętemu charakterowi, celnemu oku i temu, że potrafił z każdym porozmawiać w taki sposób, że obrażając rozmówcę, ten chciał mu jeszcze przybić piątkę, a nie zafundować operację twarzy za pomocą pięści. Dzięki niemu kojarzono również ją, więc ludzie witali ją z uśmiechami i serdecznymi pozdrowieniami. Niezależnie, czy to była wioska bandytów czy zwykłych cywili - Mordercai i Krwawiec, najbardziej rozpoznawalna para na Pandorze. _

_Nie wiedziała, za co odsiadywał dożywocie, ale też nie chciała pytać. Kilkudniowa podróż minęła im w wybornym nastroju - gadali, śmiali się i żartowali, od czasu do czasu potrącili jakiegoś karła-psychopatę. Pokazywał jej dobrą stronę okrutnej planety, która nie znała litości. Jego postawa jasno mówiła, że nie potrzebuje litości i daje sobie doskonale radę. Nie przejmował się pełzaczami, rakkami czy skagami, które próbowały doścignąć pędzący pojazd. Na otwartych przestrzeniach siadał na oparciu fotela, kierował nogą, nabijał snajperkę i strzelał do zwierząt, czym doprowadzał do palpitacji serca swoją towarzyszkę, która darła się w niebogłosy, wywołując u niego głośny śmiech. _

_Lilith ledwie znosiła upał - pociła się, cały czas odczuwała intensywne pragnienie, a jej towarzysz nic sobie z tego nie robił, jakby w ogóle nie odczuwał temperatury. Po kolejnym dniu podróży we dwójkę, rudowłosa uświadomiła sobie, że widok gór jest jakby znajomy._

_- Czy my stąd niedawno wyjeżdżaliśmy? - zapytała, zerkając na swojego kierowcę, który parsknął śmiechem._

_- No ba. Miałem załatwić kilka spraw Bahowi, a teraz jedziemy do Heaven - obwieścił. Okazało się, że wioska o której cały czas mówił Mordercai leżała zaledwie kilka kilometrów od miejsca, w którym rozbiła się jej kapsuła. _

_Wioska okazała się całym miastem z betonowych, drewnianych i blaszanych domków rosnących gęsto w kanionie, otoczonym z każdej strony wysokim, nieprzebytym klifem. Wąskie, jednokierunkowe uliczki tętniły życiem, a na głównej, najszerszej z ulic było targowisko, gdzie ludzie sprzedawali, kupowali bądź też stali i plotkowali. Niektórzy zasiadali na balkonach zażywając kąpieli słonecznej i nasłuchując dźwięków miasta. Psy i koty biegały swobodnie, przecinając drogę ludzkim nogom, by toczyć zażarty bój małych zakątkach. Wszędzie suszyło się pranie, porozwieszane na sznurach porozciąganych pomiędzy domami nad uliczkami. Część domostw miała tarasy, które połączone ze sobą były chaotycznym labiryntem schodów i przejść. _

_Kontenery na śmieci stały w kilkunastu wyznaczonych miejscach, a wywożone były raz dzienne. Dzieci biegały, śmiejąc się i zaczepiając zwierzęta, wymyślając coraz to nowsze zabawy. Zasuszone patyki zastępowały im miecze, strzelby, lecz tym szkrabom to wystarczyło, by spędzić cały dzień na beztroskiej zabawie. Codziennie w godzinach porannych wszyscy małoletni musieli uczęszczać do szkół, gdzie zajęcia nie prowadzili co prawda wyspecjalizowani nauczyciele, ale osoby, które posiadały jako-taką wiedzę i pragnęły przekazać ją dalej. Było to bardziej na zasadzie wolontariatu, w zamian za który otrzymywali mieszkanie i żywność. _

_Łaziki, jeepy i wszelkie mniejsze samochody stały tam, gdzie udało się zaparkować, ale nikt nie marudził, że jest to daleko od jego mieszkania. Pojazdy te nie raz stawały się polem zabaw najmłodszych, którzy zafascynowani byli potęgą tych pojazdów. To miasto jako jedno z nielicznych posiadało bieżącą wodę z kranu, gdyż wybudowano je od podstaw na terenach, gdzie płynęły podziemne strumienie. _

_Większość domów była piętrowa, gdzie parter wybudowano z betonu, a górne parte z desek bądź z blachy nagrzewanej przez intensywne promienie słońca. Każda chata została pomalowana wedle uznania właściciela, dzięki czemu nie w sposób było spotkać dwa identyczne budynki. Efektu dodawali uliczni artyści, którzy sprejami malowali przeróżne graffiti na blaszanych ogrodzeniach. _

_Lilith patrzyła na ludzi czmychających w wąskie przejścia i szpary w ścianach, umożliwiając tym samym przejazd Mordercaiowi, który trąbił ile tylko mógł, a ludzie odmachiwali mu, śmiejąc się lub odgrażając w żartach. W końcu zaparkował, praktycznie dotykając lusterkiem jednej z obdrapanych ścian, odczekał chwilę aż diesel zassie wystarczająco oleju, po czym wyłączył silnik, gwiżdżąc. Pomógł wyjść swojej towarzyszce przez swoje drzwi, po czym ruszył, podrzucając kluczykami. Rudowłosa dziewczyna z początku oniemiała, rozglądała się po mieście, a ludzie uśmiechali się do niech, a co poniektórzy mężczyźni puszczali jej oczko. _

_W pewnej chwili usłyszała gwizd jak na psa i zaskoczona, odwróciła się, by spojrzeć w oczy Mordercaiowi, który uważnie się jej przyglądał. Kiwnął głową, że ma podejść, a kiedy to zrobiła, złapał ją za ramię i pociągnął za sobą._

_- Pierwsza dobra rada, nie reaguj na gwizdy - powiedział, puszczając Lilith, która i tak podążyła na nim. Z trudem nadążała za szybkim tempem i z zgrozą zauważała, że wszyscy mu albo kiwali głowami, albo unosili rękę na powitanie. _

_- To coś złego? - spytała machinalnie, a Mordercai zatrzymał się, przez co wpadła na jego plecy. Odwrócił się, a jego ciemnobrązowe oczy ciskały gromy. _

_- A jesteś psem do cholery? Trochę godności, kobieto - fuknął, po czym ruszył. Lilith nie odezwała się już do momentu, aż dotarli do celu, czyli największego budynku będącego jednocześnie sercem miasta. Na ziemi takie miejsce nazywano gminą, urzędem, ale tu na Pandorze nazywano go po imieniu - burdel. Miasto Heaven rządzone było przez dwóch czterdziestoletnich, dziarskich mężczyzn o bardzo specyficznych usposobieniach, zwanych przez miejscowych Burdel Tatą, ale który kim był - nikt nie wiedział. Wbrew pozorom, to miejsce rządziło się swoimi prawami, a ta dwójka raczej sprawowała pieczę nad właściwym przebiegiem. Dysponowali żywnością, wodą, wydawali zalecenia, ale nie rozkazy. Na Pandorze nie rządzono ludźmi, dając im wolną rękę. _

_Przed Burdelem stał przystojny mężczyzna o wydatnych kościach policzkowych, wyraźnych rysach twarzy i kwadratowej szczęce. Ogolona na łyso głowa przykryta była materiałowym, hawajskim kapelusikiem, a człek ten ubrany był w luźne kąpielówki, japonki oraz koszulę w palmy. Dyskutował zawzięcie z czarnoskórym, młodym mężczyzną - równolatkiem Mordercaia i Lilith - ubranym w typowy, wojskowy mundur. Kiedy hawajski człowieczek zauważył zbliżającą się dwójkę, poklepał młodzieńca po ramieniu i kiwnął głową, na co ten odkiwnął i oddalił się. _

_- Morduś! - zawołał starszy mężczyzna, witając Mordercaia z otwartymi ramionami. - Co cię sprowadza? Misja wykonana?_

_- Tak tatko, ale prośbę mam. Znalazłem to to - objął ramieniem Lilith - i chcę wiedzieć, czy mogę ją zatrzymać. Proszę? - zajęczał błagalnie, parodiując małe dziecko. Tatko, a raczej młody jeszcze T. udawał, że się zastanawia, zdejmując czapkę i drapiąc się po głowie._

_- No czy ja wiem. To jest duża odpowiedzialność. Musisz karmić, kąpać, wyprowadzać..._

_- Z tą kąpielą jestem jak najbardziej za! - Zaanonsował się Mord, a Lilith posłała mu pełne wściekłości spojrzenie, co obaj przyjęli ze śmiechem. Nagle młody mężczyzna dostał ręcznikiem w tył głowy i zza jego pleców, prawie jak spod ziemi, wyrosła młoda kobieta. Miała krótkie, czarne włosy, duże błękitne oczy i przeciętne rysy twarzy. _

_- Nie pozwalaj sobie - syknęła wściekła, mrużąc oczy, po czym posłała rudowłosej spojrzenie, którego pozazdrościłby bazyliszek wraz z Meduzą. Lilith domyśliła się, że zapewne to jest dziewczyna jej kompana podróży, jednak jej reakcja nie świadczyła o tym jednoznacznie. Mordercai uśmiechnął się ciepło i wypuścił rudowłosą z objęć, natychmiast chwytając swoją ukochaną, która spoliczkowała go tylko, wyszarpnęła się z objęć i syknęła wściekle, odchodząc. _

_- I znów foch cholera jasna! - Krzyknął za nią Mordercai, pozostawiając Lilith i Bahę bez słowa, by dogonić swoją dziewczynę. Rudowłosa spodziewała się, że ten cały tatko będzie spoglądał na nich z pobłażaniem, ale kiedy przeniosła na niego spojrzenie, zobaczyła twardy wzrok i kamienny wyraz twarzy. Po chwili westchnął, przecierając twarz dłonią._

_- Jak zawsze, zero poczucia humoru... - Burknął, po czym spojrzał na nowoprzybyłą, uśmiechając się ciepło. - Nowa, co? Długo na Pandorze? _

_- Kilka dni - odbąknęła, a Baha zaśmiał się, klepiąc po biodrach._

_- No maleńka, witaj w ekipie. Znalazł cię Mord, więc poniekąd jesteś jego własnością. W pozytywnym sensie! - zawołał natychmiast zdając sobie sprawę, jak dwuznacznie to zabrzmiało. - Mamy tutaj taką zasadę, że ten kto znalazł nowego staje się jego opiekunem przez czas, aż ten przyzwyczai się i zaaklimatyzuje. No nic słonko, trzeba cię zarejestrować, nie sądzisz? Chodźmy do doktorka - zawołał wesoło jak emeryt na wakacjach, objął młodą dziewczynę i poprowadził przez miasto. /i_

Jechała długo przez labirynt kanionów w nadziei, że nie pomyli zjazdu i trafi do samotni Mordercaia. Była w niej zaledwie dwa razy i to lata temu, kiedy jeszcze łączyło ich coś, co można było nazwać przyjaźnią. Mijała z lękiem wielkie głazy, zza których w każdej chwili mógł wyskoczyć skag i obserwowała niebo w obawie, że zaraz nadleci rakk. Najlepszy strzelec na Pandorze zbudował samotnię - drewnianą chatę - pomiędzy leżami zwierząt, które polowały na ludzi z niewiarygodną zawziętością.

W końcu wyjechała z kanionu, by znaleźć się na granicy stromego klifu. Jej samochód ledwie się mieścił, a spoglądając przez okno, dostrzegała przepaść kolejnego kanionu, na którego dnie odpoczywały młode skagi. Jechała powoli i ostrożnie pod stromą górkę ze świadomością, że nie może się zatrzymać, inaczej silnik nie będzie w stanie wyciągnąć ciężkiego pojazdu i będzie musiała wycofać, co może skończyć się upadkiem. W końcu droga zakręcała i Lilith jechała wąską uliczką wzdłuż kanionu, u którego podnóża jechała wcześniej. Przeważnie musiała odliczyć około czterystu metrów, lecz właśnie w tej odległości zobaczyła łazik należący do Zero.

- Mord, czyżbyś miał gościa? - szepnęła, zatrzymując pojazd i wyłączając silnik. Do drewnianej, parterowej chaty prowadziły stromo wijące się w dół schody, wyciosane w skale klifu. Idąc ostrożnie po stopniach, widziała przepaść głęboką na trzydzieści metrów, przez co jej wnętrzności kręciły się i wiły. Po pokonaniu kilkunastu stopni, będąc na wysokości połowy ściany, częściowo w wyżłobionej jaskini a częściowo na stalowych, wbitych w kamień belkach stała parterowa chata.

Z trudem udało jej się dotrzeć do drzwi, ale nim zapukała, usłyszała żywiołową dyskusję, a raczej monolog krzyczącego Mordercaia i zapewne migającego emotkami Zero. Postanowiła nie zapukać jak przystało na kulturalnego człowieka, bo jej były przyjaciel z pewnością nie otworzyłby drzwi, a nawet jeśli, to zapewne nie wpuściłby jej. Nacisnęła klamkę i pchnęła drzwi z całej siły, które natrafiły na przeszkodę, którą okazała się twarz Mordercaia. Mężczyzna cofnął się, trzymając za twarz i rzucając wyzwiskami. W końcu wytarł wierzchem dłoni krew cieknącą z nosa, spojrzał to na zmieszanego Zero, to na Lilith w drzwiach, po czym westchnął.

- Do kurwy nędzy więcej was matka nie miała?! Samotnia, ludzie, samotnia do kurwy nędzy! Skoro tu, kurwa, jestem, to chcę być, kurwa, sam! Wynoście się, nim was wyrzucę! Ja pierdolę, co za bydło! - wskazał na drzwi, krzycząc i gestykulując zawzięcie. Żadne z nich nie ruszyło się, aż w końcu rudowłosa weszła do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wraz z Zero czekała, aż furia towarzysza minie na tyle, na ile można będzie z nim rozmawiać, bądź też na to, że kiedy Mord sięgnie po broń, będą uciekać w podskokach jak dziewczynka rozrzucająca kwiatki.

Chata była pomieszczeniem niewiarygodnie skromnym - jeden pokój z dwiema szafkami pełniącymi funkcję aneksu kuchennego, z beczką na wodę do zmywania. Mała butla gazowa podłączona była do kuchenki polowej, a kartony z puszkami i butelkami alkoholu sugerowały, że ktoś zamierzał spędzić tutaj sporo czasu. Funkcję łóżka pełniły koce porozrzucane pod ścianą. Nie było tutaj żadnego stolika czy innych mebli - puste, zimne pomieszczenie. Jakaś część Lilith wiedziała, że ta chata była jak życie człowieka, który w niej mieszkał.

- Co tu robicie? - Spytał znacznie spokojniejszy Mordercai, a Zero wskazał na rudowłosą, ustępując jej pierwszeństwa. Dziewczyna westchnęła, zaczesując kosmyk włosów za ucho.

- Potrzebuję cię - zaczęła poważnym tonem, a łowca prychnął i przewrócił oczyma.

- Idź do burdelu czy coś, nie świadczę usług - warknął, a Lilith posłała mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Wysłuchaj mnie do końca! Nawet nie zaczęłam do cholery! - syknęła, a Mord zaśmiał się.

- To nie owijaj w bawełnę do cholery, tylko gadaj czego chcesz i spieprzaj mi z oczu!

Lilith wzięła głęboki wdech, rozmasowując skroń i zamykając oczy. Odliczała do dziesięciu, po czym spojrzała na Mordercaia z zawziętością godną podziwu.

- Słuchaj, przepraszam. Okey? Przepraszam za wszystko, co okropnego powiedziałam. Potrzebuję cię, potrzebuję przyjaciela, którym kiedyś, do kurwy nędzy, byłeś.

Mordercai spojrzał na Lilith, otaksował ją spojrzeniem, po czym zaplótł ręce na torsie. Kamienny wyraz twarzy nie zdradzał jego myśli i emocji, a do tego nie oderwał wzroku od rudowłosej. W końcu westchnął, przetarł twarz i kopnął z całej siły ścianę. Pochylił się, kładąc ręce na kolanach i opierając na nich ciężar, który spoczywał mu na barkach. Oddychał w tej pozycji przez kilkanaście sekund, po czym wyprostował się i spojrzał po raz kolejny na Lilith.

- No słucham?

- Po pierwsze, chcę zrobić przewrót i podzielić New Heaven. Zrobić to co Baha w młodości. Zebrać ludzi o normalnej filozofii życia... O naszej, starej filozofii i założyć nową osadę, z dala od Heleny i jej popierdolonego hopla na punkcie przetrwania. I potrzebuję do tego ludzi. Zgranej, jednolitej ekipy, którą kiedyś tworzyliśmy. Jednak by to osiągnąć, potrzebuję ciebie i twojego wsparcia - mówiła szczerze, a Zero słuchał z zainteresowaniem. Słysząc jej plan, wyraził swoje poparcie przez wykrzyknik. Mord również słuchał z najwyższą uwagą, zasłaniając usta dłonią jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

- To po pierwsze, a po drugie? - spytał.

- Dowiedzieć się co planuje Hyperion. Jacobs kombinował na bagnach i wiemy jak się to skończyło lata temu. Wyciek substancji, skażenie terenu i wysyp zombiaków. Dahl postanowił grzebać w podziemiach i w efekcie obudził z hibernacji jakieś popierdolone potworki, które wybiły setki tam pracujących ludzi. Teraz mamy Hyperion i podejrzewam, że oni też coś knują i w efekcie czego życie stracą kolejni ludzie. Chcę temu zapobiec.

- Chcesz zapobiec maszynie korporacyjnej, która wykupiła Pandorę na własność? - spytał z powątpiewaniem Mordercai. - I jak niby chcesz to zrobić, hm?

W tym momencie do rozmowy wtrącił się Zero, wyświetlając jeden, jedyny hologram. Koniczynę. Lilith uśmiechnęła się, kiwając głową.

- Zgadza się. Kluczem do rozgryzienia Hyperionu i powstrzymania go jest Lucky...

- Która nie żyje. Wezwij egzorcystę, przyzywacza duchów - kogokolwiek, ale mnie do tego nie wciągaj - warknął Mord, ale Lilith nie zniechęciła się.

- Lucky nie ma, to prawda, ale gdzieś przy szczątkach promu są jej wspomnienia. One są kluczem. Nasza niepozorna Koniczyna wiedziała o tym od samego cholernego początku. - Lilith była przekonana o prawdziwości swoich domysłów, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Mordercaiu. Życie nauczyło go chłodnej oceny, a nie impulsywnego działania, jakie preferowała ognista syrena. Zero również wydawał się wciągnięty w plan Lilith, gestykulując zawzięcie. Łowca w końcu westchnął.

- Podaj jeden argument na to, że mówisz prawdę - poprosił. Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się, po raz pierwszy dzieląc się na głos swoim spostrzeżeniem.

- Pamiętasz rozmowę z tymi żołnierzykami na bagnach? Powiedz mi, korporacyjne szychy przejmują się tym, że zwykła dziewczyna chora na rozdwojenie jaźni chadza sobie po Pandorze? Nie wydaje ci się podejrzane, że chcieli ją od razu zastrzelić albo zabrać ze sobą, nie myśląc nawet o tym, by dać jej spokój?

Brwi Mordercaia uniosły się w wyrazie zdziwienia. Nie zwrócił na to uwagi za pierwszym razem, ale teraz, kiedy mówiła o tym Lilith... Uśmiechnął się, posyłając jej rozbawione spojrzenie wpierw rudowłosej, która czekała na jego decyzję jak na wyrok, po czym na Zero.

- To od czego zaczynamy?

Młody żołnierz szedł jasno oświetlonym korytarzem, a jego kroki rozbrzmiewały echem po pustym budynku. Nastoletni chłopiec często wędrował po gmachu późną porą, kiedy to wszyscy z jednostki A Hyperionu ukończyli ciężki dzień szkolenia na Pandorze i spali w najlepsze we swoich pokojach. Opuścił plac szkoleniowy jako ostatni, gdyż należał do tych najbardziej niezdarnych żołnierzy. Nie wykonał zadania na czas jako jedyny i dlatego musiał powtórzyć misję, która zajęła mu przeszło godzinę. Późna pora powrotu miała swój plus - żaden z towarzyszy nie mógł go zaczepić i okrutnie z niego zakpić. Nienawidził wojska, nienawidził Hyperionu i nienawidził być posłusznym jak pies.

Trafił do wojska wbrew sobie, spełniając ambicje ojca, który stracił nogę w młodości i zapragnął, by wszyscy synowie zostali żołnierzami. Realizował swoje marzenia przez obserwowanie dwójki starszych potomków, podczas gdy trzeci - najmłodszy - nie był w stanie podołać testom i nie mógł załapać się do rządowego oddziału. Dlatego też gdy tylko natrafiła się okazja, wepchnął go do oddziałów prywatnej firmy zbrojeniowej, nie bacząc na to, że wysyła syna na Pandorę - _i największe piekło na ziemi/i_, jak to mówili tutejsi mieszkańcy.

Jeremiasz nie pasował do tego miejsca, z czego doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę - czuł lęk przed0 śmiercią, ale też brzydził się zabijaniem. Jedyne o czym marzył, to wrócić do domu. Po tym, co tu widział, co przeżył, nie obawiał się wściekłości ojca. Zamierzał realizować swoje pragnienia, choć były błahe i niedochodowe, a tym bardziej nie przynosiły chluby nazwisku rodowemu.

Uwagę młodzieńca przykuł ruch na końcu korytarza. Jego przywódca - pułkownik Gregory Lincoln - opuszczał pokój z plecakiem przewieszonym przez ramię. Młodzieniec ucieszył się na widok przywódcy, bo ten jako jedyny darzył młodzieńca sympatią i nie dogryzał mu w sposób szczególny. Traktował go tak samo podle jak wszystkich pozostałych, a czasami nawet mniej. Pułkownik zatrzymał się w chwili, gdy dostrzegł że nie jest sam na korytarzu, a potem uśmiechnął się kwaśno.

- Nie powinieneś spać, Matthew? - spytał, gdy młody żołnierz podbiegł do Gregory'ego i zasalutował.

- Tak, panie pułkowniku, powinienem.

- Spocznij, żołnierzu. - Dowódca rozejrzał się po korytarzu, jakby sprawdzał, czy ktoś jeszcze postanowił wybrać się na nocną przechadzkę.

- Dokąd się wybierasz, szefie? Też powinieneś już spać. - Matthew nazywał tak pułkownika, gdy byli sami. Gregory co prawda nigdy nie potwierdził tego, że żołnierz może się tak do niego zwracać, ale też nie burzył się i nie sprzeciwiał.

- Wracaj do łóżka, ja mam kilka spraw do załatwienia - odparł wymijająco pułkownik i ruszył korytarzem, gdy nadgorliwy podopieczny zrównał się z nim.

- Mogę pomóc?

Gregory zatrzymał się i spojrzał na młodzika. Zauważył podkrążone, zmęczone oczy oraz grubą warstwę kurzu na skórze. Młody mężczyzna również cuchnął potem, gdyż od przeszło trzydziestu godzin był na nogach, gdzie oddawano zarówno jego, jak i pozostałych towarzyszy intensywnemu szkoleniu w pełnym słońcu.

- Ledwie stoisz, idź spać a ja sobie poradzę.

Pułkownik nie powiedział nic więcej, tylko poprawiając przewieszoną przez ramię torbę, ruszył dalej korytarzem. Matthew stał, obserwując znikającego przełożonego. Z jednej strony był ogromnie zmęczony, ale z drugiej tajemnicze zachowanie mężczyzny pobudziło jego ciekawość. Przeważnie grał on w otwarte karty i gdy ktoś pytał, udzielał szczerej odpowiedzi, dlatego też jego milczenie w tej sprawie wydało się młodzieńcowi dziwne. Wiedział, że teoretycznie powinien wykonać polecenie przełożonego, jednak nie zrażony, podążył za Gregory'm z zamiarem śledzenia.

Szedł pustymi korytarzami, starając się stąpać jak najciszej, wyglądając co chwilę zza rogu by upewnić się, w którym kierunku podąża przełożony. Śledzenie wewnątrz blokowiska było proste, gdyż już po pierwszych pięciu minutach młodzieniec przekonał się, że pułkownik zmierza na parter, gdzie były dwa wyjścia - jedno na Laboratoria, a drugi na wybiegi bestii. Sprawa znacznie się skomplikowała, gdy Gregory opuścił budynek i zmierzał z początku w kierunku Laboratorów. Kilkadziesiąt metrów otwartej przestrzeni przeciętej wybetonowaną drogą, bez możliwości ukrycia.

Młodego żołnierza zaskoczył Hummer firmy stojący w cieniu, który byłby niewidoczny od strony mieszkań z racji braku okien, a od strony Laboratoriów te wstawiono dopiero na pierwszym piętrze. Pułkownik minął samochód nawet nie zwracając na niego uwagę, co jeszcze bardziej zdziwiło Matthewa. Wszystkie pojazdy przetrzymywano w hangarze i by móc pożyczyć którykolwiek, powinno się otrzymać zgodę całego dowództwa.

Młody mężczyzna nie ruszył za przywódcą, tylko poszedł do Hummera, wyraźnie zaskoczony. Kiedy zajrzał do środka, zauważył beczki z wodą, oraz mnóstwo broni. Jednak największe zaskoczenie wprawił go fakt, że tylne siedzenia zostały klapnięte. Przycisnął twarz do przyciemnionej szyby, obserwując wnętrze. Poczuł, jak robi mu się gorąco, gdy zobaczył poruszenie wewnątrz. Odskoczył od szyby przerażony, gdy zobaczył wielki łeb skaga alfa, który rozpostarł szczęki ostrzegawczo. Wpatrywał się przerażony w pojazd, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że Gregory opuścił Laboratoria i zauważył go.

Mężczyzna skrzywił się, niezadowolony z tego, że widzi podwładnego, który zignorował rozkaz. Podążył za jego spojrzeniem i również zauważył bestię w samochodzie, ale nie zrobiło to na nim takiego wrażenia, jak na młodziku. Leniwie wyciągnął rewolwer i podszedł do Matthewa, wyciągając przyjacielsko drugą rękę.

- Wstawaj młody - powiedział, szturchając go butem. Młodzik popatrzył na niego wielkimi, przerażonymi oczyma.

- W aucie jest skag - szepnął, korzystając z pomocy i stając na nogach.

- Wiem, widzę. Zajmę się tym, a ty zjeżdżaj - warknął pułkownik, ale podwładny nie zamierzał odejść.

- Szefie, wiedziałeś, że on jest w środku?

- Tak - odparł, a widząc przerażenie malujące się na twarzy młodego, poklepał go pociesznie na ramieniu i uśmiechnął się. - Rozkazy dowództwa, nie mogę o tym mówić. Teraz won.

- Szefie... Ty kapitulujesz, prawda?

Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Gregory'ego, po czym westchnął i potarł czoło dłonią. Nim młody pojął, co się dzieje, stalowy pocisk przeszył jego czaszkę na wskroś, siejąc pustoszenie w mózgu. Matthew wpadł w ramiona pułkownika, który podtrzymał go i położył delikatnie na ziemi. Kucał przy zwłokach, patrząc w twarz chłopaka, po czym dłonią zamknął powieki.

- A mówiłem, że powinieneś iść spać.

Obserwował z niechęcią jak spod maski samochodu wydobywa się gęsty dym, który unosi się wysoko jak sygnały dymne indian, lecz tych na próżno szukać na tej planecie. Patrzył na jeepa, którego wyremontował własnoręcznie dawno temu, a teraz nie miał jak naprawić. Utknął u podnóża górskiego szczytu pandoriańskiej pustyni, wystawiony na żar lejący się z nieba. Przezorność nakazał mu zabrać mnóstwo beczek z wodą nim uciekł z bazy Hyperionu położonej w górskich cieśninach, dzięki czemu nie musiał martwić się za nadto o odwodnienie.

Czuł, jak ogarnia go rezygnacja, wściekłość i frustracja, wypełniająca całe ciało. Nim się obejrzał, kopnął koło samochodu z całej siły tylko po to, by podskakiwać na jednej nodze przeklinając jednocześnie w duchu. Mógł nadać sygnał S.O.S., ale ryzyko, że odnajdą go zwiadowcy firmy było za duże. Z jednej strony mógł spakować to co niezbędne i spróbować przejść ten dystans, ale z drugiej strony nie miał pewności gdzie jest najbliższa wioska i czy wystarczy mu wody.

Złapał się pod boki, patrząc na żółty samochód z wielkim, niebieskim H na drzwiach.

- No, z jednej strony dobrze, że się dziadzie popsułeś... - burknął pod nosem do samochodu, podświadomie nadając mu męskiej osobowości i traktując jak żywą, czującą istotę. - Jakbym tak podjechał do jakiejkolwiek wioski, ty wyglądałbyś jak ser szwajcarski, a ja bym był cieknącą konewką.

Westchnął, przecierając twarz dłonią, by zetrzeć kropelki potu uporczywie napływające do oczu. Nagrzany piasek bił żarem, który przebijał się przez grubą podeszwę buta, a powietrze osuszyło się z wszelkiej wilgoci, przez co coraz trudniej oddychało się mężczyźnie przyzwyczajonemu do klimatyzowanego hangaru. Zirytowany usiadł na ziemi przy samochodzie, opierając się o wielkie koło terenowego pojazdu o napędzie czterokołowym.

Kombinezon w który był odziany również należał do firmy. Skóropodobny materiał nie przepuszczał powietrza, przez co czuł jak ciało wewnątrz worka foliowego poci się jak w saunie. Chętnie by się rozebrał, gdyby nie fakt, że słońce spaliłoby gołą skórę na węgiel. Trwał tak dłuższy czas, czekając na powrót przyjaciela, który miał sprowadzić pomoc lub znaleźć ubranie, w które mógłby się przebrać. Wysłał go ledwie godzinę temu, jednak miał nadzieję, że ten wróci lada moment. W końcu zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę do tyłu, zdając się na łaską lub niełaskę pustyni. Nagle do jego uszu dotarły krzyki człowieka, który wołał o pomoc

Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się, dostrzegając między głazami biegnącego w jego stronę mężczyznę. Dopiero po chwili ukazał się wielki, barczysty skag, który gnał za bezbronnym człowiekiem. Hyperionowiec wstał, mimowolnie się uśmiechając.

Mordercai obserwował wysokiego, barczystego mężczyznę o niewiarygodnie muskularnej sylwetce. Postać wysoka na dwa metry ubrana była w stare, znoszone jeansy i czarny, krótki rękawek, który o kilka rozmiarów za mały opinał ciało, eksponując tym samym jego zalety. Brick, jeden z Vault Hunterów, nie cieszył się wśród nich dobrą opinią, chociaż sami do aniołków nie należeli. Jego kwadratowa twarz poznaczona bliznami, usta wiecznie wykrzywione w grymasie niezadowolenia i oczy świdrujące dusze.

Teraz ten człowiek siedział masce samochodu, opierając leniwie łokcie na kolanach i pocierał dłonią brodę, nie wykazując żadnych emocji. Mordercai przybył do tego rejonu gór należącego do gangu "Slab" w nadziei, że uda mu się przekonać Bricka - przywódcę gangu i kompana Vault Hunterów - by wsparł ich zarówno swoją obecnością, jak i zapewnił im plecy poprzez armię swoich popleczników. Udało mu się skontaktować z towarzyszem nim banda kryminalistów rzuciła się na łowcę, dzięki czemu teraz siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie w cieniu góry.

- Zabawne - powiedział ciężkim, basowym głosem Brick, robiąc krótką przerwę na wdech - że chcycie, bym mioł wom pomóc, choć gardziecie mną i moją bandą. Co jo byda z tego mioł, że do was dołącza?

- Współpracę, stary i święty spokój. - Mordercai siedział, wpatrując się w człowieka, z którym praktycznie nigdy nie rozmawiał i jako jedyny się go nie obawiał, jednocześnie będąc kimś na wzór przyjaciela i mentora. Brick nie czuł strachu przed nikim i niczym, był panem swojego losu i mimo ograniczonej inteligencji, radził sobie na Pandorze lepiej od armii intelektualistów. Ślepa siła dawała mu przewagę, zjednując z skagami.

- Ha! Spokój? Tera mom spokój. Ludziska za mnie robiom, użyrom się z nimi jak chca, a nie mądrzy mi się jakaś baba w wojskowym fartuchu.

Mordercai westchnął, bo Brick dał jasno do zrozumienia, że póki Roland będzie oficjalnym liderem Vault Hunterów, Brick nie przyłoży ręki do walki z Heleną. Spór między tą dwójką powstał już na początku znajomości, a spięcia między nimi zawsze kończyły się potyczką siłową. Olbrzym cechował się niewiarygodną odpornością na ból i nawet, gdy skag miażdżył jego kończynę w paszczy, ten okładał gołą pięścią pancerz stworzenia tak długo, aż pozostawała krwawa miazga. Podobnie było w starciach z Rolandem, kiedy to wszyscy wspólnymi siłami musieli odciągać od siebie tę dwójkę. W końcu, po tym jak Baha ogłosił ciemnoskórego żołnierza liderem, Brick odszedł bez słowa. Każdy wiedział, czym się on się zajmuje, ale nikt nie przeszkadzał mu w tworzeniu największej bandyckiej grupy w górach.

- No nic, nie będę cię na siłę przekonywać - powiedział Mord, zeskakując z maski IVY. - Dzięki za poświęcony czas, pora na mnie.

- Trzymej się, chuderloku - zawołał za nim Brick, śmiejąc się na głos. Siedział jeszcze chwilę, obserwując jak Mordercai odpala silnik i odjeżdża, znikając w końcu pomiędzy wielkimi głazami. Trwał tak w zadumie, analizując to, co przekazał mu łowca i zastanawiał się, czy dobrze zrobił odmawiając im pomocy. Nie miał wątpliwości z moralnego punktu widzenia, a raczej dochodowego - może wojna z Heleną i New Heaven opłacała mu się bardziej, niż bierność? Postanowił, że przemyśli to jeszcze raz.

W końcu zszedł z maski, nucąc pod nosem nieznaną melodyjkę. Odpalił silnik wielkiego hummera i rozpoczął zjazd w dół zbocza, by dotrzeć do swojej siedziby. Droga wiła się między pustynnymi szczytami, silnik wył a przez uchylone okna słyszał wycia skagów i świst wiatru, który hulał pomiędzy górskimi szczytami. Uwagę Bricka przykuło jednak coś, czego wcześniej tutaj nie było - w cieniu jednego ze zboczy stał żółty jeep. Podjechał wystarczająco blisko i nie gasząc silnika, otworzył drzwi i wyszedł z pojazdu. Opodal pojazdu leżało nagie, zmasakrowane ciało. Barczysty mężczyzna bez lęku podszedł do trupa i z pomocą szturchnięta przetoczył go na plecy. Gwizd uznania wydobył się z gardła Bricka.

Przed nim leżał martwy członek jego gangu, obdarty z ubrań, bez broni i z kulką z karabinu między oczami. Twarz zastygła w wyrazie przerażenia, a ciało jeszcze ciepłe nie zostało tknięte przez skaga, którego ślady otaczały zwłoki. Brick oparł dłonie o biodra i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu zwierzęcia, ale tego nie było, tak samo jak człowieka, który pozostawił samochód. Olbrzym podszedł do pozostawionego samochodu, by przekonać się, że wszystko z wnętrza zniknęło, włącznie z kluczykami. Ktokolwiek to był, z pewnością nie siedzi i nie czeka na śmierć.

Opuścił górskie tereny dość szybko, wykorzystując swojego czworonożnego przyjaciela do niesienia beczek z wodą, które przyczepił specjalnymi pasami do grzbietu. Skag szedł krok w krok, rozglądając się uważnie i sapiąc, gdy wyczuwał innych ze stada, którzy nie odważyli się podejść, wyczuwając zagrożenie. Mężczyzna przebrał się w ubrania bandyty, którego załatwił w górach. Wszystko było lepsze od lateksowego stroju, nawet jeśli to miał na zmianę spodnie moro, trochę za duże buty zapinane za pomocą klamer aż do kolan, czarny golf z długim rękawem i szelki na amunicję. Szyję owinął arafatą, a na głowę położył swój stary beret za czasów, gdy służył jeszcze w kompanii w Iraku.

Kiedy tylko opuścił cieśniny górskie, upał uderzył ze zdwojoną siłą - całkowity bezruch powietrza, które w jakiś sposób potrafiło ochłodzić, nie mówią o braku cienia na tych otwartych na promienie słoneczne pustkowiach. Linia horyzontu falowała delikatnie, zlewając się w jedno z błękitno-pomarańczowymi pasami nieba. Mimo dnia, mimo prażącego słońca, gwiazdy, drogi mleczne i galaktyki były widoczne gołym okiem, z łatwością przebijając się przez ostre światło.

Kiedy tu trafił niecałe dwa miesiące temu, pierwsze upały i widoki Pandory powalały go z nóg. Upał, skwar, potwory, spalające na wiór słońce, nie mające litości dla swoich nowych podopiecznych. Planeta nie szczędziła im trudnych chwil, bo jako żołnierze piechoty, odbyli intensywny trening trwający przeszło półtora miesiąca - biegi w pełnym słońcu po kilkanaście kilometrów, hartowanie ciała przez zanurzanie w lodowatych odmętach podziemnych rzek, czy przyzwyczajenie wrażliwego żołądka do diety składającej się ze skagowego mięsa. O tyle, ile upał mu nie specjalnie przeszkadzał, to eksperymentalne przysmaki szefa kuchni, który obrał sobie za cel ugotowanie z ohydnego mięsa czegoś jeszcze bardziej ohydnego już było według niego przesadą.

Teraz, po przeszkoleniu terenowym, zapoznaniem się z klimatem oraz polityką mieszkańców, opuścił bazę Hyperionu - wbrew rozkazom i przede wszystkim, bez wiedzy szefostwa. Nie żałował swojej decyzji - zapisał się do armii tej firmy tylko po to, by trafić na Pandorę, a że nauczyli go przetrwania w tym miejscu praktycznie za darmo, był im ogromnie wdzięczny. Parł przed siebie z uśmiechem na twarzy, mając przez ramię przewieszoną snajperkę i plecak, w kaburach na udach rewolwery, a do tego jego psi przyjaciel na grzbiecie zapakowaną miał jeszcze bazookę oraz karabin maszynowy, którego nie chciał nosić samodzielnie. Skag również nie wydawał się przytłoczony ciężarem, który na niego nałożył - ba, cieszył się, że jest użyteczny dla swojego nowego pana.

Ciemny kolor ubrań przyciągał promienie słoneczne, ale tak czy owak był rad, że je ma - stanowiły o wiele lepszą alternatywę niż kombinezon, które wymyśliła sobie firma. Teraz skóra oddychała i nie pocił się aż tak, a do tego temperatura sprawiała, że praktycznie wszystko parowało. Szedł hardym krokiem, mimowolnie się uśmiechając na samą myśl o tym, jaką minę będzie miało dowództwo gdy tylko zauważą jego brak.

- Gregory Lincoln, pułkownik, który wykiwał Hyperion... - słysząc własny głos, wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej zadowolony. Był rad, że przerażony kryminalista za obietnicę darowania życia wyśpiewał wszystko o jego położeniu i pokierował go do najbliższej wioski. Tam kupi, jeśli naturalnie starczy mu skradzionej gotówki, samochód, bo na starego grata nie miał co liczyć. Prędzej poskłada coś z tutejszej technologii, klecąc własny model.

Bezustannie szedł przed siebie przez kilkanaście godzin, aż w końcu otoczył go mrok, a skag zaskomlał prosząco. Zignorował prośbę pupila, zmuszając go tym samym za podążaniem na słuch. To był mit, że te stworzenia funkcjonowały tylko za dnia - w mroku ślepły i mogły bazować jedynie na pozostałych zmysłach, lecz leniwa natura wolała spać, niż dostosowywać się do tego typu warunków.

Nim nastał świt, Gregory widział na horyzoncie szczyty wysypiska śmieci, o których mówił górski bandyta, lecz nawet do zmierzchu nie dotarł na miejsce. Wówczas, gdy tylko słońce schowało się za linią horyzontu, położył się tam gdzie stał, układając wygodnie na popękanej ziemi. Skag, który mu towarzyszył uwalił się obok niego, wyciągając łapy z zadowolonym charknięciem i osłaniając pana swoim ciałem. Przespali kamiennym snem aż do świtu, choć mijało ich mnóstwo pomniejszych stworzeń.

Psisko obudziło swojego pana na krótko przed świtem, cierpliwie pozwalając mu się napić z beczek, które niósł na swoim grzbiecie. Na początku wędrówki były trzy baniaki po cztery litry, a teraz pozostał tylko jeden i do tego nie pełny.

Dotarli do miasteczka na kilka godzin przed kolejnym zachodem. Nie było tak, jak się spodziewał Gregory, bo trafił do ruiny, nie miasta. Na ulicach walały się gnijące, na wpół pożarte przez skagi zwłoki. Brama jak i ogrodzenie leżały przewalone, a pandoriańskie kojoty biegały między budynkami, warcząc na nowo przybyłego, ale nie konfrontując się z nim. Ich głęboko osadzone w czaszkach oczy obserwowały, jak wchodzi niedbale po przewalonej blasze, jak mija leżące trupy nawet nie racząc ich spojrzeniem i jak nic sobie nie robi z ich towarzystwa.

Ośmielone, zaczęły do niego podchodzić, wdychając przez wielkie nozdrza jego zapach, po czym odchodziły z powarkiwaniem. Mężczyzna nic sobie z nich nie robił, w pierwszej kolejności zaglądając do hangaru. Zobaczył rozłożony na części samochód i Gregory uśmiechnął się zadowolony.

- Srebrny Ford F 150 SVT Raptor 2010 MY - mruknął, obchodząc pojazd, trzymając jednocześnie ręce na biodrach. Czterokołowiec terenowy był praktycznie w idealnym stanie - karoseria nie tknięta przez rdzę, szyby w całości, opony z całkowicie nowym bieżnikiem, zawieszenie w pełni sprawne. Jedynie silnik został wyciągnięty i położony obok. Mężczyzna podrapał się po brodzie, rozglądając się po sprzętach które pozostawił poprzedni właściciel - praktycznie wszystko leżało porozrzucane, jakby uciekał w pośpiechu, pozostawiając narzędzia i rzeczy. Sprawne samochody pewnie zostały rozkradzione, kiedy inni razem z nim ewakuowali się w tempie ekspresowym - pomijając tych nieszczęśników, którzy teraz rozkładali się, leżąc na ulicach.

Ocenił to, co przed nim leżało i doszedł do wniosku, że z łatwością poskłada wszystko do kupy i odjedzie stąd nowym samochodem, o którym marzył już dawno temu. Nim zabrał się za naprawę, odwrócił się z zamiarem przeszukania budynków z celu znalezienia kolejnych, przydatnych przedmiotów. Wszystkie skagi, które zebrały się za nim, czmychnęły warcząc i znikając za wrakami pojazdów, ścianami budynków czy kontenerami na śmieci, wyglądając zza nich z wyrzutem. Gregory uśmiechnął się do siebie, oceniając ilość trupów i śmieci, wziął głęboki wdech pełnią płuc, po czym odezwał się do swojego czworonożnego towarzysza.

- Stary, nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że nie mam węchu.

Skag warknął, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Gregory uwolnił go z wszystkich przedmiotów, którymi wcześniej obładował pupila, kładąc je w cieniu hangaru. Trzymając w ręce karabin, ruszył opustoszałą ulicą, sprawdzając wnętrza budynków. Kolejne trupy, niewyłączone sprzęty elektryczne, zgnita żywność. Wioska była martwa, a jedynymi lokatorami okazywały się kojoty, które penetrowały budynki i wywlekały ludzkie ciała, by kłócić się między sobą o nie i rozrywać na kawałki jak rzucony ochłap mięsa. Nie przejmował się tym, obserwując je z uśmiechem, a po pewnym czasie wyciągał wszystkie ofiary z budynków, kładąc na ziemi. Nim się obejrzał, miał małą grupę zwolenników, którzy wyczekiwali pod drzwiami i był świadom, że gdyby mieli ogony - machaliby nimi jak szczeniaki.

Wszystko, co ciekawsze składował w hangarze, ignorując kilkanaście skagów podążających za nim krok w krok. Co chwilę słyszał ich głębokie wdechy, prychnięcia, charknięta, a gdy się odwracał, uciekały w popłochu. Kiedy zapadł zmierzch, Gregory podłączył generator prądu w hangarze, a wnętrze oświetliły charczące lampy halogenowe. Przygotował wszystkie niezbędne przedmioty i rozpoczął naprawdę pojazdu od poskładania do kupy silnika. Monotonna, męcząca praca dla większości mechaników dla niego okazała relaksującym hobby, któremu oddał się z przyjemnością.

Siedział kilka godzin w ciszy, w skupieniu składając wszystkie pasujące do siebie elementy, by na sam koniec zamontować całość. Pomogły mu przy tym skagi, które posłusznie wykonywały jego polecenia. Czworonogi mimo braku zdolności manualnych łap, okazywały się lepszymi pomocnikami od ludzi - znacznie większa siła pozwalała im bardzo długo utrzymywać ciężar żelastwa o wadze kilkuset kilo. O świcie Ford był gotowy do podróży, a silnik mruczał pod maską jak mały, zadowolony kot.

Gregory poklepał maskę samochodu jak małe dziecko i ruszył ulicą z zamiarem znalezienia nowych ubrań, wykąpania się i zabrania wszystkiego, co oferowały tutejsze ruiny. Rosnąca liczba zainteresowanych nim skagów wzrosła o kilka dorosłych sztuk, które leżały w promieniach słońca, nie obawiając się człowieka, ale też nie zamierzając go atakować. Ciekawska natura tych inteligentnych bestii jasno określała, że póki one nie zaatakują go, on im nic złego nie zrobi. Natomiast te mniejsze osobniki - szczenięta wielkością dorównujące małemu cielakowi - podążały za nim, od czasu do czasu zaczepiając przez złapanie za nogę. Nigdy jednak nie upadł, a gdy tylko się odwracał, te czmychały skomląc. W końcu dotarł do upatrzonego wcześniej domku, a kojoty zostały na zewnątrz, zaglądając przez uchylone drzwi.

Jego oczom ukazało się proste mieszkanie, zagracone różnymi przedmiotami o mniejszej lub większej wartości. Nie zaskoczyły go białe ściany pokryte wapnem, ani też pokryta grubą warstwą kurzu podłoga. Wszędzie leżały pudełka po pizzy, puszki po konserwach i puste butelki po piwie. W jedynej szafie było mnóstwo ubrań, przede wszystkim męskich, dlatego nie zastanawiając się za wiele, rozebrał się z ciuchów, które miał na sobie. Paradował po obcym mieszkaniu tak jak go natura stworzyła, przeglądając wszystko bez obawy, że właściciel go na tym przyłapie - ów człowiek leżał w rogu pokoju z kulką między oczami, gnijąc już od kilku dni. Gregory, jako że nie posiadał węchu, nie mógł czuć duszącego smrodu zgnilizny, który normalnego człowieka doprowadziłby do płacz u i wymiotów.

Nieproszony gość przeszedł do łazienki, gdzie wziął długi, gorący prysznic, pozbywając się kurzu, brudu i potu. Wyszedł nawet się nie wycierając, gdyż skwar z godziny godzinę nabierał na sile i woda parowała. Kropelki wody spływające wzdłuż kręgosłupa spływały leniwie, dając mu jaką dziką, niezrozumiałą satysfakcję. W końcu podszedł do swojego plecaka, z którego wyciągnął swoje kosmetyki - te, które ukradł z bazy - i zaczął golić kilkudniowy zarost, który pokrył całą skórę wzdłuż linii szczęki i karku. Pozostawił sobie jedynie krótką, kozią bródkę, która tylko dodawała mu mrocznego wyrazu twarzy.

Kiedy żył na ziemi, szczycił się tym, że był albinosem. Niegdyś ubierał się na biało, podkreślając przez to swoje zarówno białe włosy, jak i trupiobladą cerę. Teraz na jego policzki wkradł się zdrowy, różowy rumieniec, który był jedynym barwnym elementem w jego wyglądzie, pomijając oczy, których błękitna barwa wydawała się niewiarygodnie intensywna. Biała, krótka bródka, która praktycznie zlewała się z mleczną cerą. Uśmiechnął się do swojego odbicia, a na policzkach zrobiły mu się głębokie, rzucające cienie dołeczki.

Gregory wziął grzebień, którym zaczesał półdługie włosy do tyłu, które były jednocześnie za krótkie by spiąć. Wyszczotkował dokładnie zęby i walczył z chęcią użycia dezodorantu, który w tym klimacie się nie sprawdzał. W końcu odłożył go z powrotem do kosmetyczki. Wrócił do pokoju, rozglądając się za różnymi przedmiotami, które mógłby sobie przywłaszczyć.

Z szafy wygrzebał bojówki w biało-szarej kolorystyce moro, które wciągnął na ciało, nie fatygując nawet bielizny i z zadowoleniem uznał, że pasują. Jako mężczyzna, posiadał wysoką i szczupłą posturę, a niejednokrotnie śmiał się, że miał kobiece biodra. Natomiast jego siostra zawsze twierdziła, że wygląda całkiem normalnie - wysportowany, młody wojskowy, który bardzo szybko zrobił karierę w Iraku. Właściciel mieszkania poza obwodem bioder miał podobny rozmiar buta, więc Gregory wybrał czarne buty do kolan ze stalowymi ochraniaczami na kolana i łydki, do których wcisnął nogawki ze spodni.

Nie znalazł żadnej ciekawej koszuli w szafie, dlatego też niewiele myśląc, spakował swoje rzeczy i wyszedł na zewnątrz, wystawiając ciało na krótką chwilę na promienie słoneczne. Czuł, jak woda skwierczy na białej skórze, ale sam bólu nie odczuwał. Teoretycznie ta choroba miała sprawić, że powinien być niewiarygodnie wrażliwy na promienie słoneczne, a jednak nie różnił się za wiele od pozostałych przedstawicieli rasy ludzkiej. Słońce Pandory spalało go w takim samym stopniu jak przeciętnego bandytę czy naukowca, którzy nie cierpieli na żadne schorzenia genetyczne.

Krótki spacer na drugą stronę ulicy opłacił mocno zaróżowioną skórą na plecach i ramionach, gdyż nie bawił się w narzucanie jakiegokolwiek okrycia. Kolejny dom, który postanowił przejrzeć należał do kobiety, więc mieląc przekleństwa pod nosem. W końcu udało mu się znaleźć szafę, w której mógł powybrzydzać. Po chwili namysłu wybrał biały golf z cienkiego, przewiewnego materiału, który opinał dokładnie ciało żołnierza Hyperionu i ukazywał jego atletyczną budowę. Chociaż spodnie nie zjeżdżały mu z dupy, Gregory postanowił przepiąć się czarnymi, skórzanymi szelkami. Czarna kurtka z wyszytymi na plecach skrzydłami anioła i nazwą jakiegoś zespołu idealnie komponowała się do kolorystyki całości, więc wrzucił ją sobie na ramiona. Kark owinął kraciastą arafatą, na oczy założył stylowe okulary lenonki, a na głowę swój wojskowy beret, pamiątkę po wojsku.

Wyszedł zadowolony na zewnątrz, a skagi zainteresowały się jego nowym ubiorem, biorąc głębokie wdechy. Wyczuwały i widziały w nim zmianę, były zaintrygowane tę częścią ludzkiej osobowości mężczyzny, jednak nie odważyły się podejść na tyle blisko, by dokładnie stwierdzić jaka zmiana w nim zaszła. Gregory doszedł do samochodu, odpalił silnik który zaryczał jak wściekły lew i wyjechał z hangaru na słoneczną ulicę. Wszystkie kojoty uciekały w popłochu, wiedząc jak kończy się spotkanie z tymi ciężkimi, terenowymi maszynami. Tylko jeden siedział niewzruszony, obserwując poczynania swojego pana, a gdy ten opuścił klapę pickupa, wskoczył na otwarty tył i uwalił się zadowolony, otwierając pysk i wywalając jęzor.

Mężczyzna niespiesznie załadowywał samochód bronią i beczkami z wodą, które napełnił zwykłą kranówą. Nie należał do wybrednych, przewrażliwionych istot, które dopiero w ostateczności napiłyby się tej zanieczyszczonej cieczy. Dbał o swój wygląd, bo chciał i lubił być schludny, jednak przede wszystkim stawiał na przetrwanie niż wygodę.

Spakował mnóstwo ubrań, które na oko by mu pasowały, jakieś koce, żywność w puszce. Nie omieszkał zainkasować składane krzesło, wędkę jakiegoś amatora łowów. Całe tylnie siedzenie jak i klapa zostały zawalone przedmiotami, które nikt wcześniej nie rozkradł, a które mógł użyć lub też sprzedać. Nie oszczędził świerszczyków, które jakiś nastoletni chłopak próbował ukryć pod łóżkiem, a które na tym pustkowiu pewnie mogły osiągnąć cenę porównywalną do nagich zdjęć seks bomb minionego stulecia, a które zmarły w wyniku przedawkowania narkotyków.

Gregory spędził w zrujnowanej wiosce praktycznie cały pandoriański dzień, pakując i przeglądając wszystko co ciekawe. W pewnym momencie postanowił wyważyć drzwi małego domku, do którego jako jedynego nie miał dostępu. Te na szczęście dość szybko ustąpiły, a jego oczom ukazało się biuro, którego ściany oblepione były ogłoszeniami, listami gończymi, zaginięciami i mapami obszaru. Biurko na samym środku schludnie wysprzątane, a wszystkie wartościowe papiery poukładane w półkach z drzwiczkami. Stalowe regały zawalone były różnymi przedmiotami o większej lub mniejszej wartości.

Mężczyzna przeszedł leniwie przez pokój, przyglądając się zaginięciom, głównie dzieci i uśmiechał się z niesmakiem wiedząc kto kryje się za tymi zniknięciami. Listy gończe specjalnie go nie interesowały, ale mapy, które przykrywały - owszem. Zerwał je delikatnie ze ściany, a stara, papierowa mimo upływu czasu nie rozpadała się w dłoniach. Zwinął je w tuby i postawił przy wyjściu, by ich tak przypadkiem nie zapomnieć. Następnie usiadł na krześle za biurkiem i rozpoczął dokładną rewizję dokumentacji, która okazała się nic nie warta. Nie wnosiła nic do sprawy, w którą się zaangażował. W szufladzie zamkniętej na kluczyk, którą wyszarpnął wyłamując zamki, znalazł trzy rzeczy, które go niewiarygodnie zainteresowały. Pierwszy dziennik należał do przywódczyni tego miasteczka, a zawierał w sobie wszystkie wydarzenia z ostatniego roku. Drugi dziennik miał nadpalone brzegi kartek, a on sam cuchnął spalenizną. Gdy tylko zobaczył pierwsze litery wiedział, że należał on do jednego z członków załogi, który się rozbił. Gregory jednak najbardziej ucieszył się na widok trzeciego przedmiotu schowanego w szufladzie - małego chipu przypominającego staromodną kartę pamięci do aparatu, na którym były zapisane bardzo cenne informacje.

Szeroki, obłąkańcy uśmiech zagościł na bladej twarzy mężczyzny.

- To się skurwysyny zdziwią... - mruknął, kładąc go na stole. Gdy znalazł młotek, z przyjemnością rozbił mikroelement systemu w drobny mak, a następnie wziął kartkę i długopis, pozostawiając wiadomość ludziom Hyperionu którzy tu zawitają lada dzień. Opuścił biuro bardziej niż zadowolony, bo tamten kryminalista wyświadczył mu ogromną przysługę, wysyłając go właśnie do tej mieściny. Gdyby posiadał sumienie, żałowałby, że go zastrzelił zaraz po przesłuchaniu.

Uśmiech wpełzł na usta Gregory'ego, gdy wrócił wspomnieniami do przerażonego, kwilącego bandyty. Miał niewiarygodne problemy sformułować myśli gdy leżał nagi na plecach, a skag przytrzymywał go łapą, łypiąc jednocześnie czarnym okiem. Piasek pewnie poparzył jego gołe dupsko, gdy tak leżał dobre kilka minut. Przez cały czas miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł odejść, ale nie otrzymał takiej szansy. Teraz pewnie albo jego ciało przemieniło się w czarną bryłę, albo też coś zdążyło pożreć jego nieszczęsne ciało.

Wyludnione miasteczko nosiło ślady strzelaniny, ale albinos nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy pociski w ścianach pojawiły się kilka dni bądź tygodni temu, czy raczej noszą śladu dużo starszych wydarzeń. Tynk odpadał od ścian, ukazując gołą, czerwoną cegłę, a przez wybite szyby wpadał gorący, pustynny wiatr. Odór śmierci unosił się w powietrzu, ale Gregory tego nie czuł.

Czworonożny przyjaciel spał na klapie Forda kamiennym snem i nawet gdy go człowiek klepnął w łeb, nie zareagował. Ten, śmiejąc się, zatrzasnął drzwi kierowcy i wziął jedną puszkę konserwy, by otworzyć ją siedząc na miejscu pasażera i zjeść za pomocą łyżki, którą wziął z którejś tam kuchni. W końcu odpalił silnik, pozostawiając za sobą stado wrzeszczących skagów. Obserwował je z uśmiechem w lusterku tak długo, aż znikło za nim miasteczko niegdyś zwane New Heaven.

Gregory jechał przez pustynię, mając otwarte okna. Uśmiech praktycznie nie schodził z twarzy tego człowieka, który czuł się wolny tak, jak nigdy w życiu. Nawet na ziemi krępowały go prawa moralne, prawo karne, a tutaj? Samotny jeździec, przyjaciel skagów i człowiek, który może oddać się trawiącemu szaleństwu bez obaw, że jego działania będą mieć negatywny wpływ na to, jak postrzegają go inni ludzie. W świecie kryminalistów, sadystów i morderców miał w dupie to, co sądzą o nim inni. Przybył do tego miejsca z dwóch powodów - jednym była właśnie ta wolność.

Dzięki CB-Radiu złapał kontakt z nijakim Sir Hammerlockiem, który powitał go iście brytyjskim akcentem i nakierował na wioskę Fyrestone, w której teraz tkwili uciekinierzy ze zniszczonego New Heaven. Nie wszyscy, lecz pewna część - nawet w Hyperionie znano głównodowodzącą Helenę, jej temperament i bardzo ograniczone myślenie. Mimo, iż należał do zwolenników przetrwania za wszelką cenę, nie rozumiał takiej ostrej selekcji. Zawsze warto mieć kogoś słabego u boku, chociażby po to, by zatkać nim pysk jakiegoś potwora. Żywa tarcza również nie była głupim pomysłem według niego, aczkolwiek nie zawsze skuteczna.

Fyrestone leżało położone daleko na południu w miejscu łączącym wilgotny klimat bagien, pustynne tereny oraz lodowe podmuchy lodowych pustkowi. Od bieguna dzieliły je wysokie, zaśnieżone góry, z których często wiał przenikliwie zimny wiatr przesiąknięty wilgocią. Z bagien bardzo często nadchodziły gęste ulewy, które zimą podtapiały stepy i przemieniały pustynię w porośnięte czerwoną trawą równiny.

Niewielką mieścinę położoną pośrodku falującego morza krwistej roślinności otaczał wysoki, betonowy mur z sześcioma wieżyczkami strażniczymi, na których prawie zawsze siedzieli wartownicy. Budynki całkowicie różniły się od architektury pozostałych terenów - niewielkie kopuły bardziej przypominały igloo niż dom. Z zewnątrz wyglądały na ciasne i w gruncie rzeczy takie były. Kuchnia i sypialnia mieściła się w jednym, jedynym pomieszczeniu, gdzie ograniczono ilość sprzętów do skrajnego minimum. Łazienka o bardzo niskim suficie mieściła w sobie jedynie kibelek i umywalkę. Prysznice były tylko trzy, do tego na zewnątrz. Drewniane parawany oddzielały każdy natrysk, zapewniając minimum prywatności. Żadna rzeka nie płynęła przez te okolice i jedynym źródłem wody były beczki, w których zbierały się opady deszczu. Do wszystkich płaszczyzn które się nadawały na tego typu korekty zamontowano rynny, których skomplikowane łączenia wielokrotnie pękały, ciekły, jednak prowadziły do jednego - beczek.

Nad całą wioską stała drewniana wieża ciśnień, będąca jednocześnie najważniejszym punktem obserwacyjnym wioski. Nieważne z której strony się nadjeżdżało, pierwszą rzeczą, którą się zauważało, była pomalowana na czarno wieża, w której zbierały się opady. Wioska Fyrestone przeważnie stała opustoszała, gdyż zdatna do zamieszkania była w okresie zimowym. Główną przyczyną był właśnie brak stałego źródła wody, który przemieniał to miejsce w najsuchsze i najgorętsze cmentarzysko. Teraz, gdy nadchodziła zima i pierwsze ulewy, a trawa praktycznie natychmiast wyrastała z zasuszonej na kamień ziemi, znikały wszystkie szkielety zwierząt.

Gregory jechał i jako, że nie grała muzyka, słyszał bezustanne chrzęst pękających kości miażdżonych przez potężne koła Forda. Jego towarzysz wyskoczył z samochodu jakiś czas wcześniej, udając się na łowy i rozpoznanie nowego terenu. W końcu na horyzoncie zaczęła majaczyć wieża ciśnień, a szum w CB-Radiu nasilał się. Żołnierz wziął mikrofon od niechcenia, by nadać krótki komunikat.

- Sir Hammerlocku, widzę wioskę, będę za kilkanaście minut.

Morze traw falowało, kontrastując z błękitnym niebem. Ze wschodu nadciągały gęste, ciężkie chmury, a błyskawice rozświetlały nieboskłon, zapowiadając tym samym silną ulewę. Wiatr niósł wilgotne, chłodne powietrze, które było orzeźwieniem po kilku dniach na pustyni. Zapasy wody i żywności zabranej z New Heaven znacznie się uszczupliły, więc Gregory cieszył się z możliwości uzupełnienia zasobów. Przejeżdżał przez wiele wiosek, głównie opustoszałych, zabierając mnóstwo przedmiotów i w krótkim czasie jego samochód stał się jeżdżącym złomowiskiem.

Żołnierz dojechał pod mury wioski, parkując obok kilkunastu innych samochodów. Ignorował wycelowane w siebie snajperki, nie przejmował się nieufnością ludzi. Wysiadł z szerokim, pełnym zadowolenia uśmiechem, przewieszając przez ramię torbę, pozostawiając broń w środku. Wiedział, że jeśli spróbują go zastrzelić, to niemile sie zdziwią. Jednak już w lekko uniesionej pancernej bramie stał sir Hammerlock w towarzystwie trzech innych mężczyzn.

- Zastrzelicie mnie? - zapytał zaczepnie Gregory, stając naprzeciwko starszego gentelmana i oceniając jego ubiór. Wszyscy wyglądali na zaskoczonych faktem, że stoi przed nimi albinos.

- Zważywszy, że pracowałeś dla Hyperionu... - zaczął jeden z mężczyzn, ale Hammerlock uciszył go gestem.

- Nie wiemy kim jesteś, czego chcesz i skąd pochodzisz. Hyperion nadał komunikat, że za twoją głowę oferują sporą nagrodę, więc stałeś się numerem jeden na liście poszukiwanych.

Gregory parsknął śmiechem, rzucając plecak na ziemię, po czym z tajemniczym uśmiechem przyglądał się każdej osobie. W końcu utkwił błękitne oczy w postaci Brytyjczyka.

- Niech zgadnę, nagrodą jest wolność.

Cisza była jednoznaczną odpowiedzią, a albinos zachichotał, wzdychając po chwili. Przyjrzał się po raz kolejny mężczyznom, kątem oka zauważając sporą grupę ludzi wewnątrz miasteczka, którzy podsłuchiwali z zainteresowaniem. Wolność za jego głowę, możność powrotu na ziemię. Kusząca propozycja dla każdego.

- Zastanawiające... - mruknął pod nosem Gregory, uśmiechając się do Hammerlocka, który wyraźnie został zbity z tropu.

- Co jest zastanawiające?

- To. Oferują wam wolność za mnie, człowieka nieuzbrojonego, do tego bogatego w świetle norm tej planety. Ja nic dla was nie mam, Hyperion owszem, ale nadal tu stoję, żywy, bez ołowiu w trzewiach. Cóż to może znaczyć, hm? - zapytał sarkastycznie. - Oh, niech zgadnę, nie ufacie mdłym obietnicom i chcecie się ode mnie dowiedzieć czy możecie im ufać. Czy nie jest odpowiedzią moja ucieczka? Ucieczka zasłużonego pułkownika?

Hammerlock stał, wpatrując się w nowoprzybyłego nieufnie, a ten najwyraźniej dobrze się bawił siejąc ziarno wątpliwości. Nie przejmował się tym, że mogą go nafaszerować ołowiem jak kaczkę w czasie sezonu łowieckiego. Bez skrępowania pokazywał im to, że są debilami. Ciemnoskóry mężczyzna w końcu zaśmiał się, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Dobry jesteś, ale możesz nam coś zaoferować - wiedzę na temat korporacji i na tym nam zależy - powiedział, wyciągając prawą rękę w kierunku Gregory'ego. Ten uścisnął prawicę z szerokim, rozbrajająco szczerym uśmiechem.

- Właśnie na to liczyłem.

Hammerlock zaprowadził albinosa do domku tutejszego dowództwa, który nie różnił się niczym szczególnym od pozostałych. W wiosce stacjonowało teraz kilkadziesiąt ludzi, dla których widok białowłosego był niezwykłym widokiem. Przyciągał wzrok zarówno kobiet jak i mężczyzn, a fakt, że nie miał żadnej broni budził dziwne poruszenie. Na Pandorze nikt nigdy nie chodził bez broni, chyba że szaleniec bądź głupiec. Gregory w pewnym stopniu udowodnił, że nie jest głupcem, dlatego też postrzegano go pod kątem zdrowia psychicznego.

W głównym domku siedziały jeszcze dwie osoby, na których widok albinos mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Czytał akta zarówno Vault Hunterów, jak i "starej ekipy" z Heaven. Baha, niewidomy poszukiwacz przygód urodził się i wychował na Pandorze, będąc potomkiem jednych z pierwszych przesiedleńców, jak mówiono na skazańców w bazach Hyperionu. Wychowywany przez ojca, gdyż matka nie przeżyła z racji braku lekarstw i lekarzy. Zasłynął z celnego oka w wieku czternastu lat, kiedy to samodzielnie poskładał snajperkę i zastrzelił bandytę, który na jego oczach wypatroszył ojca. Od tamtej pory samotnie podróżował po planecie, szukając swojego miejsca. Mając dwadzieścia trzy lata ożenił się z kobietą, o której bazy danych nie miały informacji, a gdy ukończył dwadzieścia pięć lat założył własną osadę wraz z przyjacielem, Hammerlockiem. Heaven, zwane teraz Old Heaven, zostało zdobyte przez bandytów, a duża część społeczności założyła miasteczko New Heaven. O upadku miasta i Bahy nie mówią żadne bazy danych, choć oczywistym było, że tamtą częścią Pandory nie rządził spokojny, ugodowy staruszek.

Hammerlock zaginął w historii, jakby nigdy nie istniał. Są jedynie wzmianki o nim we fragmentach w których pisano o jego przyjacielu. Gregory uważał go w pewnym stopniu za martwego, przynajmniej do czasu, aż ten przedstawił się przez CB-Radio.

Trzecią osobą siedzącą przy stole, na którym leżała mapa całej Pandory była trzydziestoparoletnia kobieta o ognistorudych, półdługich włosach. Utkwiła złote oczy w postaci albinosa, taksując go spojrzeniem. Nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną, a na jej twarzy pojawił sie niesmak.

- To on? - spytała bez ogródek, ale nim którykolwiek z jej towarzyszy zdążył odpowiedzieć, Gregory odparł pierwszy.

- Tak, to ja. Miło mi, Lilith, czy może wolisz Roksano? - Bezczelny uśmiech wpełzł na usta mężczyzny, gdy zobaczył zaskoczenie, w jakie ją wprawił. Bez słowa zajął jedno z wolnych krzeseł, z żywym zainteresowaniem rozglądając się po wnętrzu chaty.

Mały pokój z białymi, betonowymi ścianami bez ozdób i okien. Tylko jedna półka, na której postawiono CB-radio, z którego co jakiś czas dochodziły rozmowy poszczególnych osób. Gregory uśmiechnął się słysząc teoretycznie zaszyfrowane fale Hyperionu i posłał rozbawione spojrzenie Hammerlockowi, który zajął swoje miejsce. Z pomieszczeniu stał jeszcze wielki, owalny stół, wokół którego ustawiono mnóstwo blaszanych krzeseł. Wszyscy spoglądali z niechęcią na albinosa, którego wyraźnie cała sytuacja bawiła.

- Ile zdążyłeś się dowiedzieć? - spytał Baha, a żołnierz zachichotał.

- Wystarczająco dużo - odparł wymijająco, rozsiadając się i kładąc nogę na nogę. - Przejdźmy do interesów, bo ździebko mi się spieszy.

- Goni cię coś? - spytała zjadliwie Lilith, a Gregory zachichotał, pocierając brodę dłonią.

- Powiedzmy. - Jego wypowiedź ponownie zbyła pytanie, a Hammerlock westchnął.

- Co planuje Hyperion?

- Wyobraźcie sobie, że wielka korporacja kupuje planetę taką jak ta, podając rzekomo powody militarne. Ot, gdzie łatwiej przeprowadzać testy bomb? Gdzie jest największe ryzyko? Na planecie pełnej skazańców czy też na ziemi, gdzie równowaga w przyrodzie i tak jest zaburzona? Nie odpowiadajcie - machnął ręką widząc, jak Lilith otwiera usta by odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie. - Boję się, że potwierdzicie moje obawy, iż jesteście debilami.

- Testy nuklearne na planecie pustyni, która jest praktycznie niezamieszkana. Bardzo logiczne rozwiązanie - stwierdził Baha, a Gregory zaczął mu bić brawo. Niesmak na twarzach gospodarzy bawił go do łez.

- Dziesięć punktów za poprawną odpowiedź, w założeniu, że jest to faktyczny powód korporacji. Masowe zniknięcia ludności na ziemi z pewnością przykułyby uwagę mediów i rodzin. Czy kogokolwiek interesuje to, co dzieje się tutaj? Otóż, nie. - Nie umknęły Gregory'emu spojrzenia, jakie między sobą wymienili byli mieszkańcy New Heaven. - Jak mniemam, zaginęło kilka wiosek, włączając w to New Heaven?

- New Heaven napadły skagi, wyżynając praktycznie wszystkich ludzi - stwierdził Hammerlock, a Gregory prychnął.

- Jeśli skagi nauczyły się obsługiwać kałacha, to w pełni się z tobą zgadzam. Byłem tam maksymalnie dwa dni temu i muszę powiedzieć, że... Co prawda lekarzem nie jestem, ale ołowiowy pocisk między oczami z pewnością mógłby być przyczyną zgonu, prawda? - Uniósł zaczepnie brwi, prowokując rozmówców do kłótni. Każde z nich mieliło przekleństwo w myślach, obserwując uważnie arogancką postawę mężczyzny.

- Co w twoim przekonaniu tam się wydarzyło? - spytał Baha, krzyżując ręce na torsie.

- Prosta metoda działania. Przyjeżdżają oddziały Hyperionu, oferując coś, co skusi ludzi. Zdrowa żywność, woda, ubrania, bezpieczne schronienie z dala od wysypiska śmieci, czy możliwość odesłania na ziemię dzieci tych ludzi, których rodziny mogłyby się nimi zająć. Kuszące, prawda? Ciężarówki czy pojazdy, na które w pierwszej kolejności, oczywiście dobrowolnie, wstępują kobiety z dziećmi, potem mężczyźni. Naturalnie, nie każdy się na to godzi i niektórzy, z racji nieufnego stylu bycia, pozostają w wiosce. Żołnierze i ludzie odjeżdżają. Nie mija nawet godzina, gdy przyjeżdża drugi oddział z ciężką artylerią i dokonuje rzezi na tych, co pozostali. Specjaliści pozorują atak bestii czy bandytów, maskują swoje ślady i wracają do głównej bazy, gdzie przygotowują się do kolejnej takiej akcji. Sytuacja się powtórzy, nie za dzień, nie za dwa, ale za miesiąc, dwa czy pół roku. Wszyscy zapomną o tym, co się stało i krąg się zamyka, powtarzając od czasu do czasu.

- Po co firmie tyle ludzi? Tania siła robocza? - Gregory pokręcił przecząco głową, a kpiący uśmiech spełzł z jego twarzy.

- Nope, darmowe króliki eksperymentalne. Baza z której uciekłem w ponad połowie składała się z laboratoriów. Teoretycznie badania przeprowadzane na skagach, a praktycznie... - Spojrzał wymownie po pozostałej trójce, uśmiechając się głupkowato. - Stawiam, że jesteście na tyle spostrzegawczy, że połączyliście fakty. No, chyba że się mylę i słońce wypaliło wam resztki intelektu.

Na chwilę zapadła między nimi cisza, a albinos milczał, obserwując mapę. Z łatwością zauważył, że na mapie były zaznaczone trzy wioski, które opustoszały z dnia na dzień. W różnych odległościach - jedna na bagnach, New Heaven z pustyni i Overlock z gór. Trzy mieściny w okolicach trzech największych baz Hyperionu. Gregory nie wierzył w zbiegi okoliczności, jednak zarówno New Heaven, jak i Overlock były mu obojętne. Bardziej zainteresowała go mieścina na bagnach, w której zaginęło kilku żołnierzy Hyperionu. Nim przestali odpowiadać, nadali bardzo interesujący komunikat.

- Uważasz, że właśnie to wydarzyło się w New Heaven? - spytał Hammerlock, a Gregory popatrzył na niego bez jakichkolwiek emocji.

- Nie powiem, że jestem pewny, ale podejrzewam, że Hyperion maczał w tym paluszki. Nie znam waszej polityki, zwłaszcza tej całej Heleny, ale z tego co wyczytałem, lasencja miała potajemne układy z firmą. W jej dzienniku umieściła kopię telegramu, który otrzymała jeszcze nim rozbił się prom. Określał on jasno, że jej zadaniem jest znalezienie wszystkich ważnych dokumentów. Co więcej, rozkazy mówiły również, że ma nie dopuścić do tego, by ktokolwiek przeżył. Tak więc przywódczyni wiedziała, że prom się rozbije jeszcze nim się rozbił.

- Dlaczego firmie tak zależało na śmierci ludzi z promu? - spytała nagle Lilith, wyraźnie ożywiona. Gregory'emu nie umknął fakt, że wszyscy zainteresowali się tą kwestią i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Ich zachowanie jasno potwierdziło, że Helena nie koniecznie wywiązała się z umowy.

- Na promie znajdowało się kilka osób, które jawnie sprzeciwiły się polityce firmy gdy tylko jasno określono ich obowiązki. Uciekli z głównego statku z zamiarem powrotu na ziemię i poinformowaniu właściwych rządów o tych wydarzeniach, ale komputer pokładowy poprzemieniał ich wspomnienia, wgrywając fałszywe myśli o badaniu kosmosu. Główny prom oczywiście, zestrzelił statek gdy ten był blisko orbity, a resztę zapewne znacie. Pozwólcie, że teraz ja o coś spytam... Wnioskuję po waszym zachowaniu, że ktoś przeżył. Na pokładzie była bardzo bliska mi osoba, za którą oddałbym życie. Kiedy dowiedziałem się, co zrobił Hyperion, postanowiłem zwinąć ogon i znaleźć ją, chociażby miała to być ostatnia rzecz w moim życiu. Proszę, powiedzcie mi, kim była osoba, która przetrwała? Muszę to wiedzieć.

Trójka gospodarzy wymieniła między sobą spojrzenia, aż w końcu odezwał się Hammerlock.

- Przeżyła dziewczyna, dwadzieścia parę lat. Czarne włosy, stalowo-szare oczy.

Gregory wstał natychmiast, ruszając w kierunku drzwi, a w po chwili zawrócił, opierając dłonie na stole i patrząc z szczerym, szerokim uśmiechem na Lilith.

- Gdzie ją znajdę? Muszę z nią pomówić.

- Nie żyje. - Lilith wypowiedziała to dosadnie wiedząc, że zrani tym bezczelnego gościa.

Na te słowa zadowolenie i szczęście spełzło z twarzy mężczyzny, pozostawiając po sobie niedowierzanie i szok. W końcu usiadł, przesłaniając usta dłonią. Utkwił oczy w dziewczynie, ale tak naprawdę jej nie dostrzegał, wstrząśnięty tym, co usłyszał.

- Jak...? - Spytał w końcu, a jego pyszny, arogancki głos drżał. Cała trójka widziała, jak walczy sam z sobą, zaciskając pięści w dłonie by ukryć ich drżenie.

- Wiesz kim ona była? - spytał Hammerlock, a albinos potaknął, przełykając ślinę.

- Nazywała się Elizabeth i przez długi czas służyła w Hyperionie jako jeden z głównych genetyków. Szefostwo darzyło ją niewiarygodnym zaufaniem, wtajemniczając niemalże we wszystkie projekty. Kiedy dowiedziała się o tym, co planuje firma, złożyła rezygnację. Jak pewnie się domyślacie, nie opuściła promu. Nie za przyzwoleniem. Hyperion nigdy nie wypuszcza wolno ludzi, którzy mogą im zaszkodzić. Woli ich eliminować. - Już po pierwszych kilku słowach stwarzał wrażenie, jakby śmierć najbliższej mu osoby obeszła go bokiem i ani trochę się nie przejął. Ten sam lekceważący, kpiący uśmiech, nachalne spojrzenia i nuta złośliwości w głosie. Znikł zaskoczony, podłamany chłopiec a przed nimi siedział twardy i stanowczy mężczyzna.

- Co z jej chorobą psychiczną? - spytała Lilith, a Gregory uniósł brwi w wyrazie zdziwienia, taksując postać rudowłosej spojrzeniem.

- A ty skąd do diabła o tym wiesz?

- Hyperionowiec Wiktor, jej...

- Skurwysyn! - Albinos zerwał się na nogi, uderzając w pięści w stół. - Zajebię go jak wściekłego psa!

Zebrani wpatrywali się zaskoczeni w człowieka, który wyprowadzał wszystkich z równowagi, a sam wpadł w furię na dźwięk tego imienia. Rudowłosa zauważyła, jak na policzki mężczyzny wkrada się różowy rumieniec, a usta nabiegają krwią zmieniając blady odcień na krwistą czerwień.

- Wiktor jest... Był jej mężem. Długi czas ich związek był w separacji, kolo nawet dostał zakaz zbliżania się. Niestety ktoś tam z jego rodziny jest sędzią i Elizabeth nie mogła pociągnąć sprawy do końca. Nie wiedziałem, że ten drań wpisał się do armii Hyperionu. Gdybym wiedział, dorwał bym skubańca i za jaja do sufitu przybił.

Westchnął, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, po czym zaczesał włosy do tyłu. Wpatrywał się chwilę w przestrzeń, oddychając ciężko, aż w końcu usiadł z powrotem na krześle i spojrzał dogłębnie Lilith w oczy.

- Kto ją zabił? - spytał, a złotooka nie była pewna co odpowiedzieć. Wiedziała, że z jednej strony to Mordercai trzymał broń w ręce, ale czy wycelowana została przez tego Wiktora? Czy Mordercai zastrzeliłby ją, gdyby nie wiedział o jej chorobie? Te pytania nagle zrodziły się w głowie kobiety, jakby podświadomie chciała ocalić przyjaciela przed zemstą tego człowieka.

- Wiktor ma jej krew na rękach - powiedziała wymijająco, ale Gregory wykrzywił usta w grymasie, jakby zjadł coś kwaśnego.

- Nie wiem kogo bronisz, ale i tak go dorwę i wypatroszę. To, czy będzie on przed czy po Wiktorze, nie robi mi różnicy. Tego chuja i tak zamierzałem dorwać - powiedział zimnym, wyzutym z emocji głosem, po czym uśmiechnął się w taki sposób, że Lilith przeszły dreszcze.

Mężczyzna spojrzał po pozostałych z takim samym uśmiechem, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

- Może wiecie, gdzie jest Wiktor?

- Myśleliśmy, że zginął w strzelaninie na bagnach, ale okazało się ostatnio, że przeżył. Dalej jest na bagnach, ale nie potrafimy go zlokalizować.

Kolejne godziny rozmowy nie różniły się wiele od poprzedniej wymiany zdań, opierając się głównie na przepływie informacji. Omawiano położenia miasteczek, walkę z Hyperionem, zagrania firmy, ale Gregory skutecznie omijał te informacje, które mogłyby coś więcej zdradzić o nim. Lilith i reszta zrozumiała tylko jedną rzecz - Lucky była mu bardzo bliska.

Gregory opuścił dom przywódców kilka godzin później, ignorując nieufne spojrzenia ludzi. Udawał, że nie dostrzega delikatnych sięgnięć po broń, uśmiechając się ciepło do wszystkich ludzi, którzy patrzyli na niego z niechęcią i swoistą nienawiścią. Mężczyzna zapamiętywał każdą twarz, która splunęła mu pod nogi. Ludzie nie ufali mu, a on sam też nie robił nic, by mogli obdarzyć go jakąkolwiek sympatią. Otwarta postawa, dumnie uniesiona głowa, zimne spojrzenie i pogardliwy uśmiech sprawiały, że ludzie chcieli go zastrzelić ot tak, a jemu sprawiało to frajdę.

Przeszedł ledwie kilkanaście kroków, gdy usłyszał strzał z broni snajperskiej. Poczuł rozrywający ból w okolicach kolana, nogi się pod nim ugięły i runął na ziemię, drąc się, jakby go ze skóry obdzierali. Przez własne krzyki słyszał głośne wycie skaga. Zagryzł zęby, szukając spojrzeniem człowieka, który oddał strzał i ujrzał go stojącego na wieży strażniczej. Snajperzysta celował w coś poza ogrodzeniem, a dokładniej rzecz ujmując, w leżącego skaga niedaleko samochodów. Zwierzę zawodziło żałośnie z bólu, przepełnione nienawiścią i furią. Jeżący włos na głowie ton obiecywał śmierć temu, kto go zranił.

Drugi strzał uciszył bestię, ale nie Gregory'ego. Czuł rozsadzający ból w czaszce. Zapach krwi wypełnił nozdrza, a w uszach dudniło echo serca. Z oczu mężczyzny pociekły łzy, gdy ten zaciskał powieki by powstrzymać słone krople. Krzyczał, klął i płakał. Nie dostrzegł ludzi go otaczających, którzy zaskoczeni całą sytuacją, nie wiedzieli jak zareagować.

Ból w końcu uśpił mężczyznę na krótką chwilę, choć większość otaczających go osób sądziła, że nie żyje. Dopiero doktor Zed rozwiał wątpliwości, sprawdzając puls. Zażądał, by przeniesiono albinosa do ruiny, która pełniła funkcję kliniki. Lilith stała obok sir Hammerlocka, obserwując całą tą sytuację z niemałym zdziwieniem. Czarnoskóry mężczyzna również nie był przekonany, co się dokładnie stało. Nikt do Gregory'ego nie strzelał, nikt nawet nie znajdował się obok, a ten człowiek padł, jakby go zastrzelono. Reszta nie zwróciła na to uwagi, ale on owszem - ten człowiek wił się z bólu w czasie, gdy snajper zastrzelił skaga kręcącego się niedaleko samochodów. Zbieg okoliczności? Nie wierzył w nie.

Myśli Lilith zaprzątał nowoprzybyły, ale nie dlatego, że znał jej prawdziwe imię, lecz dlatego, że skądś znała jego twarz. Albinosów w swym życiu spotkała naprawdę niewielu, jednak ten z jakiegoś powodu nie dawał spokoju jej świadomości. Nigdy nie spotkała go personalnie, bo zapamiętałaby bezczelne i lekceważące usposobienie tego osobnika. Wiedziała jednak, że gdzieś widziała jego twarz.

- Nie podoba mi się - powiedziała nagle Lilith, a Hammerlock zaśmiał się pod nosem.

- Nic dziwnego. Jest cholernie pewny siebie, a mam przeczucie, że nie jest to ani trochę spowodowane przecenianiem własnych możliwości. Ten drań coś knuje i coś potrafi, a kwestią czasu jest to, czy nam to pokarze - powiedział, klepiąc się po kieszeniach bezrękawnika w poszukiwaniu paczki papierosów.

Gregory ocknął się dopiero po godzinie, choć doktor Zed próbował wielu sposobów ocucenie przybysza. Albinos jednak okazał się odporny na wszystkie środki - od ostrych zapachów, po leki i bodźce bólowe, co wydało się doktorkowi niewiarygodnie interesujące. Wedle nauki dwie opcje są możliwe - brak węchu uniemożliwia stosowanie aromatów a uszkodzony układ nerwowy odczuwanie bólu. Jednak wątpił, by wstrzyknięta prosto w serce adrenalina nie przyniosła jakiegokolwiek skutku. Co prawda, nie wiedział czy nie zaszkodzi tym zabiegiem człowiekowi, ale uznał, że nie zaszkodzi poeksperymentować.

Gregory usiadł na łóżku, chowając twarz w dłoniach i zawodząc żałośnie. Ból rozłupywał mu czaszkę jakby siedzieli w niej jaskiniowcy w kamieniołomach. Każdy, nawet najmniejszy szmer powodował ból, a światło drażniło oczy. Oddech mężczyzny był szybki i płytki, jakby płuca wypełniała woda lub też miał zapalenie płuc w zaawansowanym stadium. W końcu albinos opuścił dłonie, rozglądając się przekrwionymi oczyma po gabinecie i nie dostrzegając niczego szczególnego. Czyste, wykafelkowane ściany i podłoga, szafki na których zalegały różne przedmioty chirurgiczne oraz dwa łóżka, z czego jedno wolne.

Zwlókł się kozetki, czując rozrywający ból w kolanie, promieniujący na całe udo jakby ktoś przypalał mięśnie ogniem. Dłonią próbował rozmasować silny skurcz, który nie miał zamiaru puścić w ciągu najbliższych kilku godzin. Zawsze tak to wyglądało, ale nie mógł znaleźć innej opcji. Musiał tak robić, by zachować pełnię władzy umysłowej, która w świetle norm społecznych już była nadszarpnięta. Nie zamierzał jednak tej sprawy pozostawić w spokoju. Ktoś obiecał temu człowiekowi śmierć i on zamierzał dotrzymać złożonej przez przyjaciela obietnicy.

Kuśtykając, podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je na oścież, a światło słoneczne wtargnęło do środka. Zawył, przesłaniając ręką oczy i stał chwilę, czując jak ciepłe powietrze otula jego ciało i szarpie skrawkami materiału. Wiedział, że słońce nie przestanie go razić, a jedynie z upływem czasu oczy zamiast łzawić będą krwawić. Podobnie skóra - czuł poparzenia słoneczne, choć stał w drzwiach zaledwie kilkadziesiąt sekund, a do tego w dalszym ciągu był ubrany. Wiedział, co musi zrobić, nie mógł zwlekać - zemsta mogła poczekać. Wpierw musiał przeżyć, przetrwać.

Zamykając ciasno powieki i przesłaniając je jeszcze jedną ręką, szedł przed siebie machając drugą dłonią, by uchronić się przed wpadnięciem na przeszkodę. Ludzie obserwowali to z boku, śmiejąc się z człowieka, który jeszcze niedawno promieniał arogancją. Teraz był on słaby, bezbronny i w pewnym stopniu przerażony, że nie znajdzie samochodu przed tym, jak wypalą mu się oczy. Czuł ból, skwar lejący się z nieba i żar promieniujący od podłoża. Słyszał chichoty ludzi wokół siebie, zdawał sobie sprawę z ich obecności i wiedział, że da im nauczkę. Wpierw musiał znaleźć...

- Gdzie chcesz dojść? - Usłyszał głos Hammerlocka i poczuł, jak mężczyzna łapie go za przedramię i ściska nieznacznie.

- Do samochodu - odpowiedział Gregory, tym samym przyjmując ofertę pomocy starszego mężczyzny. Nie ugodziło to w dumę albinosa, jednak ten dopisał to w myślach do listy zadłużeń, które zamierzał spłacić w jakikolwiek sposób.

Hammerlock pociągnął mężczyznę w kierunku bramy jak potulnego baranka, mówiąc mu o wszystkich przeszkodach, jakie napotkali po drodze. Zbywali milczeniem zaczepki wołane w stronę Gregory'ego, jak i wyzwiska. Ignorował je, traktując jak irytującą muchę, którą zmiażdży gdy tylko wróci do sił. Teraz miał inny priorytet - nie owad, ale znacznie grubszą sztukę. Kiedy dotarli do samochodu, do nozdrzy Hammerlocka dotarł smród gnijącego cielska skaga, który iwzruszył/i jego żołądek. Gregory jednak minął cielsko pustynnego kojota, otwierając drzwi swojego samochodu i otwierając schowek, w którym - poza rewolwerem - leżały również gogle jak do spawania. Ubrał je, wzdychając z wyraźną ulgą i kładąc ręce na sercu, jakby ciężar z niego spadł.

- Dlaczego mi pomogłeś? - spytał Gregory, a Hammerlock zaśmiał się, poprawiając kapelusz.

- Nie myśl, że to z sympatii, bo nie przypadłeś mi do gustu. Jesteś jednak jedyną osobą, która orientuje się w tym gównie i najwyraźniej dobrze się w nim bawi.

- Jak ładnie poprosisz, to ulepimy zamek - odpowiedział Gregory i uśmiechnął sie rozbrajająco szczerze. - Nieważne jakie są twoje pobudki, dziękuję.

- Dlaczego Hyperion proponuje wolność za zwykłego oficera? - spytał nagle starzec, a uśmiech spełzł z twarzy albinosa na krótką chwilę, gdyż mężczyzna natychmiast nałożył maskę pogodnego nastroju.

- Ale że o co chodzi?

- Powiem ci o co chodzi, a ty rozwiejesz wszelkie wątpliwości. Przybywasz sobie do New Heaven, miasta zamieszkałego przez skagi i ot tak sobie po nim spacerujesz, co wynika z twoich opowieści. Teoretycznie oddział dobrze wyszkolonych ludzi miałby problem wyczyścić tamten teren, a ty byłeś sam. Załóżmy, że miałeś fart. Dotarłeś tutaj, nie przejmując się słońcem, choć jako albinos powinieneś zwijać się z bólu i płakać krwią. Tak się nie stało. Kiedy snajperzysta zestrzelił skaga, padłeś i darłeś się tak samo jak ten pies. Teraz natomiast nie potrafiłeś wyjść samodzielnie z małego domku. Moje pytanie brzmi, co wiąże ze sobą Hyperion, obietnica wolności, spokojne przejście przez stado skagów, niewrażliwość na słońce oraz nagła nadwrażliwość?

Gregory wpatrywał się w twarz Hammerlocka, a uśmiech już na samym początku spełzł z twarzy, ukazując obojętność i chłód. Oczy albinosa utkwione były w mężczyźnie, który opierał się o bok samochodu i spoglądał do jego wnętrza, górując tym samym nad siedzącym rozmówcą.

- Ty to jednak głupi nie jesteś - stwierdził nagle uciekinier z Hyperionu, rozsiadając się wygodnie na miejscu pasażera. - Tłumaczenia jest w cholerę, jeśli nie masz podstaw. Chcesz poznać prawdę? Okej. Siadaj za kierownicą i zabierz mnie do najbliższego stada skagów - powiedział.

Hammerlock stał jeszcze chwilę, wpatrując się z mężczyznę, bo nie mógł do końca zrozumieć jego otwartości. Wyglądało to co najmniej podejrzane i najwyraźniej ten obcy hyperionowiec zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, dobrze się bawiąc kosztem starszego pana.

- Wiesz, że to śmierdzi? - spytał Hammerlock, a Gregory parsknął pod nosem.

- Oczywiście, w końcu lepimy zamki z gówna.

Kiedy gentelman usiadł za kierownicą, poczuł się niepewnie, a jednocześnie ciekawość naciskała na niego. Nie chciał umrzeć, nie z ręki kogoś takiego jak albinos obok, a z drugiej strony chciał poznać tajemnicę, za którą ścigała go korporacja. Wiedział, że ścigać go mogła z różnych pobudek, ale oferować kryminalistom wolność za jego głowę? Sowita nagroda, bardzo kusząca i sycąca. Gregory zdawał sobie sprawę z atrakcyjności tej oferty, a jednak zamiast zaszyć się na odludziu i unikać spotkań ze społecznością, podjeżdża pod same drzwi nieuzbrojony. Musiał mieć asa w rękawie.

Najbliższe leża skagów znajdowały się kilkadziesiąt kilometrów od wioski, schowane w okolicach pustyni w cieniach wielkich gór. Stada rozlokowały się tam gęsto, jednak grupy nie liczyły więcej niż dziesięciu osobników. Miejsce to przypominało tę część Pandory, w której niegdyś Lucky miała bliskie spotkanie z Skagzillą. Wąskie, nieprzejezdne kaniony połączone ze sobą i tworzące zabójczy labirynt wypełniony przez rządne krwi bestie.

Każdy kilometr, który przybliżał Forda do tego nieprzyjaznego miejsca sprawiał, że Hammerlock czuł narastające uczucie strachu. Nie znał tego człowieka, a jechał z nim prosto w paszczę śmierci. Nie postępował rozsądnie, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale musiał poznać karty tego człowieka i pobudki Hyperionu. W końcu, gdy zatrzymali pojazd przy wjeździe do głównych jam skagów, Hammerlock wyłączył silnik i położył dłonie na kierownicy, czując niepewne drżenie.

- Zastrzelisz mnie teraz? - spytał, a Gregory zaśmiał się.

- Obiecałem, że ulepię ci zamek z gówna, prawda? Jaki sens jest lepienie zamków z trupem? - odparł mężczyzna, otwierając drzwi i po prostu wychodząc na zewnątrz. Nie zabrał ze sobą broni - po prostu otworzył drzwi i wyszedł jakby wychodził do stada małych, puszystych szczeniaków rządnych zabawy, a nie jego krwi. Hammerlock siedział, wpatrując się w człowieka, który stanął przed maską samochodu i spojrzał w jego stronę, kłaniając się nisko i wskazując na wejście.

Gentelman nie był pewien, czy nie ma do czynienia z szaleńcem, który prowadzi do autodestrukcji, a sam jest przypadkową ofiarą?

- Możesz wziąć broń, jeśli tylko chcesz, ale zapewniam cię, że nic nas nie zaatakuje. Żaden skag, żaden rakk ani żadna pajęcza mrówka - powiedział Gregory, a w odpowiedzi dostał nerwowy śmiech.

- Zauważ, że obietnice bez pokrycia nie mają żadnego znaczenia - odpowiedział Hammerlock, a albinos uśmiechnął się kwaśno.

- Doprawdy przejechałeś ze mną taki kawał drogi tylko po to by zostać w samochodzie i zadręczać się pytaniami, na które odpowiedź ukryta jest w środku? Nie sądzę, byś jako naukowiec i łowca odpuścił okazji zobaczenia czegoś, co teoretycznie nie ma szansy bytu - powiedział, kładąc ręce na biodrach.

Mówił słusznie i Hammerlock o tym wiedział, teraz jednak przeważała obawa o własne życie niźli ciekawość, która pchnęła go w to miejsce. Chciał się przekonać, chciał poznać prawdę, ale bał się, że to kłamstwo, wymysł chorego na umyśle człowieka.

- Nie wiem co cię przekona, ale wiedz, że ja nie mam za wiele czasu - powiedział Gregory, po czym odwrócił się i doszedł do jaskini prowadzącej do serca legowiska skagów. Zatrzymał się przy niej na kilka chwil, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, po czym bez krępacji, bez strachu wszedł w mroki najniebezpieczniejszego miejsca na Pandorze. Do legowiska bestii.

Hammerlock siedział i wpatrywał się ciemny otwór w ścianie, zaciskając drżące ręce na kierownicy. Rozważał wszelkie za i przeciw, aż w końcu westchnął i wziął swój rewolwer.

- Stary głupiec ze mnie - powiedział do siebie, sprawdzając bębenek z nabojami. - Stary, naiwny głupiec.

Następnie wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami samochodu i podchodząc do jaskini. Wziął głęboki wdech na odwagę, zapalił latarkę i nie spoglądając za siebie, ruszył w głąb piekielnej ciemności.

O ściany New Heaven rozbił się dźwięk silników nadciągających maszyn, płosząc tym samym skagi, które poukrywały się w jamach lub kontenerach, by wyglądając nieufnie zza rogów ulic. Żółte, potężne machiny przejechały po przewróconym, blaszanym ogrodzeniu, robiąc przy tym niewiarygodny rumor. Żołnierze wyskakiwali z toczących się powoli czołgów i jeepów, celując i strzelając bez ostrzeżenia do wszystkiego co się ruszało. W przeciągu kilku minut wymarłe miasto utonęło we krwi bestii i pojedynczych ofiar w ludziach. Kiedy wybito wszystkich dzikich lokatorów - co do jednego - z najpotężniejszego pojazdu wyszedł dowódca.

Ogolony na łyso mężczyzna z twarzą pokrytą mnóstwem mniejszych lub większych blizn i z opaską na jednym oku rozejrzał się po wymarłem mieścinie, po czym wziął głęboki wdech i odetchnął z ulgą.

- Nie ma to jak zapach krwi o poranku - rzucił w powietrze, a następnie kiwnął głową na podwładnych, by przeszukali wioskę. Tak jak się spodziewał, żołnierze rozpierzchli się jak mrówki w czasie ulewy, a on sam szedł przed siebie, nie przejmując prażącym słońcem. Ubrany ledwie w podkoszulek i jeansy w ubarwieniu cammo, z karabinem przewieszonym przez ramię i okularami przeciwsłonecznymi na nosie dotarł do cienia, który rzucał budynek głównodowodzącej z New Heaven. Złapał się pod boki i odwrócił się w stronę pojazdu, z którego siłą dwóch mężczyzn wyciągnęło worek pozawijany szczelnie sznurem. Podeszli z nią i rzucili jak worek kartofli u stóp generała, który kopnął zawiniątko, a te z kolei jęknęło cicho kobiecym głosem.

- Rozwiążcie ją - rozkazał mężczyzna, drapiąc się karku. Czekał cierpliwie, aż w końcu przed nim dwóch mężczyzn podtrzymywało kobietę z poparzoną połową twarzy oraz włosami ściętymi na krótko. Nie potrafiła utrzymać się sama na nogach, a siniaki na całym ciele sugerowały, że Hyperion nie obszedł się z Heleną zbyt delikatnie.

- Więc mówisz, że to tutaj jest ten chip, tak? - spytał, wskazując na wyważone drzwi, a kobieta nie podniosła głowy, tylko wycharczała cicho potwierdzenie. Mężczyzna poklepał ją po głowie jak psa, po czym kiwnął głową na podwładnych, którzy rzucili bezwładną postacią w kierunku przejścia. - Zatem bądź dobrą suką i przynieś ten chip.

Helena ani drgnęła, leżąc i oddychając suchym powietrzem, przesiąkniętym odorem zgnilizny. Każdy oddech sprawiał jej ból, gdyż połamane żebra wbijały się coraz bardziej w płuca, zalewając je krwią. Generał nie przejął się tym, tylko podszedł bliżej i nadepnął na dłoń kobiety piętą, wwiercając podeszwę i łamiąc kruche kości.

- Wydałem polecenie - warknął, po czym kopnął ją w brzuch. Przetoczyła się na plecy, ukazując słone łzy spływające z oczu. Ubrana była w biały kombinezon więzienny, pod którym nie miała niczego, nawet bielizny. Generał uniósł brwi wysoko, po czym prychnął.

- Chcesz, bym dał moim ludziom wolną rękę? Tak czy siak będziesz musiała iść po ten cholerny chip, a to czy będziesz w stanie iść po niego później, to już nie mój problem. To jak? - spytał, a Helena z trudem próbowała się podnieść. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się triumfująco.

- Jak zasłużysz, dostaniesz ciasteczko - zakpił z niej. Stał cierpliwie, obserwując, jak kobieta chwiejnym krokiem dociera do drzwi, wchodzi do środka i znika w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Czekał, splatając ręce na torsie i stukając cicho butem o podłoże. Kiedy nie wracała kilka minut, ruszył w kierunku drzwi z zamiarem ponownego pobicia jej. W chwili, gdy stał w drzwiach, usłyszał pociągnięcie za spust. Wszedł do środka, zastając Helenę siedzącą na ziemi i opierającą się plecami o ścianę. W bezwładnie leżącej dłoni trzymała pistolet, a tapetę za nią zdobiły rozbryzgi krwi i mózgu. Na twarzy gościł pełen ulgi uśmiech.

Generał prychnął, kopiąc zwłoki i wołając swoich żołnierzy, dając im wolną rękę w kwestii tego, co zrobią z jeszcze ciepłymi zwłokami kobiety. Gardził kobietą, która poświęciła wszystkich którzy jej ufali, byleby odzyskać wolność. Nie przejmowała się losem dzieci, kobiet czy mężczyzn, obchodziła ją ona sama. Nie otrzymała jednak uniewinnienia - została wsadzona do tych samych cel co ludzie, którzy ją zdradzili. Cierpiała, katowana przez kobiety i mężów, pluta przez dzieci, które oddała w ręce korporacji. Wielokrotnie przekazywana z ręki do ręki, postanowiła się zastrzelić. Nie wiedział, czy to przez sumienie, które pożerało jej duszę jak robak jabłko, czy też ze strachu przed tym, co z nią zrobią.

Sam stanął przy biurku, obserwując sumiennie rozgnieciony chip i przybitą do drewnianego blatu karteczkę z starannie wygrawerowanym napisem.  
iMehe!/i

- Gregory... - warknął pod nosem generał, zgniatając kartkę w dłoni i posyłając pełne nienawiści spojrzenie w drzwi.

Gregory czekał na Hammerlocka, jakby wiedział, że ten się przełamie i podąży za nim prosto w paszczę śmierci. Uśmiechał się przy tym jak obłąkaniec, szaleniec, który ciągnie niczego nieświadomą owieczkę na ołtarz ofiarny dla swojego wyimaginowanego bóstwa. Nie obawiał się, że przerażony mężczyzna go zastrzeli - był on zbyt zajęty przyglądaniem się ciemnym, ociekających śluzem ścian. Dziwne kokony zwisały ze sklepienia, kapiąc czymś, co śmierdziało jak trzydniowe zwłoki w saunie. Podłoże wyścielały chrzęszczące i pękające pod stopami ludzkie szczątki. O tyle, ile Hammerlocka przerażał ten widok, malując na jego twarzy walkę obrzydzenia ze strachem, to Gregory uśmiechał się i wygwizdywał melodyjkę. Ręce wciśnięte głęboko w kieszenie świadczyły, że nie obawia się tego, co mogą zastać w głębi groty.

- Mógłbyś przestać? - odezwał się szeptem Hammerlock, a jego głos poniósł się echem po jaskini. Gregory jak na złość zagwizdał przeraźliwie głośno, prowokując mrok jak starego znajomego. Podczas gdy jeden szedł po niepewnym gruncie, drugi parł do przodu, co chwilę znikając z zasięgu latarki, jakby jej w ogóle nie potrzebował. W pewnym momencie zaczęły do nich docierać odgłosy powarkiwań i ciężkich oddechów bestii. Hammerlock zacisnął palce na rękojmi rewolweru, rozpoczynając modlitwę i walcząc z chęcią powrotu. Na końcu tunelu w końcu zaczęło się robić widno, przez co dostrzegali znacznie więcej niż w świetle latarki. Słońce oślepiło ich na krótką chwilę gdy tylko przekroczyli granicę ciemności, znajdując się w wielkiej grocie z otwartym sklepieniem, w którym ukazywało się źródło życia i śmierci oraz błękitne niebo. Podłoże było nierówne, pełne skał i głazów z zapadniętego sufitu, a ogrom tego miejsca wypełniały całe stada skagów, których ciemne oczodoły wpatrywały się w przybyszów. Nozdrza poruszały się, a bestie chłonęły zapachy ludzkiego ciała. Żadne stworzenie nie poruszyło się, tylko pojedyncze odwróciły się w ich kierunku, siadając bądź kładąc się niczym tresowane szczeniaki.

Gregory złapał się pod boki z szerokim, pełnym zadowolenia uśmiechem.

- No, jest co wybierać - stwierdził, a Hammerlock popatrzył na niego, następnie znów na skagi.

- Wybierać? Co chcesz wybierać?

Albinos nie odpowiedział na pytanie, natomiast ruszył przed siebie, lawirując między bestiami, które podążały za nim spojrzeniem z pełnym wyczekiwania milczeniem. Żaden nie warknął, ani jeden nie prychnął. Wszystkie wpatrywały się w wątłą postać człowieka jak kamienne posągi. Ignorowały obecność drugiego człowieka, który w pierwszej chwili chciał podążyć za Gregorym, ale ciche warknięcie najbliższego stworzenia skutecznie go zniechęciło. Przysiadł na skale, patrząc na to z otwartymi ustami. Dzikie, nieokrzesane potwory nie konfrontowały się z nieuzbrojonym człowiekiem, tolerując go a nawet schodząc mu z drogi. Albinos z kolei przyglądał się pojedynczym, największym osobnikom. Trwało to dłuższy czas w pełnej skupienia ciszy.

- Co sądzisz? - zawołał w pewnej chwili Gregory, spoglądając na Hammerlocka. - Którego powinienem wybrać?

- Cóż... - Ten odchrząknął, uświadamiając sobie, że głos mu drży. - Zależy czy preferujesz silnego, szybkiego czy przebiegłego.

- Zatem znasz się na skagach? - Hammerlock był pewien, że słyszy nutę powątpiewania w głosie albinosa.

- Jest kilka gatunków tych bestii. Trzy z nich odpowiadają żywiołom. Ogniste są odporne na płomienie, a gdy mają z nimi kontakt - płoną, ale się nie spalają.

- Słusznie! - Przerwał mu Gregory. - Ich skóra jest odporna na wysokie temperatury, a śluz na skórze spala się powoli i jest niezmywalny. Do tego ich ślina jest łatwopalna i potrafią pluć ogniem. Ten tutaj jest z tego typu i anatomicznie nie różni się niczym, pomijając zapach siarki. Nie mam węchu, ale niektóre osoby twierdziły, że właśnie tak śmierdzi - poklepał osobnika o którym mówił po barku, jakby miał do czynienia z udomowionym psem. Ten teoretycznie odgryzłby rękę człowiekowi, ale teraz otworzył pysk zadowolony. Hammerlock zobaczył, jak Gregory gestem nakazuje mu kontynuować wątek, a sam zaczął krążyć pomiędzy kolejnymi skagami.

- Drugim żywiołem jest kwas, ale nie wiem o nim nic więcej.

- Są znacznie mniejsze, a na grzbiecie mają specyficzne kolce. Ich skóra ma zielonkawy odcień, a pancerz jest najgrubszy z wszystkich gatunków. Nie są odporne na kwas, ale właśnie gruba skóra i pancerz sprawia, że wydają się być nań odporne. Ich ślina i wszystkie osocza, włącznie z krwią, są silnym kwasem o trujących oparach. Ten tutaj jest kwasowcem. - Wskazał brodą na drobnego kojota, który leżał na skale. Hammerlock musiał przyznać, że faktycznie nie jest przeciętnej wielkości skagiem, bo wzrostem porównywalny do owczarka, podczas gdy najmniejsze osobniki przeciętnego gatunku wielkością dorównywały bykowi.

- Trzecim żywiołem jest elektryczność.

- Jest również czwarty, mrok, jednak o tych dwóch nie ma co mówić, bo sam do końca niewiele o nich wiem. Inne gatunki? - zagadnął Gregory, obchodząc z każdej strony jakiegoś skaga alfa.

- Skoczne.

- O tak, te są dobre. Uciekniesz przed takim na drzewo, a on po prostu sobie do ciebie doskoczy. Nie są dla nich problemem ogrodzenia, mury... - zaczął wymieniać albinos, ale Hammerlock mu przerwał.

- Są najsłabsze, mają najcieńszy pancerz.

- Oczywiście, dzięki temu są lekkie. Oooo, ty się nadajesz. - Gregory zmienił temat dyskusji, podchodząc do jednego ze skagów alfa. Potężny, kolczasty pancerz i kolec na czubku paszczy przez który wyglądał jak upośledzony nosorożec sprawiał, że wyróżniał się spośród pozostałych skagów. Potężne, trójpalczaste łapy pokrywały kolejne, kamienne łuski, tworząc coś na wzór ochraniaczy. Spoglądał na przybysza błyszczącymi ślepiami. Gdy otrzymał rozkaz, że ma wstać, podniósł się z oporem i górował nad postacią człowieka jak czołg.

- Co zamierzasz z nim zrobić? - spytał Hammerlock, a Gregory ot tak kopnął skaga w łapę, by potem poskakiwać na jednej nodze. Wszystkie zgodnie zawyły i zerwały się na nogi, uciekając w popłochu i ignorując przybyszów. W ciągu kilkunastu sekund cała grota opustoszała, pozostali jedynie ludzie i wielkie bydle, co rozwarło szczęki i przeciągnęło się jak pies.

- Z nim? Zabieram go - powiedział, po czym wcisnął ręce do kieszeni z szerokim uśmiechem i podszedł do Hammerlocka, klepiąc go po ramieniu. Mężczyzna dalej siedział w szoku na kamieniu, obserwując puste korytarze i nasłuchując ciszy, która zapadła po przemarszu bestii. Najbardziej przerażał go w tej chwili Gregory, człowiek, który wzbudził strach w całym stadzie skagów. Oczekiwały jego przybycia, cierpliwie czekając, a gdy tylko wybrał swojego pupila, rozpierzchły się przerażone. Panika obijała się w ich ślepiach, wyczuwalny był w przyspieszonych oddechach. Stworzenia tratowały się w histerycznej ucieczce, jakby w obawie, że zmieni zdanie.

- Co im zrobiłeś? - spytał nagle, spoglądając na albinosa, a ten wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się.

- Mówiłem, że nie da się tego po prostu wyjaśnić, co? Pozwól, że jednak opowiem ci pewną historyjkę - mówiąc to, usiadł na kamieniu obok Hammerlocka, z westchnieniem ulgi zdejmując gogle i przecierając włosy dłonią, przez co rozkopał idealnie ułożoną fryzurę.

- W dwutysięcznym roku, kiedy jeszcze ludzie nie wiedzieli o istnieniu tej planety, pewien naukowiec stracił wszelkie dofinansowania do swoich badań, a jedyny obiekt jaki mu pozostał, to jego dziecko. Efekty były wymierne, geny nie chciały się przyjmować, dziecko podupadło na zdrowiu, aż ktoś się pokapował. Doktorka zamknięto, a dziecko do adopcji i pod opiekę medyczną. Z tego dziecka wyrósł zdrowy mężczyzna, który wykształcił się, podobnie jak ojciec, na genetyka, bo miał talent do tego nauki biologii. Z czasem ożenił się i urodziło mu się dziecko. Nawet troje. Dwoje z nich skończyło studia medyczne - weterynaria i chirurgia, a trzeci został mechanikiem. Każde z tych dzieci miało kolejne dzieci, co najmniej dwójkę, z czego większość została lekarzami różnego typu, a pozostali skończyli mechanikę na różnych kierunkach. Z tym, że to pokolenie uaktywniło gen, który wstrzyknął doktorek. Rzadką przypadłość, że żadne zwierze nie było w stanie zaatakować nosiciela. Wścieknięte, dzikie i krwiożercze bydle siadało potulnie lub uciekało w popłochu. Od tego pokolenia w dalszym ciągu rodzina kształciła ludzi na kierunkach medycyny i mechatroniki, z tą różnicą, że wszyscy stali się fascynatami dzikich stworzeń. Później odkryto tę planetę, gdzie pionierzy genetyki postanowili zasiedlić nowymi gatunkami. Nie muszę mówić kim byli ci pionierzy i z jakich genów korzystali, prawda? No i jak pewnie się domyśliłeś, jestem potomkiem jednego z tych wielkich pionierów, choć nie żyją od przeszło połowy milenium?

- W takim razie o co chodzi z tym skagiem? - spytał Hammerlock, wskazując podbródkiem na kojota, który leżał opodal z zamkniętymi ślepiami, oddychając spokojnie i miarowo. Gregory zachichotał cicho pod nosem.

- To jest moja ulubiona część historyjki. Gen, który uaktywnił się w trzecim pokoleniu sprawił, że jaźń łączy się z jakąś inną, głównie zwierzęcą, dzięki temu nie zbzikowaliśmy do końca. Nosiciele genu co więcej często wpadają w furie, ataki niepohamowanej złości i potrafią zabijać, gdy tylko mają na to ochotę. Ten skag jest moim drugim nosicielem, do którego ciała mogę przejść w chwili, gdy ktoś mnie spróbuje zastrzelić. Jest to moja kopia zapasowa, bezpiecznik, który mnie chroni, a który zbiera wszelkie negatywne emocje.

- Reakcja na słońce wynika z połączenia? - spytał Hammerlock, pocierając dłonią brodę i słuchając uważnie słów mężczyzny.

- Gen, który mam w sobie jest bardzo elastyczny i sprawia, że upodabniam się do istoty, z którą jestem połączony. W tym przypadku do stworzenia odpornego na słońce, przez moje ciało zyskuje podobne właściwości. Co prawda, spalam się, ale nie jak czarownica w średniowieczu. Teraz, gdy jest w stworzeniu o niewiarygodnie twardym pancerzu, moja skóra również jest twardsza. Nie tak, jak jego pancerz, ale byle pocisk może mieć problem się przez nią przebić. - Jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów wyrwał Hammerlockowi broń, zacisnął palce wokół lufy i pociągnął za spust, a następnie patrzył z zadowolonym uśmiechem jak upuszczony pocisk toczy się po kamiennym podłożu.

- O kurwa - powiedział Hammerlock, przesłaniając usta dłonią. O tyle, ile sądził wcześniej, że to jakiś trik i szopka, tak teraz zrozumiał, że ten człowiek mówił prawdę przez cały czas. Wpatrywał się w parujący nabój szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia oczyma jak w coś niezwykłego, a następnie przeniósł spojrzenie na Gregory'ego.

- Ile was jest? - spytał, a uśmiech spełzł z twarzy albinosa.

- Kiedyś było nas całkiem sporo, choć większość wykluczyła drugą naturę i starała się żyć normalnie. Jakiś czas temu zrobiła się obława na nas, bo ktoś wydał tajemnicę. Część skonała w laboratoriach, znacznie większa grupa wolała umrzeć niż dać się złapać. Teraz pozostało nas kilkunastu, ukrywamy się i staramy nie wychylać, co wbrew pozorom, nie jest takie proste. Kiedy widzę jak w ZOO dziecko spada z barierki i wpada na wybieg dla tygrysów, nie mogę NIC nie zrobić, tak jak większość z nas, bo mimo agresywnej drugiej strony, nie akceptujemy zabijania dzieci - mówił bez skrępowania, jakby opowiadał o pomyśle na książkę czy też o filmie, który obejrzał w kinie. Hammerlock wpatrywał się w mężczyznę, który nie obawiał się, że jego tajemnica się wyda.

- Nie boisz się? - spytał w końcu, a Gregory uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując uzębienie.

- Czego? Że rozgłosisz to jak baba na targowisku? - Widząc minę mężczyzny, parsknął śmiechem i machnął ręką. - Jesteś naprawdę niedomyślny. Nie wziąłem cię ze sobą, żeby się pochwalić umiejętnościami. Jesteś szanowanym, poważnym człowiekiem na tej planecie, każdy wysłucha tego, co masz do powiedzenia. Gdyby mi zależało na szybkim rozgłosie, wziąłbym plotkarza, ale mi nie zależy na szybkim, ale taktownym rozgłosie.

- Człowiek, który potrafi kontrolować całe stada skagów jest atrakcyjną partią dla każdego miasteczka. Chcesz skłócić ludzi, by wyżynali się o ciebie?

- Chcę sprawić, by wyżynali Hyperion dla mnie - odpowiedział z tajemniczym uśmiechem Gregory, po czym zerknął kątem oka na towarzysza. - Widzisz, nie ufam ci. Nikomu nie ufam, ale nie boję się was. Zaproponuję wam deal na moich układach, a jak się nie zgodzicie, zrobię swoją małą armię i załatwię wszystko. Dosłownie, wszystko.

- Jeśli masz rację i firma robi takie machloje, ludność sama się zbuntuje - odparł spokojnie Hammerlock, ale albinos zaśmiał się.

- I będziecie biegać niezorganizowani jak banda skagów, siejąc więcej zniszczenia we własnych szeregach? Powodzenia! Teraz wybacz, mam zaległą sprawę do załatwienia - stwierdził i rzucił kluczyki Hammerlockowi, po czym wstał i otrzepał spodnie na tyłku, a następnie spojrzał w niebo i po raz kolejny wyszczerzył się jak szaleniec. Myśl Hammerlocka pognała w całkiem innym kierunku, bo spojrzał na albinosa, gdy ten odchodził w kierunku tunelu.

- Gregory! - zawołał, a ten zatrzymał się i odwrócił, posyłając pytające spojrzenie. Hammerlock, tknięty wewnętrznym przeczuciem, otworzył usta aby o coś zapytać, lecz po chwili je zamknął. Wiedział, że mimo otwartości Gregory'ego, nie otrzyma jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. Z drugiej strony coś mu mówiło coś mu mówiło, że się nie myli.

- Nieważne - zawołał, po czym uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli.

Silnik samochodu ryczał pod maską, a IVA parła przez czerwoną, trawiastą pustynię, wprost na miasteczko Fyrestone. Mordercai obserwował falujące morze, wypatrując zagrożenia - skagów, które w okresie zimy całymi stadami przybiegały na te tereny z racji, iż gęste opady i kwitnąca roślinność przyciągały potencjalne ofiary. Wiecznie głodne bestie przebywały tysiące mil z nagrzanej pustyni, przechodząc podziemnymi tunelami lub też korzystając z ludzkich dróg tylko po to, by przetrwać. Ludzie również korzystali z tego miejsca w czasie, gdy nadciągające, chłodne powietrze zderzało sie z nagrzanym, pustynnym frontem, tworząc niewiarygodnie silne burze z wyładowaniami elektrycznymi oraz pustynnymi burzami, których siła potrafiła odrywać kończyny i ciskać potężnymi głazami. Okolice małej wioski, do której zmierzał, mimo nieprzyjemnego "sąsiedztwa", należały do najbezpieczniejszych w nadchodzących dwóch, trzech miesiącach. Później fronty wymieszają się, tworząc na pustyni miejsce zdatne do życia przez kolejne cztery miesiące i cała ludność opuści to miejsce, pozostawiając bestie same sobie.

Mordercai wracał z kolejnej, pustej wioski, która w ciągu kilku godzin przestała odpowiadać na komunikaty radiowe. Z jednej strony był pewien, że to skagi zaatakowały ludność, wywlekając wszystkich do swoich tuneli - świadczyły o tym ślady łap i strugi krwi, ale z drugiej strony nie przekonywało go to do końca. Mieszkańcy Pandory wiedzieli JAK ratować się przed bestiami i niemożliwym było, że wszyscy, co do jednego, przepadli. Ta myśl nie dawała mu spokoju - żadnych barykad, żadnych ofiar ze stron bestii, a setki łusek z karabinów zalegały w złotym piasku. Jakieś stworzenie musiało paść. Po prostu, musiało.

- Halo? - usłyszał w CB-Radiu znajomy głos Hammerlocka.

- Co jest? - spytał, biorąc mikrofon do ręki.

- Mord, podjedź do jaskiń skagów.

- Się robi - odparł, skręcając tak mocno, że praktycznie zawrócił w miejscu. Karoseria zatrzeszczała ostrzegawczo, ale kierowca nie przejął się tym zbytnio. IVA okazała się pancernym, bardzo trudnym do zajechania pojazdem, który stał się jego losem na loterii. Jedynie fakt, że wcześniej należał do Lucky mu przeszkadzał.

Dojechał do tuneli skagów, przed którymi siedział Hammerlock. Zgarbione ramiona i przygnębiony wyraz twarzy ukazywał Hammerlocka takim, jakim był - zmęczonym życiem starcem, który próbuje stworzyć lepsze miejsce w piekle. Przy ludziach starał pokazywać, że jest silnym, odpowiedzialnym przywódcą, który radzi sobie z niepowodzeniami. Teraz jednak pokazał to, kim tak naprawdę był. Nie zauważył nadjeżdżającego pojazdu, nie usłyszał nawet donośnego charkotu silnika, zbyt zajęty gonieniem własnych myśli.

Mordercai zaparkował na zboczu, w bezpiecznej odległości od urwiska, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu skagów, które chmarą powinny ruszyć na samochód. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało - pusta, trawiasta pustynia, jednolity klif z tunelami i Hammerlock siedzący na jednym z kamieni. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że okolica jest bezpieczna i właśnie to sprawiało, że wszystko nie pasowało do siebie. Mord znał to miejsce, znał praktycznie wszystkie zakamarki Pandory i wiedział, że nigdy nie ma bezpiecznie, nigdy nie jest pusto i nigdy nie jest się samemu. Zawsze jest jakaś bestia, chociażby nawet najmniejsza, która zaatakuje w najmniej odpowiednim momencie.

- Jestem - powiedział, zbliżając się niepewnie z stronę Hammerlocka i poprawiając snajperkę przewieszoną przez ramię. Ciemnoskóry mężczyzna drgnął, jakby dopiero teraz zauważył mężczyznę, a jego oblicze rozjaśniło się w szerokim uśmiechu, który wyostrzył głębokie zmarszczki na jego twarzy.

- Mordercai! - zawołał uradowany, próbując wstać. Skorzystał z pomocy młodego - w porównaniu z nim - człowieka, stając na sztucznej nodze i lekko się krzywiąc. - Cholerna noga, dalej mnie rwie - burknął, po czym poklepał przyjaciela po plecach. - Cieszę sie, że cię widzę.

- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał Mordercai, po raz kolejny rozglądając się po równinie.

- W jak najlepszym - skłamał Hammerlock. We dwoje doczłapali do zielonego łazika, a następnie ruszyli w kierunku Fyrestone. Mord milczał, cały czas uważając na wielkie głazy znikające w falującym morzu, jak i na kości zwierząt, które z łatwością mogły przebić opony. Horyzont rozświetlały wielkie błyskawice, zwiastujące nadchodzącą burzę, która teoretycznie nigdy nie powinna przejść przez bagna.

- Wygląda na to, że Fyrestone pierwszy raz zazna burzy - stwierdził na głos Hammerlock, na co Mordercai skrzywił się.

- Wieża ciśnień przyciągnie błyskawice jak pieprzony latawiec, wszyscy w wiosce się usmażą - odpowiedział starcowi. Pandora zaczęła się zmieniać od dawna, ale robiła to tak delikatnie, tak subtelnie, że dopiero teraz zauważył te zmiany. Spodziewał się kolejnej wymiany zdań, więc milczenie starca zaskoczyło go. Spojrzał w jego kierunku, zauważając, że ten nawet nie zwraca uwagi na burzę, patrząc w jeden punkt wyraźnie nad czymś zamyślony.

- Pamiętasz, jak pytałeś, czy wszystko w porządku? - Spytał Hammerlock, a Mord tylko kiwnął głową. Starszy mężczyzna westchnął, przecierając twarz dłonią. - To nie jest w porządku. Jest kurewsko źle, choć można by pomyśleć, że wszystko gra.

- Nie było mnie ledwie dobę, a już wszystko się posypało? - stwierdził zaskoczony Mordercai.

- Utknęliśmy w chujowej pozycji. Argh! Wszystko się pojebało, choć dostaliśmy dobre karty.

Mordercai zatrzymał pojazd na szlag, wpatrując się w przyjaciela w pełnym skupieniu. Pierwszy raz od momentu jak go znał, ten klął. Cała jego gentelmańska aparycja wyparowała, ukazując człowieka zniszczonego, słabego i przede wszystkim, przerażonego. Hammerlock w końcu westchnął i opowiedział o działaniach Hyperionu, o Gregory'm i o umiejętnościach przybysza.

- Skoro jest cały Gregory jest po naszej stornie, to chyba dobrze, prawda? - spytał Mordercai, pocierając dłonią brodę. Podczas słuchania historii musiał otworzyć butelkę wódki, którą opróżnił w połowie.

- Nie do końca. Gregory szuka sposobu na odegranie się na Hyperionie, choć nie sprecyzował powodu. Ma kaprys i równie dobrze wyrżnie nas, gdy firma upadnie. Co więcej, Lucky bardzo wiele dla niego znaczyła, a co za tym idzie, chce zemsty na mordercach. Wpierw chce dorwać jej męża, a później...

- A później mnie - dokończył Mordercai. - Ktoś mu powiedział, że ja ją zastrzeliłem?

- Masz szczęście, ale nie. Nikt nie wspomniał o tobie, przynajmniej w tamtej rozmowie.

- To chyba nie ma problemu? - spytał Mord, a Hammerlock posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Nie ma problemu?! Czy ty nie rozumiesz sytuacji, w której się znajdujemy? Z jednej strony mamy Hyperion, firmę zbrojeniową z artylerią, o której nam się nie śniło, a z drugiej mamy stada bestii pod rozkazami wariata, który za nic ma ludzkie życie. Myślisz, że my mamy go po swojej stronie? Nie, on się nami wysługuje. Chce wysłać nas na pierwszy ogień przeciwko Hyperionowi, a samemu jedynie wyrżnąć niedobitki. Jest psychopatą, który bawi się nami. Bardziej ceni życie skagów niż ludzi.

- Skoro sprawa rysuje się tak źle, to co robimy? - spytał Mordercai, upijając łyk z butelki. Hammerlock sięgnął po alkohol i sam łyknął konkretny haust.

- Nic. Właśnie trwają próby do spektaklu, a my jesteśmy jedynie marionetkami. Wydaje mi się, że jedyna osoba, która mogłaby go pokierować, gnije na bagnach.

Mordercai na te słowa skrzywił się, jakby połknął obrzydliwego gluta.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że aktualna sytuacja to moja wina?

- Chcę powiedzieć, że brak wyjścia z aktualnej sytuacji to twoja wina. To wszystko miałoby miejsce tak czy siak, ale teraz nie mamy możliwości przeciwdziałaniu - stwierdził Hammerlock szczerze, ponownie upijając łyk. - Nie mam do ciebie o to pretensji, ludzie popełniają błędy, jednak obawiam się tego, co się będzie działo. Piekiełko, w którym żyjemy, stanie się rzeźnią i polem walki, gdzie społeczność będzie się wyżynać wzajemnie.

- To co proponujesz? - spytał Mord, a Hammerlock westchnął, przymykając oczy.

- Mam pewne podejrzenia... Jednak nieważne.

Mordercai w milczeniu odpalił silnik, spoglądając z niechęcią na przyjaciela. Ten jednak zajęty był po raz kolejny swoimi myślami i obawami, które bezustannie zakrzątały jego starą, łysiejącą głowę. Wydawałoby się, że najprostszym rozwiązaniem jest zastrzelenie Gregory'ego, ale jego wiedza i umiejętności nie tylko dają im przewagę, nawet jeśli jego wsparcie jest wątpliwe, to zabicie go graniczyło z niemożliwym. Skoro wpychał świadomość w jedno zwierzęce ciało, jaką mógł mieć pewność, że nie wepchnie obu świadomości do jednego cielska, a następnie nie "zainfekuje" kolejnego, ludzkiego ciała? Zdawał sobie sprawę z zagrożenia w znacznie większym stopniu od innych, którzy prędzej czy później poznają smak sytuacji, w której się znaleźli.

Dojechali do Fyrestone w całkowitym milczeniu, skupieni nie tyle co na trasie, ale na całej sytuacji. Zaparkowali zaraz obok pojazdu Gregory'ego, a Hammerlock mimowolnie zaczął się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu skaga. Ten jednak nie był w okolicy, trzymając się z dala od wioski. Mordercai wyszedł z samochodu i poczekał na starszego przyjaciela, który ponownie stał się człowiekiem dumnym i pewnym siebie. Szedł prosto, niwelując utykanie na sztuczną nogę, a twarz rozpromieniał szeroki, pełen zadowolenia uśmiech. Ludzie nie powinni widzieć swojego przywódcy w dołku, z problemami, których nie jest w stanie rozwiązać, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy te problemy dotyczą ich dobra.

Hammerlock jako przywódca zawsze bardziej troszczył się o ludzi, którzy mu podlegali, niż o samego siebie. Stąd nie posiadał nogi, a rękę miał mechaniczną. Tylko dzięki staraniom najbliższych przyjaciół w dalszym ciągu żył, czego żałował. Wolał nie widzieć tego, co szykowała dla nich przyszłość. Walki między miastami należały do krwawych, brutalnych i nieprzyjemnych. Starcia z bestiami wygrywali, lecz straty zawsze mieli ogromne. Teraz mieli mierzyć się ze zorganizowaną firmą zbrojeniową oraz zorganizowanymi stadami bestii - zarówno Pandora, jak i społeczność mogła na tym ucierpieć.

Kiedy tylko przekroczyli bramę, ich oczom ukazał się Gregory - wysoki, szczupły albinos - wykręcający snajperzyście głowę na środku ulicy. Wykręcając ją jak nakrętkę z butelki po napoju. Stali kilka metrów, a słyszeli chrzęst pękających kości, łamanych kręgów. Człowiek nawet nie zdążył krzyknąć - jego ciało runęło na ziemię, a głowa pozostała w dłoniach szaleńca. Jego biały uniform plamiła świeża krew, a twarz skąpana w posoce ukazywała zadowolenie. Wszyscy obecni na dziedzińcu patrzyli na tę scenę oniemiali, obserwując to jak jakiś makabryczny żart. Gregory rzucił głowę, która potoczyła się po piasku jak niekształtna piłka, po czym zamierzał odwrócić się i wyjść przez główną bramę w kierunku samochodu. Nie zdążył.

Mordercai doskoczył do niego, gdy ten nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jego obecności i powalił go na ziemię. Uniósł dłoń i uderzył twarz mężczyzny z pięści, ale drugiego ciosu nie zdążył wyprowadzić. Albinos przyłożył mu pachwinę, wywołując paraliżujący ból i z łatwością zrzucił z siebie przeciwnika, który ważył mniej więcej tyle samo i przygwoździł go do podłoża, siadając okrakiem. Próbował wymierzyć cios, ale Mordercai uniósł się gwałtownie, zderzając się z nim czołem. Gregory zawył, łapiąc się za nos, a jego przeciwnik wykorzystał to i zrzucił go z siebie, podnosząc się i odskakując na bezpieczny dystans.

- Zostawcie - ryknął, widząc, że ludność zamierza zastrzelić albinosa. To była ich walka, długo wyczekiwany rewanż. Gregory śmiał się, wstając jednocześnie. Ze złamanego nosa ciekła mu krew, ale szeroki uśmiech kontrastował z jego stanem.

- Kogoż to moje oczy widzą! - zawołał, zaczynając klaskać brawo. - Toż to sam Mordercai!

- Nie spodziewałem się, że Hyperion cię kupi - syknął Mordercai, ścierając krew martwego snajperzysty, którą pozostawiła pięść albinosa.

- Hyperion? Kupił? Myśleli, że mnie mieli, a ja ich wodziłem za nos... - powiedział, zaczynając krążyć wokół Mordercaia. Ten nie pozostał mu dłużny, więc krążyli w okręgu, a ludzie wokół nich bezustannie coś krzyczeli. Nikt nie odważył się zignorować rozkazu łowcy, nikt nie pociągnął za spust, ale chcieli zemsty, chcieli krwi mordercy jednego z nich.

- Dlaczego? - Na to albinos zaśmiał się, przecierając twarz.

- Moja sprawa - odparł i za późno zorientował się, że w ten sposób opuścił gardę. Nie zdążył się osłonić przed szarżującym Mordem, który lekko go uniósł, a następnie rzucił o ziemię, przygważdżając do ziemi. Ramię wbił w brzuch mężczyzny, który tylko jęknął, a gdy łowca się prostował, Gregory przywalił mu z pięści w szczękę. Mord jednak nie pozwolił się zrzucić, tylko wyprowadził kolejny cios w kierunku albinosa. Do jego uszu dotarł dźwięk pękającej kości i z zadowoleniem oczekiwał, że Gregory się podda. Ten jednak nie przejął się złamaniem szczęki i mimo bólu, złapał piasek w dłoń i sypnął nią wprost w oczy mężczyzny. Mordercai ryknął, odskakując i próbując pozbyć się gryzącego, palącego pyłu, a albinos wykorzystał to, zrywając się na nogi, doskakując do niego i z całej siły podcinając mu kończyny. Mord runął na ziemię, wzbijając w powietrze kurz. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, ten wyszarpnął ostrze zza paska łowcy i przyłożył mu je do gardła. Mordercai czując zimne ostrze zamarł w bezruchu, wstrzymując oddech.

- Jak zawsze przegrany - syknął Gregory - choć wielokrotnie próbowałem powstrzymać twoje upadki.

- Kończ to - syknął Mord, ale albinos zaśmiał się tylko. Wstał, rzucając ostrze w piasek.

- Nie jesteś na mojej liście, _przyjacielu._

Ruszył w kierunku bramy, wciskając ręce do kieszeni i posyłając całusa całej gromadzie ludzi, którzy celowali w niego. Nikt jednak nie pociągnął za spust - znał się z Mordercaiem i pokonał go w walce wręcz, co się jeszcze nie zdarzyło.

- Pa dziubaski! - zawołał, wychodząc przez bramę. W końcu na dziedzińcu się ożywiło - część ruszyła za Gregorym, który wyparował, a kilka osób pomogło usiąść Mordowi, przemywając mu oczy wodą. Ten przez cały czas milczał, zbywając wszelkie pytania i ignorując ludzi, którzy stawali sie coraz bardziej nachalni. W pewnym momencie wstał sam i pozostawiając wszystkich z tyłu, ruszył w kierunku głównej siedziby. Hammerlock uspokajał tłum, zerkając co chwilę na lekko poturbowanego przyjaciela.

Dołączył do niego znacznie później - przede wszystkim musiał ostudzić zapał wściekłego tłumu, który zamierzał zrobić zwyczajną obławę na mordercę. W drugiej kolejności musieli wywieźć jeszcze ciepłe ciało człowieka, który wcześniej zastrzelił skaga od Gregory'ego - chowanie go nie miało sensu, a świeża krew mogła zwabić potwory, co nie było im na rękę. Hammerlock w końcu odgonił się od tłumu, studząc gorącą atmosferę i ruszając w kierunku głównej siedziby. W chwili, gdy przekroczył próg, zobaczył Mordercaia siedzącego na stole i przykładającego zimną puszkę z napojem do puchnącej szczęki i czoła. Siedział jedynie w spodniach, prezentując liczne siniaki i obicia na biodrach i klatce piersiowej, a na plecach stare blizny po oparzeniach, cięciach, szponach i pociskach rozrywających skórę.

- Milcz - warknął mężczyzna, a Hammerlock przeszedł obok, podchodząc do lodówki i sięgając po kolejną, chłodną puszkę. Wrócił z nią do Morda, opierając się o stół i przykładając mu do twarzy z drugiej strony. Nie powiedział nic, nawet na niego nie patrzył - wiedział, że jeśli przyjaciel sam będzie chciał mu powiedzieć, to w końcu się odezwie.

- Kiedy mówiłeś o zmutowanym dupku z Hyperionu, on był ostatnim, o którym bym pomyślał - powiedział po dłuższej chwili milczenia Mordercai. - Tak, znam go, choć teraz cała wioska o tym wie. Wiedziałem o jego umiejętnościach. Wiedziałem, że rzucając sie na niego, rzucam się na kamiennoskórego kolosa o sile skaga. Musiałem to zrobić.

- Dlaczego? - pytanie Hammerlocka zawisło na chwilę w powietrzu, aż w końcu Mordercai odsunął się od niego, otwierając puszkę, którą wcześniej przykładał do opuchniętego czoła.

- Stare dzieje, nie chcę o tym gadać - odparł wymijająco, opuszczając nogi na ziemię i pociągając łyk z butelki. Każdy ruch sprawiał, że krzywił się, a miejsca w które otrzymywał ciosy puchły i siniały w oczach.

- Wezwać Zeda? - spytał niepewnie starszy pan, ale łowca pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Nie, nic mi nie złamał, tylko mocno poturbował. Odstrzelił podwójną pokazówkę. Pierwszą, odrywając łeb jakby człowiek był z porcelany i drugą, turbując mnie jak amatora.

- Jest niebezpieczny, prawda?

- Jak skurwysyn, ale znam na niego metodę. Muszę wpierw go dorwać - stwierdził Mordercai, a Hammerlock uśmiechnął się.

- Powiedział, że zamierza załatwić Wiktora, męża Lucky. Jeśli stawia to w pierwszej kolejności, pewnie ruszył na bagna. Z naszych informacji, które zresztą mu daliśmy, jasno wynika, iż ten przeżył masakrę w wiosce i jest gdzieś na podmokłych terenach - powiedział, podobnie jak Mord, otwierając puszkę i upijając łyk. - Sam jednak nie powinieneś jechać.

- Działam sam - przerwał mu Mordercai, a Hammerlock pokręcił przecząco głową.

- On jest szaleńcem, ty w szaleństwo brniesz. Potrzebny ci ktoś, kto będzie cię hamował.

- Absolutnie! Nie potrzebuję pieprzonej niani, wiesz? Żyję tu wystarczająco długo, a...

- Ostatnim razem zastrzeliłeś Lucky, bo miałeś swoje widzi-mi-się. Czyżbyś o tym zapomniał? - spytał nieco zjadliwie Hammerlock. Nie spodziewał się, że Mordercai jedynie westchnie i opuści głowę.

- Kto ze mną jedzie? - spytał, a odpowiedzią było podejście przywódcy do radioodbiornika i wzięcie mikrofonu do ręki.

- Tu główna baza w Fyrestone, który z was, Vault Hunterzy, jest tutaj w okolicy? - spytał, a jedyną osobą, która odpowiedziała był nie kto inny, jak Salvador. Hammerlock zacisnął usta w wąską linię, spoglądając na przyjaciela z nietęgą miną. Mordercai z kolei wyglądał na zadowolonego, rozkładając ręce.

- Więc psychopata ma pilnować psychopatę, który poluje na psychopatę? Cyrk na kółkach, doprawdy - odparł z przekąsem, posyłając kpiące spojrzenie przywódcy. Ciemnoskóry mężczyzna nie skomentował złośliwej uwagi przyjaciela, tylko machnął na niego ręką od niechcenia.

- Pogódź się z tym, że ja się o ciebie martwię. Może nie zauważyłeś, ale twój alkoholizm staje się coraz bardziej niebezpieczny zarówno dla ciebie jak i dla innych.

- Nie jesteś moją matką - przerwał mu Mord, ubierając się.

- Jestem twoim przyjacielem, chyba jedynym, jeśli o tym zapomniałeś - warknął Hammerlock, ale Mordercai jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

- Ja nie potrzebuję przyjaciół - powiedział ozięble, po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz. Przywódca został w budynku sam - z mapami, planami i prawie pełną puszką lodowatego, gazowanego napoju. Wpatrywał się w drzwi, które zatrzasnął za sobą człowiek samotny. Znał go za dobrze, przede wszystkim - za dobrze znał ludzi. Spędzał z nimi tyle czasu, że potrafił ich rozszyfrowywać, w końcu ta Planeta pokazywała ich prawdziwe twarze. Tutaj nie było miejsca na oszustwa, grę aktorką - życie weryfikowało swoje, a nawet najdoskonalsza maska opadała niemalże każdemu.

Hammerlock w końcu dopił napój, wyrzucając puszkę do kosza i ruszając na zewnątrz. Gdy tylko uchylił drzwi, w jego nozdrza uderzył zapach deszczu i specyficzny szum. Z ciemnych chmur spadały krople wielkości piłeczek do tenisa stołowego, a zasuszona, płodna ziemia chłonęła niewiarygodne ilości wody w zastraszającym tempie. Podłoże w krótkim czasie stało się breją, która zasysała stopy i przyczyniała się do spektakularnych upadków. Starszy mężczyzna wpatrywał się w opustoszałą wioskę przez dłuższą chwilę, stojąc na progu jak wędrowiec zastanawiający się nad opuszczeniem schronienia. W końcu ruszył przez błoto do chatki, w której mieszkał ze swoim drugim przyjacielem - ślepym starcem. Ten człowiek niejednokrotnie uratował mu skórę, a teraz, gdy był nieporadny i potrzebował pomocy, Hammerlock z przyjemnością mu jej udzielał.

- Słyszałem co się stało - powiedział, gdy tylko ciemnoskóry mężczyzna przekroczył próg domu. Była to kopuła z dwoma łóżkami przesłoniętymi zasłonami, stolikiem z dwoma krzesłami i piecykiem gazowym. Surowe, ascetyczne wnętrze cechowało obu mężczyzn, którzy stawiali na praktyczność niż wygodę. Baha, starzec siedzący na bujanym krześle i przykryty kocem bujał się, patrząc tępo w sufit. Wyglądał jak wrak - w ciągu kilku ostatnich dób nieznana choroba trawiła jego ciało, pozostawiając jeszcze zdrowy, silny umysł. Hammerlock nie chciał wiedzieć jak długo to mogło trwać, ale wiedział, że wkrótce będzie musiał grzebać przyjaciela.

- I co o tym sądzisz? - spytał, zdejmując kabury na bronie i kładąc je na stole z trzaskiem.

- Trudno orzec - odpowiedział z tajemniczym uśmiechem Baha. - Wysłałeś Mordercaia na bagna, w pogoni za Gregorym i Wiktorem, co? Będzie zabawnie - burknął. Przywódca zmrużył oczy, podchodząc do ślepca i siadając obok na krześle.

- Nie sądzę - odparł, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu człowieka. Ten drgnął jakby wyrwany z letargu, krzywiąc się i gestem prosząc, by Hammerlock zabrał rękę. Przez kilkadziesiąt kolejnych minut ciemnoskóry mężczyzna opowiedział o wszystkim, co widział i czego się dowiedział, włącznie z wtajemniczeniem Bahy w stan Mordercaia, w umiejętności Gregory'ego i kłótni, która miała miejsce na dziedzińcu. Opowiedział wszystko bardzo dokładnie, odwzorowując nawet najmniejszy szczegół. Człowiek, który słuchał tej historii uśmiechał się tajemniczo. Hammerlock w końcu skończył, opierając się plecami o krzesło i patrząc na umierającego człowieka.

- Wiesz coś, o czym ja nie wiem, prawda? - spytał, a mężczyzna zaśmiał się słabo. Nie był w stanie sam się poprawić - nieznany pasożyt żywił się mięśniami człowieka, paraliżując go. Z czasem miał przejść na organy wewnętrzne, pozostawiając jedynie pustą, ludzką skorupę.

- Zrób herbaty przyjacielu, to ciekawa i długa historia - powiedział słabym głosem. - Później będziemy śmiać się sami.

Salvador czekał przy samochodzie z grobową miną. Gdy tylko dostrzegł zbliżającego się, lekko kuśtykającego Mordercaia, posłał mu nienawistne, przesączone pogardą spojrzenie, czym wprawił w osłupienie wysokiego mężczyznę. Następnie zeskoczył z maski jak dziecko, ruszył na około pojazdu i mijając bez słowa towarzysza broni, usiadł na miejscu pasażera, ostentacyjnie zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

- No jeszcze mi, kurwa, tego brakowało - burknął Mordercai, spoglądając w ciężkie chmury i mrużąc oczy, chroniąc je przez kroplami deszczu. W ciągu tego krótkiego spaceru od domu Hammerlocka do samochodu przemókł całkowicie, a ubranie przykleiło się do skóry, czym doprowadzało go do jeszcze większej furii. W końcu doczłapał do IVY, czując rozrywający ból w nodze i drętwienie w plecach - zaczynał żałować, że ot tak rzucił się na Gregory'ego.

- Co jest? - spytał, zatrzaskując drzwi kierowcy. Salvador jedynie wydymał usta jak małe dziecko, krzyżując ręce na torsie.

- Jedźmy - warknął.

Mordercai wzruszył jedynie ramionami, odpalając silnik i ruszając. Jechali kilka godzin w kierunku bagien, a przez cały czas Salvador wzdychał, łypał złowrogo na Morda i odchrząkał, jakby zamierzał coś powiedzieć. Łowca zaczynał mieć tego wszystkiego dosyć, aż w końcu nie wytrzymał.

- Co masz za problem? - spytał w końcu wkurwiony Mordercai.

- Nie mam problemu.

- Kurwa, zachowujesz się jak fochnięta pannica na wydania, do chuja! Ogarnij się człowieku i gadaj co masz za problem. Wkurwia mnie te twoje wzdychanie - powiedział Mord, wciskając hamulec do samej deski, a niezapięty pasami Salvador poleciał do przodu jak szmaciana lalka, uderzając twarzą w maskę rozdzielczą. Tylko cud sprawił, że poduszki powietrzne nie zareagowały.

- Pokurwiło cię?! - wrzasnął niski mężczyzna.

- MNIE?! Zachowuj się kurwa! Co masz za problem? - wydarł się Mord, wyskakując z samochodu. Salvador podszedł w jego ślady, zatrzaskując drzwi i w efekcie czego spotkali się przed maską samochodu.

- To nie ja mam problem! To ty go, kurwa, masz! Zabiłeś Lucky! - wrzasnął niski mężczyzna.

- Zbzikowała, pamiętasz? Albo my, albo ona! Zawsze była taka zasada.

- Nie wierzę ci. Od samego początku chciałeś ją zabić, ale zabrakło ci jaj gdy inni patrzyli ci na ręce. Wyczaiłeś moment, w którym byliście sami i puf, zastrzeliłeś ją chuju.

- Nie masz pojęcia co czułem wtedy i nie wiesz co czuję teraz! - syknął wściekły Mord, pochylając się. Natychmiast tego pożałował, bo Salv przypierdolił mu z pięści. Niski mężczyzna był niewiarygodnie silny, a jego umięśniona postura uniemożliwiała wyprowadzenie ciosu w słaby punkt. Może był wolny, a ataki nieprecyzyjne, to jednym uderzeniem nadrabiał wszystko. Mordercai miałby szansę go pokonać, gdyby nie jego aktualny stan.

Upadł w błoto. Leżał na plecach na wznak, całkowicie znokautowany. Patrzył w ciemne niebo, a przez szum w uszach przebijał się dziwny dźwięk. W końcu zmusił się do podniesienia się na łokciach. Rozejrzał się po pustej okolicy, ze zgrozą odnajdując źródło dźwięku - Gregory siedział na dachu IVY i bił brawo.

- Mordi, Mordi, skarbie... Co jak co, ale nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że zabijesz mą kochaną Elizabeth - powiedział zimnym, wyzutym z emocji głosem.


	13. Chapter 13

Trzynastoletnia dziewczyna siedziała na masce samochodu stojącego na pustynnym wzniesieniu. Potężny czterokołowiec zlewał się z otoczeniem, nie wzbudzając niczyjego zainteresowania. Ciemne, gęste chmury unosiły sie nad doliną a z nich na ziemię spadała ściana deszczu, dzięki czemu dziewczynka ze zwiadu była jeszcze mniej zauważalna w nocnych ciemnościach. Nie przejmowała się tym, że jej niebieska sukienka z wyszytym, białym królikiem przemokła do suchej nitki – deszcz był ciepły i przyjemny, zwłaszcza dla kogoś, kto przeszło osiem lat spędził w klatce. Teraz była wolna i korzystała z daru, który ofiarowała jej Generałowa.

- Biją się – stwierdziła dziewczynka, odsuwając od twarzy olbrzymią lornetkę i odwracając się do szyby samochodu, za którą siedziała jej współpracownica oraz przyjaciółka. Gaige cechowała się strzelistą budową ciała, pociągłą twarzą i złośliwym wyrazem twarzy, który z przyjemnością prezentowała napotkanym ludziom. Tkwiła na siedzeniu, przyglądając się czemuś, a słabe światło żarówki jedynie potęgowało upiorne wrażenie, jakie stwarzała jej niezadowolona mina. W końcu uchyliła drzwi, wpuszczając do środka wilgotne powietrze oraz wystawiając się na deszcz.

- Generałowa kazała śledzić działania Hyperionu pomiędzy pustynią a bagnami, tak? Tak. Więc skończ obserwować debilów, którzy zamiast walczyć ze wspólnym wrogiem, napierdzielają się między sobą - zawołała, starając się przekrzyczeć deszcz.

- No ej, weź! Trzeba mieć jakąś rozrywkę w życiu! – fuknęła Tina, robiąc naburmuszoną minę. Gaige siedząca za kierownicą posłała jej kpiące spojrzenie, niewiele rozumiejąc ze słów dziewczyny, po czym wróciła do zabawy radiem.

- Pieprzone radio, nie mamy łączności - warknęła, uderzając dłonią w kokpit. Trzynastolatka przywykła do wybuchowej natury swojej towarzyszki, więc nie przejmując się zbytnio, wróciła do obserwowania dwójki mężczyzn, którzy bili się niecałe sto metrów od nich. Gęsto uderzające krople o karoserię zagłuszały wszystkie dźwięki, zarówno przekleństwa nastoletniej Gaige, jak i odgłosy bijących się ludzi, dzięki czemu nie musiały obawiać się zdemaskowania. O dalszej potyczce mężczyzn świadczyły bezustanne chichoty Tiny, która obserwowała całe zajście przez lornetkę-noktowizor.

- Ty! Kurwa! Tam jest jebany, gigantyczny skag! – zapiszczała dziewczynka, a Gaige natychmiast uniosła głowę i popatrzyła na dziewczynkę.

- Dupcysz! Poza tym, nie klnij!

- Nie, serio! Sama popatrz! – zawołała blondynka. Siedemnastolatka wyszła na deszcz, a jej blada cera wyraźnie odcinała się od mroku przy minimalnym świetle. Wzięła noktowizor od dziewczynki i spojrzała we wskazanym kierunku. Dostrzegła bardzo niewyraźne kształty cieplne trzech osób, dwóch samochodów stojących od siebie w różnych odległościach i krążącego wokół skaga, który trzymał się poza zasięgiem ludzi.

- Powinien już zaatakować – stwierdziła, a po chwili opuściła noktowizor, wzięła głęboki wdech i pacnęła w głowę trzynastolatkę. – Głupia! Wiesz kto jest tam w oddali? – syknęła, a dziewczynka pokręciła przecząco głową. – Niski to Salvador a jego towarzyszem pewnie jest drugi Vault Huter, idiotko.

- Nie znam ich no… - burknęła dziewczynka, a Gaige ponownie ją pacnęła. – Generałowa mówiła o nich ostatnio! Kazała śledzić ich ruchy, pamiętasz? Musimy odpalić radio… - ostatnie zdanie mruknęła bardziej do siebie niż towarzyszki, zeskakując z maski i biegnąc do drzwi. Usiadła za kierownicą, majsterkując w każdy możliwy sposób przy odbiorniku i w końcu ucieszona złapała falę.

- Generałowo, tu Gaige! Odbiór! – odczekała chwilę, a odpowiedział jej szum. Przez kilka minut histerycznie próbowała nawiązać połączenie, co chwilę zerkając na towarzyszkę, która w dalszym ciągu obserwowała trójkę mężczyzn. Czekała na znak, że odjechali, bądź zrobili cokolwiek, poza kłótnią.

- Tu generałowa, słyszę cię. – Siedemnastolatka odetchnęła z ulgą, słysząc przyjemny dla ucha kobiecy głos, przez który przebijała się chłodna, wyparta od emocji nuta.

- Jesteśmy w sektorze S2 w okolicach dojazdu na bagna. Opodal nas są dwa samochody, troje ludzi i jebutny skag, który ich nie atakuje. Podejrzewamy, że to Vault Hunterzy – zdała relację dziewczyna, a kobieta po drugiej stronie nie odezwała się przez chwilę. Do uszu dziewczyny dotarł dźwięk stukania klawiszy w laptopie, co jednoznacznie sugerowało, że Generałowa coś sprawdza.

- Nie macie pewności? – spytała, a Gaige potaknęła. – Nie szkodzi, nie możemy ryzykować. Oni mają kilkanaście godzin marszu w jedną lub w drugą stronę. Uszkodzisz jeden pojazd i jego radio, by nie wezwali pomocy. Tina zabierze drugi pojazd. Potrzebuję tych kilkunastu godzin, jasne?

- Co ze skagiem? – spytała niepewnie dziewczyna.

- Wysyłam wam wsparcie. Teraz migiem załatwcie tę sprawę, liczę na was. Bez odbioru.

Z radia popłynął szum, jasno określający, że połączenie zostało zerwane. Nastolatka otworzyła drzwi, wychodząc na zewnątrz i szturchając Tinę, która w dalszym ciągu obserwowała kolorowe plamy. Gaige wyjaśniła pokrótce plan Generałowej, by po chwili realizować go w idealnej ciszy.

Rozdzieliły się opodal trójki nieznajomych, którzy krzyczeli i bezustannie próbowali prowadzić potyczkę. Tina przebiegła sprintem do najbliżej stojącego, zielonego pojazdu i przytuliła się do zimnej blachy i zajrzała do środka.

Gregory stał nad broczącym krwią Mordercaiem, który leżał nieruchomo u jego stóp. Z kącika ust ciekła krew, a liczne siniaki zdobiły jego twarz, puchnąc i zniekształcając ją. Mokre ubranie przykleiło się do jego ciała, przeszywając je niewiarygodnym chłodem, choć łowcy było już wszystko obojętne. Błoto lepiło się do jego włosów, z otwartego złamania kości udowej intensywnie uciekała czerwona posoka, a człowiek, który wzbudzał lęk w większości pandoriańskiej społeczności, leżał pokonany. I martwy.

- Wiesz… - zaczął Gregory, zerkając na nieprzytomnego Salvadora leżącego opodal, po czym usiadł na ziemi i popatrzył na przyjaciela.

- Przepraszam cię, stary druhu – powiedział w końcu albinos, klepiąc go po klatce piersiowej. – Spędziliśmy w Iraku najlepsze nasze lata, osłaniając wzajemnie swoje plecy. Nie potrafiłem się pogodzić z tym, że wpakowałem cię do tego piekła. Powinienem był ci wtedy uwierzyć – nie byłeś w stanie zabić niewinnego człowieka, nie potrafiłeś dokonać takiej egzekucji na dzieciach i kobietach. Powinienem to wiedzieć, a jednak, nie wiedziałem. Kiedy dotarło to do mnie, było za późno.

Umilkł na chwilę, przyglądając się twarzy Mordercaia i w końcu westchnął, spoglądając na własne dłonie. Blada, lekko zaróżowiona skóra na knykciach była symbolem wszystkich ciosów, które mu isprzedał/i, a których nie kontrolował. Jego umysł krzyczał, że powinien przestać, ale to ciało robiło to, co uznało za słuszne, odcinając się od woli. Świadomy tego, co robi, zabił przyjaciela, a jednocześnie nie potrafił temu zapobiec.

- Wiesz Mord – kontynuował po chwili – w pewnym stopniu ci zazdroszczę. W końcu odpoczniesz. Z dala od problemów, alkoholu, wyrzutów sumienia. Twoje piekło dobiegło końca, jesteś wolny. Moje będzie trwać przez kolejne generacje, przenosząc się w genie i łącząc mnie w tej... Jaźni - ostatnie słowo wypluł z pogardą, jakiej nie sprezentował żadnemu człowiekowi.

Mordercai nie odpowiedział, tylko leżał w kałuży, która mieszała się z jego krwią, a jego niewidzące oczy wpatrywały się w niebo, które przeszywały błyskawice rozświetlające mrok. Milczenie wokół nich przesiąkało wilgocią deszczu i niewypowiadanymi przez wiele lat słowami.

- Wiesz… Kiedy powiedziałeś, że ją zastrzeliłeś, miałem ochotę cię zabić, obedrzeć ze skóry i nie myśląc, rzuciłem się na ciebie. Rzuciłem się świadomie, ale prawie natychmiast zrozumiałem, że... Potem dotarło do mnie, że to patowa sytuacja, podobna do tamtej w Iraku, prawda? Chciałem przestać, chciałem... Chciałbym to naprawić, ale teraz już jest za późno, co? – spytał, podnosząc się powoli z ziemi.

Gregory popatrzył na ciało Mordercaia, po czym westchnął i przetarł twarz dłonią, brudząc bladą cerę błotem i krwią towarzysza broni, którego zabił. Niewiele myśląc, zamknął powieki stygnących w deszczu zwłok człowieka, który jako jeden z niewielu żył na Pandorze za nie swoje winy.

Albinos pokuśtykał do swojego jeepa i gdy otworzył drzwi, ujrzał wyrwane kable z elektryki na siedzeniu oraz nieproszonego pasażera. Młoda dziewczyna z dwoma kucykami i czapką w czaszki zamarła, widząc go i zrobiła wielkie, przerażone oczy. Nim zrozumiał, co się dzieje i nim jakkolwiek zdążył zareagować, brutalnie wyrwała mikrofon z radia, uszkadzając je na dobre. Rzucił się na nią przez siedzenie, ale ta zdążyła wyskoczyć drugimi drzwiami, znikając w mroku. Nie gonił jej, obserwował jedynie, jak pojazd niegdyś należący do Mordercaia odjeżdża z piskiem opon. Wziął głęboki wdech, zamykając oczy i zapamiętując zapach osoby, której będzie musiał spłacić dług wdzięczności.

Nie wiedział, kim były te dziewczyny, ale wiedział, że prędzej czy później je dorwie. Skag, z którym był połączony gonił coś po okolicy, więc nie wyczuł potencjalnych ofiar.

- Kurwa – fuknął Gregory, wracając do pojazdu i oceniając straty. Kilka godzin zabawy kablami z elektryki i silnik może odpali, ale radio już nie do odzysku – dziewczyna zabrała mikrofon ze sobą. Stał chwilę, moknąc na deszczu i zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić. W końcu zdecydował się na wygrzebanie zardzewiałej łopaty z bagażnika, w której woził strasznie dużo złomu. Trzymał ją w dłoniach, przechodząc obok olbrzymiej kałuży krwi i unikając patrzenia na przyjaciela. Oddalił się, szukając miękkiego gruntu, a gdy go znalazł, wziął głęboki wdech, przeżegnał się i wbił łopatę w ziemię. Rozmoczona ziemia bezustannie zasypywała to, co udało się odrzucić na bok, a jej ciężar męczył albinosa. Nie poddawał się jednak, wykopując głęboki dół w wilgotnym, osuwającym się podłożu. Cały czas układał myśli, odreagowywał emocje, które szargały nim we wszystkie strony. Przez krótką chwilę dał ponieść się dzikiej furii, a teraz czuł wstyd – wstyd, że zabił tego człowieka. Chciał spłacić długi, przeprosić, ale zabił go, choć nie chciał. Pobić, zranić, upokorzyć, ale nie odebrać życie. W pewnej chwili z mroku wyłonił się wielki łeb skaga, który obserwował jego żmudną walkę z żywiołem.

- Musiałaś? – spytał z wyrzutem, prostując się i patrząc na bestię. – Musisz zabijać? To był mój przyjaciel! – krzyknął w mrok, a odpowiedział mu jedynie deszcz. Ciemne oczodoły spoglądały na niego, z nozdrzy unosiła się para, ale kojot nawet się nie poruszył, stojąc nad mężczyzną jak anioł potępienia.

- Zabił Elizabeth! Wiem! Jednak w dalszym ciągu to mój przyjaciel! Powinienem był mu wybaczyć, byłem mu to winien! – krzyknął ponownie Gregory na skaga, który otwarł pysk i zawarczał w wyrazie sprzeciwu. Pełna jednostronnego milczenia kłótnia przerywała mrok, z trudem przebijała się przez ścianę deszczu, jednak słowa opadały na ziemię, nie wnosząc niczego w bezsensowny spór.

- Oczywiście, że mi na niej zależało! W końcu… - urwał na chwilę, biorąc głęboki wdech. – Działasz wbrew mojej woli, nie słuchasz się mnie. Mówiłem, że sam to załatwię. Mówiłem, że poznam prawdę, ale ty… Ty musiałaś wszystko spieprzyć! Musiałaś przejąć kontrolę? Musiałaś go zamordować?

Patrzył na bestię, by po chwili wrócić do kopania grobu. Bezustannie zaciskał zęby, eksponując w ten sposób linię szczęki i drobny zarost, który pojawił się na dawno niegolonej twarzy. Pot mieszał się w deszczem, zapach ziemi uderzał w jego nozdrza, tuszując zapach krwi. Bestia oddychała ciężko, wydając dziwne dźwięki, ale Gregory ignorował ją, zajęty kopaniem dołu. Teraz liczyło się dla niego tylko to, bo tylko tyle mógł zrobić dla przyjaciela.

- Tak, jestem na ciebie wściekły – powiedział chłodno Gregory, wbijając łopatę w podłoże. Następnie wyprostował się, celując w zwierzę oskarżycielsko. – Zabiłaś mojego przyjaciela, zostawiłaś skaga bez kontroli, przez co zepsuto i skradziono auto. Przede wszystkim, zabiłaś mojego jedynego, do kurwy nędzy, przyjaciela! Nie wiesz co znaczy mieć przyjaciela, bo masz tylko mnie! Teraz zejdź mi z oczu.

Skag warknął cicho, uniósł dumnie łeb a następnie zaryczał, plując śliną we wszystkie strony. Gregory patrzył na to bez większych emocji, a obojętność malująca się na jego twarzy zdradzała jedynie głęboko skrywaną pogardę. Gdy skag skończył popisywać swoje rozmiary i możliwości, albinos wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie zabijesz mnie, nie potrafisz zabić statku matki, który jest dla ciebie jedynym, bezpiecznym portem – powiedział chłodno, czym wyprowadził z równowagi zwierzę. Warknęło wściekłe, odwróciło się i uciekło w mrok przecinany deszczem, pozostawiając tym samym Gregory'ego samego. Kiedy dół był wystarczająco głęboki, by pochować człowieka, albinos nie przestawał kopać. Mijały minuty, aż w końcu deszcz przestał padać, jedynie płynąca po zboczu woda zalewała wykopany grób, sięgając mężczyźnie do kostek. Nie przejmował się jej zimnem, nie martwił się swoim stanem zdrowia. Kopał dalej. Pragnął wykopać dół tak głęboki, że żadna bestia ani żaden człowiek nie będzie mieć sił i chęci wygrzebać ciało. W końcu stalowa końcówka łopaty uderzyła o skałę, tym samym wywołując paraliżujący ból w ręce i barku Gregory'ego. Ten stał, patrząc w to miejsce bez wyrazu, aż w końcu wyrzucił narzędzie i rozpoczął wspinaczkę na górę.

Albinos nie spoglądał za siebie, zbliżając się powoli w kierunku martwego towarzysza, który pozostał w tej pozycji, w której go zostawił. Jedynie kałuża, w której spoczywał, zabarwiła się intensywną czerwienią, a ziemia wchłaniała esencję życia niczym krwiopijca. Pandora pochłonęła tysiące istnień, jej grunty spływały krwią, a ta jedna ofiara nie czyniła jej różnicy, gubiąc ją pośród pamięci pozostałych jednostek.

Gregory patrzył beznamiętnie na staczające się po zboczu ciało. W pierwszym momencie chciał je ułożyć jak do prawdziwego grobu, składając dłonie Mordercaia, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że ten był ateistą i nie wierzył w życie pozagrobowe. Teraz, gdy obserwował nienaturalnie powyginane kończyny, żałował swojej decyzji, a jednocześnie nie potrafił zmusić się do zejścia na dół. Nie spoglądając na przyjaciela, zaczął zasypywać jego ciało mokrą, cholernie ciężką ziemią. Ciemne chmury rozstąpiły się, a gwieździste niebo skąpało całą okolicę w przyjemnym, czerwonym świetle, ukazując ciemne rysy gór i światło wschodzącego słońca na horyzoncie. Wiatr niósł ze sobą suche, ciepłe powietrze z pustyni, mieszające się opodal z zimnym, podeszczowym, tworząc kolejne, nadchodzące sztormy.

Słońce powoli wychylało swoje oblicze zza horyzontu, gdy Gregory ubijał ostatnie kawałki ziemi nogą, podczas gdy łopata stała wbita w ziemię. Na jego skórze widniały krwawe krople potu, a z oczu, nosa i uszu powolutku wyciekała krew. Skag, który powinien być przy nim i zapewniać mu przetrwanie uciekł, odcinając się od niego, ale albinos nie płakał nad tym. Stał na grobie przyjaciela i nie był pewien, co powinien zrobić dalej. Pomodlić się? Powiedzieć przemówienie? Nie był przygotowany na taką sytuację, spadła na niego i przygniotła ciężarem do ziemi, niszcząc wszelkie plany.

W końcu westchnął, przecierając twarz dłonią. Błoto, krew i pot wymieszały się, tworząc na bladej skórze grubą maskę, która zacznie powolutku wysychać i odpadać płatami.

- Nie wiem co więcej mógłbym powiedzieć, poza: Przepraszam? - Nie wiedział czy chce pozyskać wybaczenie z ust człowieka, który znajdował się kilka metrów pod ziemią, czy też u samego siebie, że stracił kontrolę, że stał się marionetką w rękach czystej furii. W końcu podniósł oczy na gwieździste niebo, po którym leniwie płynęły galaktyki, a olbrzymie planety krążyły opodal, ukazując swoje piękne i równie mordercze oblicze. Pandora z zewnątrz wyglądała jak raj - unoszący się w przestrzeni kosmicznej olbrzymi kawał asteroidy, zamieszkany przez dzikie stworzenia i ludzi, bezustannie otoczony złotą poświatą najbliższej gwiazdy, sprawiającą wrażenie aureoli. Nie była taka - piekło wypełnione żarem pełnym nienawiści, ludźmi spragnionymi śmierci a jednocześnie tchórzącymi przed nią. Bestie pełniły funkcję strażników i oprawców, a człowiek był tu jedynie rzuconym na wiatr liściem, który nie miał większego wpływu na swoje przetrwanie. Pandora - miejsce pochówku tysięcy istnień, których groby ścielą się gęsto na każdym, przebytym kilometrze.

Gregory wiedział, że Mordercai umarł, ale nadchodził kolejny dzień, a wraz z nim kolejne ofiary.

Stare, opuszczone kopalnie były siedzibą najgorszych stworzeń na Pandorze - nie skagów, nie rakków ani nie stalkerów. Żadna bestia nie była tak groźna, jak oni, Psychole. Społeczność twierdziła, że te ludzkie istoty z wyniszczonymi przez choroby, słońce czy toksyny mózgami posiadały jedynie prymitywne instynkty i nie potrafiły zorganizować się, tworzyć własnych miasteczek. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że tkwią w tych tunelach, mutując, choć naukowcy nazywali to ewolucją na podobieństwo skagów. Psychole, największa plaga tej planety, o której wszyscy wiedzieli, ale nikt o niej nie mówił.

Przez labirynty podziemnych tuneli, przenikających pod górami, miastami, pełnych dzikich lokatorów i oparów siarki, toksyn, morderczych wyziewów metanu, kałuż krwi, wody i substancji smolistych sunęły dwa niewielkie samochody, z trudem mieszczące się między skałami. Wszystko, co stanęło im na drodze, znikało pod kołami, by połamane i poturbowane dogorywać w całkowitej ciemności, skazane na pożarcie przez większe, silniejsze osobniki. Pierwsza jechała Gaige, prowadząc starego, rozklekotanego jeepa, podczas gdy zaraz za nią jechała Tina, ledwie wystając ponad kierownicę zielonego pojazdu, zwanego IVA.

Doskonale znały te tunele, które teoretycznie prowadziły do nikąd, a tak naprawdę na końcu każdego znajdowała się przynajmniej jedna baza zorganizowanych Psycholi, pełniąca punkt kontroli, by nikt nieproszony nie był w stanie zakraść się do głównej siedziby znajdującej się w niedostępnym rejonie gór. Kilkadziesiąt kilometrów przejechanych podziemnymi drogami umożliwiało niezauważalne przemieszczanie się po Pandorze i atakowanie zarówno Hyperionu, jak i wiosek, które były całkowicie nieprzygotowane na wszelakiego typu inwazje. Gaige w końcu zwolniła, zatrzymując się przy wielkiej, stalowej bramie, która blokowała tunel i przede wszystkim, uniemożliwiała przejazd. Żaden pojazd, poza czołgiem, nie był w stanie sforsować tej blokady. Nastolatka nie otwierała okien, wiedząc, że większy podmuch trującego powietrza spali doszczętnie płuca, a na twarzy miała maskę, jaką noszą Psychole, która w większym stopniu neutralizowała toksyny.

Nagle przy szybie zobaczyła Szczura - człowieka, który kiedyś był górnikiem zamieszkującym te tunele, nim doszło do epidemiologicznego skażenia, które wyniszczyło organizmy i zmutowało, dostosowując najsilniejsze jednostki do życia w tym toksycznym środowisku. Ślepia stworzenia, przekrwione, na wpółślepe utkwiły spojrzenie w dziewczynie, a twarz przycisnęła się do szyby, pozostawiając śluzowaty ślad na szklanej powierzchni. Trwało to chwilę, ale w końcu odsunął się, człapiąc w kierunku drugiego samochodu. Gaige obserwowała go w lusterku, czując niechęć do obślizgłego człowieka, który po inspekcji wrócił do bramy. Nastolatka obserwowała, jak stary, zardzewiały mechanizm z trudem unosi bramę. Ilekroć pod nim przejeżdżała, obawiała się, że stare zawiasy puszczą, a kilkutonowy kawał stali zwali się na pojazd, przecinając go na pół.

Brama jednak nigdy nie pękła, a stare technologie dalej funkcjonowały sprawnie, konserwowane przez Szczury. Mimo odpychającego wyglądu i znacznego upośledzenia umysłowego, sprawnie posługiwały się bronią, wszelkiego typu sprzętami i z łatwością przyswajały wszelkie nowości techniczne. Do tego posiadali dar zapamiętywania twarzy, przez co stały na straży w każdym punkcie. Komunikacja z tymi ludzkimi odpadkami była niemożliwa - nie byli w stanie sformułować swoich myśli, a wydawali jedynie chrząknięcia i warknięcia, przypominające prymitywny język.

Tunele za bramą zaczęły piąć się niezauważalnie ku górze, a po kilkunastu przejechanych kilometrach dziewczyny wyjechały na olbrzymią, zamkniętą przez górskie klify przestrzeń. Sięgające nieba kolczaste szczyty tworzyły u nasady otwór jak w wulkanie, uniemożliwiając zauważenie głównej siedziby od zewnątrz, ale ze środka doskonale widoczna była główna baza Hyperionu, unosząca się leniwie na orbicie. Olbrzymią jaskinię powulkaniczną, z podłożem ze zastygłej lawy, wypełniały wszelkiego typu pojazdy przestępców czy Psycholi, a całe gromady dzikich karłów ganiały się między nimi, krzycząc i grożąc sobie wzajemnie. Przy ścianach klifów powstały budki wykonane z wszelkiej maści surowców - od drewna, po blachę, aż po śmieci i wraki samochodów, ulokowane na różnych wysokościach i połączone kładkami, mniej lub bardziej stabilnymi. Na naturalnych, powalająco wielkich stalagmitach, które pięły się ku niebu w równych odległościach, postawiono podobne chaty, tworząc praktycznie doskonale zakamuflowane miasto.

Na ziemi kolejne budynki, mniejsze lub większe, tworzące marną imitację New Heaven, z jedną zasadniczą różnicą - na ulicach nie zalegały żadne śmieci. Psychopaci zajmowali się swoimi sprawami, rozpalając ogniska, kłócąc się między sobą, co bardziej przypominało zwierzęce jazgoty, ale nikt nie skakał sobie do gardeł, nikt nie kąpał się we wnętrznościach ani też nikt nie biegał z wyrwaną ręką, śmiejąc się w niebogłosy. Cywilizacja pełna popaprańców, Psycholi, sadystów, kryminalistów, potworów, mutantów, ale jednak - cywilizacja.

- Generałowa jest w domu - powiedziała ucieszona Tina, która traktowała przywódczynię popaprańców ze swoistym uwielbieniem. Kobieta uratowała dziewczyny, demolując wraz z całą grupą Psycholi jedno z laboratoriów Hyperionu, gdzie z niezwykłą brutalnością zarżnęła lub torturowała ludzi, pozostawiając po sobie specyficzny obraz z najkrwawszych horrorów. Generałowa torturowała ich, obdzierając ze skóry całymi płatami, na żywca, a następnie z chirurgiczną precyzją wycinała ścięgna i mięśnie, przypalając zranione miejsca, by zabawka się za szybko nie wykrwawiła. Omijała wszystkie tętnice i strategiczne organy, by pozostawić żyjącego, przykutego do laboratoryjnego łóżka człowieka. Nie zatykała ust męczennikowi, napawając się jego wrzaskami i strachem, jaki wzbudzała w pozostałych, stojących pod ścianą naukowcach.

Wszystkich, którzy siedzieli w klatkach - kobiety, mężczyźni, dzieci - wypuszczała i dawała wolną rękę, ofiarując wolność i eskortę do najbliższego cywilizowanego miasteczka, albo też służbę u niej. Nie zabijała tych, którzy, przerażeni jej brutalnością i bezdusznym usposobieniem, odmówili współpracy - uśmiechała się wówczas i wydawała dalsze polecenie. Naprawdę nieliczni pozostali przy Generałowej, choć część z nich skapitulowała zaraz po ujrzeniu bazy i armii dzikich ludzi, który słuchali poleceń tylko jednej osoby - właśnie jej. Kobieta wzbudzała respekt i strach w tych prymitywnych umysłach, rzekomo nieodczuwających tego typu emocji.

O tym, że znajduje się w bazie świadczył pupil, olbrzymi Stalker śpiący na głazie opodal najbliższego zabudowania. Kwadratowy, masywny łeb opierał leniwie na przednich kończynach, pełniących funkcję drobnych skrzydeł do szybowania. Smukłe łapy, zakończone ostrym szponem do wieszania się jak nietoperz wyginały się pod nienaturalnym kątem. Błona rozciągająca się między jedną a drugą kością do złudzenia przypominała upośledzone skrzydła fantastycznych wywern. Smukłe, muskularne ciało zdobiły twarde, kolczaste łuski, a dwa rzędy jadowych kolców tworzyły grzebień "śmierci" aż do samego ogona, którego wieńczył pęk drobnych igieł. Stalker bez problemu mógł strzelać nimi na odległość, co upodabniało go do kolejnego, fantastycznego stworzenia - mantykory. Dodatkowo jeden wystający kolec, będący przedłużeniem kręgosłupa, z łatwością mógł przebić każdą stal. Tylne łapy, w przeciwieństwie do przednich, były umięśnione i potężne, ułatwiające mu wyskok do kilkunastu metrów, a przy odpowiednim rozstawieniu skrzydeł mógł szybować przez kolejne kilkadziesiąt metrów.

Pysk stworzenia otwierał się normalnie, ukazując jamę pełną ostrych, haczykowatych kłów wprost stworzonych do szarpania na strzępy. Dolna żuchwa stworzenia rozchylała się na boki jak u filmowego Predatora, przez co mógł on z łatwością połknąć drobnego człowieka w całości, co zresztą z lubością czynił. Czarne, błyszczące dwie pary ślepi znajdujące się na dolnej szczęce, czyli w dość nietypowym miejscu, obserwowały uważnie, a rozchylające się "wargi" umożliwiały obserwację terenu pod różnym kątem. Tak jak w przypadku delfinów, tylko jedna półkula mózgowa spała, podczas gdy druga czuwała, obserwując przechodzących ludzi z milczeniu.

Gaige obserwowała go, idąc przez otwartą przestrzeń, a Stalker musiał wyczuć jej spojrzenie, bo uniósł łeb i patrzył w jej stronę, a następnie nieznacznie otworzył pysk, z którego pociekła ślina. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się na jej widok, doskonale wiedząc, że jest to roztwór podobny do kwasu solnego.

- Zostawcie go! - donośny, kobiecy wrzask rozbrzmiał w grocie, niesiony tysiącem ech z komunikatorów, a wszyscy zamarli, spoglądając na najwyżej położony domek z blachy i drzewa, na którego ganku stała kobieta. Znajdowała się za daleko, by ktokolwiek mógł ją rozpoznać, a wszyscy wiedzieli kim ona jest - Generałowa. Stała, a zaraz za nią jej przyjaciel w czarnym uniformie. Tina pierwsza zauważyła człowieka biegnącego po blaszanych mostach, który rozpychał się między Psycholami, krzycząc i płacząc jednocześnie. Musiał być jeńcem kobiety, która pastwiła się nad nim wystarczająco długo, by uzyskać potrzebne informacje. Nieszczęśnik myślał, że odzyskał wolność, ale wszyscy obecni w jaskini wiedzieli, że przywódczyni jest jak kot - lubi się bawić, patrzeć na uciekającą w popłochu mysz, która na oślep wpada w kolejną pułapkę oprawcy.

Człowiek wybiegł spomiędzy zabudowań na otwartą przestrzeń, a pocisk ze snajperki minął go o włos, wbijając się w piasek. Dziewczyny stojące na drodze uciekiniera natychmiast odskoczyły na bok, padając na ziemię i chroniąc się przed kolejnym pociskiem, który przeciął powietrze. Gaige zdążyła zobaczyć skórę zdartą z jego twarzy, odcięte powieki, wyrwany język. Całe ubranie znaczyła stara i świeża krew. Mimo bólu i ran, biegł przed siebie ku wolności, wiedząc, że nikt nie pozwoli mu ot tak odejść. Trzeci strzał okazał się pudłem, podobnie jak poprzednie dwa, ale okrwawiony, na wpół obdarty ze skóry człowieczek nie dobiegł do samochodów.

Stalker skoczył, płynnie lądując tuż przed mężczyzną. Stworzenie górowało nad nim, dorównując wielkością znanej na całej planecie Skagzilli. Potwór potrzebował ledwie ułamki sekund, by otworzyć pysk i pochłonąć głowę człowieka. Nie odgryzł jej jednak, przytrzymując rzędem ostrych kłów i cierpliwie czekał, aż kwas rozpuści mięśnie, kości i strawi mózg. Nieszczęśnik drgał przez cały czas spazmatycznie, próbując się wyrwać, a krew wymieszana z śluzem potwora spływała po jego ciele, paląc ubranie i zwęglając skórę. W końcu na ziemię zwaliły się zwłoki bez głowy, a z szyi unosiła się delikatnie para i smród spalenizny.

Wszyscy stali i obserwowali to bez większego entuzjazmu, aż ponownie odezwały się nadajniki, tworząc echo głosu Generałowej.

- Smacznego - powiedziała, a jej postać zniknęła za drzwiami chaty, w której mieszkała. Przez jej chłodny, niewiarygodnie oziębły ton przebijała się złość, budząca popłoch wśród mieszkańców. Wszyscy wrócili do swoich zajęć, spoglądając niepewnie na jeden, skąpany w cieniu, budynek.

- Musimy zdać raport - stwierdziła Gaige z lękiem, spoglądając przez ramię na Stalkera, który pochłaniał ciało człowieka w taki sposób, w jaki skonsumował jego głowę. Wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie na myśl, że po górskich częściach Pandory krąży niezliczona ilość tych bestii.

- Nie każmy jej czekać - odparła Tina, łapiąc koleżankę za rękę i ciągnąc w kierunku wioski. Mijały Psycholi, którzy w większości przypadków nawet na nich nie spoglądali, wiedząc, że są pupilkami Generałowej. Nikt ich nie zatrzymywał, nikt nie zaczepiał - po prostu szły na samą górę, w kierunku chaty niczym się nie wyróżniającej pośród setek pozostałych. Kiedy znalazły się pod drzwiami, zapukały niepewnie, a w odpowiedzi usłyszały wściekły głos kobiety.

- Czego?! - Tina i Gaige natychmiast zwątpiły, ale starsza dziewczyna zreflektowała się, podczas gdy druga schowała się za nią.

- To my - powiedziała cicho, a następnie odchrząknęła i stanowczym głosem dodała - przyszłyśmy zdać raport.

- Wejść - powiedziała kobieta, a dziewczyny weszły do środka, siadając na wolnych krzesłach. Róg oddzielony był kotarą, za którą mieściła się prowizoryczna łazienka. Przewieszone przez krzesło ubranie świadczyło, że Generałowa właśnie bierze kąpiel. Nie wiedziały czy mają już zdawać relację, czy poczekać, aż Generałowa skończy kąpiel, więc oglądały domek. Wnętrze chatki urządzono w chłodnym, praktycznym stylu, odejmując jakiekolwiek ciepło czy rodzinny klimat. Na prawo pod ścianą leżał materac z pościelą i poduszkami, obok niego puste butelki i na współ spalona świeczka. Mała kuchenka gazowa naprzeciwko, na samym środku stolik z czterema krzesłami. Przez wielkie, na wpół zasłonięte okno wpadało trochę światła, rozświetlając mrok. Wewnątrz jednopokojowej chaty panował upał, a nagrzana blacha tylko potęgowała skwar.

- Co tak milczycie? - spytała kobieta, próbując zabarwić swoją wypowiedź na żartobliwy ton, ale dziewczyny natychmiast drgnęły zlęknione.

- Udało nam się zabrać jeden samochód, drugi uszkodzić - powiedziała natychmiast Tina.

- Co z ludźmi? - spytała jakby od niechcenia kobieta za zasłoną. Nie widziały jej, ale słyszały plusk wody w wannie za kotarą.

- Nieprzytomny karzeł, Salvador. Drugi taki z dredami, wysoki, szczupły. Bródkę miał i czerwoną chustę, którą się owinął - zaczęła mówić Gaige, a Generałowa zaśmiała się.

- Mordercai.

- Nie żyje - wypaliła dziewczyna Tina ucieszona, ale jej radości nie podzieliła Generałowa.

- A więc nie żyje? - spytała sama siebie, trochę nieobecnym głosem. Po chwili usłyszały parsknięcie. - No, mówi się trudno. Mówiłyście, że było ich troje - upomniała delikatnie swoje rozmówczynie, które drgnęły niepewnie, a następnie Gaige opowiedziała o spotkaniu w samochodzie.

- Jak wyglądał?

- Biały albinos, prawie na biało ubrany. On...

- Gregory Abraham Lincoln - powiedziała kobieta i zaśmiała się na głos, budząc grozę w dziewczynach. Jej zimny, pełen wyrachowania głos zjeżył włoski na głowie nastolatek. - Mogłam się go tu spodziewać. Martwy Mordercai, żywy Gregory, nieprzytomny Salvador... Cóż za oczywista, patowa sytuacja.

Po jej słowach zapadła długa chwila milczenia, uporczywie się przeciągająca, jednak ani Gaige, ani Tina nie otrzymały pozwolenia na odejście, więc siedziały i czekały. Upał stawał się coraz bardziej uporczywy, kropelki potu spływały im po twarzach, wpadały do oczu, wypełniały usta słonym smakiem, a Generałowa w tym czasie korzystała z kąpieli w zimnej, źródlanej wodzie przyniesionej przez Psycholi.

- Idźcie do Steve'a i powiedzcie mu, że ma śledzić tego albinosa. Chcę znać każde jego położenie, co robi i co zamierza zrobić. Chcę wiedzieć o wszystkich bestiach, które mu towarzyszą i je też ma śledzić, włącznie z tym skagiem, o którym mówiłyście przez nadajnik. Potem idźcie do Kriega, on już ma dla was rozkazy. Teraz żegnam. - Przez cały czas Generałowa mówiła oziębłym, wypranym z emocji głosem, by następnie zakończyć swoją wypowiedź pluskiem wody. Dziewczyny wiedziały, że wyszła z wanny i chce pozostać sama w swoim "mieszkaniu", więc zasalutowały i opuściły blaszaną puszkę, z radością przyjmując skwar, jaki panował na zewnątrz. W porównaniu z chatą, upalne słońce i ciepły wiatr dawały ochłodę i poczucie spełnienia. Ruszyły na dół spokojnym, miarowym krokiem.

- Dziwnie zareagowała na wieść o tym albinosie - powiedziała nagle Tina, zatrzymując się i odwracając w stronę koleżanki. Ta podążała za młodszą towarzyszką, a myślami błądziła gdzieś daleko. Nie pociągnęła tematu, praktycznie go ignorując, jedynie obdarowując trzynastolatkę spojrzeniem "Nie wtrącaj się w sprawy dorosłych". Steve, jeden z niewielu kryminalistów, który z radością służył Generałowej, posiadał swoją własną bandę bandytów za kółkiem. Znalazły go przy jego ulubionych samochodzie, kiedy grzebał w silniku, klnąc na cieknący olej.

- Pomóc? - spytała Gaige, opierając się leniwie o pancerny mini-czołg, nazywany fachowo Light Runner. Wysokie nadwozie, silne zawieszenie, koła wysunięte przed maskę i za bagażnik, tworzący odporny na zderzenia pojazd, który sunął po pustynnych równinach z zawrotną prędkością.

Brunet o całkiem przyjemnej twarzy uśmiechnął się do towarzystwa i odsunął się od maski, wskazując na silnik zapraszająco.

- Proszę, panienko Mechromancer.

Podczas gdy brunetka naprawiała pojazd, Tina przekazała kryminaliście polecenia od szefowej, a on zagwizdał cicho pod nosem, kręcąc głową.

- Mam nadzieję, że wie o co prosi - powiedział, a obie dziewczyny ulokowały w nim spojrzenie. Mężczyzna zaczesał kosmyk półdługich włosów za ucho, spoglądając na niebo swoimi zielonymi oczami i zaśmiał się.

- Głośno o nim. O nim, o skagu, jego umiejętnościach. Całe Fyrestone huczy od tego, że odkręcił kolesiowi łeb ot tak, jakby to była nakrętka z butelki - powiedział, klepiąc się po kieszeniach czarnych bojówek w poszukiwaniu papierosów. Kiedy wyciągnął fajkę, nie potrafił znaleźć zapalniczki, choć dla nie był to problem.

- Wiesz co jest najlepsze? - spytała ucieszona Tina, chcąc się podzielić nowiną na temat Mordercaia, ale Steve dłonią nakazał jej milczeć.

- Sekundka złotko - powiedział - Ej, ty, kurdupel - zawołał do jakiegoś karłowatego Psychola, który odwrócił się natychmiast z wrzaskiem i zaczął wykrzykiwać swoje groźby - skocz sie po ogień, jeśli łaska. - O dziwo, ten posłusznie ruszył w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś źródła ognia.

- Więc, co jest najlepsze? - spytał Steve , opierając sie o maskę samochodu, a Tina przeskoczyła z nogi na nogę, biorąc głęboki wdech.

- Mordercai nie żyje - uprzedziła ją Gaige z uśmiechem, wycierając dłonie w szmatę. - Zatkałam dziurę.

- Czekaj, stop stop! Mordercai nie żyje? - spytał zaskoczony facet, zrywając sie na nogi jak oparzony i wlepiając zaskoczone spojrzenie w dziewczyny. - Nie żartujecie sobie?

- Prawdopodobnie jest sztywny, zakopany w sektorze S2. Generałowa powiedziała kto to na podstawie opisu, jaki jej wystosowałyśmy - odparła Gaige, mrużąc oczy. - Rozumiem, że to ktoś ważny?

- Mordercai? Przejebany skurwysyn. Najlepszy strzelec, rajdowiec. Miałem u niego dług wdzięczności, szkoda, że gryzie ziemie - powiedział Steve, ale jego beztroski i pogodny ton przeczył jego słowom. Dziewczyna natychmiast pojęła, że "dług" to nie koniecznie coś pozytywnego. Nagle mężczyzna zaczął się śmiać, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, a po chwili dołączyły do niego dziewczyny, odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość.

Karzeł wrócił z płomieniem, będąc jednocześnie pochodnią. Biegł w ich stronę, paląc się i śmiejąc. Zatrzymał się obok Steve'a, podskakując z bólu, a równocześnie wywijając kończynami w dzikim tańcu.

- Zjeżdżaj - powiedział kryminalista do Psychola, gdy odpalił już papierosa. Mały karzeł ruszył w swoją stronę, ale nawet gdy znikł im z oczu, do ich uszu docierał histeryczny śmiech przemieszany z okrzykami bólu, a swąd palonego ciała unosił się w jaskini jeszcze długo.

Steve siedział przez krótką chwilę zamyślony, po czym wyprostował się i zaśmiał.

- No nic, muszę przypilnować naszego kochanego Gregory'ego. Coś czuję, że z tym białym kutasem będą jakieś problemy - powiedział, żegnając się z dziewczynami. Tinę poklepał po głowie jak małe dziecko, na co zareagowała z oburzeniem, a Gaige zdążyła się cofnąć, co zostało przyjęte ze śmiechem. Kiedy odjechał, nastolatki zgodnie stwierdziły, że to najbardziej pogodny człowiek na Pandorze. Dostał chyba najgorszą robotę z wszystkich, a jednak widział w tym pozytywne aspekty.

- No, to teraz Krieg - powiedziała Gaige, łapiąc młodszą towarzyszkę za ramię i ciągnąc ją w przeciwnym kierunku jaskini. Drugi ulubiony bandyta Generałowej był Psycholem, a jednak wyróżniał się z całej armii imbecyli faktem, że posiadał intelekt. Dostrzegły go - niewiarygodnie wysokiego, napakowanego człowieka, który chodził to w jedną, to w drugą stronę i podrzucał swoją bronią. Duży kawał drzewa, wyprofilowany idealnie na jego potężne ręce wieńczyła stalowa tarcza do cięcia drewna wraz z mechanizmem napędzającym, która równie dobrze rozdrabniała ludzkie ciało, spektakularnie tryskając krwią we wszystkie strony. Człowiek ten nie przejmował się morderczym słońcem, chodząc bez jakiejkolwiek koszulki, ale za to w pomarańczowych, więziennych spodniach i butach wzmacnianych stalowymi elementami. Rękawice, również wzmacniane, sięgały mu do łokci, a twarz przesłaniała biało-pomarańczowa maska posiadająca jedynie otwory na oczy.

- Oj, będzie jazda - mruknęła Tina ucieszona, ale Gaige nie wyglądała na szczęśliwą z tego powodu.

- W pizdę dzień, chuje muje dzikie węże! - zawołał Krieg do nich, choć trudno było powiedzieć czy się cieszy, czy też złości na widok dziewczyn. Krieg - psychol z czymś, co można nazwać najsilniejszą odmianą syndromu Tourreta, nie uwzględniającą żadnego, kulturalnego słowa.


End file.
